


Trample[D]

by FluoxetineHcl



Series: Lies and Memories [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amnesia, Angst and Tragedy, Consensual Non-Consent, F/M, First Kiss, Loss of Virginity, Love Triangles, Mind Manipulation, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Romance, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Sexual Content, Smut, Suicidal Thoughts, Time Loop, Time Travel, Tragedy, Tragic Romance, Unrequited Love, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:54:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 127,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25505509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluoxetineHcl/pseuds/FluoxetineHcl
Summary: It was a story about a medic who fell in love with the marshal.About the men who fell in love with a witch.About the Astral that trapped them in the everlasting curse.About the truth that was being concealed.About the lies and memories.===Continuation from D Ending of Reminiscence. However, you could enjoy it without reading the previous works (probably, 80% sure about it).
Relationships: Cor Leonis & Original Female Character(s), Cor Leonis/Original Character(s), Cor Leonis/Original Female Character(s), Ignis Scientia & Original Female Character(s), Ignis Scientia/Original Character(s), Ignis Scientia/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Lies and Memories [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600639
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Trample[D] - Chapter 1  
**

* * *

_For a hundred times or thousand times, I will repeat it, over and over…_

_Only for you…_

_Only for my selfishness…_

* * *

**M.E. 752  
**

Fluttering snow was dancing to the ground, slowly and softly. They piled up on the ground and painted the scenery in white. It was a struggle to walk on it, as they were being pressed by the feet, melted by the pressure, so that its surface became slippery.

The raven-haired young woman was having it difficult to walk. She kept looking down at the muddy snow on the ground and walked as slow as the snail. She didn’t want to fall. Even though she could heal herself if she got any injury, she couldn’t prevent the pain from being perceived by her senses. She stopped walking for a while and looked at her front. Her fellow medic already walked before her, she couldn't even find their figure or their traces. She then fixed the position of her red muffler and wrapped it around the lower half of her face.

Eira Heallint didn’t like the cold. It froze her hands and nose. Especially the nose, because the cold air would hurt it every time she inhaled and then the air would make her throat dry. She would drink a lot in the winter, and the thirst would make her uncomfortable. Not forget to mention that the dry air made her hard to sleep at night.

But she loved how the white crystals fell from the greyish sky. It reminded her of the fireflies that enticed her heart when she looked at the storybook of fairy tales. Unfortunately, the fireflies would not be there in the crowded city of Insomnia. She should travel to the woods outside the Crown City, perhaps in Duscae where the green still surrounded the area if she wanted to see the real fireflies. Or perhaps the famous Myrlwood Forest in Cleigne—she remembered about the picture of fireflies she saw from some book about the insect which the photograph was taken there in Myrlwood Forest.

Eira sighed and started to walk again, grumbling why the crownsguard must choose the place for the year end party in the _izakaya_ that was one and half kilometer away from the citadel. Well, she loved that place. All of their menus were delicious. Yet, walking on the slippery ground with that kind of distance was indeed a great endeavor. Her neck was strained because she kept looking down. But even all of her carefulness was shattered because she slipped in the end.

“Uwaaa!!”

She fell ungraciously to the ground, hitting her head until it produced a loud thud. Curling up her body, she held her head while moaning in pain. She wanted to cry while the people who were passing by only looked at her in pity.

She wanted to raise her body to sit, but the pain was too excruciating and she needed to regain her composure first before casting the healing spell on herself.

"It hurtsss!" Eira closed her eyes and rubbed the back of her head with her gloved hands. She moved her body and cowered slowly, still unable to sit straight because she was trying hard to hold the painful throb on her head.

"Miss, are you okay?" A familiar voice was heard from her front. Raising her head, she found a young crownsguard kneeled in front of her.

A dirty blonde man blinked as he saw the figure he knew, "Eira?"

Ignis Scientia didn't expect that the one who fell in front of him was the young lady from the House of Heallint, the daughter of one of the royal council's members. He knew her because she was a crownsguard medic who worked in an infirmary near the training ground. The one who often overworked and still stayed in the clinic even after he―the last one who stayed in the training ground―left in the middle of night. Not only that, she was supposed to be his fiancee. But, the agreement was terminated when he was fourteen, which meant four years ago. They never were close, so no one objected to the decision by both families.

Eira widened her eyes as she caught the dirty blonde man in front of her; lips parted open and limbs frozen. But in the next moment her head was trampled down by the ache, making her cry in pain for once again. She forgot that she had just hit her head and hadn't healed it yet. Her head started to spin in dizziness and it was hurting her more than what she imagined.

"Are you okay?" Ignis stretched his arm as he tried to hold the medic who bent her back forward because she was struggling to endure the pain. However, he hesitated to do so, because if it was not too severe, he didn't want to carelessly touch a lady, moreover the one who was not close with him.

"I-I'm fine…" Eira tried to hold her head up and gave her forced smile to the prince's royal advisor. Of course, she was not fine, but she didn't want to worry a colleague, especially the one who was a mere acquaintance. Well, he was her ex-fiance but they rarely talked because she barely knew him.

"Can you stand?" He offered his hand to support her, and she knew that it was only a courtesy.

She bit her lower lips in flustered and decided to accept his kindness. Because she knew that she didn't have a good chemistry with snow and slippery ground. Her legs were trembling when she tried to move it, and it was a great struggle when she was standing straight.

"Thank you." Eira gave an awkward smile at him and quickly removed her hand from his gloved hand. The young crownsguard's medic proceeded to draw a magic circle on her head to heal the injury. She could feel the area that hit the ground was swollen. Fortunately it wasn't scratched and let out any blood. If it was, she wouldn't be able to attend the year end party she looked forward to.

Ignis replied to her with a simple smile and fixed the position of his spectacles, "You're welcome."

There was something in his smile, and somehow it brought a nostalgic feeling in her. It felt like she had seen that smile long before. It reminded her with some memories that were not there in her mind. She wondered why, but she didn't really bother to think, because it was not the time to dive into reverie.

"Will you attend the year end party, by any chance?" Ignis asked.

She gasped and quickly looked at her watch, "We'll be late! Let's go!"

Eira turned her body in haste, she even forgot that the slippery snow was her enemy.

"Eira!" 

Her heart almost stopped at that moment as she was ready to perceive the same or worse pain than before. But thanks to the Astral, the young Scientia was quick enough to hold her shoulder so she didn't need to add another swollen spot on her head. She was petrified, but the pressure on her back made her realize that she needed to get a grip. She learned from her mistake; not to move harshly. Thus, she moved slowly to stand and restore her balance.

"I'm sorry." She pulled up her muffler to cover more than half of her face this time, leaving only her black eyes to stay uncovered. She was embarrassed of herself. She was really not elegant, careless, and reckless. And she let an acquaintance of her see that side of her.

"It's okay, no need to be in a hurry. The party is informal one, isn’t it?"

"Y-yes…" Eira nodded and started to walk. The man followed her slightly behind which only made the atmosphere get awkward.

Eira tried to slow her pace, the precaution not to stumble and slid down on the slippery white ice again. The beauty of the falling snow didn't entice her anymore as her focus was only to her steps. Sometimes she halted because she almost lost her balance, and that time she tried hard to calm the tumultuous thud in her chest.

Ignis walked slower than usual because he was worried that the raven-haired lady in front of him didn't seem to be able to walk easily on the icy ground. He witnessed how she stopped walking every few minutes and it made him grow uneasy. Thanks to the Six when they finally arrived at their destination safely. He sped up his pace and opened the door for her.

Eira paused her movement when Ignis rushed to the door in a sudden. She was afraid that she was too slow and the young man was impatient to enter the _izakaya_. But she was surprised because actually the gentleman only wanted to open the door and hold it for her. The slightest heat creeped her cheeks when she looked at the serene emerald eyes of him that asked her to enter the bar first.

She gave a small bow at him then walked into the warm room. The noise greeted her since the _izakaya_ was filled with dozens of people. The whole place was booked by the crownsguard for the party. The men with black uniforms were already savoring their food and drinks. Which meant that she missed the opening speech from _the marshal_.

"Ignis! Here! Here!" A dark brown haired man with a big and solidly built body waved his hand to the man who walked in with her. She knew him, Gladiolus Amicitia, the first son of Clarus Amicitia—the head of Crownsguard.

"Well then, Eira. Please excuse me." He gave off his smile before striding to his seat which was replied by a small nod from her. 

Eira bit her lower lips after, and moved her eyes around to look for her medic partners who were supposed to go with her but left her behind because she was too slow. The white coat of the medic was in a contrast to their black uniform. But, of course she had just remembered now that none of them wear the uniform coat outside the citadel unlike the crownsguard who was very proud to show off their dark uniform outside.

She sighed and started to walk while taking off her muffler, looking for the two women who were cruel enough to leave her behind. Eira folded her red muffler while turning her head to the right and left to find them inside the _izakaya_ that had been turned into the lair of men—the female crownsguard was only less than fifteen percent.

She heard their laughter as she stepped further and quickly turned her head toward the source of the voice before striding in haste to approach an auburn and a blonde woman who were drinking their beer. 

"Wait. You may not drink beer yet, right?" Eira scowled.

"Ah, Ei! Finally you come!" The blonde Stella grinned widely as her blue eyes caught the raven-haired medic in her eyes. She slammed down her glass and waved her hand at Eira who was frowning at her.

"Welcome!" The auburn Raine took a dried squid and ate it right after she stated her greeting.

Eira squinted her eyes seeing how the table that was surrounded by six chairs were already full. They didn't save one seat for her. 

It was true after all. Your workmate would never be your best friend. _Traitor!_

A huff escaped from her throat, as she complained to both of them, "No seat for me? Should I go back home after all?"

"No, Eira! Don't be gloomy!" Raine grinned, still munching her dry squid.

"We reserved a special seat for you!" Stella also gave a similar grin at Eira.

Eira frowned seeing the two of them. She glanced at the other crownsguard and medics who sat in front of the same table as them then frowned even more.

Both of them pointed out the empty seat on the next table. She sighed and walked toward the exact seat, and petrified when she caught a certain figure who sat in front of that particular seat near the wall. It was Cor _the Immortal._

She turned her head back in haste and glared at two mischievous ladies who were giggling at her.

"Eira, haven't found a seat yet?"

She was sure that her heart stopped beating in a second when that man called her with his distinctive hoarse voice. Her friends really loved to bully her. First, they left her in the middle of the slippery road. Second, they were now forcing her to take a seat in front of _the marshal_.

Eira turned her body and walked toward the older man, curving her lips to an awkward smile. Two other men who sat with him looked at her in a gentle gaze and waved their hands at her. She was the daughter of a royal council member after all―they often met in any royal event―, and those middle aged crownsguard were her father's colleague, Cor Leonis included.

"If I may?" She placed her hand on the top of the wooden chair's backrest before obtaining the permission from the leader who then nodded in approval. She pulled the chair after taking off her winter coat and passed it to the waitress to be hanged on the wall near their seat. Anxiety made its way to her heart when she sat down on her chair and lifted her face to see the man in front of her. He was talking to the other men, with that stern look on his face, even though the other two were laughing as they talked. 

It was not the first time she had a face to face situation with the man. As strong as _the Immortal_ could possibly be, Cor was still a human who got injured when he underwent his mission. Whether she was lucky or not to have a chance to treat his wounds for a few times remained unanswered. But this time he didn't need her help, as he sat with a straight back with tremendous charisma even though he was enjoying his dinner in a humble _izakaya._

"Miss, can I have your order?" The polite tone from the waitress awakened her from reverie. She quickly turned her head and gave the waitress a response.

"Oolong tea, please." She often visited this place, she even already memorized the entire menu. The young medic didn't need to read the beverage page because she always ordered oolong tea whenever she came here. 

"Ah, right you're still minor." The man on her right gave his comment which was replied with her wry smile.

"Just order any food you want." The hoarse voice from the marshal jolted her. She didn't expect that the man would grant her his courtesy. She looked down to the table which was already full with food. It almost left no space anymore for her order. The frown marred her tiny face, as she faced the difficulty to decide what she should have.

"Hmm… _Tebasaki_ please." She noticed that the menu she ordered—deep-fried chicken wingtips—was not there on the table, so she decided on that.

"One _tebasaki_ , anything else?" The waitress swiftly wrote down her order on a small note she held. 

"White rice, then." She couldn't think of any else, perhaps just rice and chicken would suffice for her tonight, unless these men were kindly enough to offer the food their order. Well, usually people did share their food when eating in this kind of eatery. The main purpose of _izakaya_ was to drink and the food was nothing but _snacks_ to accompany their drinks anyway. People got full by drinking beer or rice wine, and not because of the food.

"Anything else?"

"Just that for now." Eira smiled at the waitress who then slipped her pen inside her shirt's pocket before confirming Eira’s order and left soon after she nodded to reassure the waitress that she had no mistake in it.

Eira sighed, both hands pulled all of her hair strands, fixing it so they fell to her back without covering both of her ears, revealing her long and slender neck uncovered by her hair that hid it before. The warmth inside the eatery was really in contrast with the cold temperature outside, her frozen hands were getting warmer and she could feel the back of hers was getting hotter as she leaned to the chair backrest. Didn't want to be tortured by discomfort, she started to unbutton her cardigan and took it off.

Cor Leonis watched the medic in front of her doing her activity, but soon took his gaze away when she unbuttoned her cardigan. Women were his weakness, because he didn't know how to act in front of them. He lived for forty one years, and always failed in any romance he experienced. Now using his job as the reason, Cor started to refuse anyone who approached him and deterred their will.

It didn't mean that he wanted to lay his hand down to the young lady in front of him, of course. But still, she was a woman―soon to be, if anyone preferred to call her a teen―and he couldn't find the appropriate words to converse with her.

It was not the first time he talked with her, sometimes he visited her house to chat with her father, and more often she was the one who treated his wounds because the other medic seemed afraid with him. However, they were talking about his wound, his health, and his medication at that time, then the conversation would have ended just like that because there was nothing to be said. 

"Eira, you can take anything on this table," said the man on Cor's left.

"Ah, yes, thank you very much."

Cor guessed it must be awkward to be the only lady surrounded by old men. It must be uncomfortable for her. It was not his expertise, but as someone who had a high position in crownsguard, he should show his hospitality to talk with her. Besides, he was the one who invited her to sit with them.

"Which one is your favorite?"

Eira quickly raised her head to face Cor who suddenly initiated the question. Her mouth agape, didn't know how to respond then she started to take a look at the food in tiny plates one by one. 

"I'm not a picky eater." That was the other way to say that she couldn't decide.

He moved a few plates closer to the young woman―the _karaage_ , sauteed spinach, and deep fried tofu. "Just ask if you want anything and I'll pick it up for you."

"I will. Thank you, Mr. Leonis."

"Young lady, just call him Cor. Cor!" The man on her right laughed then gulped his beer. To be honest, Eira didn't know his name. It was really impolite for her, having the seat with them but not knowing them beside the one in front of her.

"I…" _Goodness_ , she found it very difficult to blend in with these old geezer. Cor was way better but the two crownsguard men were beyond control. They kept laughing and threw their dad jokes at her, so she should muster to give them a forced giggle as a response.

"Ya know why that seat is empty? No one dares to sit in front of him. Even me!" 

"You're great, Eira! Cor doesn't know how to smile, no one in crownsguard dares to sit facing him. Except Clarus, but that busy man preferred to be with His Highness, refusing this excellent dinner and beer!"

"Hey, you two! You make her uncomfortable," Cor snarled to them which then shut their mouth up but they giggled for the next second. From the way they interacted, Eira could guess that they were close enough with Cor. Even though the man had no will to laugh or smile with them, they were brave enough to tease him, which showed that they were more than just a mere colleague. 

"One oolong tea, one _tebasaki,_ and one white rice!"

She was glad that the waitress finally came to give her the food, and placed it on her table. The waitress left after Eira said her gratitude, and at last, she could start to eat and hoped those two men didn't talk to her anymore.

The Astrals granted her wish because those two now immersed in their conversation and began to ignore her presence. She huffed then took a sip of her cold oolong tea. It was cold outside, but nothing defeated the freshness of cold oolong tea inside the warm _izakaya_ , that was why she always ordered it no matter what the weather was.

She took her chopsticks and picked the _tebasaki_ then placed it on top of her rice. By that time she realized that a pair of steel blue eyes in front of her were gazing at her, even when he drank his beer. The anxiety shrouded her mind as she lifted her head to catch the marshal who was staring at her still.

"Ah, please take it, Sir." She pushed the plate with her fingers gently toward him.

"Thanks." He nodded, took a piece of the fried chicken wing, then asked, "Often come here?"

"Yes, casually." Eira replied.

"Never saw you." 

"You rarely in Insomnia, Sir."

Cor gave a slight chuckle before taking a bite of his _tebasaki_ he just got from her.

Eira was amazed at the way he chuckled―even though it was only in a split second. She rarely saw it, moreover she didn't even remember whether she had seen his smile or not. No, never. Two years since she had been a medic in citadel, treated him around five times, not even once she found him lifted the corner of his lips. She glanced at the other men who were still talking and didn't seem to notice Cor's rare smile, and somehow it made her at ease, because if they saw it, probably they would tease her again.

The silence enveloped both of Cor and Eira again as they concentrated on their dishes. 

Eira was rather a quiet person, wouldn't talk if her opponent was not starting the conversation first. But, she disliked the silence in awkward situations like this. It made her uneasy, so that her brain was struggling to find a topic.

"So, what does a marshal do on his holiday?" She mustered her courage to ignite the conversation at last, hoping that it may melt the cold atmosphere between them in this warm eatery.

The man placed his glass of beer on the wooden table. Eyes wandered and thumb on his chin, Cor gave a pause before answering then moved his gaze to her eyes.

"Nothing in particular."

 _Oh, what a great answer to end the conversation._ Eira gave off a bitter laugh then drank her oolong tea to maintain her composure.

"How if you tell me about yours instead?"

Eira almost choked in her drink when the man threw his question. She thought the conversation would end just like that, never predicted that he would be the one who initiated the chatter.

She wouldn't let this chance slip by, so she started to talk about how she spent her holiday; like practicing her magic skill, reading some novels, or watching the movies. To her surprise, Cor seemed to enjoy her story, despite the stern looks that latched on his face. At least, he gave her responses like asking what kind of book or movies she liked.

“I only watch movies at home,” Cor said.

"Really? You never step inside the cinemas?" Actually it was not a surprise, rather, she would be shocked if the man liked to spend his day only to go to the movies. He must be very busy, being a crownsguard since thirteen, often going outside Insomnia to do his mission, being a marshal, leisure wasn't there in his dictionary.

"Not even once."

He blinked down to his glass when he realized that he already drank it all. She noticed it then moved her hand to the caller button, but then flinched when the man did the same and accidentally brushed her skin with his fingers. He quickly pulled his hand and let the young woman pressed the button in his stead.

"Ah… Excuse me," Cor said.

She nodded with her slight smile then pulled her left hand back and awkwardly placed it on her lap. Her heart started to beat weirdly loud, and the place where he touched started burning in heat. Eira clenched her fist, gripped her skirt, and then fidgeted with it.

Since when she became conscious of him? He was twenty four years older than her, why would she feel something toward him? Well, she found him attractive, despite his age. But look, when she caught those blue eyes gazing at her, she knew that its beauty was beyond compare.

"Don't you want to try watching the movies on your holiday? Not from DVD I mean." Brushing off her anxiety, she started to continue the conversation they had before. Perhaps, by doing so, she wouldn't feel that kind of weird emotion anymore. She knew that it was admiration, nothing more. But, it was still capable of making her heart flutter.

"If only I got a company, perhaps I'd like to consider it. None of my pals invited me to. Well, most of them have family, why bother to invite an old geezer like me?" He lifted his glass, but then noticed that he had drunk all of his beer and he already forgot about it. "It's a pity if you see an old man watching a movie alone, don't you think?"

He raised one corner of his lips. _What was that? Was he smirking?_

"N-no... I often go alone. It's not weird at all. It's called _me time_." She raised her glass and took a gulp of her oolong tea.

"Alone? Not with your… friends?"

"Those two have boyfriends." She glanced at the medic who sat on the next table, "...the crownsguard who sat in front of them."

"Oh…"

"And I have none."

"Excuse me, can I help you?"

The waitress came and forced them to pause their chatter.

Cor was glad that he didn't need to give any response to the sentence thrown by her. He almost stepped outside the safe boundary, and almost impolitely touched a sensitive topic. But, hey, it was hard to believe that this young woman didn't have any boyfriend. No matter how Cor looked at her, she was… sweet, and pretty…

"Excuse me."

Cor flinched and moved his torso backward as reflex when the waitress took his glass and refilled it with beer. He didn't notice that Eira already asked the waitress to refill his glass. Meanwhile, he drowned in his reverie about the young woman who then stared at him in an alluring gaze.

The young medic said her gratitude to the waitress then looked back at him. Grinning, she continued to savor the food in her bowl. The other two crownsguard on the same table finished their conversation, and started to talk again with her. Cor only leaned his back to the chair, munching his food, drinking his beer, watching his front as the young woman interacted with his subordinates. Fortunately, it seemed that the stiffness in her was wiped away, and he could see how those shoulders of her relaxed as she talked with them.

It was fun talking with her, or merely listening to her stories. Cor never felt this kind of feeling before. Was it the feeling his friends had when they had a daughter? Or, was it an entirely different feeling?

Cor didn't need any woman in his life. Romantic relationship was only a burden for him. It would hinder his job. Perhaps, it would decrease his concentration when he underwent his mission. Just like his colleagues who often dozing off, thinking about their lovers. 

"Aaah! I must go home, or my wife will kill me."

"Same! Mine keep saying that she missed me."

Well, just like that, slave of love. Cor sighed slightly and waved his hand to them as they bid him goodbye and left their table, leaving Cor and Eira only in their seats.

Eira widened her eyes when finding out that her friends were not in their seats anymore, already leaving with their own boyfriend without even saying goodbye to her. She scowled for a second, preparing any complaint in her mind which was ready to be showered at them when she arrived at her home tonight. She promised to scold them as much as possible later.

It was already late and the crownsguard took their leave after excusing themselves. Some of them planned to do their second round at the nearest karaoke bar, but of course, Cor refused their request to attend. Even though, actually Eira wanted to join them if he decided to accept their invitation. Imagining that stern look while he was singing, it must be hilarious.

"Marshal, thanks for the dinner." 

It was that familiar voice again. Eira turned her head to find the young man―who helped her this evening―bowed to the man who sat across from her. Ignis glanced at her then curved his lips into a thin smile.

 _Throb_. She sank her teeth to her lower lips when a sharp pain hurt her head in a sudden. She wondered whether the head that hit the ground a few hours ago was actually more severe than what she thought. She looked at the table, didn't bother to think what they were talking and gulped the last drop of her oolong tea. But she noticed it when Ignis and his bigger friend on his behind bid their farewell at her. She then replied with a tiny smile while waving her hand at them.

"Eira? Are you okay?"

Cor frowned when he noticed the young woman on his front was showing a painful expression. Her face was a bit pale, compared to a few seconds ago. But, she shook her head and gave a weak smile instead.

"I'm fine…" Eira took a deep breath and smiled again at the man who deepened the furrow on his forehead.

She blinked in surprise when the man abruptly raised his body and left his seat without saying anything. He stopped a while, looking at the right and left then advanced his way when he spotted something.

Eira moved her eyes to glance over her surroundings. There were only a few people left. Deciding to go home, she sighed then stood up to leave her seat. She walked toward the coat-hanger while buttoning up her cardigan then took her coat after.

"Going home?"

The hoarse voice from her behind startled her. Eira jumped slightly then turned around to see the tall man already returned back to their table.

"Yes…" She nodded while hugging her coat in a defensive stance. Still surprised by the man's sudden appearance.

"I already asked Dustin to stay and pay the bill. I'll drive you home."

"Pardon?" Her lips parted apart after, disbelieved with the thing she just heard.

"It's been a long time since I saw William after all. I'll stop by to say hi to him."

Before she could find any words to object, Cor already walked before her, then stopped for a while only to turn his body around, waiting for her.

The way those cold icy blue looked at her sent the shiver down her spine. The heart beneath her chest started to pound her loudly, as if it tried to tell the entire world that she was fluttering.

_Eira, get a grip. He just wants to drive you home to see your Dad! Good? Understand? Okay._

"Eira?" and the brown haired man called her because she only stood still.

Cor turned his back when she started to follow him. He lied, saying that he wanted to say greeting to her father. He just noticed how her face was getting pale and didn't seem as sound as before.

And somehow, he just wanted her to tell more stories about her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Izakaya : An izakaya is a type of informal Japanese pub. They are casual places for after-work drinking.  
> Tebasaki : chicken wings marinated in a sweet sauce with sesame seeds, basically a type of yakitori  
> Karaage : Japanese cooking technique in which various foods—most often chicken, but also other meat and fish—are deep fried in oil.  
> = = =
> 
> This is the most tragic story I ever wrote. If you love tragedy please enjoy this one!  
> Please feel free to give any comments/critics!  
> Thank you for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I forgot to mention that English is not my first language. Please pardon me if you find weird grammar or wrong usage of vocabulary. I'm still learning. Hehe...  
> Please enjoy this fanfic! Thank you!

**Trample[D] - Chapter 2**

* * *

_But perhaps…_

_I failed again this time…_

* * *

**M.E. 753  
**

Usually, the quiet night was her friend when Eira spent her time alone in the infirmary inside the citadel. She would study, do some experience in potion brewing, or merely practice her magic skill. Well, _actually_ there was a reason why she refused to go home early—and the young lady didn’t want to acknowledge her reason. She waited for someone to pass by in front of the infirmary.

The hallway—where the infirmary entrance was—connected the main lobby and crownsguard training ground in the west wing of the citadel. If anyone wanted to go to the training ground, they would walk past the infirmary, and also vice versa. She didn’t know that man’s schedule, so she would like to stay as long as possible, even only to catch a glimpse of him.

The young Heallint did have interest in Cor Leonis. She spent one day of her winter holiday watching a movie with him—at last. But, the raven-haired medic didn’t want to admit her feelings. Perhaps, because the man was twenty-four years older than her. But, her friends—the auburn Reina and the blonde Stella—knew exactly about Eira’s feelings toward the man. Almost one year had passed since then, and they could declare that the medic younger than them was getting closer to the man. Although the marshal was rarely in Insomnia, he was kind enough to invite the medic to the dinner every time he was there in Crown City, stating that it was his gratitude to her for accompanying the man to the movie. She accompanied him to the movie only for once, yet he treated her for dinner many times.

Since then, Eira always glanced to the infirmary entrance whenever she heard any footsteps—especially at night—, and her heart would flutter when indeed the tall Leonis walked in the hallway. She imagined things, such as believing that the steel blue eyes of him met her eyes when he walked there, which then created a clamor in her chest because of the loud thuds of her heartbeat—despite not knowing whether he did see her or not.

Today, the usual calm and quiet night was not there in the infirmary, as the young medic who was still staying there had an unexpected guest. The prince's royal shield—Gladiolus Amicitia—entered the room with the face covered in blood, and the one who supported his body was no other than the prince himself, Noctis Lucis Caelum.

It took almost an hour to treat his wound because a few stitches were required to close his long wound. After she finally covered it with bandages, Eira cast a healing spell on it. She gave off a sigh of relief after the magic circle she cast disappeared into Gladio’s skin, glad that she had finished treating his wound without any trouble.

Suddenly, a blonde man rushed inside the infirmary. Eira glanced at the entrance and frowned when she saw an unfamiliar face striding toward the prince and his shield.

"Gladio?! Noct! Are you alright?"

The medic decided to walk away. Didn’t want to disturb them, Eira started to clean the medical equipment she used.

“What's with the bandage? Is it bad? Will you die?!”

Eira stopped her hands when she heard the rain of questions showered by the high-pitched voice from the blonde man. Lifting the corner of her lips, she let out a muted giggle. _Will you die? What’s with that question?_

"I will not, foolish." 

She glanced at the men and saw how Gladiolus raised his right hand and tried to smack his friend's slender figure. 

"That's good! You must not die just because the drunken old man attacked you!" 

Eira didn’t know whether the blonde was serious or not saying those words. She was amused, listening to the way they interacted. The night in infirmary was never this lively before.

"Seeing the way you tried to slap Prompto like that, it seems that we should be worried for nothing." 

Eira, who wanted to continue her work, halted again as she heard that familiar voice. It was the prince’s royal advisor, who then somehow forced her eyes to place its gaze to the dirty blonde man who entered the room. She gasped when those emerald eyes looked at her way even though it was only a slight glance. Hastily looking back to the sink, she continued to clean her equipment.

"If only the crownsguard didn't interfere, I could finish them off!"

It was the last sentence from their conversation she picked before she immersed in her activity. When she already put back those equipment in its place and wiped her hands with the towel, Eira noticed that Gladio already walked toward the entrance with the prince and his friends but stopped his steps right before they left to face her.

"̸͘͞W̷̨e͘̕l̨͟͡l̨̕̕͝ ͜t͟͏̷̸͘h͢͞͠͞e̶͝n͠͝,̶ ̴̨͠͠҉t̸̕҉h̸̸a̵͘͝͏͞n҉͢҉̵̵k҉͢͝҉͜s̡͜ ̨͜͠͠a̸ ҉̸̶͟b̵̵̵͝ų͘ņ̷c͞h̷̷̢̢̨,͏͏̸ ̴͘̕҉M̢҉̸̷̷r̡̡̨s͢͜.̢ ̢̕͡S̵҉̕c̶̕͡i̕͏e͞͝͏̵n̡̨͜҉͡t̶̛̕͘͟i͡͡a̷҉̕.̨͘͟"̛͡

She blinked when a sudden voice entered her head, together with a painful throb in her head. She shook her head a bit then quickly sank her teeth on her lower lips, almost let out a cry but fortunately she managed to maintain her composure.

"Well then, thanks a bunch, Ms. Heallint." The voice of the brown-haired man awoken her, forcing the young medic to raise her head and gave him her smile. 

“You’re welcome,” she replied with a nod.

"Thanks for saving Gladi's life! Hehe…" The young man with the freckles embellished his sweet visage grinned widely as he bowed to the medic.

"Thanks!" Meanwhile, the prince just simply stated his gratitude with his awkward smile then walked away first, followed by Gladio who casually touched his bandage and mumbled about how the wound hurt him. Those three young men left the infirmary while chattering casually.

Eira sighed, started to relax her shoulder after she couldn’t see their figures anymore. Holding her throbbing head, she moved her gaze to the only man left. She blinked, seeing Ignis who was still standing there and not following the prince and others. The pain in her head was getting worse, but she managed to give a smile at him even though actually she really wanted to curl up her body on the floor and groaned in pain.

Ignis didn’t move his feet but stayed there for a moment to gaze at her. He wanted to say a gratitude, but didn’t find any good words to be said. Somehow, the way she gazed at him pierced his heart, but at the same time, it unknowingly increased the beating speed in his chest. They rarely talked. They barely met. But, there was a warmth that crept into his chest, spreading to all of his veins. Never once for him to feel this kind of emotion before. He wondered why. But, no matter he asked himself, the question could never be answered.

Eira stood still there, gazing at Ignis who didn’t lift his gaze from her. The throbbing in her head was still there, didn’t seem to fade, but the pain didn’t affect her not to stop looking at the man. She wondered why. She didn’t understand why. But there was something strange tonight, it didn’t feel right. Perhaps, she was only too tired because she didn’t expect a sudden patient to come this late at night. 

But then she flinched when the man started to open his lips.

“Thanks for helping, Eira.”

The young lady straightened her back, forgot about the throbbing pain she suffered in and curved her lips into a smile for once more, “You’re welcome.”

Ignis then moved his body in fidget, but decided to fix his spectacles instead. He still had few things to do, such as reporting the condition of the royal shield to the head of crownsguard who was also the father of the injured man. But there he was, standing aimlessly without talking to the young woman who looked at him in perplexion. 

“Thank you very much for your help Eira," stating his gratitude, Ignis curled his lips into a thin smile then nodded at her. “Good night.”

“Yes. Good night.” Hands clasped in front of her waist, Eira nodded at him. But, even after she finished saying those words, the man still wasn't moving an inch. Instead, he stared at her in daze. 

Ignis was now shrouded in puzzlement. Somehow there was a night like this before―the injured Amicitia, the infirmary, the raven-haired medic… and her alluring black eyes. But when he tried to think about it, a slight pressure made its way to his forehead. Did he frown too much?

Sighing softly, Ignis then nodded again awkwardly, and started to walk outside the infirmary. But then after seeing the hallway, his headache was getting severe. He wondered was he too tired due to all of his tight schedule these recent days, lack of sleep, or because he drank too much _Ebony_? He almost turned his body around, wanting to ask the medic to give him some painkiller, but ceased to do so remembering the trouble they gave her tonight.

 _They_ , because he was the part of the cause of trouble. The royal shield refused to go to the public hospital and wanted to go to the citadel instead. Remembering how indeed the citadel was closer to their location and knowing that there was always a young medic who stayed late, Ignis agreed to bring them to the citadel infirmary. 

Taking a deep breath, Ignis advanced his way to the main lobby, hoping the prince and others were already gone, obeying the lecture he gave a few minutes ago which asked them to take a rest.

Eira was stunned. It seemed that both of her legs were nailed down to the ground as she was unable to move it. Her gaze was latched to the entrance, brow furrowed in discomfiture because she was fixated to the entrance. What was that? Why would the ache now spread to her heart? Why was the throbbing in her head getting severe in every second that passed?

She blinked when a line of tears slipped down from the corner of her eyelids. It was not the pain in her head that caused it, she could hold it because she already got used to it. There was something in her heart, that brought the ache in her chest, with the warmth and heat that scorched her from the inside. Why would she cry? She couldn’t understand. But the tears kept flowing down to her cheeks. She was just fine before, but then why did she cry now?

Her chest started to heave as she inhaled the cold air of the night into her lungs. Her breath was getting short and shallow, and every air that passed through her throat only brought the unexplainable agony all over her chest. It was painful, and she didn't know why. 

Eira tried to wipe her tears but it kept streaming down to her face. The more she tried to think, to find the answer to her peculiar feeling, the more painful her headache became. Even her legs lost its strength and she fell to the ground in a sudden. One hand supporting her body while the other trying to hold his head, Eira bent her back forward and unwittingly drowned in her lament.

"̢҉͝S͜͠t͏̧̛̛il͝҉l̡҉̴͘ ̧̛̛d̵҉ơ̸n͟͏'̡̢͜t̢̡̧͠ ͝͝k̵̢͟͏n̸̕͟͡͠o̴͢͠w͡͝?͜͡"̷̨͡ 

"Khh…" Eira pulled a few strands of her dark hair, hurting her head instead healing it with her magic. She was unable to do so. Both hands trembling, head trampled by unknown ache, she couldn't draw her magic circle nor chant the spell in this kind of condition. 

҉̴̶̕"̸̛͞͏̡I҉̨͝͝ ͝d̴̡͏ǫ̨̡̛͡n̸̛͏̨'̵͘͞ţ̵̸͜ ̨͟͜m̶̸̢̛͝i̡̨͠͡n̕d̶̡̨͠ ͏̵͟͠i̷̶͜f̨͡͠҉ ̷̨͡t̨͢͜͠ḩ̷̸̕͜e̕͠ ̡͢ą̢͡r͞҉̧͡ŗ̕͡ą̕n̸̨̛͞g͜͢͡e͏̶̷͡҉m̧̛͘҉ę̕͘͝n̨͜t̷̵͢ ̷͟͝i̵̡͟s͡ ̴̶̛͜͡ç̵͟a̧r̷̴̢͘͡r̸̢i̴͟e͘͜d̴ ̸͘͝o̧҉u̸̧̕͜t̷͜͝.҉̨"̕͡͞

"No," she whispered between her sobbing cries, and curled up more she almost touched the floor with her head. Eira bit her lower lips, trying to hinder any more voice to slip out from her mouth. She was afraid someone would hear it, yet, she couldn't stop her tears.

Why would the sorrow gnaw her chest? Why would the pain trample her head? Was it because of her magic? Was she already too tired? No, she used her magic more when she did her practice either in the infirmary or in her house. It was an entirely different feeling. This sadness was so real, and a mere headache was impossible to make her sad, wasn’t it?

And what was it? Why were there unknown scenery that rammed into her head? Only to come for a split second and disappear without a trace.

The pain she experienced in her head was not the first time for her, even though it wasn’t as severe as this time. She didn't know the cause, even though she was a medic. She did a thorough medical check up every six months, and there was no particular sickness in her body. She was healthy, despite lacking sleep and overworked. And the pain would completely disappear after a few minutes so she assumed that it was only exhaustion.

But the pain was stronger tonight, moreover, it was not only the ache that tormented her but also the unfathomable emotion which drowned her in agony. It didn't show any sign that it began to disappear, as it kept torturing her without mercy. She begged it to stop, but where to beg, she didn't know. She pleaded for the pain to stop torturing her, for the sorrow to leave her, for the tears to stop flowing. Yet, it remained unfulfilled.

"Eira?!"

...and the last man she wanted to see now had just called her name. He was the reason she stayed late so when he finished training the young crownsguard she would see him. He was a man who was capable of making her heart flutter. He was a man she didn't want to show her tears to.

"Eira?! Are you okay?!"

Eira could hear the hurried tread getting closer, but she was still unable to raise her head. The fright now spread to her chest, intermingled with her other emotion in chaotic disorder. She didn't want to show her face to him, didn't want to let him see the ugly side of her. Why would he come here?

Cor Leonis never expected that when he arrived at infirmary, he would find Eira sitting down on the floor and trembling in her cry as she sobbed and looked down, with hand pulling the strands of her long black hair. He dashed forward and knelt in front of her. Without any hesitation, he placed both hands on her shoulders, softly shook her body hoping that she would raise her head and stopped her lament. However, the young woman was sobbing still, so he forcefully moved her hand that was pulling her own hair, locking it with his left hand, while his other hand brushed away the black strands that covered her face and gently tucked it behind her ears.

"Eira? What's wrong?" Cor lowered his head so he could see her face. But Eira turned her face away, avoiding his gaze. He frowned more when he saw the tears flowing down from her eyes. He could clearly look at how she bit her lower lips, and how her cheeks and nose were reddened.

She let out a muffled cry, and hearing that hurt Cor's chest. He kept calling her name but nothing left from her lips but the muted cry. Eyes wandered, realizing no one here, the speculation started to ram into his head. Was someone hurting her? Did someone make her cry? Or… For Astral's sake, Cor couldn't do anything but to watch her shivering in sorrow.

Every sobbing voice that came into his ears, pierced his chest. Seeing how the young woman who always gave him her sweet smile and serene gaze now crying like that, it tortured him, injuring him with inconspicuous wounds that hurt more than any wounds he got from any of the battles he experienced. He couldn't think anymore and inadvertently pulled her tiny body to his embrace and let the medic bury her face on his chest.

"It's okay… it's okay…"

Cor tightened his embrace, hoping that by doing so Eira would stop crying. He caressed her head tenderly, while his other hand wrapped her body. He shut his eyelids, struggling to hold his emotion as it saddened him when he heard her cry and when he felt the trembling body inside his embrace. 

Eira blinked when there was a warmth that enveloped her, when she brushed her face against the sturdy torso of a man, and when a hand caressing her head in a gentle manner. And she just had noticed it after the pain slowly faded from her head. She frowned, wondering what had just happened. She remembered when Cor called her name, but what was with this situation?

Eira gasped and quickly raised her head, accidentally bumping her head to Cor’s chin.

“Ghh…”

“Uu…”

Both of them groaned in pain, the man almost fell backward and then covered his chin with his hand, while the young woman kept curling up her body and held her head with both of her hands. But she quickly raised her head after she noticed how the man got hurt because of her.

“Oh no! I’m sorry, Sir.” Eira moved her body forward and drew a magic circle on his chin in haste. “Did you bite your tongue? The chin, still hurt?”

Cor was stunned when Eira quickly touched his chin and drew a magic circle to heal him. Mouth agape, lungs almost stopped breathing, hands stiffened, and eyes fixated to the young woman who stared at him in worry. Why was she the one who worried about him? She also hit her head, but she prioritized him. Besides, she was crying before, was it the time to think about others? 

"I'm fine…"

A sudden heat crept Eira’s cheeks when he let out his hoarse voice. Blinking twice, she hurriedly moved backward. She looked down to the cold white floor, both hands on her chest, while the left hand gripping the right one. There were traces of warmth on her skin, from the tip of her forefinger, the upper arms, the back, the head, and the face. Those were the places where he touched when he hugged her. Conscious about it, her heart started to pound her chest loudly from beneath.

_Oh the Six, what had happened?_

After regaining his composure, Cor took a deep breath and rubbed his face with his palm. He folded one of his legs and placed his other hand on his knee. "Hh…"

The audible sigh from the man forced Eira to raise her head and took a look at the marshal who was seemingly exhausted. She sank her teeth to her lower lips and opened her mouth after, trying to say, but nothing escaped from her throat. She was flustered and didn't know how to react.

"Are you okay?" Cor asked.

Startled, she raised her head and looked at the blue eyes that stared at her. She gave a simple nod, "Y-yes… I'm sorry…"

"What's wrong?"

Her cheeks flushed when he asked the question. His tone filled with worry and concern, even only his usual horse voice was capable of making her flutter, and this time his voice was too gentle. 

“Ah---I just… had a headache…” Anxious, Eira started to wipe the trace of tears on her face—which she almost forgot—, then combed her messy hair with her slender fingers. _Oh no!_ She had just shown him an ugly crying face of hers, and now she wished she could turn back the time to lock the infirmary before he could find her. But what could she do? She only prayed that the man would still want to look at her.

“You should go to the doctor.” He frowned, hand in front of his lips then mumbling, “But you’re the medic.”

The fingers that ran between the dark strands of her hair slowed its pace when Cor muttered his words. A muffled chuckle left her lips as she caught the sentence. “Medic actually were not allowed to treat themselves. But in my case, because no one could do the magic like what I used, I often heal my wound with it.”

A thin smile was formed on his countenance when Eira finally talked. Cor couldn’t hold himself not to lean forward and brush her hair with his palm, gently patting her head for twice before standing up.

Eira widened her eyes, frozen when he patted her head. She couldn’t imagine how crimson her face turned to be. The heat now spread to both of her ears, and the tumultuous thud in her chest began to create an uncomfortable feeling in her. 

“Still hurt?” Cor stretched his arm to her, offering his help so she could easily raise her body. Even though there was something weird in his heart when that small hand met his when he pulled it.

“No.” Eira gave a shy smile as she stood up with his help. Both of them standing in awkward manner, eyes wandered, and hands fidgeting. She then fixed her appearance, from her long black hair, to the crumpled skirts she wore. She tucked her hair behind her ears and glanced at Cor.

His blue eyes caught the young woman who was looking at him. Cor wanted to avert his gaze, but there was something that bounded his sight so he couldn’t lift it from those shimmering black orbs. Was he enchanted when their eyes met? Was he actually feeling something toward her? No, Cor was only five years younger than her father, it was inappropriate for him to feel any affection toward her, especially the one associated with romantic love. But then she gave him another smile, which then made him realize that he stared too much.

“Why are you here?” Eira asked.

“Confirming Noctis and Gladio’s condition.”

“Oh…”

“But found you instead.”

Eira averted her gaze then tossed a wry smile, she turned her body around and walked toward her desk to take her bag. “I wish you didn’t see it…”

“I’m sorry.” Cor looked down to his feet. He just wanted to help her, but he ended up made her upset. Moreover, he just touched her impolitely, pulling her into his embrace without any permission. Would she forgive him? It must be disgusting, being hugged by a man way older than her suddenly like that. Cor felt dejected, perhaps, he should stop seeing her.

“Ah… I didn’t mean to…!” She was startled when the man apologized, “I… Instead I must say my gratitude.”

“Gratitude?” The furrow marred his face as he looked at the young woman who walked closer, then stopped right in front of him.

“Thanks for coming.”

Cor never saw her smile as beautiful as tonight when she stated those words. But Eira quickly walked to the infirmary entrance and left him behind. He turned his body in a hurry then scurried to follow her who actually waited for him while looking down to her feet.

There was a warmth that filled Cor’s chest as he looked at her figure. He watched her as she locked the infirmary door, put the key in her small purse before placing it inside her white handbag. She then raised her head to face him and smiled again. He―who thought that he should stop seeing her―now pulled back the words in his mind. How could he decide to not see her when his mind now permeated by her and only her? 

“I’ll go home. You should take a rest too, Sir.” 

They started to walk in the quiet hallway, with no other sound but their footsteps and their voice that echoed through the hallway. Cor walked on her right side, slowing his pace to harmonize it with her steps—which he memorized already because they often went to the dinner together. 

“You’ll go home with your driver?” 

“No, I’ll take the taxi. My driver is taking sick leave today. Unfortunately, he refused to take prescription from me.”

“Hmm…”

They stopped talking when the clock rang for twelve times until they arrived in the main lobby. She walked before him then turned her body around to excuse herself, “Well, then…”

“I’ll take you home.” 

But then Cor cut her sentence, causing her heart to beat louder because of an unexpected offer from him. She wanted to refuse, but how to? It didn’t mean that she disliked his presence, but she was afraid that she couldn’t maintain her composure. He just hugged her tonight, and he asked her to enter the same car with him? Bet, her heartbeat would create more clamor until the man would be capable of hearing it. She thought that she would manage to calm herself on her way home, alone, in the taxi with no one to talk to. However, if the man sat next to her in the car, she would feel restless and uneasy. She wanted to be with him, but…

“No, I couldn’t bother you more than this.”

“I insist.” It was already midnight, what kind of man would he be if he let her go home by herself? Even though it was inside the Crown City, it didn't mean that it was entirely safe. The perilous creature was not only the Niflheim or _daemon_ , but also the criminal inside the city—just like the one who assaulted the prince and wounded his royal shield this evening. Of course, Cor didn’t want anything to happen to her. If he was the one who stayed by her side, no one would dare to hurt her, and if there was, he would be capable of protecting her.

“My Dad must be asleep already,” Eira started to blabber out any excuses, even though it seemed illogical. Who would bother to visit someone at this late of night? Even she knew that Cor purely wanted to drive her home, and not to meet her father.

“I’m not visiting William,” he declared.

“But…”

“I just wanted to take you home. As simple as that.” He didn't lie. Besides, he just wanted to be with her longer. Not forget to mention that she was crying before because of her headache. How if the same thing occurred when she was in the taxi? No, Cor wouldn't allow such a thing to happen. 

Mouth agape, she let out a sigh, but lifted up the corner of her lips after. "Fine, I'll accept your offer."

The two of them walked toward the elevator. Cor pressed the button, crossed his arms while secretly glancing at Eira who clutched her bag with both of her hands. She was eighteen, and he was forty two. He was afraid to fall in love with her, thus he tried hard to suppress his affection. If only Eira Heallint was born―at least―fifteen years earlier, undoubtedly he would confess to her. But, even though he was incapable to be her lover, at least, he wanted to stay by her side. Perhaps, as a father figure. _Great_ , if William knew what was in his mind now, Cor would be killed.

The elevator chimed open, and the two entered there without talking. Eira stood not far from his behind, and watched his back as the man pressed the button to the basement floor then crossed his arms again. She admired his back, wide and straight. Then, she remembered how that man wrapped her body with his firm hands. There was a warmth that flared up inside her left chest when she recalled her memory. It was only for a few minutes, but she could clearly remember his warmth, his breathing, his hand that caressed her head, and his hand that circled around to her back. With his presence by her side, she was capable of forgetting the pain that tortured her before, and to bury the unexplainable sorrow that shattered her a few minutes ago.

Eira wondered, did she fall in love with him?

Cor turned his head right before the steel door opened, only to make sure that she was still there. Of course, duh, Cor! She entered the elevator with him, she wouldn't disappear suddenly, right? 

Eira flinched when his icy blue eyes glanced at her before he walked outside to the basement floor. The loud throbbing in her chest didn't seem to calm down, as she followed the man to his car. He then opened the passenger door next to the driver seat, glanced at the young lady as she nodded with her smile and entered his car. 

It was not the first time for her to sit in this seat, and every time she was there she would fidget and struggle to relax. But tonight was the worst because she kept remembering the certain event in infirmary.

Cor sat on the driver's seat, ignited the car, then started to drive after giving a slight glance at her. She looked straight to the front, and even though the tears were wiped away already from her cheeks, he could still find the glimpse of sorrow from her face.

None of them were talking as the car left the citadel. Opening the conversation was never Cor's field of expertise. While, Eira was too tired and leaned her back to the soft backrest. What could be heard from inside was the faint sound from the engine, the ticking sound whenever he wanted to turn his car, and the slight breathing sound from both of them.

Cor realized that she fell asleep after a few minutes in the car, and he let her be. He knew that she must be tired. Treating Gladiolus's wound, having a severe headache, then crying like that. Beside, it was already past midnight.

Cor turned his body to her when they arrived at her house. But, instead of waking her up, he just stared at her sleeping face. It was the first time for him to see her sound asleep like that, he didn't have a heart to wake her up. Seeing her calmed his mind, and by this time, Cor knew that he couldn't avoid his feelings forever.

Even though he knew that it was inappropriate for him to have this kind of feeling, he couldn't stop himself from falling in love with her. Carefully, he stretched his hand to the young woman and let his forefinger slightly touch her soft cheek. And soon after her warmth met the tip of his finger, he quickly pulled his hand away and looked at the steer wheel.

_Why… Should God grant me this feeling?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Trample[D] - Chapter 3**

* * *

_ But I can't prevent anyone or anything not hurting you… _

_ There's no world where I could stop your tears… _

* * *

**M.E. 754**

Eira couldn't help but laugh as she stepped outside from the shooting range building. She kept remembering a hilarious event there when a blonde man besides her had his first experience in firing a 'weakest' gun.

"Oh no… Eira, I know I'm pathetic, but please... Please, stop laughing,” Prompto pleaded at Eira who was struggling to avoid looking at him. His freckles cheeks had been painted in red. With a quivering voice, Prompto kept begging her to forget a certain embarrassing scene she witnessed for many times today.

Eira was unable to hold her giggle when she remembered how Prompto flinched whenever he pulled the trigger and flew backward for two feet. The memory was still fresh in her mind, about when the dread smeared Prompto’s face every time he fired his handgun to the target. None of the bullets hit it of course.

"Eira, I know it’s quite amusing…" The marshal who walked slightly behind from those two cleared his throat. It was also hard for Cor to hold his laugh. The man even needed to cover his mouth with one of his hands, preventing the laugh from escaping his lips. At first, Cor thought that it wasn’t that funny. Flinching wasn’t an odd thing that could have happened at the first time anyone held a gun. However, Eira’s laugh affected him and now Prompto’s first experience in handling firearms had become a hilarious one.

Cor also remembered how panic the Argentum was whenever he flinched backward even after the last bullet he shot. Not only that, Prompto also screamed when he pulled the trigger, startled because of the ear piercing sound it produced, and the shocked expression he made was enough to make the marshal chuckle.

"I… I'm sorry… Prompto… but…" Eira took a deep breath, stopped laughing for a while then glanced at Prompto who was biting his lower lips on her right. She sighed, but all of the calmness was only momentary as she started to giggle again. Eira then decided to walk on Cor's left side so now the tall crownsguard was between her and Prompto, acting like a partition to prevent her from looking at Prompto.

Cor glanced at his left side when she placed herself near him. Looking at her sweet smiles, he couldn’t help but adore it. He loved it when she was surrounded by happiness just like that, letting out a pleasant giggle, with slight blushes on her cheeks as she laughed in amusement. Cor didn't regret inviting her to the shooting range today. He deliberately asked her to come, knowing well that she had experience in firearms―of course, it was her father who told him about that through their chatter. 

Eira was taught to be a medic, but her parents wanted her to learn self-defense knowing that she would be the medic for crownsguard, so that even if she should leave Insomnia to accompany the crownsguard on their mission, at least she wouldn't be a burden. What a shame that she was being trained by her mother and not by the crownsguard. If only Cor was the one who had a chance to train her instead, surely he would get closer to her. More than this. 

Despite that unfulfilled wish, Cor knew that being with her like this was also a thing to be thankful for. A few days ago, he asked Eira about her favorite shooting range and then told her that he was going to teach Prompto how to fire a gun. Cor asked if Eira wanted to join him, stating that he thought Eira was better in handling a gun than him, and perhaps she would be a better teacher for Prompto than him. 

Of course Cor knew how to handle a gun. He also had the capability to be the one who taught the young Argentum. However, it was only an excuse he needed, using the innocent Prompto as the reason to ask the young medic to teach him how to shoot. Besides, he was curious to see her figure when she held her handgun and shot the target with it. And when he witnessed how Eira hit nothing but the bull’s-eye, Cor couldn’t help but to be amazed. Eira, who he thought was a mere medic, truthfully had this kind of side unknown to him. And just like that, Cor was being charmed by her―again.

"Next time for sure! I'll be capable of pulling the trigger without flinching!" Prompto clenched his fist in front of his face with eyes that sparked in determination. Cor lifted up one corner of his lips, pleased to hear how Prompto didn't give up so easily―despite of being teased because of his clumsiness.

"I'm looking forward to seeing that." Cor patted Prompto's small shoulder, gently, but even only a bit strength from the marshal was more than enough to push Prompto until he bent his back forward and almost stumbled in his steps.

"Yes, Sir! I'll give all of my best!" Prompto halted his steps after he regained his balance. He turned his body and nodded to Cor, which was replied by the nod from the man.

"Oh! And Eira, thanks for teaching me!" Prompto added, smiling at Eira who was still hiding behind Cor.

Eira who finally stopped laughing walked faster so she could take a look at Prompto who was giving his gratitude. The trace of laughter still lingered on her face, the rosy cheeks, and the curved lips, but she had already regained her composure and was capable of saying her reply without being prevented by her laugh, "You're welcome! I'm looking forward to next week!" 

Today was their first―proper―meet, and Eira was surprised by how bright his personality was. Prompto was awkward when he introduced himself earlier in shooting range, but after knowing that actually they were at the same age, both of them slowly relaxed. And then, soon after Eira laughed seeing how Prompto flew backward when he pulled his first trigger, the formality between them completely disappeared. By that time, the cold and stiff atmosphere between them―Cor included―was melting right away.

"Shall we have dinner after this, Cor? To congratulate Prompto's first shooting attempt." Eira asked, looking at Cor who moved his blue eyes toward the young woman on his side.

"Yeah… It's already time for dinner after all," Cor agreed.

There was something between them that kept bugging Prompto, honestly since the first time the marshal introduced Eira to him. The man who trained him basic combat was softened when he gazed at her, and the way she called him without any honorific explained how close they were. 

"Ah… B-but... I promised my Dad to have dinner at home…" Prompto refused, thinking that it would be wiser not to join their dinner. He didn’t want to disturb their time anyway.

"Is that so?" Cor asked, looking at Prompto who was praying so that the marshal didn’t notice his hidden intention.

"What a shame," Cor continued, which then relieved Prompto because the marshal didn’t seem to be suspicious of his statement.

"Well, it can't be helped. Family is important! We'll have the celebration when you hit the bull's-eye then," Eira added.

"U-Uh… Um… It's still a long way to go to have dinner with you all then…" Prompto frowned, wondering when would it actually happen. 

Eira chuckled seeing his troubled face, "Doesn't mean that we won't have dinner at all, Prompto."

"Oh, right! No dinner with marshal and master until I hit the middle red then! Setting up the target so I should be better quickly!" What a weird way to set up the target, indeed. 

"Master?" and Eira only focused on the way Prompto called her in the previous sentences.

"Eira Coach then!" Prompto giggled.

"Eeh? Not cool!" Eira scowled and curved her brows in displeasure. But it was only making Prompto laugh a bit louder. Eira complained and Prompto kept making weird suggestions in calling her. 

There was something in Cor's chest seeing the way they talked. So, Eira was capable of being relaxed like that if she talked with someone her age? Even Prompto who was usually stiff toward Cor could show his laughter and throw his joke to her. They were so natural, and Cor felt that there was no space for him to enter. Even though Cor denied and insisted in his mind that it was not a jealousy, truthfully he knew, that it was indeed a jealousy.

"So, you really declined the dinner offer? You didn't get a chance to have dinner with a marshal everyday, you know?" Eira smirked then glanced at the man who didn't actually hear their conversation until she mentioned him. "Perhaps, you'll be his best drinking buddy. You'll get to hear many secrets of him if you give him fifteen bottles of beer." 

"Eeeeh?!" Prompto was shocked hearing her statement then glanced at the man who gave his stern look at Eira.

"Don't believe her," Cor hissed, which then made Eira giggle instead.

Prompto blinked seeing the two. Even Prompto who was usually carefree didn't dare to tease a man with  _ the Immortal _ as the moniker. No, any normal human being would know by looking at Cor Leonis that he was too scary even to talk to, teasing him was completely out of grasp. 

"Anyway, how will you go home?" Eira asked, averting her gaze from the marshal to the young man who was silently staring at Cor and her.

"O-oh, I take the subway," Prompto stuttered because he was almost lost in thought, wondering about the relationship between Cor and the one who asked him the question.

"Don't want to get in my car?" Cor offered, then looked at the young woman on his left side and asked for her opinion, "Eira, should we have dinner after driving Prompto to his home then?"

"N-no, Marshal! I-it's faster with the train anyway!" Prompto quickly refused him. He already experienced the awkward drive from citadel to the shooting range with Cor, and, no, he didn't want it anymore, at least for today. Even though maybe Eira would join them, Prompto could imagine the stiff and straining atmosphere to torture him again.

"T-Then, good night! Thanks for today!" Prompto stepped backward then bowed to the two.

"Good night. Make sure to rest well." Cor was the first to reply to him, with his usual hoarse voice and unchanging stern look.

"Do not flinch when tapping the IC card, Prompto!" In contrast with him, Eira gave off a smile at Prompto, and also didn't forget to tease him again. 

"Nooo!" Prompto shouted in reflex, but remembering he was still in front of the marshal, he softened his voice. "I-I won't!" 

Eira waved her hand as she giggled at Prompto who also waved his hand before he scurried toward the station. And when his figure couldn't be seen anymore, Eira turned her head to face the stern marshal and smirked, "Isn't he cute? How if you adopt him?"

"What?" A muffled chuckle escaped his throat, amused by her unexpected question. Cor curved his lips into a smile. Lifting his hand to ruffle Eira's hair, he stated, "Don't be silly." 

"My hair!" Eira yelled, raising both of her arms to reach the hand that rubbed her head and made her hair in a mess. But, Cor lifted it before she could touch him. He chuckled then walked before her.

"Where are you going?" she asked, furrowing her eyebrows because Cor hadn't told her where they were going to go.

"Dinner?" He halted his steps then turned around to see the young woman who was combing her long hair with her fingers as she tried to fix the mess he created.

"Where to?" She tilted her head.

"I don't know, at least to the place where I parked my car first." Cor shrugged.

Tapping her chin with her forefinger, Eira looked at her surroundings then suggested, "How if we… eat around here?" 

There were a few restaurants around, also, she didn't want to be alone with him in the car today. He would insist on driving her home, and if he drove her to have dinner, it meant that she should be with him in the car twice. They were already close enough, but, even so she was still anxious whenever it was only the two of them, especially in the small space like… car. Perhaps, because she couldn't do anything but stare at the road, or silently listen to the stereo. Cars were definitely a hard place to find any topic. Unlike the cinema or restaurant, no one was supposed to talk while watching the movie, and they would be busy eating when they had no topic to talk about while having dinner.

"Hmm…" Cor observed the buildings around; a bar, a family restaurant,  _ izakaya, sushi  _ restaurant, steak house, and fast food restaurant. He quickly looked at  _ izakaya _ again, but he ate in that kind of restaurant almost everyday, he also mostly invited her to  _ izakaya _ for dinner. He wondered if Eira would be fed up if he invited her to  _ izakaya _ everytime. 

"No need to ask, it seems." Not even waiting for Cor's suggestion, Eira began to walk toward the  _ izakaya _ .

"Again?"

"All you can drink." She turned her head only to smirk at him before facing the front again.

"I must drive." Cor followed her, even though he refused her idea.

"Have you ever drunk?"

"Not. But, it's not a wise decision." Cor walked a bit faster to open the door and let her enter first.

"I’ll drive you home if you’re drunk, then." Eira chuckled while walking passed the man.

“It would be a terrifying experience.” Cor replied, following her with a smirk on his countenance.

"Welcome!" The loud greeting from a waiter echoed in the entire room, which was then followed by other waiters and waitresses who heard the first greeting from their partner.

"For two," Eira said before the waiter had a chance to ask. He then welcomed them and led the two to the available seat. The waiter gave them the menu and asked whether they wanted to order right away or later.

“Ah, oolong tea. Two.” Cor said, even without looking at the menu.

Eira frowned when the man mentioned her favorite drink, moreover he ordered two. 

"Really? Not ordering beer?" she asked.

"I must drive you home," Cor insisted.

"You drank when the first time you drove me home."

"I was not drunk."

"Only one glass won't hurt, right? You drank for around three glasses that night, though."

Cor frowned, "You counted?”

Eira gasped, yeah, she counted but how could she say that she did? She shrugged as the reply, then looked at the waiter, “One beer.”

“Eira.” Cor sighed, but he knew that he wouldn’t win if he must argue with her. Leaning his back against the chair, Cor stared at her without saying anything.

Eira then said to the waiter that they would need more time to decide the other menu. After repeating the order, the waiter left to process their order. Once he left, Eira crossed her arms on the table then looked at the man who showed his displeasure through his eyes. She giggled and instead of apologizing she kept teasing him. About how she would take the responsibility to drive his car and take him home if Cor was becoming too drunk. Eira knew that it wasn’t good to even drink a glass before driving, but accompanying Cor on his dinner for many times, she knew that Cor never drunk.

They ordered their food and had a light conversation regarding anything they wanted to while waiting for the food to come. It was always like that, chattering about small things, but avoiding the talk related to their job―Cor was not supposed to talk about his mission, and Eira knew that Cor wouldn’t understand anything if she talked about potion brewing or magic.

Eira chuckled when finally the marshal couldn’t decline the beer that was presented in front of him. It was a pleasant evening to end the day, when the two of them kept talking about many topics that somehow didn’t meet its end.

"By the way, what do you think about Prompto?" Cor suddenly opened another topic when they had their dessert, which then made Eira raise one of her eyebrows. 

"He's cute! Oh, and, he has a bright personality, cheerful, and I like the way he laughs. I wonder how the prince is capable of picking up that precious boy." She giggled for a second then continued, “But I think he’ll become a great crownsguard. You’re the one who trained him after all.”

Cor squinted his eyes, trying to read deeper into her expression and into her eyes which was sparkling when she described the young Argentum. Cor was the one who asked her about Prompto, but now seeing her response, Cor was the one who became... not impressed. He asked because he wanted to know her feelings, but he was the one who was hurting himself. What a childish old man, getting jealous toward Prompto who was seemingly closer to her than himself.

"You like him?" Cor raised his glass and took a sip of his beer. His blue eyes were gazing at her when he asked, observing the raven-haired woman in anticipation of her answer.

"Yes… I…" Eira answered quickly then blinked afterwards, immediately giving an explanation before Cor made any unwanted assumption, "Of course I am, but if you meant in a romantic way, it's not."

"Hmm...” He gulped and placed back his glass to the table, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning back to the chair backrest.

“I think you suit him well." Cor knew that it was not like him to say something like that, intervening other people’s life, suggesting a young woman on his front to have romantic relationships with another young man. Especially, she was someone he… liked.

Eira raised her head and looked at the steel blue eyes that gazed at her. Her mouth agape, the spoon she held with the coffee jelly on it stopped mid air and she abruptly put it back to the tiny glass of the dessert on her table.

"Are you really saying that? Did you really mean it?" Eira tried to maintain her composure but failed to do so as she could hear her voice getting higher. 

"I never saw you with a man, remember you said you have no boyfriend, unlike the auburn and the blonde friends of yours." Cor cursed himself, he just added the fuel to the flame, but he couldn’t stop blabbering.

Eira looked at him, unimpressed. Meanwhile Cor kept staring at her and grit his teeth. Both of them stared at each other for a few seconds until Eira gave off a sigh, closing her eyes for a slight moment, and trying to calm her exasperation before spitting out her question.

"... So… you're not a man?" There were no laughs or smiles when she talked, only the seriousness as she implied the gravity in this situation.

"Huh?" Cor blinked, trying to not make any speculation from her statements.

"You never saw me with a man, and here I am."

"Eira, I meant…"

"Cor…" Eira cut off his sentence to call his name, asking for his attention. And that time she just realized that her heart was beating in clamor, trampling her chest because of anger that mingled with anxiousness. Two years, and by that time she tried hard to have his attention. She wanted to get closer with him and she got what she wanted. But, it seemed that he would never notice her feelings if she didn’t state it by words after all.

"Do you know that I love you?" Eira thought that when she confessed, her cheeks would be blushing with crimson hue, and the heat would smarm all over her face and crept to her ears because of nervousness, and there would be butterflies that fluttered in her stomach. However, she confessed with her anger instead, with both hands trembled, and both eyes welled up with tears. She clenched her teeth, biting her tongue to suppress her emotion. Her breathing became unsteady, but she struggled not to show it to the man on her front. She had just said it, even in the form of a question. She already did her part, and now, she only needed to hear his answer.

Cor wide opened his eyes, at a loss for words after hearing her question. He looked down, clenching both of his fists to suppress his emotion. He loved her, and now she asked him whether he knew that she loved him or not. It was not a proper confession, but through the meaning implied by those words he clearly understood that she loved him. He always thought their relationship would stay like that, unchanging. He always guessed that she would never fall in love with him, thinking that the feelings that tortured him all this time was a one-sided love. Cor just denied to accept the fact, forcing himself to not create speculations that Eira was falling in love with him and thinking of him as a mere working partner.

It was Eira who asked him to go to the movie together. It was her who sometimes asked him to have dinner together—if it was not him who invited her. It was her who gave a great concern to him whenever he returned back from his mission, saying that it was her duty as a medic to check him whether he got hurt or not, worried that Cor would pretend to be fine but actually he got injured—which was actually true. It was her that sometimes sent him messages, only for telling him any trivial matter inside the Crown City, which he always looked forward to whenever he opened his phone in the night when he was away outside Insomnia because of his mission.

Cor knew that Eira was trying hard to get closer to him, and he gladly accepted her attempt. He knew that whenever she was looking at his eyes, there was love that was being emitted through the pair of her alluring eyes.

But, no… Cor should be never with her, more than this current relationship.

He unwittingly raised his palm to cover the lower half of his face. The usual stoic expression of him was melting in uneasiness, he felt the heat creeping on his cheeks, but with a deep and long sigh, he tried to regain his composure. Cor put his hand down to the table, straightened his back and placed his eyes on her.

“Eira, there’s nothing good about loving an old man like me.”

Of course, no wonder, Eira already knew his answer. He would reject her, with his age as the excuse. 

She wanted to laugh, mocking him because he was really easy to read. But, Eira wouldn’t give up just like that. She saw the hope, she knew that Cor had the same feelings like her. If not, Cor wouldn’t want to get closer to her like this, sitting alone with her, having dinner together, exchanging messages, or watching the movie together. Cor Leonis would never bother to spend his precious time with her, a daughter of his friend, without any other reasons.

“Because I’m way younger than you? Twenty four years gap?” Eira threw a sharp gaze at him. She didn’t avert her gaze, didn’t avoid his eyes, she was staring straight at him this time. She wanted to dive inside those lustrous blue eyes, to delve what was really there in his mind. Then, she knew that her guess was right, since those eyes began to wander around.

“Not only that,” he muttered, but didn’t continue what he wanted to say.

Eira sighed hearing his words. 

_ Not only that... _

He didn’t say that he didn’t love her, or say that he hated her. So, she thought that it was okay to assume that Cor really had the same feelings as her. But there were reasons that made him unable to return her feelings. Age gap was the first one, then she shutted her eyelids, only to calm her heart before guessing the second reason.

“Do not have confidence to survive in every battle?” She could see how his eyes widened when she asked it, which then wordlessly answered her speculation.

Taking a deep breath, Eira opened her lips again, "Whether there is war or not, people will eventually die. You'll never know when you'll die, I'll never know when I'll die. Perhaps, only in the next one hour, I'll die. No one knows." Eira took her oolong tea and sipped it. The coldness of the unsweetened tea definitely helped her to extinguish the blazing wrath in her head. She filled her lungs deeply with the cold air after and let out a long sigh.

The man in front of her had lost his words, didn't know how to react nor to respond. None of them talked even after Eira finished eating her dessert and drinking the rest of her tea. Cor didn't dare to lift his finger to touch his beer, petrified because of fear due to her anger. The marshal could only avert his gaze to his left, staring at the dark wooden table that seemed like it was jeering at him. 

He hated this atmosphere, so he pressed the caller button and asked for the bill. Eira still refused to say anything, and Cor didn't have the courage to speak until he paid for their dinner.

"I'll drive you home." But before he was ready to stand up, Eira already stood up.

"No need."

"Eira…"

"You just rejected me. Do you expect me to say  _ Oh, yes, please, thank you _ ?" She gave a pissed off chuckle, then bowed at him in curtsy, smiling at him with her most elegant one she could muster then said, "Good night, Mr. Leonis. Thanks for the grand dinner."

And just like that she scurried to leave him with her head held up high and walked out from the diner. She wouldn't look down to the ground, not in front of him, at least. It was hard for her to throw her natural smile to the waiters and waitresses who said their gratitude as she left.

But then when the cold autumn wind swept her face as she stepped outside, the warmth stung both of her eyes and she couldn't let the tears not stream down to her cheeks. She kept walking while struggling to wipe the bead of tears that was staining her face, sobbing and sniffing whenever she inhaled the air. 

She watched the yellow leaves on the ground as she stepped on them, crushing the dead leaves beneath then lifting up the corner of her lips, forming a wry smile because they reminded her of the current state of her heart. Dead, crushed, and trampled. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my favorite chapter of Trample[D]. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Trample[D] - Chapter 4**

* * *

_I just wanted to see your smile..._

_I just wanted to stay by your side…_

* * *

**M.E. 755**

Five months had passed since that unpleasant night. Insomnia now welcomed the spring, as the vibrant color of flowers decorated the city in white and pink of cherry blossoms. Even though the wind was still rather chilly, the golden beads on the blue sky above showered the world with its warmth. As the weather got warmer, the smiles of people were also getting brighter. Unless, for a raven-haired woman who didn’t seem to get over her heartache.

Eira had already promised Prompto to teach him how to use the gun, and she couldn’t take back her words, because she was a woman who would never break her promise. Despite the fact that her relationship with the marshal was deteriorated, she pretended that actually nothing happened between them at that night, as if there was no confession or rejection at that time. She just wanted to make sure Prompto didn’t notice and acted as natural as possible with Cor.

And after four weeks, Prompto mustered his courage to tell Eira that he would practice by himself, so both Eira and Cor didn’t need to accompany him anymore. He practiced every Sunday anyway, which was actually not a working day. Even _the Restless_ Cor had a holiday, but he kindly spent it to accompany Prompto. Also, it was not Eira’s responsibility to train him. Moreover, Prompto was not dumb to not notice how there was something off between his trainers. 

Eira who was actually disappointed hearing how Prompto decided to practice alone only gave a smile and encouraging words to the young man, and said that if he finally hit the bull's-eye he should tell Cor and her for the celebration just like what he promised. And it had been twelve weeks, but whenever Eira sent the message to Prompto, he said that he was still incapable to increase his accuracy. So, the promised dinner still had not happened, yet.

* * *

It was a warm evening when Eira who had just finished treating a wounded crownsguard returned back to her seat, updating the medical record of that man while taking a sip of her warm milk tea. Recently she avoided oolong tea, although it was her favorite drink. Savoring it only reminded her of the certain worst evening she ever had. She also refused whenever her working partner asked her to have dinner at _izakaya_. Yes, she was weak, but it was the only way she could think of to overcome her sadness.

“Oh… It’s him! The man on your phone lock screen!” There was an annoying voice on her left side, from a floating book that was given by her mother, which she formed a contract with.

Eira squinted her eyes and glanced at the peculiar bronze face. Half of its face was cracked, and it was already like that since her mother—its previous master—had it. She was now its master, and since, the book was always hovering around her and annoyed her in many ways. Yet, somehow she didn’t mind its presence as it kept talking and helped her having a background noise. But, no one could see or hear it beside her if it was hovering on her side like that. So, even though the book kept talking to her, Eira rarely gave any response, unless there was no one around her.

“I’m not lying!”

Eira ignored it and kept typing on her keyboard, but then stopped immediately when she heard a deep hoarse voice she admired, talking to the crownsguard she just treated a few minutes ago. She unwittingly lifted her face, and moved her gaze to the tall man there. 

She missed him, she wanted to see him, and she couldn’t hide it. Eira stared at the man for a long time, observing his brown hair, his beautiful blue eyes, his lips as he talked, down to his beard, and toward his strong jawline. As usual, his look was stern and unrelaxed, the kind of expression anyone would expect from the marshal. Cor exchanged words with the other crownsguard, and Eira was completely immersed in her admiration for the man. How much she missed him, how much she wanted to talk with him… But the marshal didn’t want her, and she could only stare at him from faraway.

But then Cor quickly raised his right hand to his lips and a slight cough left his throat. She blinked, and not only her, but everyone in the infirmary was startled because of the voice. No one ever heard him coughing, most people thought that the cough, fever, or any sickness would never dare to touch _the Immortal._

The blonde Stella who was standing in front of the cabinet near Eira’s desk quickly rushed to her, hugged Eira from behind then whispered in her ear, “Hei, Eira, your marshal is sick, it seems. What if you treat him?”

“I think he won’t appreciate it,” Eira scowled, moving her body as she tried to get out of Stella’s arms that were wrapping her shoulders.

“He’s looking at you,” Stella whispered again then released her hug.

Hearing that, Eira unconsciously raised her head to see a pair of blue eyes that was really staring at her. The heat creeped her cheek when they just stared at each other for a few seconds before Cor turned his body around and left the infirmary while coughing again. Normally, the medic staff would offer their help when seeing anyone who was sick or injured without being told to. But it was Cor Leonis, the marshal and the Immortal, and the two other medics who were there on their shift already get used to having Eira handle him all this time.

Cor didn’t wait for her to say anything and proceeded to leave the infirmary. He even didn’t look back to Eira when he turned left in the hallway and walked toward the crownsguard training ground.

“Eira, really?” The auburn-haired Raine approached her in discontentment, she crossed her arms and looked at Eira in vexation. “How long had it been?”

“I don’t understand what you mean.” Eira shrugged and continued typing, ignoring her friend who then slammed the desk.

“You really give up?” Raine raised her voice slightly but then shut her mouth with her own hand and turned her head to look at her surroundings. The injured crownsguard who was treated by Eira now already lay on the bed, and Raine hoped he didn’t hear what she was saying. It was a secret that Eira liked Cor, and the only one who knew were only Raine and Stella―perhaps.

Eira refused to say, which then made Raine and Stella exhausted. Both of them left and continued to do their task, didn't want to care anymore about her.

“Milady will never give up, will she?” When she thought that finally she could type in peace, the annoying book now flew to her front. Its tone was filled with tease, and Eira looked at its creepy face for a while before casting a spell on it, made the book closed its bronze eyelids and fell. But before it hit the table, she caught it with her hand then casually placed it inside the metal drawer under her desk. Everyone could see it if the book wasn't floating like before, the spell she used made the book turn into an ordinary book. But, because it still had an eerie face on its cover, Eira didn't want anyone to see it, thinking that it would be troublesome to explain if anyone asked about it.

A deep sigh escaped her lips. She was tired, no one noticed it but her face was rather pale. There was a ritual she did so she didn’t need to manually draw her magic spell anymore. But, the ritual itself needed an immense price to be paid. Blood, which was required to write an enormous magic circle. 

Having her blood continuously being drawn every week, she had anemia now. Fortunately, last night she had finished drawing the circle, and it was the most painful ritual she had. She still remembered how the agonizing pain tortured both of her hands, her head, and her chest. But, not having to manually draw a magic circle with her finger was definitely worth having, she healed people faster than before. What she needed was only to look at the object she aimed, or focus her concentration to that certain object she wanted to cast on if she couldn't see it directly, remembering every detail of the circle she ought to draw then muttering the incantation at the same time. If she wanted it, now she could take her medical equipment without touching and only relying on her magic to make them floating to her way.

She was also capable of making the marshal floating in the air if she wanted it, or made him petrified and unable to move for ten seconds. But, no, she was not a cruel witch. Even though the idea was enticing.

The next thing she saw was a dark infirmary. The sun was completely gone, as it went to the other side of the Eos. The dim sheen from the silvery light of the moon permeated the room through the glass window, which then made the young woman gasp and panicked. She abruptly raised her feet to stand up, and widely opened both of her eyes and lips when she saw no one there in the infirmary. Stella and Raine had already left, and the injured crownsguard was not on his bed. Eira moved her mouse, so the computer would be awoken from its sleep mode and then she let out a startled gasp when she saw the time displayed on the bottom right corner of the monitor, _11:48 PM._

Her mother would kill her if she knew that her daughter was sleeping in her shift. _Oh Astral!_ Eira rubbed her face, then tapped both of her cheeks for a few times. It was that kind of feeling when you fell asleep unplanned, and not realizing that five hour had passed, it felt like you had just time traveled to the future.

"Hh," she huffed, mind cursing the blonde and the auburn women who didn't wake her up and left her sleeping like that. Now her neck and back was strained since she slept in that kind of position. Fortunately, she was a healer, and it only took a few seconds to cast the spell on her neck and her back, and now the pain was no longer there.

Eira quickly turned off the computer while standing still, then hurriedly organized her documents. But then she halted her movement as she heard a coughing voice from the hallway. At first it was only a small cough, but getting louder and it didn't stop.

She frowned, leaving her desk and scurried outside the infirmary to find Cor was suffering from endless cough. The man even put one hand to the wall, supporting his body that bent forward, while the other was covering his mouth to muffle his cough.

"Cor?" Eira called him without honorifics as a reflex. It couldn’t be helped, they were close before and she already got used to that name. 

She approached him in haste then tiptoed to reach his cheek while casting a healing spell on him around his chest and throat at the same time. The worry grew in her when she felt how hot his body was. She moved her hand to his chest then casting another spell in front of his forehead.

"Eira?" his voice was hoarse, more than usual today. She could hear how it was choked and unclear as he called her name.

"Is it better?" She put her hand on his neck and raised her face to see the man who furrowed his brows in perplexion.

Cor gulped when he felt her soft skin meeting his neck, then realizing how the pain in his throat was not as severe as before. The ache in his head was also fading out, not completely yet, but definitely way better than before. The cough was stopped, and he could feel his temperature slowly going down. He looked down to the pair of black eyes that was gazing him in worry. _Oh,_ how he missed those alluring eyes... He didn't even know how his expressions softened when he looked at her. He wanted to hug her, he wanted to embrace her. However, he was the one who rejected her and he didn't have the right to do so.

"Cor?"

"Y-yeah… I'm fine," He blinked then straightened his back, before moving his eyes to look at the emptiness on his left side and avoiding her gaze. "Thanks."

"U-um…" she nodded, quickly lifting her hand that was touching his neck. Now her hand was burning in heat, as if she was still touching him. 

The two of them then standing still in the silence, the woman bit her lower lips, while the man covered his lower face with his palm. Both of their hearts were pounding their chests loudly and quickly. It had been a long time since they had any skinship, and it felt like the last time they had a conversation was ages ago.

Eira clenched her fists. She missed him, she wanted to apologize to him, clearing any discomforting things between them, but she needed the courage to do so. The days where they were not talking were torturing. There was a hollowness in her heart, and it was opened when he rejected her. But now she wanted to be stubborn, even though it meant that she would hear the same rejection from the man.

"Cor." 

Cor almost jumped when the dulcet voice he adored was calling his name. He moved his head and looked at the woman smaller than him. He didn't reply, but silently stared at her, waiting for the young medic to finish her sentence. 

"I… I'm sorry," her voice was trembling, the same goes with her hands. Her fingers were so cold, as she was shrouded in uneasiness. 

Cor's heart was letting out a loudest thump when the young Heallint said her apologies, but then he was melting, because a foreign warmth made its way into his chest in a sudden, "No… It was me who should apologize." He shook his head. 

There was not a single day when he didn't regret his act. He always tried to find the time to ask for her forgiveness, but failed to do so. And tonight he refused to let the chance slip from his grasp. It was thanks to his endless cough and his fever. He wondered why she was still there in the citadel, but, guess, he knew that she was always like that, staying late in infirmary―unknown to him that she just accidentally fell asleep. But, he was feeling blessed, meeting her like this, having the chance to look at her enchanting eyes, and also having the chance to talk with her like this.

"Cor… I still love you," Eira wondered where she got the courage to utter her feelings. But she loved him, she missed him, she needed another chance. Even though the man would reject her again, she wouldn't mind it. She would tell him, over and over. Until he melted or eventually fed up with her.

Yet, Cor was still chained by what he called as _moral,_ even though actually he was only afraid. She was so young, she didn't deserve to be with an old man like him. Why must he? Why should it be him that she loved? And why should it be her that he loved? 

"Eira," his chest was heavy as he called her name. The look he gave was the one of sadness, but also the desire to have her. She loved him, and he loved her. Their feelings were mutual, and Cor only made the matter become difficult.

"Cor, I love you. I really do… But… You don't have the same feeling as the one I have for you, right?" It was the same warmth that stung her eyes when she left him that night. The tears welled up beneath her eyelids, and it became hard to breath. She knew he loved her, and she asked that question nonetheless.

"Eira… You'll regret what you say," his voice was soft, rather a whisper but was clearly audible. His stern look was unchanging, but this time he showed the troubled face through his expression.

"This feeling does not lie. If I was born twenty years earlier, will you still refuse me?" her brittle voice made its way from her throat. She sank her teeth on her lower lips for once again. Her chest heaved, together with the heavy breath as she tried to hold her tears.

"Eira… Why should it be me?" his tone was a helpless one. It burdened him, the feeling was tormenting him.

"Do you think that humans are capable of choosing whomever they love?"

Cor grit his teeth when he heard her question. And before he knew, his right hand was already moving to her cheek, gently caressing her delicate skin with his thumb.

Eira took a deep breath when his calloused fingers met her skin. Her heartbeat sped up its pace, and when she looked at his blue eyes, she could perceive his emotion toward her. It was love, and she was sure of it.

"I love you, Cor," she whispered once again, which then made Cor's heart pounding his inside in clamorous thud. He wanted her, and hearing her say that she loved him for three times today was unbearable. 

Cor moved his head closer, only giving a small space between their faces then whispered, "You don't understand the consequences of your words, Eira…"

"I do." Eira raised her hand forward and placed her palms on his broad chest. He was burning hot, and she didn't know whether it was because of his fever, or something else.

Cor stared at her shimmering black eyes. He knew he couldn't control himself, and her eyes were pulling him. It was a desire, the same desire like what was ready to erupt from his body.

He missed her. He missed their trivial chatter. The days where he must eat alone in _izakaya_ was tormenting him. When he opened his phone at night and didn't catch any of her messages, he knew that it was loneliness, the emptiness because there was a place meant for her in his heart, but she left because he rejected her love.

Those alluring eyes were gazing at him, it sparked with love and yearning. And his steel blue eyes were gazing at her, and the gaze was a fiery one, ablaze with passion. And Cor didn't want to think anymore.

He locked his lips to her soft lips, hungrily devouring her as he wrapped one of his hands around her waist. He forcefully entered her mouth with his tongue until the young woman gasped and moaned into his throat. He closed his eyes, feeling her sweet taste with his tongue, swallowing the moans she gave as he twirled his tongue with her.

But then after a few kisses, Cor pulled apart his head and violently dragged her into the infirmary.

Cor closed the door soon as they entered the room and locked it, bringing her body to a corner away from the door, then pushed her until her back hit the wall.

"Ah…!" Eira was startled when her back bumped the hard concrete behind, but he hastily kissed her again, now with her mouth already part opened. The feeling when she was kissed was so peculiar as she never had one. It took away all of her strength, as she was now under his control. Cor was so lustful, sucking her tongue, twirling it with his gently, it was so weird but it was pleasantly good for her. 

His warm breath brushed her face whenever he gave a pause between their kisses, which then smeared the crimson hue to her cheeks. But then it was not only his tongue that savored her, as she started to feel one hand trailing every curve of her body. A gasp escaped her lips when his long and slender fingers fondled one of her breasts.

"Eira… I love you," Cor whispered and kissed her again. Forcing the young woman to let out her muffled moan inside his mouth as his hand harshly caressed her breast.

Eira always craved for his touch, and she didn't expect that she would have it tonight. He was passionately delved into her mouth and relentlessly touched her body. She was melting, and she wanted to give all of her to him.

Cor ended their kisses and was pleased seeing her eyes that reflected the faint light of the moon that was sipping through from the window far behind him. She was too adorable, beautiful. And the way she looked at him was indeed the one that craved for his touch.

"C-Cor…"

"You're so beautiful, Eira." He licked her lips then moved his head down to her neck. He remembered that one event in crownsguard year-end party when she lifted up all the strands of her long black hair which then revealed her fair and slender neck. He never dreamed that he would have the right to taste it right now.

"Ahn," she cried in pain when he stabbed his teeth into her skin. It sent the shiver down to her body. It hurt, but the pain was mingled with the pleasure she never tasted before.

She moved both of her hands to the man's shoulders, digging her nails into his black coat as she tried to endure the stinging sensation he created on her neck. She found it weirdly enjoyable when he sucked it hard, she loved it, and she wanted for more.

"Cor," Eira begged, and the man smirked at her while moving his left hand down toward her waist then to her thigh, but halted when he felt something beneath her skirt.

"Handgun?" he asked in his whisper.

"Yes," she nodded.

"I'm assaulting you. Don't you want to take it and point it at me?"

"Cor… Hnn…"

Cor bit down her shoulder, marking it with a purple spot he created. He loved her, he wanted to leave marks as many as possible he could do. So that when she watched her reflection on the mirror, she would remember that now she had already his. He skillfully marked another parts of her neck while his hand slipped inside her skirt and unbuckled her leg holster belt, swiftly pulling it down until it fell to the floor.

"You've lost your weapon, Eira."

He kissed her again passionately before Eira could respond. He then roughly took off her white coat and tossed it to the floor. Not wasting his time, he moved his hand to her back, reaching the zipper on her dress and impatiently unzipped it. By the time the zipper reached its bottom end, he released it, and the white dress fell softly to the ground, exposing the young medic only in undergarments.

Cor ended their kisses only to take off his coat, throwing it recklessly to the ground then hugging her again. Being kissed for many times, she quickly adapted and learned how to kiss, as she started to enter his mouth with her tongue. It felt like a dream, she still couldn't believe that the marshal would love her, would kiss her, would undress her. She was enchanted, and she let herself engulfed in the lust with him.

Everything happened so quick when the man lifted her body and placed her onto one of the infirmary beds then climbed on top of her. He lifted up her bra to reveal her breasts. Cor skillfully sucked her sweet bud, lovingly biting it, while one hand touching the other with his lascivious fondle. She was her midnight dinner, and he devoured her as if she was a delicious main course.

"Ah… Cor," Eira bit her lower lips, trying hard not to moan loudly. She felt how his rough hand moved on her skin. Her heart raced and she bet that even the man could hear it.

Cor then raised his head, looking down to his prey, admiring the breathtaking sight she presented him. He smiled and licked his own lips, aroused by her beauty figure she offered him.

"Tell me what you want, Eira," he commanded, and she couldn't guess if it was the marshal or was it Cor Leonis that gave her the command. 

"Cor… I want you," she pleaded in her whisper between her short and shallow breath. Her heart was beating faster, she was almost sure that it wanted to destroy her chest. Her body temperature was rising, and she could feel the fluttering butterflies in her stomach. 

The man smirked when she begged. Swiftly pulling up his crownsguard uniform, Cor took it off and tossed it away. _Oh,_ Eira was enticed by the sight of his bare and scarred chest. It was already soaked in sweat, and she could smell his musk, which made her gulp in anticipation. 

"Where?" he asked.

"Oh, Cor…!" Eira jolted when his fingers touched her damp undergarment. She clutched the bed sheet, feeling the fingers that were teasing her viciously. The thin garment still protected her, but even the indirect touches from the marshal drove her crazy. She whimpered as his fingers rubbed her nub, pinched it, and skillfully played with it to make her drenched herself. 

"I love you, Eira…" 

By the time Cor finished his sentence, he abruptly pulled down the only garment that covered her entrance. A loud moan escaped her throat when he entered one single digit into her without warning, violently thrusting his finger into her and curled it inside. He latched his lips into her again, so that she would moan into his mouth. She was too loud, intoxicated by his touch, and even though it was already past midnight, Cor didn't want anyone to find out the marshal was making love with a certain medic in the citadel infirmary like this.

Eira flew one hand to his bare shoulder, digging her nails into his skin. But then she curved her back when another finger entered her, stretching her wider, and thrusting her more. The pleasure was unbelievable, she loved the way he pleased her, and it was only with his fingers.

He pulled his head, now focusing his movement to his fingers, while enjoying the expression she made because of his touch. "Oh, fuck… Eira, you're beautiful…" 

It was the first time she heard him cursing, and it only made her inside tightened more. The sound she created from her wet entrance reached her ears as he made her find her release. Her head was spinning as fire pooling low in her abdomen. She wanted to moan loudly, calling his name as she reached her peak. However, she decided to bite her own hand so she wouldn't scream. They were still inside the citadel, after all.

"Hhn…" Eira panted heavily when he pulled out his fingers and moved his head closer to her face. The infirmary was not lit up with the lamps, but she could clearly see his blue eyeing her and catch how he lifted up the corner of his lips only from the faint light that entered the room through the small window from the door.

"You're too loud, Eira." He kissed her again, this time he did it gently and only for a fleeting moment.

"Cor… Please..." She wanted him, and not only his fingers.

"What is it, Eira?" he asked, wanting her to say what she wanted from him.

"I want you inside me," Eira couldn't think straight, really, and she just begged for him. It was her first time, and she really wanted it to be with him.

"Shit," he cursed again and she heard the sound of unbuckled belts, and the hard clothing that was moving as he took off his pants.

"I'll do it gently, but if it's unbearable please say so, Eira." Cor knew well that it was her first time, and what he was going to do was to take her first. He loved her, and he was pleased to be her first. He raised both of her knees and spread her legs. Eyes travelling from her head and down to her entrance, he licked his lips again, imagining how it felt to have her and soon he would know. Slowly, he started to make his way into her.

"Khh… Cor!" She clutched the bed sheet, her body was tense when he slowly impaled her with his length. It was incomparable to his fingers, the stretch was so intense and she couldn't lie but it hurt her. 

"Hnn… It… hurts," her breath was unsteady, she was afraid as the throbbing pain tortured her with no trace of pleasure at all.

"It's alright Eira," he whispered gently, trying to reassure her. Cor kissed her lips tenderly, before he suddenly thrusted all of his into her.

"Cor!" She screamed and closed her eyes. The pain was so immense, and even when he just stopped like that, unmoving, it hurt her. She panted, afraid to move, and struggled to get used with his presence. He was huge, and his two fingers were nothing compared to this.

"I won't move until you say so… or would you prefer to stop?"

"No… I want it… Hhn..." Her head was spinning. All of these kinds of feelings were the first, and it felt like she was hovering right now. It took a rather long time until she became accustomed to it, and when she felt that the pain was slowly disappearing, she nodded at him, gesturing that he could continue.

Cor pulled out, but before all of him left her completely, he thrusted in again. She cried, because it was still hurting her after all. But she didn't want him to stop, and he kept pounding into her until finally the pain soothed and now she was enveloped with pleasure she never experienced before. Her cries were replaced into pleasure moans, as he was permeating her with his cock over and over.

"Fuck… Eira… Hh," He quickened his pace but maintained it to be gentle.

“Ah…! Cor… Cor…!”

The room was filled with the creaking sound of the bed, the shallow breath of the man, the muffled moan of the young woman, and the sound of their bodies slapping each other. 

When he reached his peak, Cor pulled his length from her inside, staining her skin with the warmth he spilled. Both of them were panting and Cor lowered his head to plant a kiss on her forehead, on her cheek, and lastly on her lips.

"Eira…"

He called her, but the woman had already lost her strength and could only reply with a faint whisper. 

“Cor,” her breathing was heavy as she craved for air.

Cor smirked and caressed her head. The warmth filled his chest as he looked at her. He loved her, and now she was his. He already forgot the fact that she was way younger than him. He didn't want to care about it anymore, now he just wanted to appreciate her presence by his side.

The man lay next to her, pulling her tiny body inside his embrace. She moved her hand to reach his cheek and gazed at the way Cor was staring at her with the smile on his visage. The blue eyes that were gazing at her now claimed her as his, didn't reject her presence anymore. 

"I love you, Eira." Cor caressed her cheek while tucking the strands of her raven hair behind her ear.

“I love you, Cor. I really do,” she whispered between her shallow breath.

Cor placed a soft kiss on her forehead, then stared at the alluring eyes that emitted love for him. He swore that he wouldn’t hurt her like what he did months ago, he promised to protect her. And he would stay by her side forever, until death do them apart.


	5. Chapter 5

**Trample[D] - Chapter 5**

* * *

_ Please… _

_ Do not try to look for the answer... _

* * *

**M.E. 756**

The Crown City was no longer decorated in pink and white flowers, they had fallen completely, and the trees had been painted in green hues. Few pavements were decorated with blooming yellow and red tulips now, and the city garden as well the one in the middle of the citadel were embellished by roses and wisteria. The weather had become warmer, and the people didn't need to wear any outer jacket or coat to warm themselves anymore.

It had been a year since Cor had become her lover, and Eira appreciated every moment she spent with the man. The marshal himself was a busy crownsguard, though they were lovers, the two of them rarely meet. Only once a week, or once a month when he had the mission outside Insomnia. More often, only a few minutes after their work, just a short conversation, or a drive to her home. She couldn't complain, because it was already one of many consequences as his woman. They couldn't talk more in the citadel since they hid their relationship, and the only one who knew were Raine and Stella―of course she couldn't hide it from them―, Prompto―it was too obvious, Prompto himself didn't state that he knew, but Eira's intuition said so―, and a flying book that always hovered on her left side.

Today, Cor said that he ought to accompany Prompto who was going to have his crownsguard uniform ready―finally. It was only a day before the prince's departure to Altissia, and Prompto officially became the royal retinue. Eira asked Cor to give her Prompto's picture in his new attire, but the man only said that he would punish her later for asking another man's picture, which was then replied by her:  _ 'Oh, no! The marshal is jealous!'. _

However, she didn't need the man to send the picture of Prompto as she met him in the entrance hallway when she entered the citadel. Prompto just walked out from the elevator with the son of Amicitia, grinning widely while he ran toward her.

"Look! I'm cool, right?!" The cheerful crownsguard put both hands on his waist, straightening his back, and with proud eyes, Prompto looked at Eira who then giggled softly.

"It suits you well," she gave her sincere compliment at him, but, it was not Eira without teasing her disciple, "As long as you're not trembling while holding the gun."

"Hei! I've done all the necessary training!" Prompto tried to show the seriousness in his expression, which then made the medic giggle more.

"I know. I prayed for your safe journey, Prompto." She knew that the world outside the wall was not a safe one. The daemon and the monster were lurking everywhere, and she prayed sincerely from her heart. She wished that Prompto and his friends would be safe, and would return in a piece, without any injuries.

"Eh… You're not teasing me?" Prompto startled, didn't expect that she sincerely prayed for him without teasing him just like what she usually did.

Eira blinked in surprise hearing his question. With a mischievous smirk she replied, "No. You want to be teased?" 

"No!" and his response was really hilarious. As expected, he would never fail to amuse her. 

Eira chuckled then looked at both of the men. Remembering how Prompto was with Gladiolus now instead the marshal, "I thought you're with Cor… Um… I meant, marshal… Where's he?"

Oh, no! She almost spilled her relationship with Cor to Gladiolus, forgetting to add any honorific when he mentioned the marshal. Yes, she didn't call Cor without any honorific in front of Prompto. But, oh, well… They would leave Insomnia tomorrow, she only hoped that Gladio wouldn't notice it, and if he did, surely Gladio wouldn’t tell a soul, except maybe to the prince and the royal advisor. But, it seemed that Gladio wasn’t the one who loved to gossip and spill the information about anyone’s private life to anyone else, right? 

"Still talking with my dad. What's wrong? Missed him already?" there was a smirk on Gladio’s face as he replied.

She was wrong, he definitely noticed. Okay, Gladio sparred with her once when Cor insisted not to allow her applying to be the field crownsguard medic―which then ignited the jealousy in the marshal so that he agreed to teach her the basic training she needed to become the field medic instead letting her to be taught by Gladio. 

Unknown to her that Gladio had already noticed that Cor had a relationship with her. Of course, after all of the intense stares from  _ the Immortal  _ which sent the shiver down to his spine when he threw her body to the mattress in the crownsguard training ground, how could Gladio be clueless about it?

"W-what are you saying, Gladio?" she stuttered. Her face turned crimson, but Eira tried hard to maintain her neutral expression which failed unfortunately. 

"I wonder what," Gladio smirked. He gazed at her for a split second then rolled his amber eyes, pretending not to understand what she was asking of. Even until a few months passed since that day, Gladio still couldn't believe that the marshal was actually having a taste in a woman far younger than him. Of course, he would never dare to ask Cor about his relationship with this particular young medic, not until at least he saw Cor holding her hand while walking which never happened. Thus, he didn’t have the actual proof of their relationship.

Eira didn't want to prolong the conversation with Gladio. Blushing still, she turned her head toward Prompto. She stumbled over her first word, but still managed to properly bid farewell to those two. Saying that she would miss Prompto and requesting Gladio to watch over this precious sunny boy, she waved her hand until they left and walked toward the entrance. Prompto was going to meet his parents to show off his uniform tonight, meanwhile Gladio was going to return home to prepare for his journey along with the prince.

Eira walked to the infirmary after they left, humming softly along the way until she arrived at the small infirmary where she spent almost her days until ten months ago. A wide grin bloomed on her face as she opened the door and saw Stella in her new coat with Raine who was hugging her in tears.

"Eiei!" Stella jumped―still being hugged by Raine―and waved both of her hands as she caught Eira's figure in her sight.

"Aa! I'm jealous!!" Eira scurried inside then pulled Stella’s white coat. "Give me this coat!"

"No! Ask your Cor!" Stella refused and pulled back her coat.

"He's a liar!" Eira pouted, remembering how after she finished her basic training to be a field medic so she could join the crownsguard in their mission, Cor said that she was disqualified. All of that because he didn't want her to join him in the battlefield, even though most of the time, the field medic rarely stepped on the frontline and only stationed in the camp. The man even talked with her father, stating that she would never be the field medic and suggested moving her into another department. And there she was, becoming a research medic under the same department as her mother to do some research to make potions without the influence of King's magic, which was almost impossible to do.

"That shows how much he loves you, Ei." Raine finally released her hug from Stella. She hugged Eira now, and then wildly brushed her head with her hand.

"Hh," Eira sighed and gave a wry smile. She didn't even complain when Raine messed with her hair. Rolling her eyes and moving them to look at Stella, she gave another wry smile then said, "Oh, well, congratulations Stella! Finally you can join your boyfriend on the battlefield."

"I sense it. I can sense the overwhelming jealousy." Stella pretended to be shivering and hugged her own upper arms, rubbing it for a few times while giggling.

The three of them laughed, but not for so long as a wounded young crownsguard in training entered the room―sprained, the common case in the infirmary. Raine was the one who treated him, not allowing Eira to help and use her magic even though it seemed so cruel for the man for not having the privilege to be healed faster. But, Eira wasn't an infirmary medic any longer. It wasn’t weird for Raine to forbid her from helping.

Stella then started to organize her own belongings, as she would move to the hospital near the border tomorrow where the field medic was mainly stationed. That way, they would be fast to be deployed when any battle happened outside. And when the crownsguard had an emergency situation, they would be able to treat them quickly.

Eira decided to sit on her desk, well, not her anymore since she left months ago. Reminiscing the events happened inside this not-so-huge room, she remembered how her first few days were not going well because she was too nervous; spilled a potion, dropped the equipment, and stumbled when hastily walked toward the patient. Giggling silently as she recollected her memories, her gaze then fell to a certain corner of the room and to a bed near it. She had just remembered how Cor embraced her on that first night after she confessed her feelings, right on that corner and on that particular bed. Good, now she was blushing.

She tapped both of her cheeks a few times and shook her head. Why would she remember that kind of thing, now, all of the time?! Speaking of which, she had just remembered that she hadn't informed Cor about her whereabouts, yet. She sighed, then took her phone, opening her messaging application then flicked some words to be sent to her man.

_ 11:23 AM In infirmary… Miss you… Dinner tonight? _

"Miss you~"

She gasped and quickly turned her head to the hovering book on her left. It was quiet today and she even forgot about its presence. Glaring at its bronze eyes, Eira asked it to shut its mouth up through her gaze. She didn’t dare to talk with that book in front of people because no one was capable of seeing it beside her, unless she cast the spell to mute that book because it would close its eye, fall down, and anyone would see it as an ordinary book, even though its form was not ordinary enough. It’s creepy face would stay even though she cast the spell to shut its mouth.

Eira then looked at her phone, locking it because Cor wouldn’t reply to her message right away. He never replied to her messages quickly anyway, a busy man as usual, sometimes he forgot to check his phone even in his lunch break. But she understood and never demanded him to reply faster than what he could.

She kept her phone inside her bag, then looked at the entrance when few younger medics entered the room. They greeted her and introduced themselves as the new medics in the citadel. After a few chatter, finally it was the time for lunch break. While the younger one stayed in the clinic, Eira and her two friends walked toward the cafeteria to have their last lunch together as medics in the citadel.

It was only a few minutes before the lunch break was over when she got the message from her boyfriend—well, not quite a  _ boy _ one, though. Her eyes were shimmering in excitement as she saw “ _ Cor Leonis” _ displayed on her phone. She smiled unwittingly, which couldn’t be missed by her friends who then teased her as they knew that Eira was receiving a message from the marshal.

_ 12:59 Bit busy. 7 p.m meet me at the entrance hall if you want. _

“Woaah! Who’s that? Who’s that?”

“From a  _ boyfriend?  _ It must be from a  _ boyfriend!” _

“ _ A boy… _ Yeah, that cute crownsguard _ boy! _ ”

Eira ignored the tease from those two women then tapped the answer on her phone.

_ 13:02 I'll wait~ (っ ॑꒳ ॑c) _

“It has been a year and you still use that  _ boyfriend _ jokes?” Eira scowled then placed her phone on the table.

Stella and Raine then began to question Eira about the marshal, gossipping while eating their lunch. Jumping from topic to another topic, the laughter could be occasionally heard as they talked.

Eira then spent her day with her friends inside the infirmary after lunch, chattering about a lot of trivial things, cleaning the room, even doing experiments with potion brewing inside the infirmary with the new medics. The Citadel clinic was never busy, because most of the patients were a crownsguard in training—strain, small wounds, graze, even the most severe one only needed three stitches. If it was not the crownsguard, their visitors would be anyone who worked in the citadel—most of their complaints were cold, fever, and cough anyway.

But, time flew so fast when she was having fun, and now Eira was waiting for Cor at the entrance hall. It was already past the time they promised, around thirty minutes, and the marshal hadn’t showed up yet. Her eyes always blinked in anticipation whenever she heard the chime from the elevator or the tread from anyone from the hallway. But when she turned her head, she was disappointed because it was another person and not the man she waited for.

Once again, the elevator chimed open, and the sound of footstep filled the room. And again, she turned her head to see who was coming from there. But, she should be disappointed again because it wasn’t the man she waited for.

“Ah, good evening, Eira.” The royal advisor slowed down his steps when he caught the raven-haired medic looking his way. Ignis walked forward, approaching the young woman and smiling as he greeted her, “Haven’t seen you in a while. How have you been?”

_ Throb… _

Eira frowned when a slight pain came to her head, but quickly ignored it because she needed to reply to the man in front of her. She just didn't want to make anyone else worried about her, as she didn't like it if she heard the tone of worry from their lips.

“I’ve been busy with the research department recently, rarely in the citadel. How’ve you been? Hand full taking care of the prince?” She touched her head, wanted to cast a healing spell but pretended to fix her bangs instead.

Ignis chuckled, “Yes, you might say so.”

Eira responded with her soft giggle because her guess was true, she then continued her courtesy, “Tomorrow is your departure day with the prince, right?”

“Yes, and it takes a lot more preparation than I thought.” Ignis sighed as he uttered the first word of his sentence which then startled him. Why would he complain to her?

“It must be tough. Please don’t overdo yourself,” Eira said.

“Ah, yes, thank you very much.” He nodded, averting his gaze for a split second then looked at her once again to say, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to complain…”

“N-No, I don’t take it as a complaint.” Eira waved her hand hastily, gesturing that she really didn’t mind his words. "I could imagine how troublesome the preparation is. You can't simply go back to Insomnia only to take one or two things you forgot, right?"

"Indeed." Ignis lifted up the corner of his lips to smile at her again. 

"So, the preparation is finished already?"

"Not quite yet. Still need to go to Noct's apartment, cleaning it before we leave."

"It will be a rough night, then. Even though your departure is tomorrow?"

"It couldn't be helped. Noctis never wanted to clean it by himself even though I keep asking him to. But, because he would get married with Lady Lunafreya, and we couldn't overlook the possibilities that she would live in or visit Noctis's apartment after the marriage, at least, keeping it clean is necessary."

Long. His sentences were long. Ignis didn't realize that he just told her more stories about his… trouble. It was weird because he rarely talked to her. Why would he tell his ex-fiancee his story?

Ignis frowned, and somehow he felt his head was a bit heavy. He must be too tired today, and unfortunately he still had many things to do after.

Eira giggled hearing how the man revealed his trouble, "You sounded like his mother."

_ It hurts… _

"Prompto did call me mother before, but I couldn't recall when Noctis called me like that." 

_ My head… hurts... _

The two drowned into their chatter for a few minutes, soft chuckles and small laughter filled the air as they talked. If only her book didn't nag and grumble endlessly, she wouldn't notice that the marshal was standing still near the elevator, crossed his arms and watched her with the gaze of displeasure.

Cor didn't like it when he walked out from the elevator and noticed how his woman was talking with her ex-fiance in a friendly manner. He knew that he was late for thirty minutes, but, finding out that she was talking cheerfully with another man was irritating. No one supposed to know that she was his, perhaps, that was why the Scientia was capable of casually talking with her. Okay, Cor was just being possessive, he just didn't like any male to have conversation with her, or laugh with her. Yet, he decided not to say a word and inspected them instead.

"Cor?" Again, it was not  _ 'marshal' _ or  _ 'Mr. Leonis' _ that slipped out from her lips as she mentioned her lover. She was too surprised, the man only stood there in silence, not calling her, not even approaching her. Glancing at Ignis, Eira frowned in confusion but then guessed perhaps Cor didn't want the royal advisor to find out that the marshal would have dinner with a medic twenty-four years younger than him. That was why he only stood there without calling her. But, those eyes, Eira could feel that the man wasn’t happy right now.

Ignis turned his body then greeted the marshal. The two then conversed for a few minutes, confirming about the departure tomorrow, the time, the small details, and others. Eira only watched as they talked until Ignis bowed at the marshal, and afterwards turned his body to bid the farewell at her before leaving the citadel from the main entrance door.

"Hh," Cor's sigh was clearly audible, it mingled with disappointment, and Eira frowned seeing it.

She walked to approach him, and asked, "What's wrong?"

He sighed again then walked toward the elevator without saying anything. She followed, definitely noticing that Cor was in a bad mood.

Her headache was still torturing her, but it was not important anymore since Cor Leonis's expression worried her more than a mere headache. If there was someone who should be angry, it must be her. Waiting for thirty minutes, and Cor showed up with the face of annoyance toward her.

He stood in front of her, so what she could see was his broad shoulders and his back. Seeing it made her want to hug him from behind and nuzzled on it. Okay, stop, before that she should heal her headache, because the throbbing pain in her head was slowly getting more severe.

A faint light from the magic circle she created touched her head, and it disappeared soon after. The throbbing slowly faded, and she was relieved that it only needed one spell this time. She remembered one time when she was trampled by pain in the infirmary. That was when Cor found her that night. It was indeed the worst one. Then there was another time in crownsguard training ground. She didn't even start her basic training that day yet when the ache made its way into her head, piercing her in agony. Even one spell was not enough; she needed to take medication and two more spells to ease her pain. She was glad that it was not like that today.

It was after they entered the elevator when Eira decided to ask. Fortunately no one was there inside but the two of them. If so, Eira would not dare to talk with him.

"What's wrong?" she stood right beside him. She raised her head to see the man way taller than her, but Cor avoided to see her in the eyes.

“It’s your fault for talking to another man, Eira!” it was the book again. “He’s jealous!! Don’t pretend to be stupid!”

Eira rolled her eyes, walked back slightly, then caught the book in her hand. At the same time, she cast the spell so it shut its eyes and mouth. She never wanted it to disturb her, especially when she was with Cor. It was annoying, and Eira wasn’t in a mood to hear the book nag at her.

“Did I do something wrong?” but at least she took its words as consideration. Perhaps, it was true. Perhaps Cor disliked it when he saw her with the royal advisor a few minutes ago.

The elevator door opened when they arrived at the basement floor. Cor walked before her, but not fast enough until she couldn’t catch his steps.

Cor was angry. First, hearing how the crownsguard would stay on external patrol on treaty signing ceremony day, and even though he asked Clarus to reconsider his post, he didn’t get a satisfying answer. Second, after a long day leading the meeting regarding the security measurement of the ceremony, he just saw his woman talking with another man. Didn’t mean that she may not talk with another man, but definitely not if it was the Scientia as he knew that he was her ex-fiance. Ex, yes, it was a past, but what if actually that advisor had a feeling for her? Or, what if William changed his mind and reconsidered the marriage arrangement between the two? They were laughing and seemingly enjoying their chatter. Should Cor try it too? Laughing?

Eira pouted and waited until they entered his car to talk further. She took a deep breath and let out a heavy sigh when the car left the citadel, preparing her heart to talk with the annoyed man on her left, “Cor…”

“I don’t like it when you talk with him.”

Eira blinked in surprise when Cor spoke before she could finish her question. Hearing Cor’s reason, she turned her head to look at the man on her left side and frowned in confusion.

“What? Ignis?” she asked.

“He’s your ex-fiance.”

“Well, so?” she didn’t know what kind of expression she made now. On one hand, she thought that Cor’s jealousy was unreasonable. But on the other hand, Cor was too cute because of the way he was easily jealous like that.

Cor didn’t reply and kept staring at the road. He could feel how her eyes were still staring at him for a while until she finally leaned her back against the passenger chair and moved her gaze toward the road. She then giggled, and Cor couldn't help but glancing at her. 

"Why would you feel so insecure? I don't even have his number, so you know that we're not close."

"Insecure? Me?"

"So? Jealous?" she chuckled. It was funny for her. But, honestly, seeing how he was actually jealous only made her heart flutter. It meant that he really loved her, right?

Cor clenched his teeth, how he really wanted to do something at her so she stopped teasing him. But, no, he was driving, perhaps later.

"Where are we going to have dinner anyway?" Eira smiled, now looking at the window to see her surroundings. Admiring the beauty of the lights from the windows in skyscraper buildings along the way, and how it reflected on the river surface. It was sparkling, and somehow, romantic. Moreover, she was in the car with her lover. She never thought that this city could be this beautiful only because she was with the one she loved, right now. Well, the man she loved was a bit sulking right now, but it didn’t lessen the happiness that surrounded her because of his presence.

"Guess." Cor answered.

"No, I hate your guessing game." 

The two didn't talk anymore until they arrived near a familiar neighborhood. She knew this area but she couldn’t remember whether there were any restaurants around here. Oh, well, she would leave it to the man. He knew this area better than her, though. But, no, she realized that he didn't take her to any restaurant but his home as the man stopped the car in front of it.

"Cor, you want to cook?" She frowned while turning her head to face the man who just entered the car after going out to open the front gate. After he parked the car, Cor left before her to close the gate without even replying to her question.

Eira shrugged, slightly annoyed because Cor was being childish because of his own jealousy. The man was already forty five years old, though.

She slowly walked out from the car, but before she could close the door, Cor suddenly pulled her wrist so she faced him. He circled one of his big arms along her waist and violently hugged her while locking her lips with his.

His kisses were the one of anger which was intermingled with undeniable lust. It was so rough, even the way he hugged her felt like he wanted to crush every bone in her body. He closed the car door with one hand then slammed her body to his car.

“Nnh…” Eira moaned into his mouth. It was too sudden and she wasn’t ready, yet. She tried to push him since she craved the air, but, no, not a chance. The man was too strong, bet he didn't feel anything when she struggled to push his chest.

"So, I saw you laughed with him. Is he funny? Perhaps you like it better when you talk with him?" he pulled away and whispered at her. His fingers caressed her cheek then lifted up her chin so he would see directly into her eyes.

"You only saw it once, and lost your composure, huh, Marshal?" Eira smirked, amused seeing how his blue eyes were burning in jealousy.

He then dragged her body to enter his house. He was impatient, he even slammed the door until it made a loud bam as it closed before locking it.

Cor pushed her body to the door after he turned on the lamp and devoured her lips again. He loved the way she willingly opened her mouth and let him roam freely inside with his tongue. Cor knew that he was being unreasonable tonight, he was just too disappointed with his post for the treaty ceremony, and seeing her ex-fiance flirted with her in front of his eyes only made it worse.

He delved his tongue into her mouth, sucking her tongue, then pulling away only to suck her lower lips and biting it. Cor didn’t close his eyes as he wanted to see her expression as he spurted out his anger with his kisses.

"You seemed to enjoy his company." Cor pulled away his face, looking at the young woman who was panting because of their kisses. He gently brushed his thumb against her reddened cheek. Observing her eyes, he admired her enchanting dark eyes which stared at him with visible traces of lust.

"I do. But, nothing compared to yours." Eira placed both of her hands on his shoulders, tiptoeing then kissing the rough stubble on his unshaven face.

Cor moved his face to reach her lips with his, and planted another rough kiss on her. It gained him her moan, and he pulled away again to lick her lips.

"Don't want to ask your dad to rearrange your marriage with him?" he teased, even though he was pleased with her answer. 

"You're so persistent. You want me to leave and be his lover, instead?" 

Oh, Cor loved it when she challenged him like that. It made him want to mess with her, until she forgot about the world and everything but his presence. "Let's see if you can."

"Hhnn…" 

He bit her neck fiercely, sucking it hard until the woman couldn't hold her loud cry anymore. He loved how her taste, it enticed him to savor her completely. He loved her moan, it aroused him more and more. He wanted to have her. Right. Now.

Eira closed her eyes when he was creating a mark on her skin. Her hands gripped his shoulders as she tilted her head away to let the man gain more access to inflict the pain on her neck. It was hurting, but she loved the pleasure he gave her through the pain. 

Cor’s hand reached one of her breasts, hardly groping it until she let out another loud cry because of it. She dug her nails into his thick clothing, enduring the pain he caused as he roughly fondled her breast. “Nnh… Cor…”

He locked her lips again with another kiss. She shut her eyelids, enjoying the way he tasted on her tongue. But the kiss wasn’t a long one because the man suddenly lifted her body and brought her to his room. 

Eira loved how his room was filled with his strong fragrance. And when the man placed her on his bed, oh, she really wanted to stay there all day long, being surrounded by the sheet that was full with his musk. If only she could just marry him right away, she would have the privilege to spend all of her nights here. But, no, they still had no courage to tell her parents about their relationship. She didn't blame him, because she was also afraid that her parents would forbid it.

The soft mattress was bouncing when Cor crawled above her. He then pressed the switch to turn on the lamp on the bedside table. 

She startled and squinted her eyes when the light entered her vision, and when she blinked again, she saw Cor was smirking at her. The light made it clear to see his face, and that way he could also see hers.

"No. Why do you turn the lamp on?" she protested then moved her hand to reach the switch. But, Cor quickly pinned her hand down to the bed and latched his lips to hers again. This time he took it slowly, and somehow so … sensual. Even he moaned softly between their kisses, as his other hand traveled to every curve of her body.

He panted slightly when his lips left her. His gaze was now permeating her eyes. The translucent blue of his eyes were so charming. It sank into her heart and took her breath away. How many times she looked at it, she was never tired to admire its beauty.

"Of course to see your face." He then moved her body so his hand could reach the zipper on the backside of her dress, pull it swiftly, and undress her after, but let her underwear still covering her entrance.

“No… It’s embarrassing…” she complained, staring at the man who was removing his own clothes and threw them on the floor. The presence of light made her capable of seeing his well-built body, with lines of scars on his torso, which made the heat gathered in her stomach upon seeing it.

“It’s not our first or second time, Eira.” Cor took off his pants, removing his underwear, and revealing the luscious length he hid under those clothing. 

Cor pulled her inside his embrace, kissing her cheeks and moving his lips to the south until he reached her neck. She felt ticklish when he snuggled on her neck as his hair brushed her skin. His hand started to travel to her chest while he deeply inhaled her scent. The way he made a sound when he took his breath was enough to make hundreds of butterflies fluttering inside her stomach.

“I love your sweet scent, Eira…” 

It was a comfort when he touched her as he gave his warmth to her skin with his bare skin. However, all of the gentle manner was only temporary, for he started to viciously rub his hand to her entrance which was still covered by the last piece of the clothing that protected her. 

“Eira…” the man whispered softly before suddenly sucking her nipple and biting it hard. She whimpered by the sensation, taking the delight from his ferocity. Cor really knew well how to use his mouth as he sucked her breast and made her overwhelmed by the pleasure. She began to feel the dampness from her underwear as he aroused her with his skillful fingers, pinching her nub, circling his fingers around it, pinching it again while she chanted his name for the overwhelming sensation.

The man then roughly pulled her underwear, and thrusted two digits into her drenched entrance.

“Ah… Cor…” Eira moaned then gripped his pillow. He curled his fingers inside her, stretching her entrance so that she would be ready to swallow his immense member after this. The speed was unbelievable fast, mercilessly hitting the deepest part of her over and over without a pause even though he knew that Eira was craving for air to deeply enter her screaming lungs.

"Whose fingers inside you now, Eira?" Cor asked, whispering at her left ear before biting it and lovingly sucking it. 

“Ah.. Cor… Cor…” She gripped the sheet, pulling it to hold the overwhelming ecstasy he just gave her. She screamed his name for many times, while Cor brought her into her climax.

She craved for the air but Cor wouldn't let her take a break as he shoved his cock into her abruptly. He was so immense and lustful. He kept hitting her favorite spot relentlessly, and the way his hoarse voice calling her name made her entrance clenched tightly around his length.

“Eira, look at me,” Cor whispered between his moans, moving one of his hands to her chin and forcing the intoxicated woman to look at him.

“Cor…” Eira bit her lips, embarrassed to look at him and let the man to see her face as she got closer to her peak. She was too shy for being seen, even though they had already done it more than a hundred times. Another wave of pleasure rushed into her entire body, burning her with the fire as she reached her climax.

"Ah… Hnn… Cor… Cor…"

“Eira…” Cor groaned her name, as he pumped every drop of his seed into her core. He stayed for a while, letting his cum to be swallowed as much as possible by her before pulling away. Smirking, he found it satisfying to see the white liquid spilled out slowly from her entrance. 

Eira was still panting while relaxing her muscles, mouth agape and chest heaved as she inhaled the air. She needed to take a break, as the strength had been stolen from her limbs.

“My dear…” Cor lay down next to her, kissing her forehead and caressing her head. “I’m going to cook, any request?”

"You just had dinner a few seconds ago, Cor." Eira chuckled weakly as she nuzzled on his muscular chest and inhaled his scent.

"That was only appetizer," he kissed her forehead then gently caressed her head. He stayed there until the woman stopped panting before he planted another kiss on her lips and left his bed.

Cor took the tissue and kindly cleaned her entrance, and the touch was enough to make her wriggle because she was still sensitive after their lovely exchange. After that, he stood up and walked toward his wardrobe to take his T-shirt and lounge pants. He threw another T-shirt to her as well, and commanded, "Sleep here tonight."

"What should I say to my parents?" she sat, a bit hesitant for the idea but took his T-shirt and wore it anyway.

"I know you can figure it out." Cor had finished wearing his clothes then took their clothes on the floor that he discarded before.

She chuckled hearing his reply. "Fine…"

"So, what do you want to eat?"

"I'll leave it to the chef." 

He chuckled then left his room to the kitchen, and also brought their dirty clothes with him. He would put them in the washing machine so that tomorrow Eira could use her dress again.

Eira took a deep breath after and decided to follow him even though her knees already lost its strength. But, she didn’t want to let the rare sight of the marshal when he cooked to slip by.

She looked around as she walked to his kitchen. His house was so neat and clean, not even a single dust stayed in every crook and corner, and not even a stain on every furniture. She knew that Cor had the royal servant from the citadel to come every morning and took care of everything. Considering how busy he was, the king was kind enough to give him that kind of facility. Funny, remembering that even his son didn't have any servant to clean his apartment, but his royal advisor.

Eira entered the kitchen and took a seat on the stool in front of the breakfast bar. When Cor noticed her presence, he picked up a glass, poured the water in it, and gave it to her.

"I love you." She smiled because of his kindness and Cor kissed her head before continuing to do the preps of his cooking.

She gulped the water, realizing that her previous activity with the man was indeed exhausting. She drank it all and when she placed the glass, she blinked in wonderment since her eyes caught a vase with flowers on the table.

"I forget what his name is, but the servant always brings flowers to decorate your kitchen, huh?"

"He likes to, saying that it would give a good atmosphere inside the room. You'll find some in the living room, as well." Cor was still busy with his ingredients so the man was replying without looking at her.

"Hmm…" Eira placed one arm on the table, while the other supported her chin. She stared at the red roses and the baby's breath inside that small vase.

Red rose…

Baby's breath…

_ Thud! _

"Kh…" Eira gritted her teeth when the same pain as this evening tormented her again. And it was worse than before. Her vision suddenly started to spin and it felt like a hundred ton of weight was trampling her head. It must be crushing her bone if it had a form, for the pressure was so agonizing.

"̴̢̢͘͘M̡̡̧͢i̵̶̶̡͠l̴̵̴̕a̷̵͢d̴͜y̸͝.̷̶"̛͜

She cowered and held her head with both of her hands. It hurt. It was painful.

"҉̢̕͡W̕͟o̢̕͡҉u̸̸͘͜ļ̕͠͡d͟ ̸̸̵̷y͏ơ̧͟u̴͢͞͏ ̧p̢̧͡͝l̴̸̕͝ę̛͏͠a̴͘s͏̨͜e҉̴̸͝ ͢͠͡a̷c̴̴̷c̨̢̢e̷̢͝͞p͏̢̛͜t͞͝͡ ̶̕͟m͏̶͟͠y̷̨̛͜ ̧͡g̸̡̡͜i̶͘͢҉̸f̶͞͏͏t͠?̴͠͝"͏̛͢͞͝ ҉̴

The tears started to stream down to her cheeks. She was sobbing. She didn't understand what happened to her. There were voices in her head, and an unknown scenery suddenly entered her mind, but it quickly disappeared before she could remember what it was.

_ W̡͠i̵̡͜l͜͟ļ͜͏̡ ̶̵yo̵ư͘ ̛͘͝s҉̢͞p̸̨ę̢҉̸n̸͜͜d̵̴ ̸̛͟t̵̛͠h̶͡͞҉ȩ̶͘̕ ̴̧̛͝r̕͟͟ę͘s̨̧͟t̛͟͟͢ ̢͜o҉f̢̡̛ ͏̕y̷o̷͞͡u̸͡r̶̢̕͠͞ ̶͘l̸̷̴i̷̛f̷̸̡͡͡e̵̢̛͟ ̛͘͢w̵͝͏i̢͞t̸̨̛̕̕h͢ ̷̛͡m̡͜e̛̕͘͟͟?҉͢͡ ͟ _

"No! Stop it!" 

Cor halted his movement then turned around in haste to see Eira who was now pulling the strand of her long hair.

"Eira?!"

He quickly put down his knife, washed his hands, then strode toward his lover who started to scream in pain.

"̴̨̧M͝i̢̛͝l̵͞a̢͜͡͠d̵̵̕͠y̶̨.̵̡̡"͟͜͜

"No! NO!" 

"Eira?! What's wrong?!" Cor moved her body so she would face him. But, no, he didn't like what was shown in front of him. She was crying in agony, and kept muttering the same words over and over. It reminded him of the night when he found her in infirmary, but today was worse. 

Just like that night, he gripped her hands so she would stop pulling her hair. He locked them with one hand while the other one swiped the strands of her hair that covered her face.

"Eira. Calm down. Look at me…"

"No!" she shook her head but the man placed his hand on her cheek. He wiped the tears that flowed down to her reddened cheek with his thumb. Thankfully she stopped shaking her head, but she still avoided his gaze.

"Eira? Can you hear me? If so, please look at me. Please…" he kneeled in front of her and pleaded. He didn't want to see her in pain, he was afraid, he didn't even know what was happening.

"Eira. It's alright… It's fine… I'm here…" his voice was soft as he said the reassuring words to her. "Eira, look at me…"

"Cor…" she moved her eyes to see his steel blue eyes that were stained in worry. She was trembling, and the pain... it was gradually gone when she caught those calming blue.

"Are you okay?" he frowned in confusion, but at least he was relieved when the tears stopped streaming down her cheeks. His hand now caressed her head gently.

"Yes, I'm sorry…" she nodded.

Cor sighed and hugged her tightly. He was really afraid, he didn't know what to do. The only thing he could do was only praying that he would never see her in agony like that. He didn't want her to be hurt like that.

"What happened?" Cor asked.

"I-I don't know… My head hurts. It was so painful. I couldn't even have the chance to cast a healing spell on me." She closed her eyes then leaned on his chest, both of her trembling hands wrapped around his body. She took a deep breath, and when she smelled his fragrance, she was enveloped in serenity. His warmth calmed her, and she loved it.

"Just like that night when I saw you in infirmary?"

"Worse… Far worse…" she nuzzled on his chest and tightened her hug.

"It's still hurt?"

"No. It's faded completely." 

Cor released his hug and looked at her in disbelief, "Really?"

"Yes. But, just in case, I'll visit the doctor tomorrow." Eira curved her lips into a thin smile when their eyes met. A smile so the man would feel at ease. 

"Good." Cor smiled and caressed her head. "You had me worried as hell."

"I'm sorry…"

Cor sighed but he brushed his lips to hers after, "Not your fault."

Her smile widened. She loved him. She was lucky to have him by her side. She would treasure him. She would never betray him.

The man then stood up and walked back toward the kitchen cabinet, while she was watching his back from away.

He was too kind, too soft. He was the stern marshal who was harsh to his fellow crownsguard. He was the immortal who rarely smiled in front of people. But, he was Cor Leonis whom she loved, the one who caressed her head gently, the one who calmed her down with his soft yet hoarse voice. Bet, no one ever heard or saw Cor's gentle side, but her.

She glanced at the flowers for once again, but the same pain began to torture her again. Hastily closing her eyes, she turned her head away from those flowers and looked at Cor again.

There was something wrong in her.

And she decided to find it out.

Soon, or later...


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your kudos~ <3 I'm very happy~ :3

**Trample[D] - Chapter 6**

* * *

_ I don’t want you to know… _

_ I don’t want you to remember... _

* * *

**M.E. 756**

It only took one night to destroy an entire city. Ablaze flame burnt the skyscraper buildings, screams of innocent souls rammed into the ears, fright was drawn on the face of people who begged to survive and ran aimlessly to anywhere. When the sun had left the sky, the grim daemon awoken and devoured any human they saw. Meanwhile, endless troops of the inhuman being killed anyone in sight.

It was no longer a war. It was genocide.

Eira gripped her rifle and aimed it on her front. She gritted her teeth every time she pulled the trigger. The recoil slightly flinched her shoulders whenever she shot the bullet to permeate the Niflheim troops and the daemon who attacked her and the people who were running to the bridge in the south of Insomnia. 

She was there only to help the marshal to evacuate the citizens. Insisted to be exact, because Cor already persisted her to leave Insomnia in haste with her own car. But she refused, stating it would be no meaning in her life if she would just run, and perhaps, letting Cor die in the city of calamity, even though he was the man with  _ the Immortal  _ as his moniker.

There was no time for her to grief and mourn, although she was crying when Cor dragged her outside her house this evening. But, she shouldn't let the emotion to perturb her now while their life was at stake. She must protect the man who was now swinging his blade relentlessly to destroy the enemies in front of them. She was afraid that if she left and the man was wounded or injured, no one could save him like what she was capable of. The crownsguard medics were nowhere to be seen, perhaps they were still inside the city or inside the hospital near the border where they were mainly stationed at. Moreover, with her magic, she would be the only one who was capable of healing him in a second.

But, even with all of her determination she had, the fear still shrouded her mind. Her hands were trembling, and her legs were quivering. Every time she tried to inhale the dusty air into her lungs, she could hear the quiver in her breath. She couldn't lie that she was frightened right now. She always wanted to be with the marshal on the battlefield, as his healer, as his support. But, not inside the Insomnia when all of the hope was crushed into the ashes.

Today was supposed to be the day where Lucis and Niflheim signed the treaty of peace between two countries. It was not beyond expectation that Niflheim would betray Lucis. And it was the beginning of the nightmare.

Eira could only widen her eyes when she saw how the monitor she was looking at in her home displayed the noise at the same time when she heard an ear-deafening blast from the citadel. Niflheim invaded the Crown City, and her father was there, inside the room where the signing ceremony was supposed to be held.

She had a severe headache this morning so she decided not to go to the research facility near the citadel. She didn't expect that it was the one that saved her life, even though she lost her father, and now her mother was nowhere to be found. Eira nervously glanced toward the people who were running to the bridge every few seconds, but she didn't see the figure of her mother. She prayed that there would be a glimpse of hope, that she would hear her mother called her name among the crowd. But it was already past midnight, and she had gradually lost her hope.

"Tsk!" Eira clicked her tongue, irritated that she should change her magazine. Her ammo was limited, and even though she could kill almost all of her opponents in one hit, it was not enough. It was her third magazine, and she only had four left, including the one she used now. In this kind of time she wished to have a blade like the marshal, no need to worry about out of ammo, well, but rust and wear.

"Eira! Behind you!" the book on her left screamed. She quickly rolled her body and aimed her rifle at a giant daemon which emerged from the shadow on the ground. Judging from its huge body, she knew that it was impossible to kill it only in one hit.

The people who ran toward the bridge that connected Insomnia and Leide began to scream louder. They ran frantically, avoiding the giant sword that was swayed onto them.

But then at the same time she could hear the loud monstrous scream from the middle of Crown City. She glanced at the source of the voice only to see how  _ the old wall _ was still fighting the colossal daemon fiercely, which launched hundred missiles from its body to destroy the buildings in the center of Insomnia, letting it burn inside the blazing flame. The scenery itself was horrifying. She wondered whether the old wall could destroy that daemonic weapon brought by the Niflheim.

"Eira! Where are you looking at?!" the book yelled again, and when she noticed a huge sword was right above her, she quickly raised one of her hands to cast a protective shield. The sword clanged on the magic circle she created above her, and she changed the form of her magic circle which then glammed a blinding light.

"EIRA!"

The man in black coat jumped to her front and landed an attack on the red giant which was already staggering because of the light she created from the rune she drew. He angrily stabbed his  _ kotetsu _ at its face, and with that hit, the giant flinched back and almost lost its balance. The tall crownsguard then viciously landed another attack on it, one after another relentlessly.

"I'm fine, Cor!" she panted and kneeled down to pick the magazine she just threw when she changed it before and swiftly put it inside her bag. Eyes kept looking at the giant and Cor, she was amazed by the swift movement of her man. Cor was breathtaking, with the long blade which was shimmering with the reflection of the fire that surrounded them and used it to slay the enemy on his front.

"This is why I don't want you to stay!" he positioned himself in front of her, but still facing the giant after he successfully sliced off its hand, which was absolutely impossible to be done by any ordinary human.

"You think the outside of Insomnia would be safer?!" She turned around to shoot a few flying daemons that attacked the people who tried to flee to the bridge. She knew that she couldn't handle the giant so she left it to the man while she was taking down the smaller daemons instead. Her rifle was not strong enough, and instead of wasting the bullets to kill it, she chose other opponents. At least, nothing could disturb or get close to the man while he was fighting the giant.

"Be cautious!" Cor threw his smaller blade to the giant daemon, dashed forward then quickly swung his katana to its leg.

Cor yelled, asked the other crownsguard to aid him to defeat it. It was an easy combat with Cor's ability, and with the help of other crownsguard, it didn't need a long time to take down the enormous daemon. 

However, they had already fought for a long time, restless, and with no sign that the enemies would be decreased. The wall that was always protecting the city was already gone, only the old wall which was now fighting the colossal daemon in the middle of the city. Without the wall created by the king, the daemon easily swarmed inside the city, assaulting the citizen and killing them mercilessly

There was a limit to how long they could stand and fight. It was impossible to fight forever. They too, should start to evacuate themselves.

Tonight, the death of the king was already confirmed. There was no one on the throne who was capable of stopping this war. Even if the king was still alive, what could he do?

The Niflheim had already left, with a wicked smile on their faces, pulling back their human troops knowing that the daemon would roam freely in the defenseless city in the dark and kill the citizens in their stead. What a great victory for them. They must be laughing, seeing how that finally they could take down Insomnia. Despite their deceitful act, victory was victory. 

It was the night of vain and hopelessness. 

The night of terror and dread.

* * *

Eira squinted her eyelids when the golden ray cascaded into her sight as she opened her eyes. She blinked for a few times and hastily turned her head to her left to see the stern look from Cor who gripped the steering wheel as he drove on the long road surrounded by dusty and barren land of Leide.

"Cor, I'm sorry, I---" she straightened her back and rubbed her face. 

_ Oh, the Six _ , she was casually asleep when they departed from Insomnia at the dawn after the daemon was back into their slumber. After a night-long battle and constantly healing people, Eira unwittingly let the sleep take control when she entered the marshal’s car to leave the dead Crown City. She couldn't even remember when she began to sleep. But even after a brisk sleep, it was not enough she could feel her head slightly spinning.

"It's fine. You can sleep again," Cor glanced at her, heart filled with ease when he heard her voice. Yet, he knew that she didn't have it enough judging from how weak her voice was.

"No, you haven't slept at all. Let me drive," Eira shook her head, worriedly observing his countenance. It was the same and usual stern look, but she could see from his eyes that he was tired. He must be exhausted, more than her.

"No. Eira," Cor refused. She only slept for two hours, her stamina was not the same as his, she also lacked experience in the battlefield, and her first one was the most awful one. He only wanted her to sleep and take a rest, not forcing herself to open her eyes, moreover drive the car.

The trip to Hammerhead still needed approximately three hours, and he could manage to drive until then. It was not the first time for him not sleeping all night long. There was a time when he stayed awake almost for three consecutive days, battling endlessly, and it was fine for him. 

"Cor. You're sleep deprived!" she yelled. "Let me drive and you can sleep for a few hours."

"No." Cor’s answer was short and decisive as he glared at her.

Eira bit her lower lips and didn't lift her gaze from his face. Her chest was heavy with the buried emotion which started to emerge as she saw her man. She knew how hard it was for him to leave the city, with his task to evacuate all people left unfinished. He was burdened by the duty to prioritize citizens, but he should choose to give the key of the royal tomb to the prince, so the prince would inherit the legacy of the power from the previous king which was kept in the tomb, and fulfill his duty as the chosen king. 

Cor didn't budge and kept staring at the road. He knew that she was gazing at him, trying to confront him with her eyes. But not a chance, he wouldn't let her take the steering wheel. Her sigh reached his ears, and he knew that she finally gave up.

He wouldn't let her drive, and even though she was worried at him, she could do nothing. Eira shutted her eyelids, leaned back to the leather seat, and stared at the empty road. The scenery was dominated by the dazzling sand and the dancing heat haze from the hot asphalt. She didn't talk anymore and blankly stared at the road. 

The scenery didn't seem to change significantly. It looked the same, the barren land, the lack of green, and the dust that was flying when the wind blew. The scenery didn't entice her, and she drowned into the reverie. 

As she inhaled the air into her lungs, she could feel how tight her chest was. And when she let out another sigh, the tears began to drench her cheeks. 

She cried.

Eira didn't need to find it out since it was obvious enough that his father had lost his life inside that cursed room. Even the head of Crownsguard―Clarus Amicitia―was positively lost in battle, hence it was impossible for William Heallint who never fought in war to survive in that room.

For her mother, she knew that she could no longer feel her magic presence in the city. She was in the hospital not far from the citadel, supposed to do her research despite the treaty ceremony that was happening in the city. She tried to call her phone, but none of her calls were being answered by her mother. The book on her left refused to answer whether her mother was alive or not. She knew well that Zeit―that creepy book―was capable of sensing the magic from her mother. But with the way it went silent, Eira knew that there was no hope.

She sobbed as she took her breath, wiping her tears whenever it streamed down from her eyelids. But it wouldn't stop, no matter how she tried to suppress her emotion, no matter how she begged herself not to cry anymore. She was weak, too frail, and couldn't find her strength anywhere in her heart. She wanted to scream, but what she did was only to cower and gripped the clothes on her chest.

"Eira," Cor frowned, his heart was crushed as he heard how she was sobbing now. He clenched his teeth and moved his right hand to reach the raven-haired woman who was trembling in tears. He brushed his hand to her head and caressed it gently. 

Her cry pierced his heart, her tears ached his chest. He wanted to stop the car and hugged her. But, he was leading a few vehicles of refugees that followed him behind, and if he stopped the car, it would cause a bit of trouble.

"Cor…" she took his hand then held it with both of her quivering hands.

He glanced at her when she put his hand on her forehead. He couldn't hold the sadness in his heart as she caught her figure. He didn't want to see her crying anymore. The last time was in his house a day before the prince's departure to Altissia, and he prayed that he would never see her crying anymore. Yet, the Astral didn't seem to grant his wish. Every time he saw her crying, the lament was getting heavier than before. And it crushed his heart even more.

"Don't leave me…" Her grip was getting stronger, as if she didn't want to let go of his hand anymore. "Don't leave me…" 

* * *

The dark cloud shrouded the world as the rain showered the arid ground. Eira stared at the scenery outside the caravan window in daze. She wanted to wipe out her grief, to accept the cruel fate, but it was impossible. Her parents were killed, and it was a lie if she didn't hold the grudge. She wanted to destroy the Niflheim, but what kind of power did she have to do so? A mere medic, only with a rifle that almost ran out of ammo, blessed with a weak magic skill, wanted to fight a whole empire?

She flinched when the door opened, showing the tall figure in exhausted look entered the small caravan with clothing slightly soaked from the rain. He sighed and closed the door then moved his blue eyes toward Eira who then abruptly hurled her body to hug him.

Cor just asked the hunters in this Prairie Outpost to locate the royal tomb around. And, by the meantime, he agreed to take a brisk rest and entered the caravan where Eira willingly stayed to wait for him while he underwent his mission.

Few hours before, they made a brief stop at Hammerhead, to refuel the gas and to have lunch. Cor talked to his old friend, Cid Sophiar, to inform him about the Insomnia fall, and the loss of the king, while Eira treated a few refugees who were wounded.

Actually Cor asked her to join Iris and other refugees to go to Lestallum. But she insisted to stay with him, and Cor was unable to keep his composure as he also didn't want to be separated from her. He wanted her presence, even though it meant taking her to be so close with the battlefield. He knew he was being careless, but just this time he wanted to be selfish.

Eira was afraid when Cor asked her to go to Lestallum. After all of the loss she suffered, she wanted to be by his side―the only one left in her life. She argued that she would prove to him that he wouldn't regret her company as the medic. She even convinced Monica, stating that they needed a medic if any unwanted situation happened, because Lucis couldn't afford to lose the marshal, not after losing their king and the whole royal council. Although she knew that her man was  _ the Immortal _ , and he wouldn't be defeated easily.

"You should sleep," Eira whispered and released her hug. Noticing how his coat was drenched because of the rain, she helped him to take it off, and hanged it on the wall.

"Hmm," Cor watched her as she turned around to hang his coat. But, instead of throwing his worn out body to the bed, he hugged her from behind and buried his face on her shoulder.

"Cor?" she was startled when the soft strands of his brown hair tickled her skin. But the man didn't answer and stayed just like that.

It hurt her. Even the strong  _ Immortal  _ actually had a frail heart. She knew that he was mourning, even though there were no tears slipping from his eyes. They had lost their home, lost their king, lost their families, friends, and comrades. When she closed her eyes, the sadness still lingered there in the dark. And when she opened her eyes, the grief didn't disappear.

The sturdy hands that wrapped around her body were slightly trembling. She could hear how heavy his breath was.

"Eira…"

She moved her body to turn around, and the man raised his head to face her. Her eyes met his lustrous blue eyes she always admired. They were still beautiful but this time they were stained by sorrow. She raised both of her hands and placed them on his cheeks. Lifting the corner of her lips, she tried to smile at him. Although once again the line of tears flowing down to her cheeks.

"Cor…"

He lowered his head and brushed his lips at her. It was the most emotional kiss they had. The two of them moved slowly, tenderly. Both of them closed their eyes, by doing so they could deeply feel each other's warmth, to perceive each other's presence by their senses, their skin, their ears.

He sucked her tongue gently, to feel her taste, and made sure he felt her completely. He delved into her, to feel her warmth, and let her savor his warmth. He tightened his embrace, gently pulled down her raven hair so she would raise her head more and let him roam freely into her.

Eira circled her arms around his neck, slightly curving her back while tiptoeing to make it easier for him to kiss her. The sound of rainfall outside was now becoming more beautiful as it accompanied their kisses. It was so serene, and the faint breathing from the man between their kisses tickled her ears. 

They paused their kisses to stare at each other. She admired his presence, and he was grateful to have her by his side. 

He wiped the tears on her skin with his thumb, without taking his eyes from her. They were talking now, through their eyes, through the love that sparked from their gaze. 

She inhaled his scent, closed her eyes as she did it to deeply relish her favorite fragrance. Cor made her hungry, and she had already forgotten her grief, even if it was only temporary. Her fingers moved toward his cheeks, silently traveled from the part under his left eye to his firm cheek bone, went down to his strong jawline, trailed it to the stubble of his beard, then climbed up to the rough surface of his lips. 

In a sudden, Cor bit her forefinger gently, sucking it as if it was a delicious meal. She widened her eyes then frowned when the heat began to gather in her stomach. The way he savored her finger was too sensual, and now he was gazing at her with a lustful manner.

It didn't take long for him to strip her and made her sit on his lap with his member inside her. Yet, he didn't pound her but let it stay quietly inside her tightened entrance while he bit her neck and sucked it slowly. Eira moved her hips unwittingly whenever he aroused her, but he gripped her waist so she wouldn't move.

"Hn… Cor… Plea--"

She wanted to move, to enjoy him, but the man stopped her and latched her mouth with his. His strength was so immense she couldn't even raise her hips even though the urge to make his luscious cock slammed into her core over and over was so strong. Being on top of him made his huge one reach into the deepest part of her core that it was so intoxicating. And she wanted to dance on it, to find her release.

"Cor…"

The man was quiet today, and his hands never stopped to explore all the crooks and curves of her body. He didn't let even one inch not be touched. He wanted to feel all of her, the softness, the heat, the expression when he caressed her, and the voice she let out when he fondled her.

His touch teased her, tickling her skin but at the same time drove her into the overwhelming desire. The marshal who usually devoured her ferociously now appreciated every corner of her body with his touch, with his kisses, unhurriedly.

The hand that was caressing her cheek now tucked a few strands of her dark hair behind her ear. The distance between their faces was less than an inch, and she could feel his unsteady breath swiping her lips. The pair of his steel blue deeply gazed at her, as if trying to read her mind, as if trying to bewitch her only with his gaze.

"Move."

She was engulfed in excitement when the marshal finally gave his command through his hoarse whisper. Placing both of her hands on his firm shoulders, she then started to move her hips and moan lewdly on his face when his huge arousal massaged her inside. Her breathing became short and shallow as she moved, and her moans just made it harder to breathe steadily. 

But the man couldn't take it any longer as he pushed her onto the soft bed and started to grind her mercilessly. She was sure that he was already exhausted, but where did he get this strength from? 

Cor chanted her name, for dozen times, as he impaled her with his cock vigorously. He didn't smirk like what he usually did when he enjoyed her right now. Immersed in her beauty, took delight in her voice, he was too intoxicated and drowned in pleasure, he didn't have a time to tease her with his smirk.

Eira panted and weakly clutched the pillow while moaning his name. It was no dream, and she knew it from the intense pleasure given from the man. He was real, alive, breathing, scorching hot, and he was there making love with her, bringing her to her climax as he poured his seed into her. 

She was not alone in this world, she had him, she had someone who loved her.

And it was a sweet reality between the tragedy.

Eira was happy when the man hugged her and snuggled on her chest while he was sleeping. The sound of his calm breathing when he dived into his slumber never failed to make her smile, it tickled her bare skin, but she loved it. The feeling when his soft hair met her skin as she caressed it was definitely her favorite. Moreover, when Cor mumbled her name in his sleep, it was unquestionably a bliss.

However, he could only sleep for less than an hour as someone knocked on the door. It was Monica, informing that the hunter already located the royal tomb. The marshal raised his voice, answering that he would get ready in a few minutes without opening the door. Fortunately, it seemed that Monica understood their current  _ situation _ and left soon after receiving his reply.

“Hhh,” Cor sighed and nuzzled on her chest for a few seconds then moved to crawl on her. He kissed her in a fleeting moment before stood up and wore his clothes. “I should go. You wait here.”

“Be careful.” Honestly, Eira wanted him to stay a bit longer. However, she couldn’t stop him. He was burdened with a duty, and she didn’t want to hinder him only because of her selfishness.

After all of the things that happened, she didn’t want to move her legs anymore. She was too tired, and she wanted to sleep again. She only wanted to stay on the bed, curled up under the warm blanket that was mixed with his scent. The loneliness gnawed her heart when she saw his back as he walked out from the caravan. Even though he stopped and turned his back to see her eyes for the last time before closing the door, even though she was smiling to reassure him that she would be okay, but when the door shutted, her smile disappeared and her eyes darkened in gloom.

She didn’t want to be alone. She curled more and hugged the blanket, staring blankly at the door, wishing that Cor would be back and decided to stay with her instead of going to the royal tomb.

“That was. Definitely. Steamy. Hot.”

Eira gasped and looked at her left side to the floating book. It hovered to her face and showed its creepy form at her. The broken bronze eyes stared into her, with no expression, nothing whatsoever, but his tone was undoubtedly annoying for her.

“Since when?!” she snarled. Face turned crimson, she cursed herself because of her carelessness. She forgot to cast the spell to make it sleep, it meant that the book heard everything and saw everything!

“Since yesterday,” it chortled and waved its body around, swaying to the right and to the left cheerfully while imitating how Eira moaned her lover’s name, “Cor~~~”

“Zeit!” she sat then stretched her arm to reach the book that always made her irritated. She wondered if it had any facial expression, would it annoyed her more?

“Move. Ihihihihihi!” it imitated the way Cor was talking then filled the room with its mocking laugh. Zeit flew around, revolving with her head as the center. She even forgot that she didn’t need her hand to make it stop. She glared at it and was ready to cast a spell at it, but somehow she was hesitant to do so.

There was a voice, another voice other than hers. Although it was from a peculiar book, at least she knew that she was not alone. She sighed then let it be, as she reached her clothing which was tossed carelessly by the man to the corner of the bed. She then wore it without casting a spell to make the book sleep.

Unknown to her that it turned its face away, didn’t want to stare at her when she wore her clothing. It had pride and decency, and wouldn't peek at the lady when she changed her clothing even though she often forgot to cast a spell to make it  _ sleep _ . When it heard their  _ intimate  _ love making, it was beyond his ability. No matter it avoided its gaze, it was inevitable to hear her voice. Although, honestly the book loved to use  _ it  _ to tease her, in every timeline it spent its life with her, in every universe it created for her.

Eira let out a long sigh then glanced at the book after she dressed. The book slowly hovered to her front and showed the broken face at her. The bronze tendril decorated its cover, with the face on the center. The empty eyes stared at her, and she looked back at it. She lost in daze, as the face reminded her of her past.

There was a time when she let out a bright laugh while running around her mother when she was three because she wanted to chase the flying book. Eira could remember how her mother was smiling at her and hugged her instead of letting her run then kissed her cheek. Or, there was a time when she snatched the camera from her father’s hands to take a picture of her mother with the peculiar book, and felt upset knowing that Zeit wouldn’t be caught in the photo.

Voices, smiles, laughters; it disappeared, faded, turned into the dust, buried under the ruin of the fallen city. And now, what was left was only the memories and grief.

She glanced at her phone which she placed on the desk, reached it with her slender hand, only to see that her messages were never replied by anyone.

_ 13:01 Mom, I missed you… _

_ 13:04 Dad, why won’t you pick my phone? _

_ 13:09 Raine, you were not in the citadel, right? Reply to me! I’ll treat you to a lot of burgers! _

_ 13:12 Stella… Please reply to me…  _

It was the same heaviness in her chest just like this morning in the dusty road of Leide. The same tears that slipped out from her eyes. The same brittle voice as she whispered those names. The drop of her sadness fell on her phone, blurred the words from her unanswered messages she sent. She hugged her knees, feeling devastated, shattered, and wrecked.

The book flew silently on her front. It moved closer until she noticed its presence. She blinked as it approached her, and she tapped its forehead while smiling wryly.

“I wonder why the Astral didn’t save us. What are they doing? Do they not even exist in the first place?” she mumbled, still tapping the bronze forehead.

“I don’t know,” it replied. Its tone was rather low, not with the usual high-pitched voice it used to annoy her everyday.

She weakly chuckled then stood up while wiping her tears. She wanted to sleep at first, but the desire had gone. Instead, she wanted fresh air, perhaps by going out from this small caravan she would find the calmness to ease her wounded heart with the help of the cold night air outside.

The Prairie Outpost was only a temporary settlement, mostly inhabited by hunters. There was no restaurant here, so if she wanted to eat, she should cook and buy the ingredients from a small shop from the red car on a certain corner of the area. But, the black van with the ammunition attracted her the most. She wanted to buy some bullets to fill her empty magazines, in case she needed to arm herself.

“Eira?!”

Her heart almost stopped beating when a familiar voice called her from behind. She immediately turned around and opened her mouth into a broad smile as she saw a blonde man with the freckles adorned his face ran toward her.

“Prompto!” she scurried to approach him, felt relieved when seeing him and his other friends safely arrived there.

“I’m glad you’re safe!!” the blonde almost hugged her, but his slender arms were frozen mid air, remembering that she was the marshal’s woman. Certainly,  _ the Immortal  _ wouldn’t be pleased knowing that he wanted to touch his woman.

“Where's the marshal?”

It had been a long time since she saw the face of the Caelum prince. And now, looking at him, she knew that Noctis was not in a good temper. His eyes showed the wrath that intermingled with sorrow. His tone revealed the impatience, the urge to obtain the answer behind the calamity that happened to his city, and also to his father.

“In the royal tomb,” she clasped her hands, eyes looking at the troubled face of the prince.

“Eira, is it true? Insomnia is...? My father is....?” Noctis clenched his fists, gritted his teeth, and his dark blue eyes moved unsteadily from her to the ground and raised it again to see the medic. Hoping that she would say that the tragedy was only a lie.

“He will explain. Meet him, okay?” she didn’t have the power to talk. More exact, she didn’t know what to say.

“Where’s the tomb?” this time, Gladio was the one who asked as he walked forward. The tall man also clenched his fists, struggling to hold his emotion.

“I’m sure Monica waited for you there in that shed. If she was not there, please ask the hunters. They were the one who confirmed the location of the tomb.” Eira pointed her finger at the small constructed dwelling not far from there. And when she finished her statement, Noctis muttered a short gratitude and hurriedly strode to the shed.

“I’m happy to see you, Eira,” Prompto curved his lips into a thin smile.

“So am I,” she gave a smile as she replied to him before the man dashed forward to follow the raven-haired prince.

Gladiolus nodded at her and followed them. Leaving the dirty blonde man behind who seemingly in his reverie as he stared at her.

“Ignis?” Eira called, wondering why the advisor didn’t move from his place.

“Ah,” Ignis startled, glancing at the men who already entered the shed but then looked back at her.

They stared at each other's eyes. 

It was a perplexion when Eira looked at the beautiful green eyes that were staring at her. It was somehow… familiar… to something… that seemingly was forgotten…

_ Thud! _

She flinched slightly when the ache tormented her head again. It was the same pain as that night in Cor’s house, as that evening in citadel, as that day in crownsguard training room, as that night in infirmary, oh… and it was somehow similar as that evening in the  _ izakaya _ at the year end party a few years ago.

The emerald eyes…

And it was also after she saw his eyes... 

“Eira!” The book flew to her front until it almost hit her. The bronze face obstructed her from seeing the man on her front. It yelled with unclear words, nagging, and didn’t want to move away from her vision.

“Zeit,” she grumbled, moved her face so she could see Ignis without being blocked by the book.

“Ignis!” Prompto then suddenly called Ignis, with the hand that gestured so that the man came into the shed.

“Eira, I'm glad to see you," Ignis said.

But she couldn't see him, thanks to Zeit.

"Y-yes… I'm happy knowing you are all safe," but she tried to act natural. She smiled at him, even though what she could see was only the creepy bronze eyes that placed itself an inch from her eyes.

"Thank you. Then, please excuse me." Ignis bowed. Perhaps? She didn't know, but she could guess that he bowed because she sensed a slight movement and Ignis always bowed whenever he excused himself. She nodded as the reply, and he went to the shed afterwards.

When she thought that Ignis had entered the shed, Eira walked away from there, away from the people but not too far because it was already night.

"Zeit! What are you doing?!" she slapped the book, pushed it until it flew backward and distanced itself from her face. She yelled, "I was talking, what's with that attitude?!"

"Because you were trying to betray Cor Leonis!"

"I'm not! I just did a courtesy!" she was angry but maintained her voice not to yell too loud, didn't want to attract the attention of anyone around. They were far enough, and she was sure that the people there couldn't hear her. But she needed to be cautious.

"The way you looked at him says it all!"

She frowned.  _ Nonsense _ . 

"I only love Cor!" she glared at the book and drew the magic circle on its cover. The rune radiated a red gleam and it permeated into its thick skin. The heavy thud was created when it fell to the dusty ground, and the book now already closed its eyes.

The beating in her heart was speeding up. She could feel her blood was boiling in her head. Fortunately, her headache was gone. But now she could feel the heat in her head. It was anger.

At the beginning, she was glad knowing that she was not entirely alone. The book was there, and perhaps, it would kindly become her companion tonight. She thought by talking with it, she would feel better. But, its rudeness was beyond limit, she couldn't forgive it.

She was a bit hungry before, initially wanting to buy some ingredients she could cook inside the caravan after buying the ammunition. However, the book already destroyed her mood.

She bowed down to take the book and brushed its cover to swipe the dust that stained it. The heavy sigh left her lips as she walked back inside the caravan. She threw the book on the desk afterwards then walked into the small shower room.

Hoping that the cold water could cleanse her mind.

_ What's with that book?! _


	7. Chapter 7

**Trample[D] - Chapter 7**

* * *

_ You keep remembering… _

_ For many times, for hundred times… _

_ And I ended up hurting you, over and over... _

* * *

Crimson hue spread across the dusk sky. With purple shade, it painted the world in darker color as the sun slowly sank in the horizon. The heat of barren land gradually faded out, and the colder breeze flew in the air. The wind gently swayed the lonely bushes among the stones and swept the dust into the air. It dried the tears, wiped the bead of sadness, let it fade into nothingness, along with the broken memories of wretched dreams.

From far away, Eira saw a tall man in black coat who was advancing his way to the haven. She stood there, on the edge of the higher stone of the Palmaugh Haven, waiting for Cor as he ran faster to her way. It had been five hours since he left, and while he was gone, her chest was being haunted by excruciating loneliness. She was afraid that Cor would never return. But, when her eyes caught his figure, the heaviness in her chest gradually disappeared, relieved that Cor didn’t leave her alone. Unlike her parents and her friends who never left Insomnia and never replied to her calls and messages.

"How's it?" Eira raised her head to take a look at the man taller than her when he stomped his feet on the ground of blue runes. She wished for a glimpse of hope, even only the slightest of the smallest one. His blue eyes gazed at her for a split second before shutted his eyelids then shook his head while giving off a wrecked sigh.

Today was the second night after Insomnia fell. And this morning, after helping the prince to destroy Niflheim temporary base that blockaded the passage to Duscae, Cor decided to go back to Insomnia, at least until the bridge hoping he could see whether there would be any other refugees who escaped from the city. But, knowing that Niflheim troops were blocking the way to the bridge, he decided to turn around and asked Eira to stay in Palmaugh Haven while he inspected the area.

But then, after going out for five hours, Cor returned only to give her the bitter truth as he shook his head as the reply to her question. She deeply sighed, biting her lower lips to hold the ache in her heart.

_ So, is it really impossible after all?  _

One night had passed since then. With daemon lurking in the dark and Niflheim troops blockading the gate to Leide, she knew that leaving Insomnia alive was actually improbable. Remembering how the empire slaughtered anyone mercilessly—whether it was crownsguard or even a mere civilian—, tears started to well up behind her eyelids. But then she closed her eyes and took a deep breath before they slid down to her cheeks. She had been crying for a long time, and she didn’t want to make Cor worried if he found her crying again.

Cor patted her head, hearing the way she took a deep breath and let out a weary sigh. He bowed a bit and leaned forward to plant a kiss on her forehead. She was not crying like what he expected she would be, and he knew immediately that Eira was struggling to hold her emotion.

"I'll cook dinner. What do you want?" Cor asked while caressing her head that gained him her tiny smile.

"Umm," Eira pursed her lips, with the back of her folded forefinger on her lower lips. She tried to think but after taking a while, she couldn't find the answer. A frown creased on her forehead, and after a few seconds she opened her lips, "I…"

"Will leave it to the chef," Cor completed her sentence before she finished talking. Eira widened her eyes hearing the way he guessed the continuation of her words. She looked at him, and both of them giggled immediately afterwards.

Cor rubbed her head, made her hair slightly messy under his calloused palm. He caressed her soft cheek before kissing it gently.

He then walked to the portable stove that had been set up by Eira meanwhile he scouted the area. He hoped by immersing himself in cooking, it would help him to cope with the grief he suffered. Even though apparently cooking in the haven while camping like this somehow reminded him of the memories years ago, where he left Insomnia to accompany Regis, and partake in the great war.

But that man, the king he failed to protect, was no longer here in this world and had become a memory. 

"Do you need any help?" Eira asked.

Cor blinked and turned his head to Eira who was standing next to him without him realizing it.

"No need." Cor shook his head.

Eira stared at him, observing his unchanging expression; stern, rigid, frightening, ... _ oh, _ and exhausted. Frightening, yes, for someone who didn't know how sweet he was. And exhausted, because he didn't sleep for two days. She was worried, but couldn’t convey her feelings so she decided to silently watch over him.

Cor knew that she kept staring at him, and not seemingly to avert her gaze from him. She just stood there quietly and watched how he moved his hands swiftly to prepare the ingredients he'd use for his cooking. But Cor halted his movement when a magic circle had formed in front of his face suddenly, and faded after a few seconds.

"What's that?" he furrowed his brows then looked at Eira in perplexion

She smiled, "Enhancement to ease your weariness."

He blinked when actually the fatigue that made his head heavy gradually disappeared. Now his head was so light and freshened. 

Cor lifted the corner of his lips faintly, "Thanks, Eira."

"You're welcome." She still stayed there and kept watching him.

He wanted to ask her to sit down in front of the campfire instead of observing the way he cooked. Yet, actually he didn't mind her company.

It was not the first time Eira watched her lover cooking, but, on the outdoors like this, it was an entirely different thing. She loved seeing his hands. How his strong metacarpal bones visibly formed underneath his slightly tanned skin, and how long and big his fingers were. She really wanted to hold it, kiss the back of his hand, or simply put his palm on her head and let it stay like that to feel his warmth sipping into her skin. 

Cor felt her intense stare on his face now. Wondering what she was looking at from his face. He glanced at her and she blinked before giving her sweet smile at him when their eyes met. Cor really wanted to hug her right now, but first he should cook their dinner.

The mouthwatering aroma rammed into Eira’s nose when the man served the stew on the table. Her eyes sparked with the joy and impatience to savor the food, realizing that she was actually very hungry right now. But the heat prevented her from eating sooner, since she should blow the billowing steam from her spoon until the temperature was warm enough and wouldn’t burn her tongue.

"Mmmm!” she closed her eyes when she tasted it in her mouth, and then exclaimed soon after gulping the delicious supper, “Cor, be my wife." 

Cor almost choked by the funguar he gulped when Eira stated her words. He chuckled then smirked, "Eira, I'll remind you who's the wife later."

She tightened her lips, cheeks blushing when hearing his sentence. A small laughter then escaped from her lips as she continued savoring the refreshing stew he made. 

"I wish I could cook," Eira mumbled.

"You can, right?"

"Not as good as yours, Marshal," she pouted, admitting that Cor's cooking skill was above her. Now, she was regretting not taking the cooking class back when she lived in Insomnia.

The silence enveloped them as they savored their dinner. None of them talked, just staring at their own bowls while munching quietly. Until suddenly a question escaped from Cor’s lips, "What are you going to do now?"

Gulping her food, Eira paused her dinner and looked at the steel blue eyes of Cor that were staring at her seriously. She bit her lower lips, inhaled the dry air into her lungs, and said, "I'll follow you."

The man who was standing across the table placed down his bowl and now massaging the root of his nose, "I knew you'd say that."

"You won't leave me, right?" the hesitation grew in her heart when the man responded with his troubled expression.

"No. Honestly, I planned to take you with me. But…"

"But?"

"You can stay in Lestallum with Iris and others… and… perhaps staying there would be safer for you," he sighed, eyes gazing to somewhere else but not her eyes.

"I'm going with you." It was her determination, and it wouldn't waver. She already contemplated this matter since yesterday night when the man left for the royal tomb with the prince and his retinue. She knew how strong  _ the Immortal _ was, he wasn't even wounded—not even a tiny graze—when he was fighting the Niflheim army in Insomnia, at the ruin of Keycatrich City, or even at the Imperial blockade this morning. She knew even without her—as his medic—, he would be fine, great, and capable to slain every of his enemy without injury.

Eira placed her bowl and put both of her hands on the table. She held her head high, giving her steady and intent look to the man while saying, "I'll stay by your side. Wherever you go."

Her words tightened his chest. Cor was glad hearing it, very. But, going with him wouldn't be a pleasant trip. It would be perilous, filled with danger, even though she would always and only stay in haven or outpost. 

He couldn't give the same comfortable life like what she once had inside the Crown City. The journey would exhaust her and he was afraid that it would burden her.

Seeing how he became quiet, Eira sighed and reassured him, knowing that he was hesitant, "I'll stay in haven or outpost if you prefer me not to join you to the dangerous places."

Cor looked at the woman who then lifted up her bowl again. His eyes caught her smile which was tossed at him. Yes, he wanted her to stay with him and he didn't want to be separated from her. The loss he had from Insomnia Fall was already enough, and he didn’t want any more loss. Every second he spent with her just made him more and more engulfed in his selfishness. Even staying away from her for a few hours was already enough to torment him in unbearable yearning. 

"Even though... actually you can train me in close ranged combat and I'll be your best personal field medic and support." Eira took her spoon and began to eat again. Eyes peeking at him, she was curious with the expression he’ll give as the response.

"Fine."

She widened her eyes when hearing his reply. Amazed by his approval, she even forgot to munch the potato cubes in her mouth. She then gulped it in haste and part opened her mouth in disbelief. 

"Excuse me?" she asked.

"I'll train you."

Mouth still agape in amazement, but hearing it, she couldn’t help but grinning. 

"And this time not using unfair judgement to prevent me from the battlefield?" she asked, eyes shimmering with eagerness.

Cor chuckled and took back his bowl, "Still, I prefer you using your rifle and supporting me from afar."

"Not a bad deal." She widened her smile and put another spoonful of stew into her mouth.

They began to discuss their next move while eating their dinner, deciding their destination, and also the set of training Cor planned to give to her. No matter how good she would become, he was only willing to take her until the nearest haven or outpost. Unless, she could graze him in training until he bled. Which was—obviously—impossible except she used her magic. Oh, and of course, no magic allowed when she undergoes her training with him.

After the lively dinner, they walked into their tent, and lay next to each other. She lay down her head on his upper arm and circled her left hand around his sturdy chest, asking him to sleep without doing any unnecessary things. Cor only gave off a small chuckle before shutting his eyelids and it took no more than a few seconds before he drowned into his dream.

Eira stared at his face as he slept soundly, hearing his steady heartbeat as she placed one ear on his chest. She closed her eyes while snuggling her head on his warm body, trying to follow him into the dream.

_ “You were trying to betray Cor Leonis!” _

But then, she opened her eyes slowly when the voice of that creepy book suddenly came into her mind. Still, she couldn’t figure it out why it said something like that. What was wrong with it? 

Eira initially wanted to ask about it with the book she put to sleep since yesterday when she was angry with it. But the anger in her head was still there whenever she looked at the slumbering face of the bronze book.

Why would it say something like that when she was talking with the prince’s royal advisor? 

Yes, to be honest, there was something off whenever she stared at those beautiful emerald eyes of him. But, no, it was not love. It was curiosity…

...she was sure of it.

_ Thud… _

It was that pain again. The throbbing pain that kept torturing her with no reason. It was weird since she had already taken a medical check up a few days ago before the calamity befell upon the Crown City. And like what she expected, there was nothing wrong with her head. Maybe it was really only exhaustion.

_ Thud… _

She raised her hand to touch her head, trying to maintain her composure then cast a healing spell on her head. The rune gave off a faint light before it disappeared at the same time it soothed her pain.

“What’s wrong?”

Eira blinked when Cor whispered at her. Oh, no, the light from her magic circle must have awoken him. “I’m sorry. Did I wake you up?”

“Did it hurt again? Your head?” he moved his body and lay down on his side to face her.

“Yes, a bit. But I already took care of it.”

“Hmm,” he was half asleep. The man shut his eyelids again and pulled the small body of her into his embrace, he kissed her head, and nuzzled into her hair before staying like that and going back into his sleep.

Eira smiled and snuggled on his chest while closing her eyes. She filled her lungs with his scent before slowly relaxing her body and following him to sleep.

_ Cor, I love you… _

* * *

The sound of pouring rain knocked the window of the caravan. Each of the droplets landed on the blurry glass, which then slowly cascaded down to its bottom frame. The dark sky didn’t seem to stop mourning, as it was already crying since yesterday, hiding the moon, and concealing the twinkling sheen of the stars.

In this small room, the serenade of the showering rain was intermingled with heavy pants from its occupant, along with the soft moans from the young woman who was being devoured by her lover. She had become the way for him to escape from the harsh reality, the way to ease the overwhelming grief he burdened with. In fact, no matter he tried to forget the cruel tragedy that befell the king and city he swore to protect, he was never capable to. Everyday he was engulfed by the sin, even though it didn’t hinder him to do his new duty now to find other royal tombs and help the people of Lucis to defend themselves from the vicious daemons or monsters that haunted them.

Cor was still trying to find the way to save the people trapped in Insomnia, but again, he failed to do so. Most of the crownsguard members had perished, no one could help him, and going back to Insomnia alone was reckless. Yes, heroic, but it was suicide. Moreover he didn’t know whether there were any people who survived there in the Crown City. And tonight, hearing how the  _ high commander _ of Imperial stated that they would continue its recovery effort in Crown City, it was suffice to anger him. What nonsense.

And how cruel for the marshal to vent his wrath to the woman between his legs. Thrusting his member violently into her as if he was trying to break her, although the woman was already begging him to stop because she was already tired.

He didn’t say any words at her about his vexation. He didn’t want to hurt her, but there was an overpowering emotion in him that forcefully changed his anger into the indefinite lust. Oh, and the woman succeeded to gradually erase his anger. He loved her, he loved her, he was so intoxicated with her. He didn’t want to think about the Niflheim, the royal tomb, the monster, the defeat. Now he only wanted to immerse himself into the lust with his woman.

“Cor…! Hhn… A…”

He bowed down to latch his lips to the woman, sucking it hardly, even biting her lower lips. He kept slamming into her with no mercy, in rapid thrust, while the woman could only wriggle weakly on the bed, hands not clutching at anywhere as she had lost all of her power.

It was the third time tonight, and Eira couldn’t stop the man even though she was already exhausted. She could feel how her consciousness slowly being taken away by the overflowing pleasures he gave her. He was so ferocious today, and she knew that he was in a bad temper.

Cor was definitely a beast these recent days. There was almost no single night without him not pounding her in desire. But she couldn’t refuse, no matter how rough and brute he had become recently. She knew that he was only using her to vent about his anger without words. And if only by doing so could ease his heart, she was willingful to give all of her to him. Oh, but if he was in a better mood, he would do her as gently as possible, slowly, tenderly, as if she was a frail glass doll which must be treated with care.

“Hhh…” the man panting as he hurled his body next to her after he reached his climax, and again, filling her inside with his warmth. The heartbeat in his chest was thudding in clamor, just like the thundering storm outside that was still there above their world. He was exhausted, since he was being controlled by both of his lust and his anger.

But the woman was panting more than him. Eira closed her eyes and part opened her mouth to fill her lungs with the air she craved. Both of her hands were trembling and she couldn’t even move her body anymore. She was too tired, and hopefully the man wouldn’t do her anymore since she was sure that she would faint. 

“Eira… I’m sorry…”

She weakly glanced at him when his rough palm caressed her head and wiped the sweat that soaking her skin. Her chest heave up and down as she inhaled the damp air into her lungs, but even though she was exhausted, she tried to move her hand to reach the hand bigger than hers. She intertwined their fingers and closed her eyes again after that.

“Are you okay?”

She wanted to smile hearing how his tone filled with worries whenever he devoured her harshly. Oh well, he kept doing it like that everyday though. Why would he feel sorry about it?

“Fine,” her voice was rather a whisper, so weak, and a bit quivering. 

“Eira, Sorry… I love you… I really do…”

She loved it when Cor hugged her body, enveloping her with his warmth and his scent. She loved it when he gently caressed her head and showered her with a lot of tender kisses on her forehead, on her shutted eyelids, on her nose, cheeks, and lips. She could feel how the man moved her body, cleaned it, and struggled to dress her in the sleeping gown that he just took off from her body roughly when he entered the caravan this evening after checking the Daurell Cavern only to find out that there was no royal tomb in there. And she could feel how he covered her body with the soft blanket before kissing her forehead for one last time and lay down next to her.

Eira was really burned out and it took only a few seconds until she was diving into her slumber.

She saw a dream. 

A pleasant one, where she could feel fi̙̥̙̩͔r̬̠m ͎̟a̪ṋ̳̙̥̣d͉̲͈ ̱͎̳̝̖̣̭s̫̖̜̠̭̦̙t͉̘̝̹̼͖ur̗̙͍̼d̥̩͚̻̬̙ͅy̼͎ ̲̳̟̮a͙r̫̼̼͇̹ms̱̩̜͖ circling around her body. The sun poured its golden ray to the room, and in her dream she had just awoken from her sleep. There was a mͥͦa̐̐̏́n̆ on her side, sleeping peacefully, and she loved to see ḫ̘̰̭͓i͙̻͕͉s̻͍̼̗̝̜ ̥̟͉̟̪̙fa̩̠͉c̳̗̯̼̪͖e̥̯. She loved hi̋ͬ̀m̀̌, so much, she even willing to grant͐̊ͯ̌͊͒ hïm̄̎͆̅ͪ ̐ͥ͊a͑̓ͧ̄̚ ̃̿̃̚pìe͌̌ͯ̐ͣ͊cͣ̂̃ͦͯe̽̒̎ ͦofͦ̃̂͛ͪ̐ ̆̃h̉̆eͫ͑̋̀r͒ ̈͛̄ͬs̓̏̒ͮ̆o̐͋̉ͨulͬ̏̄̔.

_ Who? _

But suddenly, all of its warmth were disappeared and now what she saw was a̟͉̰̳̖ ͍h͓̹̻͔͙ͅu̺̭ͅe͎̭̬̣̖̤͖ ̠̩o̪͚̹̙͇͚f͖͉̘̳̬ ̠̠b̙̝̻l̝u͓͖̝̻̳͉e̙͔̮̭̥̲̺, vast dancing blue, with no end, no floor, no wall, nothing. J̉̅ͫusͩ̑̈́t͂͗ͤͥͬ̉ͯ ̃̒bͫ̽̈̅͋l̿ͧ͗̇̃ũ̔́ͭͩ̀̎e̋. There were a lot of voices, echoing inside the entire room. 

It scared her, it frightened her. She was screaming, crying, begging. 

It hurt her, a lot. Ä̏̅́ͩͫ ͮ̃̓ͭ̆l͙̣̣̦̜̺̓ͥͮ́ͯ̋ỏ̗͖̝̙͚̳̑͆ͩ̉ͥͦt͎͍̳, it seemed that she would die soon.

And there she saw a s͙͉̹͙̦̞͖i̭̻̙̞̖͎ͅl͔h̝͙o̟u͉e̤̤̫̪̖̝tͅte͕̭̭.

_ Who? _

T̩͚͙͉͍͍h̬̗̖͈̪̼͚at ̫͕̖ma͖͎͍͉n͔̪̩͖͍̭ was screaming in pain. H͒eͩ̾ͭ͒̔ ̂͑̅ͭwas tortured, burnt, tormented. She begged at the voices, pleading in her painful scream, asking for something she couldn’t even hear.

It was painful.

It was p͆̓ͭ͆̿ͣa̔̂̽̒̔̆i͊̊̂ͤnf̑ͩ̿ͬüͯ͗l̓̀.

_ No… _

_ Stop it! _

_ Please… _

“Eira?!”

She opened her eyes widely. Her body was trembling in fear. She didn’t even realize that now she was sitting on the bed, with sweat drenching all of her body as if she had just been thrown outside where the rain heavily showered the ground. It was beyond her understanding since when and why the tears streaming down from her eyelids.

“Eira? Are you okay?!” Cor who was hugging her from her right side now brushed his fingers on her cheek. His thumbs frantically wiped her tears, and he tucked the strands of her black hair behind her ear.

A frown marred his visage when he noticed something weird on her face. He got up, walked to the lamp switch, and turned it on. His heart was beating fast when he caught a line of blood slipped out from the corner of her lips.

“God, you’re bleeding Eira!” Cor hurriedly walked back to the bed and kneeled in front of her. He wiped the blood from her chin, frowned as he looked at the red liquid. He then bit his lower lips while staring at the pale face of his woman.

Eira gripped Cor’s shoulders when she realized there was an excruciating pain in her chest. There was something inside her body that was bleeding until it made its way to her mouth. Her lungs? Her throat? Or something else?

“Eira, tell me what should I do? Oh, fuck! Let’s go to Lestallum! There must be a doctor out there… But the Nif blockaded the way… Damn, it’s still three, the daemon must be still roaming around…”

Hearing how Cor was flustered like that, Eira chuckled at him. “I’m okay, Cor.”

“But you’re bleeding!”

Eira gave her smile at him and placed her forefinger on his lips while forming a magic circle on her chest. It was bigger than her usual rune, with the color of white which was shimmering in a bright light. It let out a gust of wind which made her hair sway softly until the rune faded in the air.

Yet, the pain was not disappearing. She frowned, knowing that her spell didn’t work like it usually did. She reluctantly moved her eyes to look at the man who was waiting for her explanation whether she was okay or not. 

No, definitely, she was not fine. But remembering how he reacted frantically a few moments ago, she decided to throw a lie at him.

“I’m fine Cor…” she wiped the blood from her chin with the back of her hand and gulped the rest of the blood inside her mouth even though it gave an unpleasant taste in her throat.

_ It hurts… _

“Really?” he doubted, as he didn’t find the color on her face. It was still pale, and her lips had already turned into a faint blue.

“Yeah… Let’s go to sleep…” Eira slowly lay down on the bed, this time she faced the wall and gave him the sight of her back.

“I’m not convinced yet, Eira.” 

“I’m sleepy, Cor.” 

Blue eyes of him now gazed at her back. He knew something was off and he was very troubled by her answer. Cor wondered whether she was now avoiding his eyes.

He sighed.

Again, he was powerless. He had nothing to cure her, he didn’t even know what happened to her. He could only wait for the dawn, and plan to bring her to Lestallum after this. Even though it meant that he would leave her alone there, since he avoided being in Lestallum. Niflheim wouldn’t stay still if they knew  _ the Immortal _ was in the city. His presence could only bring harm to her and other citizens of that city.

He stood up and walked to turn off the lamp before returning back to their bed. Cor kissed her head before laying down and hugged her from behind. 

He closed his eyes, but couldn't sleep as soundly as before. Cor was extremely worried and the anxiety prevented him from sleeping.

* * *

Cor definitely couldn’t think clearly when he annihilated the Niflheim army that was blockading the road near Secullam Pass. He angrily assaulted them, only leaving one person alive to open the gate before killing him mercilessly. There was a reason why he chose the road near Secullam Pass, well, obviously if he chose the blockade near Lestallum, the Niflheim would track him right away since his destination was only two or three miles from there.

After breaking through the blockade, the man made a brief stop in Old Lestallum to rent a car from the fellow hunter. Of course, his car was too luxurious and stood out being compared to the car that was being used by local people in Cleigne. Needless to say, he didn’t want the Niflheim to chase him while he was with the young woman on his right side. 

It was bright in Old Lestallum. The vast blue spread above with the white velvet clouds that were floating softly in the sky. The world glistened in golden rays from the shining orb that warmed the morning with its heat. But when the car got closer to Lestallum, the sky was growing dark. Perhaps, it was because Duscae now was still shrouded in the murky dark clouds. Eira remembered how Cor muttered that the rain was caused by the Fulgurian and the Lucian prince was now trying to gather the blessing from the Astral. Hence, the lingering thunderstorm meant that he hadn’t finished his trial, yet.

This morning, Eira overheard his phone call from the mechanic woman in Hammerhead, saying that apparently Regalia couldn’t be found after the prince acquired the Royal Arms and received the blessing from Archaean in Cauthess. Well, Cor said that he wanted to offer his help after driving Eira to Lestallum, even though the said woman had already assured him that she was perfectly fine. Lie, obviously, even now she could feel the piercing pain inside her chest.

Well, of course, Eira was flattered knowing that she was on the top of his priority, but on the other hand, she didn’t like it because she was the reason that Cor not doing his duty to support the prince right away. 

She wondered if the man would only drop her in Lestallum and depart to search Regalia afterwards. He wouldn’t spend his precious day only to accompany her to check her health to the doctor, right?

“So, you’ll leave immediately after we arrived in Lestallum, right?”

“Yeah, I’ll come back tomorrow to pick you up. Spend your night in Lestallum.”

She furrowed her thin eyebrows and squinted her eyes at him, “You’ll leave me for one night?”

“I’m going to check the Niff base and it will take time. It won’t be done before the night.”

She wanted to pout, but he was already kind enough to drive her until Lestallum. She knew his reason for avoiding the city, and it was indeed the wisest for him to leave shortly after he dropped her.

“Soon? What if the clinic is closed? I prefer to go back with you.”

The car turned to the right and went down to the parking lot, “Okay, I’m waiting here until you find the doctor.”

Eira turned her head to look at the man. Pleased with his answer, she gave off a wide smile and leaned forward to kiss him on the lips after he parked the car.

“I’ll call you,” she said softly, fingers touching the one of his on the steering wheel. She caressed it gently and gave her sweetest smile at him.

“Okay. See you.” This time, the man leaned forward to plant a tender kiss on her forehead before caressing her cheek.

Both of them stayed still only to appreciate each other’s eyes, until Eira eventually opened the door and left from the car. 

“I’ll miss you.” She bowed down to peek inside the car before closing its door.

“I know.”

She chuckled, “Won’t you?”

Cor only replied to her with a small chuckle while averting his gaze for a second before looking at her again. She then closed the door, waved at him with a smile still adorning her face and walked away to climb the stairs toward the city entrance. 

Now, because the man couldn’t see her face anymore, the smile disappeared from her face. She bit her lower lips and clenched her fists as an effort to hold the agonizing pain in her body.

It hurt her. It pained her. Even though she had cast a spell to soothe the pain, the ache didn’t entirely fade away. However, she should keep walking, before the man becomes suspicious of her. Although, actually she really wanted to cower and hugged her own knees.

It was like being stabbed by hundreds of nails. It felt like being pierced by a thousand blades. Her chest was throbbing and she really wanted to cry.

The man watched the woman in her white dress until she disappeared from his sight. His blue eyes then wandered around and frowned when he found out that it was peculiarly quiet. This city was usually lively, with a lot of people walking around in the lookout while buying the food from the stalls. But, he just caught three men gathered around and talking seriously, while he found no stall was actually opened. It was weird. He then glanced at the stairs, bothered with the situation but hesitated to follow her.

He noticed a few Niflheim flags being put up along the way, and he could see a few airships patrolling above. He thought that it was because the road near here was being shut off by them. But, he had bad premonition. The marshal tightened his grip on the steering wheel. It was decided, if the woman didn’t call him in ten minutes, no, five minutes, he would rush inside the city.

Eira crossed the road to enter the main street of the Lestallum. She remembered how the magazine she read back in caravan portrayed this city as a lively and crowded place. But she could only see a few people along the way, talking with each other in troubled faces. She could perceive the gloom in the air and somehow it didn’t make her comfortable enough.

It should be blazing hot inside the city, remembering the tropical climate of Lestallum. But the slightly greyish cloud covered the sun, lowering the temperature inside the city. The light drizzle started to shower the ground, but the billowing steam from the pipes on the wall of a few buildings still spread its heat to the air. It made the air feel damp and stiflingly hot.

“Excuse me.” Eira then approached a few women who were standing not far from her. They wore a bit revealing clothing. Maybe, because it was very hot here? No, perhaps it was a uniform since they wore the same clothing. “I would like to go to the clinic or hospital…”

“Oh, turn left there, at the first intersection turn right. The street is packed with people, though.” One woman pointed her forefinger to a rather small passage a few feets from where they were standing. Eira followed its way and looked back at the women, wondering why she said that the street was packed with people.

“Yeah, someone had just been slayed by the Nif,” the other woman muttered, as if she knew what Eira was wondering about.

“Horrible,” the other one added. Her expression did show a frightened one.

Eira furrowed her eyebrows and slightly opened her mouth in bewilderment. Right after she said her gratitude, she dashed to the clinic which was surrounded by a lot of people who seemed curious about what was happening. Just like what those women said.

“Someone is dying again,” after being quiet the entire road trip, the book on her left side finally muttered and gave its inconsiderate comment.

Eira glared at the peculiar book, “Dying? How’d you know?”

“Slayed, right? Any other possibilities, besides dying?” the book jeered.

“Zeit, watch your words, or you’ll never awoken anymore.”

Eira then struggled to breach the crowd because she should find the doctor, no matter what. Cor was waiting for her call, she may not make him wait for long. Oh, and also she was curious just like everyone else.

At last, she reached the handle of the clinic’s door after begging at the people to make the way. She sighed when she succeeded to open the door, but then, just right after she stepped inside the small room with the strong scent of drugs and medicines, she was blinking in surprise as she caught a figure of a familiar boy who was crying loudly with… Iris Amicitia. 

“Iris?”

“Eira?” The young girl now raised her head and moved her teary brown eyes to see Eira. Her nose was reddened and the same crimson hue smeared both of her cheeks. Eira could see how her face was drenched with the falling tears.

Eira scurried to the girl then gently touched her shoulder, “What happened?”

“Jared was…” the young Amicitia gripped her own hand. With a brittle voice, she tried her best to tell the medic about the tragedy she had just witnessed a few hours ago. “...Jared was killed… by the Niflheim…”

“Grandpa…” the boy next to her wiped his own tears while looking down to the floor. Iris turned her head to the blonde boy and hugged him. 

"It's my fault…" Talcott sobbed.

"No, Talcott… It's not…" Iris caressed his head while whispering some words as she tried to calm the boy who just had lost his grandfather.

Eira forgot how to take a breath at the moment. She was shocked and not capable of saying any other words.

It was a loss, another death.

She thought that the nightmare was already over, burnt inside the remains of the Crown City. She thought when the girl and the little boy reside in the autonomous city of Lestallum, they would be free from the terror of the Niflheim. 

But she was wrong, everyone was wrong. 

If only she obeyed Cor’s demand to stay in Lestallum with Iris, would her presence could prevent the death of the boy’s grandfather? If only she came faster to Lestallum, would she be capable of healing the man’s wound? 

But it was too late… The regret would never bring the dead to live.

And what could Eira do was only to hug the little blonde boy inside her arms while he called his grandfather between his lament. It hurt her when she heard both of them wailing and sobbing. It shattered her heart whenever those voices reached into her ears. She even forgot about the injury inside her chest since it was being replaced by the grief.

“Grandpa… I’m sorry… I’m sorry….” and Talcott couldn’t stop the tears from rolling down his cheeks.


	8. Chapter 8

**Trample[D] - Chapter 8**

* * *

_ Please listen to me… _

_ Please listen to me… _

_ Please... _

* * *

Once again, the night brought her into the overwhelming sadness. There were voices when Eira shutted her eyelids; calling her name, telling a story, or asking about her day. At the same time, the memories of the past were projected in the dark, showing the vague color of the smiles from people who left her that night. Leaving, without never returning, since their soul had already departed from the world.

The shattered memories made its way into her mind, just like an old monochrome film which was being played with noise. She could remember how her mother caressed her head whenever she was going to the bed when she was a little girl, assuring her that there were no monsters under her bed since she was very scared because the book who was floating on her mother’s left side kept telling her about ghost stories. She could also remember how her father always brought her favorite cake home on her birthday, leaving his evening without schedule despite his position as the member of royal council who spent almost all of his days inside the citadel. How much she missed their voices, their kindness, their love.

Another scattered memory then entered her head, still in monochrome reminiscence. The blonde Stella was now hugging her, teasing her in many ways inside the nostalgic infirmary. She could see herself then, laughing with the auburn Raine, who was cheerfully pinching both of her cheeks. They often filled her world with laughters, and although the two of them were sometimes mischievous toward her, their presences had already become the older sister figure for her. She missed them, their laughters, their mischief, and their never ending love stories.

The quiet night only brought her into the past, and the darkness would just remind her of unreachable happiness which was buried under the crumbled city of Insomnia. It was much better when Cor was there beside her. At least his presence would hinder her to keep thinking about the past.

Eira sighed.

No matter how much she tried to close her eyes and sink into the dream, she always failed and ended up opening her eyes to stare at the ceiling of her room in  _ the Leville.  _ And at the present, the clock showed its hour hand to the eleven. Oh, well, she never slept early from the beginning when she was still living in Insomnia as the crownsguard medic in citadel infirmary though. She just had nothing to do in this city and decided to sleep. But her body refused to do so, and instead of sleeping, she only recollected the memories of the people she loved, who left her behind in this world.

Eira decided to leave the inn, walking down to the maze-like alley of Lestallum. Both hands clasping behind her back while her eyes wandered around, observing the lively city even though the sun had already set hours ago. 

The people were still active, despite the fact that it was almost twelve o’clock. The midnight band in front of the fountain of the Leville which was still singing—or perhaps had just started their performances—, the smell of delicious food that filled the air, the chatter of a group of women which echoed in the narrow passage, the laughter of the men that could be heard along the way; certainly, Lestallum was never sleeping.

“Where are you going, Eira?” the floating book on her left side asked, curious about the raven-haired witch it ought to follow since she was now walking in the main street of Lestallum then crossing the road.

“Strolling.” She walked down the stairs to the outlook spot overlooking Duscae.

Eira was amazed by the townspeople who still had a great enthusiasm to open the food stall this late. The appealing aroma of the roasted beef and spicy soup rammed strongly into her nose; it was enough to appetize her and made her hungry again even though she already had dinner.

Her feet brought her to come closer toward the stone fence on the edge of lookout. She placed both of her hands onto its cold and rough surface as she leaned forward to see the scenery of Duscae. She couldn’t see anything since the usual green now was being enveloped by total darkness, though. Thus, she raised her eyes to the sky, gazing at the soft and serene moon that cascading its silvery light to the world. The dark greyish clouds were scattered under the sky full of stars, travelling the world, being brought by the wind and then sometimes covering the graceful moon.

Eira sighed. How many times she sighed today?

It had been three days since that incident. And also, it had been three days since Cor Leonis left her in Lestallum. It seemed that she took a long time grieving that day, she even forgot to call the man who was waiting for her inside the car, hence, Cor decided to look for her and came into the small clinic in the gloomy city of Lestallum. She could remember how the wrinkles on his forehead were multiplying when he frowned after hearing the tragic truth from the youngest Amicitia. Cor then hastily called Monica and Dustin who were going out to collect the material for fixing up the Royal Vessel for the prince’s departure to Altissia, asked them to return to Lestallum, and after the depressing phone call, he demanded Eira to bring Iris and Talcott back to the inn while he preparing the funeral for Jared.

Oh, and of course, Cor still forced her to have her body checked by the doctor since it was obviously the main reason for her to come into this city. As expected, Eira scowled the man because it was not the time for her own medication. But, needless to explain, Cor snarled back at her and she couldn’t object, acknowledging the fact that she was indeed sick.

Fortunately, after taking some peculiar medicine she got from the local medic—she never saw it in the Crown City—, the pain gradually disappeared. She was relieved that actually her wound was not that severe since she really avoided surgery. It was internal bleeding, and actually, under normal circumstances she must be capable of healing herself with her magic. Perhaps, she was too exhausted that day so the magic had no effect for her.

“Hei, Eira, if you only want to gaze at the moon, you can do it inside your hotel room right?” the book asked.

She glanced at the hovering book with annoyed eyes. Why would the book command her?

“I’m bored,” she averted her eyes from it then looking back to the moon.

“Just cast a sleeping spell on your head and sleep. Come on, let’s go from here.”

“We’ve just arrived, Zeit.” She placed her elbows on the fence then supported her chin lazily with both of her hands. Eyes still staring at the moon, admiring its beauty, and then she gradually let her mind be mesmerized by its sheen.

Ah, how she missed Cor Leonis. If the man stayed in Lestallum, would he mind to accompany her moon gazing like this?

“The moon is beautiful, isn’t it?”

She blinked when a tender and familiar voice was heard from her right side. Eira quickly straightened her back and turned her head to its source. 

It was the pair of beautiful emerald eyes, which then stared at her behind the clear lenses of his glasses. His dirty blonde hair fell on his forehead, and she frowned, wondering who was the man.

“Moon gazing? A lady isn’t supposed to stay awake late at night, is she?”

It was after he asked two other questions until she realized that he was the prince’s royal adviser, Ignis Scientia. 

He was really different with that hairstyle. Usually his hair was being swept up, and tonight, with his bang covered his forehead, he looked way younger and almost like a different person.

“Oh, yes… Um… Good evening.” She didn’t expect the man would come and greet her. No, in fact, she didn’t expect anyone would greet her at this kind of time.

“I wonder if  _ good evening  _ could be used at …” Ignis glanced at the watch on his left wrist, “...twenty four minutes before midnight.”

Eira part opened her mouth, stunned by his words then chuckled after, “So… Is it good midnight, then?”

He chuckled then sipped his coffee from the can he was holding in his right hand. “Weird, indeed.”

“Yeah, never heard someone actually use  _ good midnight _ .” Eira then glanced over to the coffee can he was holding, “Drinking coffee at this hour?”

“Well, it’s my favorite.” He tilted his head a bit while raising his  _ Ebony _ slightly.

“But… at this hour? Don’t tell me you’re going out only to drink coffee.”

Ignis chuckled again then fixed his glasses. He turned his body to face Eira and stared at her. “Only want to get some fresh air. How about you?”

“Find it hard to sleep.” Eira now completely turned her body too and faced him. 

Ignis wore a casual grey T-shirt, which was somehow tight enough to let her observe his muscular torso beneath. It was the first time for her seeing him in casual attire like that. Usually, his outfit was the formal one since she only saw him inside the citadel. Well, there were some moments when he wore a sleeveless shirt inside the crownsguard training room. But she only saw the glimpse of him since her mind had already been occupied by the marshal who trained her for field medic qualification.

_ Thud… _

It was the same headache that tortured her these days. She blinked when the throbbing pain started to torture it, but managed not to express it on her face.

“Eira! No flirting!” the book floated again to her front, hindering her eyes to look at the man.

“Well, I noticed how you always stay in citadel infirmary until this hour. Of course, sleeping early is not there in your dictionary, I presume?”

Eira chuckled hearing it, although the book was still floating in front of her and nagging endlessly. But she should give her response to the man’s sentence, “I don’t know whether I should be flattered or not.”

Ignis chuckled and gave off his light smile, unknown to him that currently she was unable to see it on his dashing visage. He then asked, “Oh, by the way, would you like some drink? I could buy some for you if you’d like...”

Eira was now struggling to hold her anger toward the book who was still hovering a few inches from her face. She really wanted to glare at the pair of its bronze eyes, but she didn’t want Ignis to catch her glaring at him since he didn’t know that there was a floating book between their faces.

“Oh, no need. Really. Thanks.” She struggled to smile at him, eyes wandered around, because she didn’t know where to place them. But definitely not to the book.

“Chamomile tea is good to help you sleep. Please wait here.” Ignis was so considerate. Despite his courtesy being refused, he still left and walked toward a certain stall not far from there.

Eira didn’t like being indebted to an acquaintance, but seeing that Ignis walked away and placed his focus at the stall which was selling some beverages, it was actually a good chance for her to settle the problem between the nettlesome book and her.

“Zeit, we’ll have a thorough conversation regarding your manner later.” Eira glared at the book in a threatening manner then unhesitatingly cast a magic circle on its broken face.

“No, Eira! You don’t---!” the book swayed frantically, but no matter it moved away from her, the magic circle would always follow it. It only took two seconds before the book fell from the air and she quickly caught it. She then gripped it inside her left hand afterwards. 

She exhaled deeply, one hand tucked a few strands of her own hair behind her right ear. Raising her head, she glanced toward the man who was now advancing his way to her while holding a bottle of beverage.

“Sorry to wait,” he said, “But unfortunately they don’t have chamomile tea. I bought you oolong tea instead, perhaps you’d like it…”

Eira blinked seeing a small bottle he offered, “Oh, that’s actually my favorite.”

“Choosing it because I was sure that you’d like it.”

"Oh, so, the royal advisor is good at guessing?” she took the small bottle from him while smiling still, “Thanks for the treat.”

“You’re welcome.”

Ignis watched her as she tried to open the bottle, and blinked when Eira looked at the book she was holding in her left hand. Her hands were already full so she found the difficulty only to do an easy task such as opening the bottle. He then offered himself to open the bottle after asking her to hold his coffee can for a moment.

“I didn’t notice you’re holding a book before.”

Eira almost choked on her tea. She didn't expect that Ignis was really an observant. “I’ve been holding it since before.”

The two then stared at each other's eyes.

Ignis stared at the pair of her black eyes which were staring directly into his eyes. There was something inside those shimmering eyes which enchanted him. He couldn’t even lift his gaze from her, as he delved into the beauty of the black eyes that were staring at him. The warmth creeped into his chest, and before he knew his heartbeat thumped in a quick rhythm.

It felt like he knew her long before this time. It felt like there was a time like this, with this raven-haired woman, in the outlook, in this city. But he thought that it was a mere imagination. When he bought the drink, he knew exactly that she loved oolong tea. He knew that it was her favorite, and he didn’t understand why he would think like that.

However, this young woman in front of him already belonged to someone else. If only the marriage arrangement between the two was not called off, would he be…

“You’ll depart again tomorrow?” Eira suddenly asked, breaking the silence between them.

Ignis softly gasped as he almost had a thought of something that was not appropriate and now he was embarrassed of himself.

“No.” He shook his head. Fortunately he managed to maintain his own composure. He then added, “We’ll stay here for a few days before departing to Cape Caem. Gladio couldn’t seem to stay away from Iris since that accident, and Noctis’s presence was reassuring for Talcott.”

“Oh… So, your next destination is Cape Caem?”

“Yes. How about you? Will you stay here? Or…”

“Depend on Cor…” she replied then immediately gasped, frantically looking at Ignis, “No… I mean… I...”

Ignis couldn’t help but giggle seeing the way she flustered like that. He could see how her cheeks turned crimson when she mentioned the man who Ignis assumed as her lover. The royal advisor knew about the two of them. How could anyone ignore it? 

Ignis could even remember how the marshal stared at him unpleased that day in the citadel, one night before his departure to accompany the prince for Altissia. Then, when seeing Eira in Prairie Outpost the day after Insomnia Fall, he knew exactly that there was something between the young Heallint and the marshal—Monica wouldn’t be the one who invited the medic to that outpost and she would force her to join Iris and other refugees to Lestallum instead. Furthermore, the way Prompto and Gladiolus conversed about their suspicion about the medic being the marshal’s woman on their way to the royal tomb convinced Ignis to believe that indeed those two had a relationship. But of course, Ignis and others didn’t dare to ask the marshal regarding his private matter.

“It’s fine. I know about you and marshal,” Ignis said.

“Eh?!” Eira crooked her brows in disbelief, eyes wide opened, startled by the statement from Ignis. “H-how?”

“Just a presumption. Pardon me, if I was wrong.”

Eira dug her teeth into her bottom lips.  _ Oh the Six! _ She was very embarrassed knowing that someone actually knew about her relationship with the marshal. Well, she didn’t care much when Monica knew about it when Eira stayed in the same caravan as the marshal in Prairie Outpost the other day. But, then when she thought about it, hiding her relationship with Cor was unnecessary now.

“N-no… You’re not… wrong…” Eira turned her body and now facing the dark scenery of Duscae. She hugged the book right on her chest then placed the bottle of oolong tea on the stone fence. Anxiously tapping the bottle lid with her finger, she was too shy to look at the man on her right side.

“I… I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to pry into your private matter…” Splendid, now Ignis was fidgeting. He just realized that he was being discourteous. As a matter of habit whenever he didn’t know what to do, the man now fixed the position of his glasses. Ignis then turned his body to face the same scenery as what she looked at, the darkness of Duscae.

There was a strange feeling in his chest after hearing how she admitted that indeed she had a relationship with the marshal. Ignis was sure that he didn’t have any feeling—not any romantic feeling—toward his ex-fiancee. However, he was wondering why there was a bit of disappointment when he actually heard it from her lips. And now, he could feel his head become heavy.

“I-It’s okay,” she replied with stuttering words. Placing the book on the stone fence, both of her slender hands reached the oolong tea then opened its lid. She took a long gulp in order to regain her composure, hoping the toasty flavor of the cold unsweetened tea would calm her mind.

The two of them then engulfed in silence. What could be heard from their surroundings were only the faint crying voices of the night crickets, the crowd which finally got quieter as the people slowly returned back to their home, and the light sound of the music being played on the radio from one of the food stalls.

After a few minutes, Eira glanced at Ignis and gasped finding out that he was watching her. The soft silvery sheen from the sky was pouring down to his dashing countenance, and his emerald eyes were shimmering under the moonlight. Those green eyes were staring at her in soft gaze, with an unexplainable emotion beneath she couldn’t interpret.

“E̵i͠r̷̷a̷…҉ ḑo͢n’͜t̕͞ ̡l̸͘͜ea̵͜v̸͜e͞͡ ̷̴m̸͝e͞…”

_ Thud! _

“Uu…”

“Eira? Are you okay?” Ignis quickly walked forward and stretched his hands to Eira when she suddenly cowered her body while holding her own head. She even dropped the tea bottle to the ground and let out a choked moan of pain.

“S-Sorry… I-I’m fine…” Eira replied.

Ignis frowned more when hearing how her voice was trembling. He hastily pulled away his hands when Eira slowly straightened her back with one hand gripping the stone fence. However, he could see her face showing a painful expression as she struggled to hold the ache in her head with one of her hands now supporting her head.

“You’re not looking good. Let me take you to the clinic. It’s open for twenty four hours, right?”

“Yo̡҉͝u̷͞’̨̕͝ll̶͟ ̛̕͡ne͏ve҉̷̧r̕͢͜ ͘͢k҉͟no̵̡w͢ ̧͘ho̡w͟ ͢m͜u҉͢c̵͜͢h͟͢͞ ̧I͜͝ ̧͜su̡f̵͢fere̛d͏̴̢ by̵͜ ̡͟un̴a͢͞b͏̵l̢͏͜e̵͠͝ ̸͝t̕͏̢o̶ ̕͟he͟a̧̨̛r ̸̶y͜҉̷o͞u͟͡͡r v͡҉͝oi͠c̢͢͝e.̴”̶̡ 

“Khh… No… Stop it...”

Ignis hurriedly held her body when Eira almost fell to the ground. She was trembling and letting out a muffled cry, “No… It hurts… Stop it… Stop…”

“Eira?” he was terribly worried. Moreover, he could clearly see the line of tears streaming down to her pale cheeks as she muttered unclear words between her cries.

“Eira? Hei… Are you okay?” Ignis kept calling her name but she didn’t give him any response. And she didn’t give him any choice but to lift her body and held her inside his arms. He struggled to take her book while holding her body before dashing toward the city and advancing his way to the clinic which unfortunately had been closed since it was not actually opened for twenty four hours.

He ran to  _ the Leville _ , and after yelling to the front men, finally they agreed to tell him which room she was staying in. It was peculiar for Ignis Scientia to lose his composure like that. Even he could maintain his calm manner and think clearly when hearing the news about Insomnia Fall. But not now, not this time.

There was an agonizing pain when he heard her crying and let out a choked wailing. It hurt him when he saw the line of tears flowing down to her cheeks. And his incapability to ease her pain was torturing.

Ignis didn’t care about the fact that she was another man’s lover as he placed her on the soft mattress after throwing her book on the bedside table and hugged her without understanding the cause of her lament. He just wanted to hug her, caress her head gently, as if she belonged to him. He just wanted her to stop crying, since it made him hard to breath, since it stabbed his chest in sorrow.

“It hurts… It hurts… No… My head… It hurts...” her voice was rather a whisper when muttering the words. Ignis looked down at the woman who was pulling the strands of her long hair with both of her trembling hands.

“Eira… No… Stop pulling your hair…” Ignis reached her hands and gently untangled her fingers from her hair, preventing her from hurting herself even more. He then tried to calm her, whispering her name over and over hoping that she would stop the tears from staining her cheeks.

He knew it was not ordinary pain. It was too strange, too odd, weird, unthinkable for a physical pain to make her cry like that as if she was in a trance state. It was like a curse and how matter he struggled to find the way to calm her, Ignis couldn’t obtain it. It wasn’t his field of expertise. All of the books regarding medicine he read from the library didn't help much in this situation.

He flinched when in a sudden she stopped crying and fell inside his embrace. The weight of her body was pulling her to one side but the man quickly held her under his gripped. She had closed her eyes and Ignis knew she had lost her consciousness.

He hastily made her lie down on the bed before scurried outside to go to the clinic, banging its door and begging the doctor who lived there to wake up and treated the young crownsguard medic who was not capable of healing herself.

It was the most terrifying night of his life.

* * *

The light from an unknown source hurt her eyes when she opened her eyelids. She squinted her eyes and blinked for a few times before weakly moving her head around to inspect her surroundings. It was the dull white ceiling, the wall with dim green painting with few spots being peeled off, the dark red curtain that swayed as the wind slipped through the room from the opened window, and three black sofas surrounding the coffee table in the middle of the room.

Eira abruptly raised her body as she saw a figure of a man sitting down there on one of the sofas. Not the brown hair Leonis, not the marshal, not the tall crownsguard leader, but the prince's royal advisor, Ignis Scientia.

Why he slept there?

Eira wide opened her mouth, brain working hard to recollect the memories of the previous night. She remembered the time when he was talking with him in the lookout, talking about the relationship between Cor and her, but then she was assaulted by the ache that trampled down her head in excruciating pain. She couldn't remember any details of the events after that.

What exactly had happened?

She then looked around, trying to find something which fortunately she caught being placed on the bedside table. She cast a spell on the peculiar bronze book until it opened its eyes then hovered quickly to her front.

"The hell with you, Eira?!"

She shuddered when the loud annoying voice yelled at her right a few inches from her face. Eira even covered her ears with her hands since its nagging voice pierced her eardrums.

"I've told you not to flirt with that man?! But see?! You let him hug you! On the bed! In the hotel room! You traitor!"

"Wha-?!" Eira almost raised her voice hearing the grimoire yelling at her. Good thing she remembered that Ignis was still there on the sofa and didn’t want to awake him only to find her talking with nothingness from his perspective.

"You dumb! Foolish! He's bad news! Never talk to him anymore! He's a curse! Do not ever talk to him anymore!"

"Zeit?! What do-" she whispered, although now her head was boiled in anger. What did the dirty blonde do to it until it maligned him that rude? The man couldn't even see the grimoire. The man even rarely talked to her. What kind of grudge did it have to the prince’s advisor?

"You almost…! No! You had already betrayed Cor Leonis!"

"Zeit!" she yelled in her whisper, eyes glancing at the sleeping man on the couch. Her heart was now beating fast as she was shrouded in anger and vexation. She didn’t like the way Zeit accused her for something she didn’t do. The exasperation almost made her rip the book apart if she didn’t remember that it was the last memento from her mother.

"JUST LISTEN TO ME! I'M TIRED! I'M DOING THIS FOR YOU! JUST STOP THINKING ABOUT THAT DAMN IGNIS SCIENTIA EVERY TIME!" 

Eira wide opened her eyes and faced the bronze book. Mouth agape but nothing escaped from her throat. She was appalled by the way Zeit loudly screamed at her. She was confused, didn’t understand what it meant.  _ Stop thinking about Ignis?  _ Since when she started to think about that man who was only a mere acquaintance?

"What are you talking about?!" she stared at the dead bronze eyes of the grimoire, trying to delve into it although it was not capable of showing any expression.

"Eira?" 

Eira gasped hearing a voice called her name. Without much thinking, she grasped the book then placed it on her lap while casting a spell to make it sleep and shut its mouth.

“You’re awake?”

Eira raised her head to see the man now had already left his seat and walked closer to her. She quickly combed her hair with fingers frantically, didn’t want to let anyone see her worst appearance after waking up—except for Cor Leonis.

“Y-yes… Good morning.” She struggled to smile, even though she was still vexed by the words of her book.

“Good morning. How’s your condition?” he halted his steps a few feet away from her bed, not close, but not too far.

“Great. Thanks,” she gave a slight pause before throwing her questions, “Mind to explain what happened? Did I put you into trouble?”

Ignis was very glad seeing her smile. It seemed that after taking rest for almost ten hours, she had recuperated. There were no traces of painful headache on her expression and the color had been returned to her cheeks and lips.

After fixing his glasses, he started to explain to her. About the way she was tortured by severe headache, how she was brought to her own room, and how he asked the doctor to treat her last night. He was worried to leave her alone so he decided to stay there and inadvertently slept on the couch. 

Unknown to her, that there was something he hid from her. It was when Ignis shamelessly hugged her and caressed her head knowing that she was marshal’s woman. No, he didn’t mean to snatch her. He didn’t love her, not at all. But seeing her fragile figure, he couldn’t stop himself from embracing her. At that time, he really wanted to protect her and didn’t want anything to hurt her. As if she was his precious treasure. Weird, indeed.

“I really troubled you… I’m sorry,” she looked down, fiddling with the blanket that covered her legs. She was really disappointed with herself. Troubling people like that, being brought by any other man beside Cor Leonis, fainting, made other people worried. She really wanted to return back the time and stop herself from going out that night, so when the headache came, she would be there in her room and pass out with no one knowing, without bothering anyone else.

“No, it’s not a problem. I was glad to help.”

“But…”

_ Bam! _

The two of them then stopped talking when the door hurled open and hit the wall. A tall man entered the room in haste and stopped walking when he saw there was another presence beside the young woman who was supposed to be the only occupant in this room. His blue eyes glanced at the pair of emeralds which stared at him in surprise for his sudden entrance. 

Ignis was the one who called him this morning, informing that Eira fainted after stating that her head hurt last night and hadn’t opened her eyes yet. Hearing that, Cor rushed to go back to Lestallum since the overwhelming worries were haunting him. He wouldn’t be able to continue his duty anyway since it was impossible to concentrate knowing that his woman was sick until losing her consciousness.

“Ignis.” Cor stared at Ignis, displeased by his appearance in Eira’s room but Cor should remember that it was Ignis who helped his woman last night. “Thanks for taking care of her.”

“It was the least I could do,” Ignis replied, giving a thin smile at the marshal and then he decided to leave the room after explaining the medicine that was given by the doctor last night to the marshal.

After excusing himself, Ignis closed the door after once again—and for the last time—looking at the woman who was smiling at him.

Ignis sighed, staring at the timber door for a moment and lost in his thoughts. There was a void when knowing that he must leave her side, since she had a man who loved her and his presence was no longer needed.

It was the first time for him, not understanding his own mind when having that kind of thought. He didn’t know whether he had any romantic feeling for her. But the urge to stay by her side, to look into her beautiful eyes, to hear her voice; it was definitely something that proved him that he was… attracted to her.

_ Thud! _

A slight pain suddenly struck his head, which then awakened him from his reverie. He exhaled deeply then rubbed his head before staring for one last time at the door and walked away from there afterwards.

_ What am I thinking of? _


	9. Chapter 9

**Trample[D] - Chapter 9**

* * *

_I’m sorry…_

_I only wish for your happiness…_

_I’m sorry…_

* * *

Three days without hearing her mellifluous voice brought him into excruciating loneliness. The night he spent without feeling her warmth seeping into his skin was unbearably tormenting. In the morning, the lustrous pair of her black eyes didn’t greet him when he opened his eyelids, only the dark color of grey from his tent, or dim ceiling of the small caravan. He missed her, he yearned her presence, and being away from her was suffice to make him drowned in uneasiness.

After all of the tragedies that befell on that day where they lost everything but each other’s life, and after the murder of a loyal chamberlain from the House of Amicitia, Cor Leonis was actually reluctant to leave Eira alone in Lestallum. However, she was sick, wounded, and Cor didn’t want to take her with him, not after knowing that she had internal bleeding—somewhere in her lungs or stomach—which caused him not to allow her leaving Lestallum since it was the only place where the biggest clinic located in Lucis since Insomnia had been destroyed.

It was the third morning without her, when Cor got an early phone call from the prince’s royal adviser. What a coincidence, Cor was about to tell him about the location of royal tombs he just found the other night. But, what was being informed by the man on the other side was a distressing word about his woman. Eira fainted due to a severe headache, and hadn’t opened her eyes yet.

Without much thinking, Cor immediately rushed back to Lestallum. He was afraid of the loss. He was afraid that she would never wake up and left him alone in this world. Just like what the King had done to him, just like most of his comrades did to him. Leaving and stop breathing.

Cor couldn’t maintain his composure. Even when he met Gladiolus near the parking lot with Prompto, he only nodded at them before scurrying inside the town without bothering to answer the question from Gladiolus. He didn’t even hear what Gladio said since he was in great dismay.

Cor didn’t even care that his action could destroy the wall of _the Leville_ when he slammed the door open since he was too impatient to see her condition. He didn’t want to waste any split second only to open the door softly.

It was a relief when he saw Eira sitting on the bed. But before he could lift the corner of his lips, his eyes caught at a dirty blonde man who was standing not far from her bed. Cor curved his brows into a displeased frown. However, he remembered that it was Ignis that helped her last night, and not him. Ignis’s presence in the room was rather natural since she fainted in front of him, and he must be concerned for her condition. 

When Ignis left the room after explaining the medication required for her, Cor sat on the edge of Eira’s bed and softly caressed her cheeks before giving a fleeting kiss on her lips.

“You had me worried,” Cor whispered as he cupped her cheeks and placed his forehead on hers. A deep sigh escaped from his lips, as if he wanted to throw off his worry with the air he exhaled. He closed his eyes, trying hard to hold the bursting emotion that was ready to explode. Or perhaps, he was afraid that she would catch the worry reflected on his steel blue eyes.

“I’m sorry,” Eira circled her arms around his neck then looked at the way he closed his eyes for a few seconds before gazing at her with his lustrous blue eyes. She admired his beautiful eyes, moreover when he was staring straight at her like this. She missed those eyes, since she was unable to see it these past three days. 

Cor deeply exhaled for once again and pulled away his head afterwards, “How’s your condition? Still hurt?” 

Eira caressed his cheek with her right hand, curving her lips into a smile then whispered, “It’s healed since I see you now.”

Hearing her answer, Cor widened his eyes for a moment then chuckled. Amused by her answer, he kissed her lips again for a second. She really knew how to make his heart flutter and how to ease his worry.

“I’m being serious here.” A tiny smile was drawn on Cor’s face despite telling her about his seriousness. He was really concerned with her condition. But, seeing how she was smiling at him right now, it couldn’t stop him not to be pleased. After all of the loneliest nights he spent, he could see her now, as she looked at him with her enchanting black eyes, tossing a sweetest smile from her soft and enticing lips, and talking to him with her melodious voice.

“Yes, figure it out from this eternal frown here.” Eira tapped his forehead between the eyebrows with sharp arches that were always there and never relaxed. The unchanging stern look of him was mainly created because of his brows.

“Eira,” Cor whispered. And now he was trying to look more serious than his usual serious look by adding the gravity in his tone when calling her name.

Eira giggled, knowing best that he demanded a real answer about her health right now. But instead of answering him, she latched her lips onto his soft ones, moving her body closer at him and giving him a sensual kiss he never got these three days. 

Cor obviously didn’t want to refuse the seduction from her as he pulled her inside his embrace, letting the young woman enter his mouth with her desirous tongue and played with him. 

After a few passionate kisses Eira pulled away and grinned at him. Finger trailing on his lower lips, she then whispered, “I’m hundred percent recovered, Marshal. No blood, no headache. I’m fine. Safe and sound.”

Cor didn’t like it when she addressed him as _Marshal_. It just wanted to make him pin her body down on the bed, dominated her, and commanded her to please him with her body. However he hadn’t got the answer he needed from her lips. Also, without ensuring her health, he couldn’t have her even though the desire to do so was unbearable.

“Explain to me about the night where you lost your consciousness then,” Cor asked

“Hmm,” Eira didn’t lift her finger from his lips. Tilting her head a bit, she moved her face closer to the man while whispering, “It was tormenting…”

“Probably…” she then ghosted his lips with her lips. Finger that was staying on his lips then travelling down to the stubble of his beard, slowly going down to his neck, caressing it softly, as if trying to seduce him with her touch before finishing her sentence with another whisper, “...Because I really missed you.”

“Damn, Eira.” The marshal couldn’t hold it any longer after all of her seductive words, lustful eyes, and tempting touch. She only touched him on the neck but it was enough to bewitch him. Cor quickly pulled her body with one arm that circled her waist as he locked her lips. 

Eira let out a gasped moan, startled by his sudden movement. This time Cor took the control, as he twirled his tongue with hers in desire. She knew that he was very hungry right now, and because of it, she struggled to catch a breath as the passionate kisses he showered her prevented her to do so.

“Why never answer me seriously here?” Cor paused her kiss only to ask a question and engulfed her with another kiss without waiting for her answer. He missed her, he craved for her, and now he was very pleased hearing how she moaned into his throat.

After a long kiss, the two of them withdrew themselves. To fill their lungs with the air and to gaze at each other's eyes. Their shallow breaths swept each other’s face, and the two only stayed still to appreciate their partner’s breathing voice.

“I missed you,” Eira moved her slender hand to caress his cheek. Her voice was soft and somehow intermingled with a slight sadness. 

It was suffocating loneliness without his presence, without his warmth that enveloping her before she dived into her dream. It was so hard to close her eyes without his company, and the quiet night without his breathing sound always brought her into grief and lament since the silence reminded her of the loss of her loved ones.

“Even with his company?” Cor raised his fingers to tuck a few strands of her dark hair behind her ear. He looked at her, straight into her eyes which reflected his figure.

“Again? The jealousy?” Eira caressed his cheek, going to the stubble of his beard before moving to his strong jawline without pulling away her gaze from him.

“Obviously…”

Without any warning, Cor attracted her body closer and kissed her violently. The way he gripped her waist and pushed the back of her head closer at him was a bit harsh. The man devoured her lips, in such speed that made her struggle to catch the air into her lungs. He was very impatient, even another hand had already traveled down from her waist to the thigh and slipped under her dress to reach the most sensitive part of her. He drew his head away to end his passionate kiss and ready to do another thing at her but Eira grasped his hand, stopping him to touch her even more. 

Eira squinted her eyes, looking at him in unpleasant glare. Initially she wanted to plant a kiss at his neck, but then she was disturbed by something so she scowled, “Cor, really… I think you need some shower…”

Cor gulped, startled by her words. A confused frown marred his forehead as he looked at his appearance then started to sniff his own body.

“Am I stinking?” Cor asked.

Eira giggled at his innocent response. She then replied, “No. The dirt. Really, on your neck. When was the last time you scrub this part?”

She tapped his lower neck which was dirtied by some dust. She didn't blame him, knowing well that he had just explored some dungeons to find royal tombs. He must be coming here to Lestallum in haste, hearing about her worst condition from the prince's adviser until he had no time to clean himself.

“Haven’t found the time for shower since yesterday. Spend my time in Malmalam Thicket, rushing here because someone passed out in front of a man who is her ex-fiance.”

Her guess was right, Cor was jealous. However, hearing how he indirectly told her regarding his displeasure about Ignis made her curled her lips.

“You should do something with your jealousy. Get up and make your way to the bathroom!” she scowled.

“No, unless you serve me and wipe out that jealousy.” 

“A spoiled old man.”

“Pardon me for being old.”

Eira giggled, hearing how Cor didn’t deny it when she told him that he was being spoiled, “You’re very cute--- Aaaah!” She was startled when the man suddenly lifted her body and held her inside his arms as he lifted her toward the bathroom.

“Can't be helped, I’ll have you under the shower then,” Cor smirked while walking to his destination.

“No before I scrub your entire body,” she blushed, but didn't want to give up easily, insisting to clean himself before Cor did the things he wanted to do at her.

Cor put her down right in front of the shower room before they began to strip each other and tossed their clothing carelessly on the floor. Cor’s swift movement had her undressed before him, and seeing the bare shoulder of her, he couldn't help it but to plant a kiss on the fair skin of her and sunk his teeth on it before sucking it in a lustful manner to leave a purple mark on her.

“Hnn… No!” Eira’s hands that were in the middle of lifting his dark grey shirt stopped halfway since the man engulfed her with the heat. She then slapped him on the chest a few times angrily, a meaningless effort to free herself from the strongest crownsguard in Lucis. 

Cor chuckled when her small hands hit him. Moving away, he then pulled up his shirt, revealing his muscular torso which made the butterflies in her stomach fluttered as she caught it with her eyes. She really wanted to touch him and kissed every inch of his scarred chest, down to his navel, to his hip, while admiring its beauty with her fingers. Eira unbuckled his belt, but eventually the man grew impatient as he quickly moved his hands to take off his pants and the undergarment beneath.

Cor pushed her body to enter the shower room then hastily pinned her on the tile wall to kiss her again and rubbed his hardened member to her body. Prurient fondle met her breasts, which then increased her body temperature together with the moan that filled the room. She almost lost in desire, but remembering her aim to clean him before he had her for _breakfast_ , she reached the shower tap and turned it on until the cold water burst out and drenched their body.

Cor gasped when the sudden rain of water poured onto his head. He then gave her an annoyed glare while she giggled softly at him. 

"Not a chance until you're free from the dirt," she lectured, which then was replied by Cor’s discontented sigh. He gave up, and let the woman take the lead of the current circumstance.

Eira grinned and turned off the shower after asking him to enter the empty bathtub and sat in it. The man obediently did as she wished while she knelt behind him and started to rub his neck with body scrub.

Cor then complained, stating that the grain inside the cream gave an unpleasant feeling on his skin. Eira chuckled, kept massaging him while asking him to relax his body, although one part of him was really tense since he wanted to have her right now. He sighed, let her small palms to travel on his back, and the man then decided to close his eyes.

Eira started to open a chatter, asking him to tell her the days he spent without her. She expected him to tell her how he explored the dungeon or how he slain the monsters that disturbing the people around that area, but instead, he told her how much he wanted to see her and had her between his legs, which then making the young woman blushing and hit his back, of course not with her strength.

She then asked him to turn his body at her after finishing scrubbing both of his hands. Next one was his chest, but Cor couldn't hold himself anymore and groped her breast while nibbling her neck. She almost fell on her head but he immediately caught her inside his firm hands. Eira struggled to free herself from his cage and yelled at him between her moans.

The bathtub restrained his movement so the man dragged her body outside and pinned her again on the wall. Turning on the shower, he let the water rinse their body while kissing her lips ferociously. He didn't like how the sticky scrub smeared his body.

Cor then turned the shower off and started to suck her breast, twirling her delicious nipple with his tongue while biting it softly. One of his hands was busy fondling her other one. And the young woman had already given up and let the man play with her body.

Eira moaned his name, hands gripped on his head. She started getting difficult to catch her breath since Cor showered her with the unbearable pleasure. Looking down, she caught his steel blue eyes watching her in a fiery gaze. The pulse inside her body got rowdy, as her heart was beating in tumultuous thud.

"Ahn… Cor..."

She pulled his hair softly between her fingers when the man licked her skin and traveled downward, nibbling on it along the way while marking her skin with few purple traces. Another moan of pleasure echoed through the entire room when his tongue skillfully played with her clit, making her drenched enough on the entrance. She involuntarily moved her hips, begging him to please her more.

Eira arched her back when in a sudden he thrusted one digit inside her. Her fingers pulled his hair more and she closed her eyes so all of her sense was focused only on his touches. She clenched her inside when the man curled his finger down there, but he then put one more digit roughly and stretched her wildly.

“Hnn… Cor… Ah…”

"Eira… Can you feel me?" he loved to tease her in this state, to converse with her while she struggled to keep her consciousness. Cor loved it when she tried hard to answer him with her trembling voice. “Do you like the way my fingers move inside you like this?”

"C-Cor… a… ah… Y-yes…"

Cor then raised his body and thrusted his fingers inside in a fast and steady pace. Moving his face closer to his woman, he then locked her lips with him. Sometimes pulling apart his face, ending their kisses only to stare at her intoxicated gaze. As he found her was ready for him, Cor pulled his fingers, smirking when he heard Eira gave off a louder moan when his fingers left her drenched entrance. He then lifted her body, which earned him a startled gasp from her lips.

Eira circled her legs around his waist while Cor shoved his hard cock inside her in one slide without difficulty, as if she was made to sheathe him inside. She began to cry in pleasure when Cor moved his hips. The hands that circled his neck now gripped hard on his back, she even dug her nails on his skin since the man brought her into overwhelming pleasure. She claimed his lips with hers, kissing him and letting the moan escape from her throat into his mouth.

Oh, she really missed him. The way he pounded her violently, the way he made her head spinning, and the way he grunted her name together with the music of their flesh slamming each other. She drew her head away and stopped kissing him as she was unable to move anymore because he depleted her energy in every thrust.

“Eira… Khh… Eira, look at me. Hh…”

Her dark eyes moved to the pair or his blue eyes which were staring at her in fervent gaze. She had lost her energy, imprisoned in the pleasure granted by Cor Leonis. Her chest heaved, since she had spent the air she inhaled to moan his name.

“Did you miss me?”

“Hh… C-Cor…”

“Did you miss the way I pound into you like this?”

“Cor… Hnn…”

“Say that you love me…”

“Cor… I love you…”

“I love you, Eira…”

“Hnn… Cor…”

* * *

White billowing clouds were floating under the blue hue of the bright sky. They wandered around the world with the wind, sometimes covering the lustrous sun, and sometimes their voyage didn’t require them to prevent the golden bead to radiate its shine to the land, to the sea, to everything its ray could reach. Soft sound of the waves that met the sands gave a pleasant sense to be perceived by ears, and faint laughter from children who were playing on the beach gave a peaceful sense in the atmosphere.

It was the first time for Eira, holding hands with the man she loved the most while walking like this. They intertwined their fingers as they walked along the wooden bridge that connected the beach to the luxurious resort above the sea. Eira was too happy, swinging Cor’s hands with hers and humming softly while making their way to their destination.

Cor was actually shy when they were holding hands, wondering whether people would think of him as a criminal since he brought along a young woman twenty-four-years younger than him. Those people might be thinking of the two as father and daughter, but by the way they were holding hands, he was sure that they wouldn’t think of it like that. Oh well, he might have looked like some sugar daddy or such, and he was afraid that their gaze would affect Eira, making her uneasy or uncomfortable. Unknown to him that she didn’t care about it at all, because she was very delighted to have their palms met each other right now. 

“I can’t wait to have dinner there,” Eira stated, turning her head at him with a smile adorned her face.

“We can eat now if you’re hungry already,” Cor replied, glancing at her from the corner of his eyes then staring straight back to the resort. Actually, the desire to look at her enchanting eyes was extremely strong. However, he was too shy since this kind of experience was the first for him. Yes, a simple thing like holding hands, in front of the crowd who was in fact didn’t have any interest to watch him doing it with his lover.

“No,” she pouted hearing his suggestion, which then only responded by a silent smirk by Cor.

They walked toward the reception stand to check in and were guided to their room by the staff. And as soon as the door closed, Eira flopped onto the bed with excitement. 

It had been a long time since she felt the soft and fragrance mattress. The comfort was totally different from the one in the caravan, and even though the one in _the Leville_ was a proper one, the bed in Galdin Quay was on a different level. It felt like she was floating on the cloud, being embraced by soft feathers, and the coldness of the fresh bed sheet gave a pleasant feeling on her skin.

Cor chuckled seeing her enthusiasm with the bed, definitely not regret bringing her to this place. The man smiled widely when she praised the bed and the pillow then hugged it while rolling over in her laughter.

Earlier in the morning, Iris had left Lestallum and traveled to Cape Caem with the prince and his retainer, meanwhile Talcott departed with Monica and Dustin with their car that was full with clothing, supply, and few other things that crammed inside the car. Of course, Cor also asked Eira to live with them in Caem, until she was fully recovered and he was sure that she wouldn't be vomiting blood or having a headache anymore. He didn’t want to let her stay longer in Lestallum, judging that Cape Caem was safer than that bustling industrial town.

However, Eira begged her man to do some detour before going to the place where the royal vessel was being kept and where the prince would continue his journey with his retinue to Altissia. 

Apparently, the young medic wanted to have a date. One way to refresh their heads, calm their mind, and temporarily demand Cor to relax and have a holiday, remembering that the marshal never stopped working these few weeks. After more than half an hour of arguing, Cor was defeated and eventually agreed to bring her to Galdin Quay, the only place in Lucis he could think of for a holiday.

“Cor, I heard that they have body massage, right?”

The man who had just taken off his coat then looked at her. Frowning a bit in curiosity when she suddenly asked the question, “You want?”

“No. For you,” she hastily got out from the bed then pulled Cor’s hand and dragged him outside. Undoubtedly, Cor rejected her idea. But, she pouted hearing it, unimpressed by his rejection, thus, Cor couldn’t do anything but obeying her. 

The massaging area was not far from their room. After asking the staff for the service, Eira pushed Cor’s body and ordered him to lie on his chest on the designated bed. She quickly took her phone and ready to take a picture of him while being massaged. It was a rare opportunity, seeing _the Immortal_ being massaged, and perhaps, he would show his vulnerable side to her.

Cor groaned when the staff started to press his back and then gave up after a few movements from the staff. Eira then crouched down to hold her stomach since she couldn’t stop laughing because Cor’s expression was absolutely hilarious. Slight crimson hue painted Cor’s cheeks although the man tried to maintain his composure. He didn’t like being massaged, thought that he could handle it, but failed completely.

“Who… Ahahaha… Who expected that the immortal is weak to massage?”

“Not you, for sure.” Cor crossed his arms, avoiding his eyes from her and quietly waiting for her to stop her laugh. He wasn’t angry at being laughed at, on the contrary, he was glad since it had been a long time hearing her bright laughter like this. It was an undeniable happiness, seeing how finally she was capable of smiling widely and laughing cheerfully like that after all of the tragedies that happened to her.

He was the only one left in her life, and she was the only one left in his life. He wanted her happiness more than anything. Even though it was embarrassing to have his humiliated state being photographed in her phone. But, if only by that simple thing she could be happy, he wouldn’t ask her to delete it.

They still had plenty of time until dinner, so they decided to walk around. Strolling along the beach, and again, she walked while holding his hand.

But then in a sudden she halted her steps, releasing the fingers that were tangled on his then casually sat on the warm sand. Cor frowned seeing her unexpected motion, but then decided to sit next to her. 

She trailed her finger on the white sand, to write something on it, and then another frown was arched on his forehead while watching her slowly write on it.

 _“Cor, you’re cute,”_ were the words written on it.

Cor raised his head to the blushing young woman on his left side. She threw her sheepish grin at him, which then brought the warmth in his chest. Without saying anything, the man ruffled her hair, made her long hair into a mess while the young woman was laughing and trying to stop his hand.

The two then spent their noon gazing at the sky which then started to change its color to the crimson hue. She leaned her head on his shoulder, one hand hugging his arm as they talked about many things. About what she did when he was gone, about what he felt when she wasn't there by his side, about the vague future, and also about the faraway past they reminisced.

They kissed under the dusk sky before leaving from there to their room. She asked the man to wait for her in the restaurant because she wanted to have a brisk shower. He then quietly sat on the seat reserved for them, eyes staring at the shadow of Angelgard, lost in reverie before someone calling his name.

“Sorry to wait.”

Cor widened his eyes as he found her standing in front of his eyes in a sleeveless black dress with the gradient of dark wine red on the lower half of her dress. The shimmering white scattered at the bottom of the flare skirt, which then reminded him to the stars on the dark sky. He rarely saw her in dark attire, and now the man was mesmerized by her appearance. She was definitely stunning.

He fixated his gaze on her red lips, and didn't expect that the bold color actually suited her. She rarely used any vivid color, so he wondered what kind of goal she tried to achieve by the sudden change.

“A bit… different, huh?” Cor inadvertently moved his eyes from the top of her head down to her toes, observing the beauty she offered to his vision.

“It’s the only decent dress they sold in Lestallum.” Eira sat on the wooden chair across the man, “The other ones would reveal a few parts you don’t want anyone to take a look at me.”

He cleared his throat, averted his gaze for a while before looking at the young woman who smiled at him. “So, what’s with the red lips?”

Eira lifted up the corner of her alluring crimson lips, giving a pause before answering his question with eyes which stared at him in a seductive gaze.

“I planned to stain your cheek with it,” she giggled after whispering those words which then made her opponent blushed slightly.

“I’m looking forward to it, then,” he smirked, trying to maintain his composure even though the pace of his heartbeat was getting rowdy. Eira Heallint was currently playing a game, with the aim to seduce him with her enticing appearance, her captivating gaze, her fingers that were ghosting along the back of his hand, and her voluptuous lips.

The dinner in Galdin Quay was so appetizing. The delicious taste pleased her palate, leaving a pleasurable taste in every bite, from the mouthwatering soup for the starter, the delectable main course, and ended with a fresh and sweet dessert. Eira couldn’t stop smiling, not only because of the flavorful dinner, but also because the man who accompanied her dinner.

Tonight was undoubtedly a proper date, which sometimes couldn’t be achieved inside the Crown City since they were hiding their relationship. She was very happy having a relaxing time like this with her man, wishing that night like this would always be there, even in the future.

Cor found the food was overly scrumptious tonight, and he immediately knew the reason. It was because of her, the laughter that escaped from her crimson lips, the smile that adorned her small and round face, and the soft voice of her whenever she spoke. He was grateful for her presence, for her love, for every breathing she took as she lived. He wished they would always be together, staring at each other like this with overwhelming affection. He didn’t want to lose her.

The wonderful night ended with the love filled their room, on the creaking bed, between the pleasure moan, and under the lust that took control. Eira fulfilled her promise to stain his cheek with the mark of her red lipstick. And even though Cor loved her chiffon dress, in the end he tossed it to the floor, together with his own shirt.

The two then called each other’s name with body soaking in sweet perspiration. They transferred each other’s warmth when the man filled the void in her. 

After the passionate exchange, they slept hugging each other, engulfed in warmth and comfort, before diving into their slumber.

.

.

.

The night wind brushed Eira’s cheeks, leaving a cold trace on her skin and bringing the scent of the sea into her nose. Her eyes were staring at the vast sky to admire the countless stars scattered above, then moving slowly to observe the darkness of the sea. A deep sigh escaped from her lungs, as she closed her eyes to calm her mind.

She awoke in the middle of the night, but not with the nightmare that disturbing her sleep and not with the torturing pain on her head or in her chest. Cor didn’t realize it when she slipped out from the bed, perhaps the comfortable bed made him sleeping soundly way better than in the caravan or the camp. Or simply, he was just too tired, after the exhausting weeks he underwent, or after the lust that took control a few hours ago. 

“I hope you want to tell me everything, Zeit.” Eira opened her eyes, not bothered to take a look at the floating grimoire on her left as she stated her wish.

The peculiar book didn’t reply, hovering in silent, not even moving to her front just like what it usually did whenever they talked.

Eira placed both of her slender hands on the wooden railing, leaning her weight to the fence.

“What kind of grudge do you have toward the Scientia?”

What answered her question was only the sound of the sea, as the wave struck the solid wooden building she stayed at. She knew clearly that Zeit hid something, and it didn’t want to spit out the truth at her. It was usually noisy, but this time it didn’t even say a thing.

“After all of the nag you threw at me? Now, you give me a silence as the answer?” she mocked.

She didn’t want to see the broken bronze face even though the urge to do so was almost unbearable. The raven-haired witch clenched her fists. She needed the answer but the only one who knew the answer refused to say any words.

“It hurts me… When you said that I was going to betray Cor…” 

Zeit shutted its mouth, cursing itself since it was not capable to state a thing. 

It was only a book, just a tool belonging to the outcast, who originally wanted to devour the soul of the witches to return to his original state that was destroyed by hundred swords two thousand years ago. However, the frail astral ended up being trapped in the selfish desire to save a mortal from sacrificing herself for her _lover._

“The headache… It was triggered only after I met him. Who is he? What kind of power does he have?”

“He’s a curse,” the book blurted out, but refused to give any further explanation.

Zeit soon regretted it, since it knew that the words would only fuel the curiosity in her. The grimoire hated that man, so much, because he was the one who killed her, for many times, for thousands of times. But it didn’t want to tell her, afraid that by doing so she would remember everything. Just like what she did in the time it created before, which ended up being destroyed by the lunatic astral since it was far from his ideal.

She turned her head at the book soon after it answered her question.

“Curse?” Frowning in confusion, Eira stared at the book who was being quiet for once again. 

“What kind of curse?” she asked again.

_I can’t tell you._

“Who is he?”

_I don’t want to tell you._

“Why would you accuse me for being flirty at him? Why did you prevent me from talking to him?”

_I was afraid..._

“Why don’t you answer me?”

_I’m afraid that you’ll get hurt again._

“Zeit…”

_Eira..._

“Please… Who is he?”

_Please stop asking._

She kept asking it, throwing dozens of questions regarding her curiosity. Begging at the grimoire not to conceal the truth. But it didn’t budge, didn’t want to tell her anything, and it made her frustrated.

“Why?”

The line of tears flowing to her cheeks, as the heaviness dragged her heart to the bottom of the unknown grief. It was the same familiar feeling which haunted her together with the pain that trampled down her head. The same sadness just like the one that night a few days ago when she saw the pair of emerald eyes staring at her under the moonlight.

Why was it like she had lost something? Why was it like she had forgotten something? A precious thing, treasured memories, which then buried and never emerged to the surface. It was strange, yet she didn’t even understand her feelings. It pierced her heart, it stabbed her chest. In excruciating sadness, in tormenting sorrow. But what she could do was only crying in a silent lament, wiping the dampness on her skin while gazing at the dark sea on her front.

What happened to her? What did the book hide from her? Why did it keep the secret? The endless question choked her, without being stated, without being answered. No matter she tried to find it out, unless the book explained it to her, she wouldn’t know, would never know.

The floating book gazed at her figure, watching how the small shoulders of her were trembling as she was crying. The book wondered whether what it felt right now was a guilt? 

It always failed. No matter it tried to change her fate, she kept trying to remember the concealed truth. Even though this time she had become another man’s lover again, the grimoire was afraid if in the future she remembered all of it. And everything that was built for her, would be crumbled in one second.

_I’m sorry..._

Eira bit down her lips, struggling to hold her sobbing voice not to escape from her throat. Thankfully the pain didn’t torture her head right now, so what she did next was to take a deep breath, inhaling and exhaling in steady pace while trying to bring back her composure although it was hard to prevent the tears from pouring down to her cheeks.

“Eira?”

She gasped when Cor opened the glass door to the veranda where she was standing at.

“Are you okay?” the man walked outside from their room, with the worries drawn all over his sleepy face. He then curved his eyebrows when he caught the line of tears on her face. Heart beating fast since the fright gnawing his chest, afraid that she was getting hurt right now. 

“Yeah… I’m fine…” Eira hastily wiped off her tears and gave her forced smile at the man, didn’t expecting that he would be awakened from his sleep.

Cor was awoken when realizing that she had left the bed. He then abruptly left his bed and looked around to find her. After a few seconds, a relieved sigh escaped from his lips when he caught her figure behind the glass window which was covered by the sheer curtain, standing on the veranda while facing the sea. He hastily advanced his way to her, but when he opened the door, he caught her sobbing in grief.

“You’re… crying?” he patted her head softly, wishing by doing so he could calm her mind.

“I… I just missed my mom… and dad…” she looked down, avoiding to stare at Cor’s eyes. Perhaps, she was afraid that he would discover her lie. The sadness that tortured her was not because of the yearn to see her parents, but the urge to get the answer regarding the man who was not even her lover.

She was startled when the warmth met her skin after Cor pulled her frail body inside his arms. However, his heat didn’t ease her sadness but added more tears to slip out from her eyelids. 

It was guilt, from a sin even though she didn’t even know what her sin was. Perhaps, her sin was the thought about a man other than him. Perhaps, her sin was the curiosity about the man who was not her lover. Or perhaps, her sin was because she hid the speculation that the emerald eyes of that man was the cause of her headache, yet, she didn’t dare to tell Cor about it.

“I’m sorry…” 

Her brittle voice brought the ache in Cor’s chest. 

It was an agony when he heard the sobbing voice that escaped from her lips. He wished that he would never see her crying again. He wished that she would never be tormented in unbearable sadness anymore. Yet, the Astral refused to grant his wish because the tears, for once more, shed from her eyelids.

“No… It’s okay… Cry as much as you want…” he let her bury her face on his chest, letting the tears drenched his T-shirt. But, if by wailing she would find the calmness back, if by crying she would feel better, he would be pleased to stay by her side, caressing her back until she stopped her lament.

“I’m here… I’ll never leave you…”

It was his vow.

“I promise…”

The solemn vow which would never be broken. Only for her. Only for the woman he loved the most.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While editing this fic I forgot that the genre of this fic is tragedy... until the last scene with the floating book :))) Thank you for reading!
> 
> Art by : Alice (@dogobum on IG)  
> Actually there are three version of the picture of Cor and Eira in Galdin Quay, but I should choose one :") You may find the rest on my tumblr~!
> 
> >> https://fluoxetinehcl.tumblr.com/post/630034416829415424/trampled-fluoxetinehcl-final-fantasy-xv


	10. Chapter 10

**Trample[D] - Chapter 10**

* * *

_ I could do nothing but watch you… _

_ It’s all the same… _

_ It’s all pointless... _

* * *

Eira put the bandage to cover the long wound on Gladiolus’s forehead before casting a spell on it. She gave off a long sigh then stood up from the sofa that was moved by Cor so she didn’t need to kneel down while performing the suture for the royal shield who was lying down on the bed.

“Didn’t expect that I’ll get stitches from the Heallint again,” Gladiolus chuckled while slowly raised his body and softly touched the bandage. It gave a weird sensation, having something stuck on his forehead, and it wouldn’t leave his skin until next morning. At least, with Eira’s magic, the wound would be healed five times faster, so tomorrow he would have the suture to be taken from his flesh.

Few days ago, Cor got a phone call from Gladio, stating that he wanted to acquire more strength since he felt that he lacked it. After a long time Cor spent debating with him by phone, he agreed to meet him in Taelpar Rest Area and guided him to Tempering Ground to undergo the trial from the Blademaster. 

It was the place where Cor got his moniker―  _ the Immortal _ ―since he was the only one who was capable of leaving that place alive. Even though actually the man himself hated his moniker, stating that it was only a proof of his failure since he left without defeating the Blademaster. 

Obviously, Cor was reluctant to bring Gladio to that place, not wanting him to risk his life in vain only to challenge the death. If the young man failed, his death was guaranteed, and that meant that the prince would lose his royal shield.

Not only that, Cor didn’t want to leave Eira alone while he was going to guide the Amicitia. However, she was the one who persuaded Cor and ensured him that Gladio would be able to pass the trial, also, convinced him that she would be alright by herself. Her trip to Cape Caem with Cor then was delayed since Eira wanted him to prioritize Gladio.

For two days, Eira was staying in Three Z’s Motel, anxiously waiting for Cor to return. No reception there so she couldn’t call or text him. Therefore, when Cor was coming back to the Taelpar Rest Area, Eira was very happy she even scurried toward the two men in a hurry. Gratefully, Cor was not injured at all, but the man on his side was bleeding on his forehead, from a long horizontal line of wound that needed immediate treatment since the potion he used was only capable of stopping the blood for temporary. 

So, there she was, spending one hour suturing his wound, and after she had done her task, she could feel how tense her body was.

“I hope you won’t add another one,” the medic smiled at her patient before taking the suture kit she used and walked toward the bathroom to clean it. She glanced at Cor, who was sitting on the other black sofa as he watched her treat Gladio, before disappearing into the bathroom. Seeing his serious expression actually made her want to tap her finger on his forehead and forced him to relax, but she needed to clean the equipment and also wash her hands first.

“Hope you won’t get angry when she touched me, Marshal,” Gladio smirked while lifting the sofa she used before and returned it back to its original position.

Cor slightly part opened his lips, both shoulders getting tense hearing it. “Why would I?”

A wide grin bloomed on Gladio’s face as he noticed the change in Cor’s manner.

“Actually, I’m a bit curious about how the young medic caught the heart of the Immortal.” Gladio sat on the sofa, crossed his arms, and stared at the blue eyes that were moving away their gaze from him. 

To be honest, Gladio wanted to ask it months ago after noticing how Cor glared at him when he taught the raven-haired medic the basic training to be a field medic, yet, at that time he didn’t have enough proof to pry the truth from the current leader of crownsguard. But now, seeing how Eira was there in Prairie Outpost, how she followed him wherever he went, and how Cor rushed to Lestallum when she was fainted after talking to Ignis—knowing that Ignis called Cor only to inform about her condition, but unfortunately, Ignis refused to answer Gladio’s curiosity regarding the relationship about the marshal and the medic—, Gladio was hundred percent sure that she was Cor’s lover.

“I’m afraid I don’t have any obligation to tell a story about private matters,” Cor said. Telling his private story was certainly not Cor’s ability, moreover, about his love story.

“Excuse me for trying to pry, Marshal,” Gladio chuckled, amused seeing the expression offered from the stern marshal. He wondered how the two could get together, and even though the curiosity had reached its peak, he decided to respect Cor's private matter. Although, he would be more than happy if Cor would tell him about it.

The sound of a buzzing phone filled the room. Cor took the phone from his pocket then picked the call after inspecting the caller’s name displayed on it. Gladio watched the brown haired man as he talked to someone on the other side, observing how the man showed his serious expression in every second passed, and how he gave a sigh after the phone call had ended.

"What's wrong?" Gladio asked.

"There's a problem in Exineris Power Plant. Apparently the daemon made their way inside the plant and terrorized the worker. Also, few Hobgoblin had appeared in Saxham and kidnapped a hunter," Cor put his phone back into his pocket while explaining.

"I can help."

Crossing his arms again, Cor stared at the pair of amber eyes that looked at him in eagerness after stating his immediate offer. Cor was reluctant, since he prefered the young man to return back to the prince's side as soon as possible.

"By yourself?" but the marshal asked eventually, knowing that actually he couldn’t handle two urgent matters at the same time. And if he wanted to ask for help, he knew that Gladiolus was one of the best he could ask for.

"Yeah, it's also a good chance to try your Genji Blade," Gladio smirked while looking at the previous owner of the blade he just acquired from the Blademaster he fought.

Cor gazed at the man who was sitting in front of him in intense stare, judging whether it was okay to let him handle one of the requests or not. He closed his eyes for a few seconds before making his decision, choosing which one suited the royal shield better.

"Fine.” Cor did acknowledge Gladio’s strength, knowing well that slaying a dozen daemons by himself wouldn’t be a problem since he proved it in front of his very own eyes. However, the one in Saxham was more dangerous and Cor didn’t want to risk the royal shield for it. “How if you take the one in Lestallum?"

"Roger," Gladio nodded in confidence, delighted that he had already gained the marshal’s trust; he was willingly to let Gladio help him.

The two of them then talked about their missions, exchanging the information regarding the daemon they had fought until this day, about its strength and weaknesses, and also the best strategy to slay it.

"You'll bring Eira to Saxham?" In a sudden, Gladio’s curiosity was piqued after they talked about the hobgoblin. The daemon that invaded Saxham Outpost had a peculiar intelligence; it was even capable of kidnapping a hunter. The previous pack that attacked the same area years ago also abducted humans.

"I'll stick with him even though he didn't allow me to," Eira, who overheard their conversation, replied while walking out from the bathroom after cleaning her medical equipment. 

Gladio chuckled, "Yeah, I can see that he’ll prevent you from following him."

Seeing how Eira had finished her task, Cor stood up. Eyes looking at Gladiolus, then he said, "We'll depart tomorrow morning, make sure you rest well."

"Don’t forget not to scratch your forehead," Eira smiled at the royal shield who then replied with a simple nod.

Cor walked toward the door and she quickly followed him to leave Gladio’s room. They walked on the small hallway of the motel, to the other end of the corridor where their room was.

Eira noticed how Cor was being quiet as they walked. It felt like his mind was being disturbed by some troubles. Perhaps, he was too tired after spending two days in Tempering Ground. Or, perhaps he was thinking about the next mission he planned to do.

The tall man reached the door knob and turned it open when they arrived at their room.

"Eira, you'll stay in Caem." 

Eira widened her eyes and hastily looked at the man who was entering the room and taking off his coat. She then blinked twice, trying to escape from bewilderment caused by the man’s words. The confused frown appeared on her face as she didn’t want to believe what she just heard.

"No. I'm going with you." Eira entered the room, closed the door and placed the suture kit on the coffee table in the middle of their small room. She then shifted her gaze to the man, not impressed by the statement she just heard. Really, she was disappointed by his sudden order. 

Cor rubbed his forehead, already knowing that she would object his idea. To argue with his woman was a hard thing to do, he always lost, but this time, he didn’t want to lose and he needed to defend his opinion.

"Hobgoblin abducted a human," Cor said.

"I'm staying in the outpost," and she quickly stated her argument right after Cor mentioned his reason.

"I can't leave you alone. At least we have Monica and Dustin in Caem." Cor hanged his coat on the back of the sofa as he uttered his other reason.

"You lied to me. You said that it's okay for me to follow you," she raised her voice, yelling at him in an exasperated tone. She glared at the man who was now facing her, placing his steel blue eyes at her in displeasure.

The current circumstance reminded her with the event months ago, when Cor was going too far he even lied to her father that she was not suited to be a field medic despite the fact that she had finished all of the necessary training for it. This time he did the same. Even though he allowed her to follow him at first, now he changed his mind and demanded her to stay in Cape Caem? Eira obviously couldn’t tolerate it.

It was acceptable when he left her in Lestallum since she knew that she got hurt. But not now, after she was fully healed and could use her magic as usual. She sighed then crossed her arms, absolutely not pleased by his decision.

"Listen,” Cor’s hoarse voice forced her to give her attention to his eyes. There was gravity in his tone which then made her stop talking and let the man talk. Of course, she was ready to disprove any statements from him.

Cor could clearly see discontentment drawn all over her face. Even the pair of her black eyes now was glaring at him in anger. A deep exhale left his lungs before he moved his lips and let the rain of words escape from his throat.

“I left you for two days while I was going to Tempering Ground, and not even a second I could calm my mind. I kept thinking that you were alone and I was afraid if something happened to you. But in Caem, I know that Monica and Dustin will be there for you in case something happened to you. Leaving you alone here while going to that place was definitely a mistake. I regretted it, and I don't want to feel the same worry anymore."

He tried to maintain his composure, struggling not to raise his voice while stating those sentences. But he failed to do so, since he knew well that he had just vented his feelings through the long speech. The man averted his eyes from her, now staring at the floor as he regretted his action.

Eira was dumbfounded hearing his long explanation. Unwittingly biting her lower lips and clenching her fists, she then moved her gaze to somewhere else but not his face. 

"I can't understand," Eira shook her head. She shutted her eyelids for a moment before blurting out her argument while looking at her man, "How about me? My feelings? You think that it's fine for me? Letting you go out, leaving that door to the dangerous places by yourself? At least by staying at the nearest place from your mission, I can rush out to chase you and support you if you're in trouble. Or… if you're wounded I can heal you right away."

Cor clenched his fists then glared at her. He didn’t even want to be away from her. But, he couldn’t let his selfishness take control and hinder him to make the right decision.

"At least on the previous missions the daemon didn't abduct humans. The closest safe place is Coernix Station. No motel, only caravan, I can't leave you there."

“What’s so different between the motel and caravan?” Eira still couldn’t accept his reasoning.

“No one would take a look at you if anything happened! In the motel at least they have staff, they must have medical kits and help you!”

“I haven’t got any headache these weeks!”

“But it doesn’t mean that you won’t!”

“You said that you won’t leave me!” her chest started to heave as it was filled with intermingled emotion. She was really afraid, being away from him surely wouldn’t let her not be anxious.

“I’m not.”

“You said that I can follow you anywhere,” her voice now was rather a whisper, trembling since the tears started to well up behind her eyelids.

“But not until I’m sure that you’re okay…”

“I already drank all of my meds!” she raised her head to see the pair of blue eyes staring at her in dissatisfaction. “I’m healed… Really…”

Cor shut his eyelids then massaged the bridge of his nose. A long sigh escaped from his lips, exhausted since he didn’t like arguing with her. 

He opened his eyes then stared at the young woman who was clearly struggling to hold her tears. He just had hurt her, but it was better than letting her spend the night alone in a caravan.

“Eira, I’m worried.”

“So you think I’m not?” she peeked at him behind her damp lashes then looked down to her feet. The tears had made its way to her cheek and she quickly wiped it off from her skin. She dug her teeth onto her bottom lips, trying hard not to sob in front of him.

The sadness engulfed her entire being, together with the fright that gnawed her chest. If only she had not fainted that day, if only she wasn’t wounded, he would definitely allow her to follow him anywhere. She just wanted to stay by his side, but actually she was the one who prevented it. Being injured, being wounded, by something she didn’t even know.

She knew that Cor loved her so much he didn’t want anything to happen to her. After hearing his explanation, she acknowledged that what he decided was reasonable. It reminded her of the night in Lestallum, when she suddenly lost her consciousness due to the severe headache, and she knew that if she forced him and the same thing happened to her, she would only burden him.

“I’m sorry… “ seeing how the tears streaming down from her eyelids, Cor immediately pulled her body to his chest and hugged her inside his sturdy arms. He kissed her head then caressed it with his calloused palm, softly and gently, as he tried to calm his woman’s heart. “I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to… I promise you. Just this one and I’ll stop taking any request until I make it sure that you are fully healed…”

His words just brought more tears staining her reddened cheeks. The guilt shrouded her since she was the reason he decided to stop helping people. She cursed herself for being a burden, for being a hindrance that prevented him to do his duty.

“I thought that I could help you… I thought that I could fight by your side… But in the end, I’m useless… Only a burden,” she muttered with her brittle voice. 

“No… Don’t say like that,” he whispered. 

It hurt him when she said those words, but it was his fault as well, asking her to stay in Cape Caem, be away from him until he returned back from his mission.

“I’m afraid,” her voice was quivering. She then circled her arms on his body, hugging tightly as if she didn't want to let him go.

But Cor drew his body away, moving his hand to raise her face and take a look at her eyes. There was something that pierced his chest when seeing her beautiful eyes were stained by tears. He clenched his teeth, cursing himself knowing that he was the reason she cried right now. He hated it when she cried, shedding her tears, sobbing in misery, and trembling in her lament. The man raised his thumbs to reach her face, wiping the trace of sadness on her cheeks.

Eira closed her eyelids when both of his thumbs met her skin and softly erased the tears that were not kind enough to stop themselves from pouring down. She could feel how every movement he made was filled with affection, as he wiped her tears in a gentle manner.

“I'm always coming back, right?” he gave a soft whisper, with a voice that was filled with kindness.

Eira bit her lower lips and took a look at his blue eyes that emitted a faint sorrow at her. She tried to smile and stop her cry, but what she did was shedding another line of tears as she stared at him.

“Please keep coming back…”

* * *

A pair of emerald eyes stared at the figure of a young woman in her white dress, watching the way she helped a brown-haired girl to prepare their dinner. Those green eyes were following every of her movements, when she walked to the refrigerator to take the ingredients, when the long beautiful hair of hers was waving as she moved, and when those slender hands moved to take the kitchen knife and started to cut some aegir roots. The young man even observed how she moved her lips as she talked to his friend’s younger sister, enjoying the soft voice she produced as she spoke. Sometimes the young woman laughed when Prompto who was standing near the two of them threw some jokes while capturing the pictures of them, which then left a pleasant trace on his ears.

The coffee can he was holding didn’t touch his lips as the owner forgot to drink it. He was too immersed in the scenery at his front, admiring a young woman who did not belong to him. But even so, he let himself drown in reverie and be enchanted by her presence.

Ignis didn’t even realize it when Gladiolus climbed down from the stairs behind him and called his name. The brows under the man’s long scar frowned in puzzlement since the dirty blonde man ignored him. Gladio crossed his arms as he found the royal adviser watching the young woman and the girl who were cooking the dinner. Gladio knew that Ignis wouldn’t watch his sister, so it was the raven-haired woman he was looking at.

“Your ex-fiance is already taken,” Gladio stood next to him, placing his elbow on Ignis’s shoulder as he whispered at him.

“Gladio?!” Ignis was startled. He quickly fixed his glasses to regain his composure, not wanting to let Gladio know that he was flustered right now.

“Gladdy! The food is almost ready! Just sit on the chair!” Iris noticed it when her brother showed himself. “Where’s the sleepyhead?”

“Shower,” Gladio replied.

“Oh, okay.” Iris nodded, continuing to move her hand that was holding the spatula then being preoccupied with the dish she was cooking.

Gladio turned his head to face the emerald eyes behind the glasses and whispered again, “It’s good if you’re interested in women, but not with someone who’s already in a relationship.”

“Pardon me, but I don’t plan to do any insolent act.”

Chuckling, Gladio tapped the royal adviser’s shoulder before proceeding to his seat on one of the red chairs. He knew that Ignis was not a kind of man that would steal any woman who had a lover, but still, one or two advice to remind him was rather necessary.

Not long after, the mouthwatering aroma wafted into the air as Eira brought the appealing food to the table. She smiled then invited Prompto and Ignis to have a seat while Iris scurried to the second floor to inform the prince that the meal was ready. 

That night’s dinner was great, as it pleased Eira’s tongue and stuffed her stomach. The lively atmosphere was something that she never experienced since the fall of Insomnia. Laughter brought the color into the air, smiles bloomed on every face she saw. It was a bliss, but all of them faded when she closed her eyes as she tried to sleep. 

Apparently, hearing Cor’s voice through the phone was not enough to calm her mind. It was hard for her to fall asleep since she was staying in Cape Caem and didn’t see him for two nights. She was worried if she opened her eyes in the morning, she would receive the news she didn’t want to hear. The fear of losing haunted her, and only the speculation about the worst was enough to make her fail to sleep.

Eira then decided to leave her room. Perhaps, by inhaling the air of the cold night, it could ease her anxiety.

“I don’t recommend you to leave the room, Eira,” the grimoire talked, still floating on her left side since she didn’t put any spell to lock it down. 

“What? Because there’s a chance I’ll meet Ignis?” she whispered as she climbed down the stairs and advanced her way to the entrance.

The cold wind greeted her as she opened the door. The breeze that was mingled with the scent of the sea brushed her face. She then shutted her eyelids while taking a deep breath of the damp air in the Cape Caem. Certainly, she needed some fresh air.

Her feet brought her to the lighthouse, her favorite place in Cape Caem. She loved watching the vast sky that met the sea in the horizon, the lustrous bead of the sun that was reflected on glistening sea as it sank in the west, or the shimmering stars that scattered on the dark canvas of night. Enjoying the beauty of nature and drowning herself in the breathtaking scenery was a way for her to forget her sadness and find the serenity.

The bronze book didn’t say anything as she rode the elevator that took her to the top of the lighthouse. It could feel his presence there and even though Zeit didn’t want her to meet the man, it didn’t want to bear any more hatred from the witch.

Eira was stubborn and she would always be like that. Moreover, she wouldn’t listen to the book unless it stated his actual reason why it prevented her from meeting Ignis. And if it nagged, she would only need to cast a spell and shut its mouth.

So, everything was a vain, right?

The book just needed to wait until she died to destroy this time. Just like what it usually did. Just like what he usually did.

Ignis turned his head when the sound of the opened steel door reached his ears. When his eyes caught the raven-haired woman walking out from the elevator, his heart let out a loudest thud before speeding up its pace. He gripped the coffee can he was holding, a useless effort to maintain his composure, indeed.

Eira blinked when the dirty blonde man figure entered her vision, didn’t expect that she actually would see him just like what she guessed to the creepy book. Zeit certainly knew that he was here so it tried to prevent her. But it seemed that the book had given up because it was hovering quietly on her side, not covering her face just like what it did last time.

“I’m sorry. Didn’t know that it’s occupied,” she said when their eyes met.

“I don’t mind sharing the spot,” the man raised one of his hands, gesturing that she could stay.

She glanced at the bronze face of the grimoire, wondering whether it would hinder her to talk with him again or not. Yet, it didn’t say a thing and she was sure now that it wouldn’t interfere with her conversation with the royal adviser this time.

There was an experiment that she wanted to do. To ascertain whether her speculation regarding the cause of her headache was indeed  _ the curse  _ from the Scientia. Probably, tonight was the right time to know it. Even though deep down in her heart, she was afraid that she would lose her consciousness like that time and caused trouble to him, and also to Cor Leonis.

“It’s late to ask but… How are you?”

Eira flinched when Ignis asked a question. Lifting the corner of her lips, she walked closer to the man, solely to be courteous since it was a bit impolite to speak from faraway.

“Fine. Thanks,” she answered, eyes looking at the beautiful emeralds of him. “I’m very sorry for troubling you that day.”

“It’s okay. Don’t mention it. How about your headache?”

“It’s healed.”

“Good to hear that.”

The silence then enveloped the two of them as they stared at each other’s eyes.

Ignis could see how enchanting her eyes were, how pretty her face was. It brought a nostalgic feeling in him. As if he used to see it everyday, as if he used to feel the softness of her skin before. They rarely met, but it seemed that he knew her long before. Ignis then questioned himself whether he was being a delusional or else.

Eira felt a peculiar feeling whenever her eyes caught those beautiful emerald eyes. Something that she couldn’t explain, which then brought her into a misery. Her chest was getting heavier, as if being tied by an unseen chain. 

“Tomorrow, you’ll depart to Altissia, right?” she asked, realizing that she had drowned in her daze for more than five seconds.

“Ah, yes,” he nodded. Those shimmering green eyes moved and stopped at the coffee can he was holding.

Seeing that something troubled him, she tilted her head and asked, “What’s wrong? Anything that troubles you?”

“Ah, well…” he gave a pause before uttering other sentences, “Having a premonition. Probably, because... I’m afraid that everything won’t be the same anymore if we sail across the sea.” Ignis muttered his honest feelings. However, soon after he finished his sentences, he gasped slightly, not believing that he just mentioned the reason for his worry. 

It was just like that one time in the citadel, on the night before his departure when he met this same young woman as he inadvertently complained about the preparation of his journey to accompany the prince. He undoubtedly didn’t understand why he would tell her about his worry and trouble which then was repeated tonight.

“Didn’t expect that even a royal adviser is troubled by uncertainty of the future.” Eira placed her hands on the railing, eyes gazing at the dark sea, to the horizon that was painted in black. “Well, the vague future is, indeed, scary.”

Ignis chuckled and took another sip of his favorite  _ Ebony. _ He also placed his arms on the cold railing, looking straight to the dark sky that was embellished by thousands of stars. However, her presence attracted him to shift his gaze to silently glance at her.

He remembered it well when he hugged her that night, caressing her head to calm her mind. Even by only seeing her, he could recall her warmth under his arms. If only she was not crying that night, and if only she was his, the guilt wouldn’t shroud his mind now. But the young woman didn’t seem to remember it, so it was only him that was being haunted by thunderous heartbeat at this moment.

“Eira…” that name slipped out of his lips unwittingly. The prince’s retainer then widened his eyes, startled by his own silly action.

“Yes?” she turned her head, to face the man on her right side.

But Ignis didn’t say anything and looked at her in an awkward gaze instead, with mouth slightly opened.

"̛E͞͠i͢ra̸͘, ̸I̷'̷m̴͡ ̵̴l̵̷͟o͢o̡k̷i͏ng͡ ̢̧̕fo͝r̷͘͞ ̸̧yo͢͢u̢͡.̷̢.̛͏."͘

Eira blinked when the twinge of pain started to torment her, together with a piece of memory and a hazy voice inside her head. It was a blurry scenery, which then faded and couldn’t be recalled again by her.

_ What was that? _

“No… Nevermind…”

Ignis’s words averted her attention from the ache to the man. He turned his head to see the dark ocean, and Eira only stood still in her position with eyes observing the man. The dirty blonde hair which was not swept up at the front, the casual T-shirt and a pair of jeans he wore, the hand that was holding the black coffee can, the broad shoulder, the sturdy arms; why was it so… familiar, for her?

The more she thought about him, the worse her headache had become. She bit her tongue when there were a lot of voices invading her mind. The world now was swaying and she knew that it would not be wise to stay here.

“Um… I think I’ll go back to my room... and... try to sleep after all. I suggest you take a rest too. Tomorrow must be exhausting…” she stated, trying hard to be as natural as she could, didn't want to make him notice how she was tortured by the headache again.

“Ah, yes. Thanks for your concern.” Ignis straightened his back, turned his body to face the young woman and nodded.

“Make sure it’s your last coffee can tonight or you can’t sleep at all,” she curved her lips into a smile before stepping back to the elevator and pressed the button.

“I will,” he smiled.

“Good night,” Eira bowed down a bit to excuse herself.

“Good night,” he raised his hand, and soon after hearing his reply, Eira dashed inside the elevator and quickly pressed the button to close the steel fence.

She gripped her head with both of her hands. Closing her eyes, she started to focus her mind to create a magic circle above her head and tried to cast a healing spell on her. 

“I’ve told you, he’s a curse.” Zeit watched her as she failed to draw the circle for many times. She started to pants and bite her lower lips to hold the throbbing pain on her head.

“What kind of curses?! He’s just a normal human being. I don’t even sense any magic from him,” the brittle voice escaped from her lips as she staggered to walk out from the elevator when she arrived on the ground level.

The grimoire didn’t answer, eyes staring at the young woman who was now leaned on the wall of the lighthouse entrance. She placed her hand on the wall to support her body as she endured the agonizing pain that tortured not only her head but also her chest.

“Kh…”

Eira bent her upper body forward and gasped when the warm liquid slipped out from her lips. She quickly reached her face and wiped her lips. The red blood stained her hand and she squinted her eyes upon seeing it.

_ What’s wrong with me? _

* * *

The golden ray of the sun showered the world with its warmth. The chirping birds were staying on the tree branches before they jumped to the other branches or leapt out and traveled the sky with the wind. The green leaves swayed as the birds’ wings hit them, or when the breeze greeted them. Sometimes they danced to the ground and left the tree, to fall then being trampled by the feet.

The young woman with hair as dark as raven’s feather was standing near the red car, hiding under the parasol to avoid the blazing sun, and talking to a woman who sold curative and cooking ingredients near the road. They conversed about many things, starting from the current weather, about the daemon, about the things she sold, until the cat that loved strolling around the area which loved expensive cat food.

It was not without the reason why Eira was staying there. She was waiting for her man who promised her to arrive in one hour, so she decided to spend her time there thirty minutes ago because she couldn’t bear to wait for him in the house. If she waited for him in her room, she was afraid that her bed would call her to take another nap and she would miss his arrival.

She barely slept last night, being tormented by piercing pain on her head and her chest. Again, her magic was useless, as she couldn’t heal it, just like what she experienced at the first time she was bleeding that night before Cor demanded her to stay in Lestallum.

Fortunately, the pain was soothed this morning. The headache had long disappeared, and even though it hurt in her body when she was moving, at least the blood didn’t slip out from her lips.

Just like what Cor promised, the sumptuous black car arrived in Cape Caem at the exact one hour after his phone call. The smile adorned her tiny face seeing it, happy knowing that she would see him after not meeting him for three days.

Saying goodbye to the seller who was kind enough to chat with her, Eira scurried to the car and hugged the man soon after Cor walked out from his car.

“I missed you.” 

“You waited for me here?” Cor looked down at the small woman who then raised her head and threw a sweet smile at him.

“Yes,” she nodded, “Breakfast?”

“Already had.” He patted her head a few times then closed the door of his car. 

Eira claimed his hand, intertwined their fingers as they followed the path to the lighthouse. Even though they always talked with each other through the phone, it was not enough. Therefore, now she talked a lot with him; asking about his days, making sure that he was not injured, then stating how much she wanted to see him. However, they didn’t talk more as the travel to the lighthouse only took a few minutes and when they arrived at the hidden dock under the Cape Caem, Cor greeted his old friend Cid and started to talk with him.

The next one who entered the room were Talcott and Iris. Didn’t want to disturb Cor and Cid, Eira stayed on the stairs with Iris.

Iris didn't seem as cheerful as usual. Eira could see how the girl forced her smile when she talked to her. Seeing how Iris’s eyes were glistened in welled up tears, Eira caressed her shoulder. The medic knew that she had one sided love for the prince, and being apart with him must be hard for her. 

The daughter of Amicitia then shut her eyes and immediately wiped the tears that sneaked out from the corner of her eyes. “I’m trying to send them off with a smile…”

“You can.” Eira caressed Iris’s hair, which then replied by a small nod from the girl.

The sound of the elevator distracted their attention. The door opened and the prince with his retainer walked out from the inside.

“Look, Prince Noctis! Even the marshal came to say goodbye,” Talcott informed them with his usual cheerful voice soon as they entered the dock.

“I guess it’s goodbye for now,” Iris turned up the corner of her lips, fulfilling the promise to herself to send Noctis off with her smile when he walked down the stairs.

Noctis didn’t talk much as he descended to find the marshal who was waiting for him. Prompto and Gladio followed him and the last one who walked behind them was Ignis. 

Ignis halted his steps for a second to see the woman he silently admired before climbing down the stairs. He wished that he could see her enchanting eyes much longer, but he couldn’t, since he must follow the prince and not forget to mention… her lover was there.

It was quiet before Cor started to talk. The four men standing in front of the marshal, talked nothing as they waited for the man who seemingly wanted to convey his words. Eira clasped her hands in front of her chest, hearing how Cor started to talk and apologized to the prince, blaming himself, stating that he lacked strength so that he failed to save the king.  _ It was not his fault, it was never his fault. _

Cid then sat on the sofa, asking Noctis not to think of his retainer as bodyguards but as brothers. The wise man asked him to trust the three men, stating that even though they couldn't solve his problems, they always knew what happened even if he hid it. His words marked the end of the farewell since both Cid and Cor had stated all of the things they wanted to tell.

The atmosphere was a bit heavy, but the cheerful blonde man was having a great skill to melt the heaviness in the air. Before departing, Prompto suggested all of them to take a picture, a memento for their maiden voyage. The smiles then bloomed on those faces and Talcott ran outside to call Monica and Dustin to join them.

Prompto set up the tripod while asking all of them to stand together. Eira stood next to Cor, right behind Iris who wanted to get as close as possible to the prince. The blonde man did the countdown, then quickly ran to them and stood beside Noctis. The shutter then made a sound, together with the dazzling light from the flash as the camera captured the moment.

Then, at last, they would board the ship.

Gladio was the first one to say goodbye to Eira and the marshal. Jokingly said that if he made another scar, Eira couldn't perform the suture on him since she would stay in Lucis. She giggled, saying that it would be better if Gladio avoided any injury.

Prompto who was standing next to Gladio crossed his arms, stating that he would miss her, and promised to send a lot of pictures of Altissia then whispered at her to ask Cor to bring her there. Cor cleared his throat, implying that he could hear Prompto's suggestion which then made the blonde man stuttered.

Noctis, as usual, didn't talk much and only said a simple "See you later," to both the marshal and the medic before boarding the ship.

And Ignis was the last one to bid his farewell to the marshal, even though actually he did so because he wanted to say his goodbye to the young woman who was standing beside him. 

He looked straight at her lustrous black eyes… for the last time, admiring how beautiful she was, when she mentioned his name, when she said that she prayed for their safety, and when she smiled at him.

Ignis tried to maintain his composure as he turned his back and followed his other friends to board the royal vessel. He felt that it would be the last time he could see her. By the time he stepped inside the ship, he really realized it, that his feeling was one-sided admiration.

Eira waved her hand as the royal vessel started to leave the small harbor. Somehow, there was a sorrow in her chest. Perhaps it was the same premonition as what the royal adviser's had last night. It was not a pleasant feeling, and she didn't understand why she would think like that.

She watched as Talcott ran until the edge of the harbor, followed by Iris, then shouting his last goodbye to the prince. They waited there until the ship disappeared into the horizon before leaving the dock and going back to the hideout with Dustin and Monica.

The lively tone had disappeared from the room, leaving only the silence and a slight sentimental feeling in the air. There was a peculiar feeling in Eira's heart, a sadness or a loss. She rarely talked to the prince and others, but seeing them off on their journey to Altissia did give her an unpleasant feeling. Afraid that it would be the last time for her to see the four of them. Well, it must be her imagination, even though somehow this kind of event was familiar to her, as if it was not the first time for her, waving her hand to the departing royal vessel.

Eira sighed softly, ended her reverie, and turned her body to look at Cor who showed a troubled face. Her hand reached his face, then rubbing her thumb on his upper cheek.

“Are you okay?” she asked, noticing how those blue eyes radiated a grief he tried to hide. 

He nodded, answering her question only with a simple, “Hmm.”

Eira sighed then hugged the man, snuggling on his chest then closed her eyes when she heard his heartbeat. “Everything that happened in Insomnia… It’s not your fault… Don’t blame yourself and state that you lack strength.”

“I’m sorry.” Cor wrapped her body with his arm, one hand reached her chin then lifted her face.

She knew what he wanted to do. The young woman then deliberately tiptoed, raised her head, and closed her eyes. The softness of his lips met her, for once, for twice before she opened her lips and let the man indulge himself with her. The kiss was a slow one, not being controlled by lust, but it was the one of pure affection and … love.

They pulled their faces when they thought that it was enough. He caressed her cheek then stared at her face. It was a bit late, but he noticed that her lips were slightly losing her usual color.

"You're a bit pale… Are you alright?" a worried frown creasing his forehead. He shifted his gaze from her lips to her eyes, trying to delve into her mind, making sure that she wouldn't lie to him.

Eira part opened her mouth, didn't anticipating that the man would notice it. Absolutely, she didn't want to tell him that she was hurt, for once again.

"Just sleep deprived. You know how hard it is for me when I don't have you by my side when I tried to sleep," she immediately made up a reason. Not entirely a lie, since the pain did cause her unable to sleep.

"You're not lying to me, right?"

Eira almost choked when the man doubted her. But then she giggled, happy to find out that he was observing her so well.

"No." However, she really didn't want to make him worried. "You must be tired by the way. Want some coffee? I'll brew it for you. Or, morning snack? Or perhaps, would you want to take a nap?" 

But, instead of answering, he planted another kiss at her lips. Whispering in his hoarse voice, he stated, "I need you."

The heat creeped her cheeks and her pale skin slowly turned red as she heard the statement from her lover. Circling her arms around his neck, she let the man to latch her lips again, filling the void in her with his warmth.

Eira was pleased, being showered by the rain of affection from her man. It erased the pain that was still torturing her chest, and now creating the pleasant warmth in it. The thought about the curse caused by the pair of emerald eyes then leaving her mind, and the unbearable yearning of her lover's now slowly began to be healed, by every touch he made, by the pleasure he inflicted at her.

"Eira… I love you…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Regarding Gladio's wound on chapter 8 in the main game. The last time I remembered it, it was only on forehead, didn't realize that there was one on his chest because I didn't remember about Gilgamesh sliced him there in dlc... So, please pardon my mistake here 😭


	11. Chapter 11

**Trample[D] - Chapter 11**

* * *

_ Don’t hate me… _

_ Don’t hate me… _

_ It's all for you… _

_ I'm sorry… _

* * *

Cor guided Eira to the sofa in the hidden harbor. He didn’t give a pause between their kisses, from the place where they stood before, until they sat on the long couch. The soft moan from her was being swallowed into his mouth, which then aroused the man even more. He missed her, and he was too impatient to feel her warmth under his very touches. He wrapped her body with his sturdy arms, one hand encircled her waist and the other at the back of her head, pushing her into him as the men devoured her lips and tongue.

Eira closed her eyes, tasting the passionate kisses her lover gave while her hands traveled on his body. Her palm met his neck, going down to his muscular chest that was hidden beneath his crownsguard uniform. His burning body temperature was faintly perceived by her skin, and she knew that the heat was created by their intoxicated exchange, since her body was also getting warmer in every second passed, under his embrace, from the kisses that conveyed his love to her.

She panted when Cor pulled his head to end their kisses which slightly made her disappointed. But then she arched her back in sudden, hands clutching his coat when the man planted a kiss on her neck and doing his way to mark her with a dark purple spot. A muffled moan coming from her lips. Digging her teeth on her bottom lips, she was afraid that her voice would be heard by anyone else, even though she was sure that no one was there, except Cor Leonis... and the creepy grimoire.

_ Oh, the Astral! _ She had forgotten that Zeit was still staying there. Her eyes moved to scan the air, finding out that the book hovered slightly far from her and thankfully didn’t face her way. This was embarrassing. Now she really wanted to cast a spell on it so it would close its bronze eyes, sleeping, and not witnessing the intimacy between her and her lover. However, she ceased it when Cor biting her shoulder and crippled her in inability to think clearly.

“C-Cor,” she whispered, struggling to free herself from his lustful embrace.

Feeling how her tiny hands were trying to shove off his body, Cor raised his head and brought his face closer to her face. The crimson hue painted her cheeks, eyes looking shyly at him, and mouth agape slightly since she panted from the pleasure he gave at her.

“We should consider doing it in another place and time… Don’t you think?” she hated it to refuse him, but she didn’t want the book to see their intercourse, especially, they were still inside the secret harbor under the lighthouse. Who knows when Iris or Talcott will come again and catch them doing any private activities in there?

Cor averted his gaze, cheeks slightly reddened after hearing her suggestion.  _ Right _ , he had lost his control in front of her. He even forgot the fact that they were not in a private space. The three days yearning her presence was to be blamed, and when he savored the luscious lips of her, hearing her moaning in intoxicating pleasure, Cor didn’t think of anything else but her and how to give her pleasure, and also, pleased his own hunger.

“You’re right. Sorry.” Cor pulled his hands away from her. Sitting straight on the sofa, he stared at his front while rubbing his own head, definitely embarrassed of his own act. 

“No, no need to apologize.” Eira combed her messy hair with her own fingers. Eyes looking at the man who sat on her left side, then giggled seeing his awkward gesture.

Cor turned his head hearing her soft giggle, the slight smile passed over his handsome visage. He then raised his hand to caress her cheek, taking a few strands of her raven hair to tuck it behind her reddened ears. His fingers fiddled with her long hair, raised it then slowly let it fall from his hand. The man repeated it for a few times while gazing at her alluring eyes, trapped under the enchantment from her soft gaze.

“What’s wrong?” she asked, catching the daze from his look.

“Just realizing that your hair is getting longer,” Cor replied.

“Should I cut it?”

“No,” his answer was too immediate and Eira let out another small giggle hearing how fast his response was.

“You prefer it long?” Eira asked.

“Hmm… I think so.”

“Why is that?” she teased, smirking when the man frowned by her question.

“I love it,” Cor replied.

Eira grinned. His answer made her want to tease him even more. “You won’t love it if I cut it short?”

“I’ll love it too. Since it was yours.” Cor gave a fleeting kiss at her, then stayed a few inches from her face afterwards. He latched his gaze at her, admiring the look she gave at him.

A confused frown creased on her forehead seeing how Cor turned silent and quietly stared at her. He didn’t even blink, as if he was being drowned in reverie.

“Cor.”

“Eira.”

The two talked in harmony. However, didn’t actually have a thing to say, Eira let the man continue his sentence.

“Yes?” Eira asked.

“Marry me.”

Eira froze when those two words reached her ears. She really didn’t expect that the man would propose to her. It was obviously not a romantic set up, and she didn’t anticipate that he would do it today, at this exact time.

The heart beneath her chest was now beating in thunderous thud, creating a clamor since she was too astonished by what she just heard. Her lover had just proposed to her, asking her to marry him. The tears started to well up beneath her eyelids, not the one of sorrow but the one of overwhelming happiness.

Cor dug into the pocket of his coat to reach a small box, opening it inside his pocket and taking the ring he prepared. Another hand grasped her left hand, lifting it to his face and kissed the back of her hand before putting the ring on her fourth finger.

A line of tears finally streamed down to her cheek as she saw the beautiful ring embellished by a shimmering blue diamond had been placed on her finger. She hugged the man she loved, tightly, with all of her strength, and hid her face against his chest.

"Cor… I'm very happy…" 

Eira closed her eyes, sniffing his scent while trying to regain her composure. She opened her eyes then realizing that she could hear how Cor’s heart was thudding loudly as if it tried to burst free from his chest. Knowing that the man was calm saying his proposal with this clamor inside him was enough to make Eira giggle. She raised her head to face the man, then found out that crimson hues slightly creeped on his cheeks while the lustrous blue eyes were looking at her in a soft gaze. Looking at the expression he made, she couldn’t restrain the corner of her lips not to be lifted upwards then cupped the cheeks of the man in front of her. 

They kissed, conveying their affection in every movement, feeling the presence of the one they loved the most. They touched each other’s forehead when they broke their kisses, staring at the beautiful eyes in front of them.

Marriage. It was something that didn’t cross her mind after witnessing how her world was shattering in front of her very eyes. Losing her family, her friends, her hometown; she could only think about how to survive in this cruel world of uncertainty. If only he was not there, living and breathing, loving her in deep, she was sure that she would never survive or wanted to face the days.

She imagined herself in white wedding dress, walking down the aisle which was decorated by red carpet, and holding a bouquet of beautiful flowers. In front of her, he would see a man who was always wearing a dark black outfit now in a white attire, he waited for her, watching her as she approached her man, gazing at her in a tender gaze, from the captivating blue eyes that emitted the love. They would exchange their vows, witnessed by a dozen pairs of eyes, and at the end, he would be her husband.

Eira Leonis. What a beautiful name.

“We’ll be busy deciding the date and the preparation for our wedding then?” she returned back from reverie, chuckling at the man who then replied her question with his smile.

“How about after the prince and others come back from Altissia?” he suggested.

“Good idea.”

They kissed for the last time before leaving the harbor. Holding hands while planning their wedding. She didn’t wish for a grand one, only the humble one. Perhaps just a garden party in Cape Caem, or a simple dinner in Galdin Quay. Even only with the ceremony in the house of prayer was suffice, since she just wanted to be his wife, the thing she dreamed of the most.

The thought of it made her enveloped in excitement the entire day. She didn’t stop smiling, when she cooked lunch with Monica, when she taught Talcott about the history of Eos, when she helped Iris to tend the garden, when she took a shower after that, or when they ate the dinner that was specially prepared by Cor Leonis. Eira was blushing when Monica congratulated her in the kitchen after she had finished washing the dishes. The crownsguard who cleaned the kitchen cabinet noticed the ring on the medic’s fourth finger and she immediately knew that the man who just came this morning was the one who gave it to her.

The floating grimoire didn’t stop teasing her today. Laughing and giggling, it let out his excitement in the air—literally in the air. When Cor entered the shower room, Eira immediately cast a spell at the book, to shut its mouth that couldn’t stop talking, then kept it inside the drawer next to her bed.

She had just closed the drawer, taking her phone to see some pictures of Altissia that were sent from Prompto when Cor hugged her from behind, planting kisses on her nape, tickling her with his slightly damp stubble on his chin that rubbed her skin.

“From Prompto?” he whispered, kissing her right ear after glancing at her phone that displayed the scenery of the gorgeous city of water.

“Yes. Wish the war comes to an end and we could go there.” She placed down her phone next to the bed lamp, knowing that it was not wise to hold something while the man’s hands started to travel along her body which was covered by a sheer garment. The pain stung her shoulder when he sank his teeth on it, and a muffled moan escaped from her throat when he fondled her breast in such a lascivious manner.

Cor was too sweet tonight, taking her slowly for the starter, stating how much he loved her in every thrust. He called her name for many times, as if it was a spell that could bring her to everlasting ecstasy. They did it against the wall, on the desk as she sat on top of it, and lastly on the bed while she crawled on her four and the man permeating her while seeing the enchanting back of her that was stained by dozens of red and purple marks. 

The third time made her see stars, the world was swaying and she fell on the bed when the man pulled away from her after reaching his peak. His warmth was still lingering inside her, together with the spilling love he poured. Her chest heaved, mouth gaping since she was thirsty for the air. The thin layer of sweat covering her body, and the same goes for the man.

Cor rolled over her body and kissed her lips before joining her on the bed, hugging her then caressing her head. He smirked, stating how she was so intoxicating and how he loved her. She giggled weakly and shut her eyelids, happy to be able to enter her slumber under his warm arms and after being showered by his love.

“I love you, Cor…” that was the last words she stated before she took a leap into her dream.

.

.

.

Recently, she was seeing the same dream over and over. It was blue—vast, dim, and hazy blue. There were shades of lighter blue, faint red, dim white; they were dancing and swinging. Despite the light, it was nothing there—no floor, no wall, no ceiling. Only the endless blue, that spread out to the entire world of her dream.

Sometimes, she heard voices in a gentle tone calling her name. Sometimes, she could see white soft feathers dancing in front of her eyes before burning into the ashes. Other than that, she would see nothing, just a quiet and static scenery. She couldn’t recall how often she saw that kind of dream. All of it was so nostalgic, as if it was something that she had seen in the past.

But tonight she saw a familiar figure. He was burning in fire, screaming in suffering, shrieking in agony. He endured an unbearable pain, even hearing how the scream leaving from his throat was enough to make her being tormented in sorrow.

She cried, trembling in fear, letting out a loudest inconspicuous scream. She knew that she was begging. But what for, at whom, and why, she didn't know it. She couldn't remember it. All over her body was aching, burning, hurting. As if something tried to kill her. As if it tried to torture her until it snatched her soul.

But then the burning flame had disappeared, together with scorching pain that had left her without a trace. At that time, what enveloped her body was only a warmth, filled with kindness and affection. A firm hand caressing her head and she was swaying in gentleness, under the embrace of serenity. She loved it, she loved this feeling. It took away her sadness, her pain, and what could she feel was only the love.

The next thing she knew, the blue had disappeared. When she blinked, the faint light from the window of her room entered her sight. The young woman then flinched when a slight dampness met her forehead, she then moved her head, only to find her lover gazing at her with his lustrous blue eyes. Apparently, he was the one who caressed her head, saved her from the dream that could be said as a nightmare.

Cor was slightly startled when she opened her eyes. The hand that was caressing her head then traveled down to her cheek and softly brushed her skin.

"Cor?" she muttered.

"Nightmare again?" he whispered. The gentle hue of his eyes displayed a gleam of concern. He then wiped the beads of sweat on her forehead. Cor realized it that Eira was having a nightmare again since she restlessly moved in her sleep and muttered weird words. But this time he didn't wake her up, and instead, hugging her under his arms, caressing her head and whispering the words to calm her mind. 

Actually, seeing her like that for many times whenever they were together reminded him at the night when she was bleeding in her sleep, just like after she was screaming in her sleep. Cor was afraid that the same thing would occur again, but seeing how the blood didn’t smear her lips, he gave off a sigh of relief.

"Yes." Eira snuggled on his chest, looking for the comfort from his warmth. She inhaled deeply under his embrace, perceiving the musk of his body. She really loved his scent because it brought the serenity into her mind. “I was scared…”

"It's okay… I'm here with you."

Why would she see a nightmare again when today was supposed to be one of the happiest days in her entire life?

It was not the first time for her to see the same nightmare over and over. But fortunately tonight she didn’t open her eyes in loneliness since she would find his presence and she knew that she was not alone. 

She hoped that she would stop seeing those nightmares.

However, her hope wasn’t going to be fulfilled.

* * *

Her breath was choked when she opened her eyes, chest heaved since she was tortured by the thirst for the air. The sound of her breath reached her ears as she panted, both eyes burnt with ache as the tears streaming down to her cheeks. Her eyes then moved to her right side, relieved as she found out that Cor was still sleeping soundly and didn’t seem to notice that she was having a nightmare.

He must be tired since they were really busy the day before. Helping setting up a temporary outpost in Telghey Haven with other hunters in the morning, escorting supply delivery from Old Lestallum to Verinas Mart near Ravatogh in the afternoon, then slaying some iron giants near Old Lestallum that almost broke the outpost’s barricade before deciding to go back to Cape Caem around eight p.m. If only they didn’t bring the food supply for anyone in Caem which was obtained from Old Lestallum, obviously Cor would prefer to avoid traveling at night.

It was around five weeks after the death of Oracle. The night had grown longer and the day was darker since the sun had been obscured behind the grey clouds which were stained by miasma that spread mercilessly in the atmosphere. There was a higher chance for the world getting more and more darker, so Cor and the hunter had been working since that day to strengthen the outpost and haven with a lot of lamps. The progress was indeed rather slow, since the material to produce such strong lights was quite rare, the expedition to some dungeons even necessary to obtain it. Going out to help people almost everyday, lack of sleep, the immense amount of killing the daemon, surely made Cor to be extremely exhausted.

Eira moved her body slowly to leave the bed, sneakily making her way to the door because she didn’t want to disturb Cor’s sleep. Forgot that she left her drinking mug in the kitchen, and since she would go there anyway, she then decided to brew some tea, probably by doing so she would calm herself and be able to return to her sleep.

Cor realized that she had left the bed after hearing the creaking sound of the door being opened. He asked—half-asleep—and after she said that she wanted to make a tea, stating that it was still three in the  _ morning _ , and ensuring him that she wouldn’t go anywhere, the man returned back to his slumber, defeated by his own exhaustion.

A long exhale escaped her throat after she closed the door of their room. Her head was a bit heavy because she didn’t have enough sleep, and moreover, the nightmare didn’t do the justice for the quality of her repose. She carefully steps on the wooden stairs, didn’t want to disturb the rest of anyone who resided in the hideout even though it was a great endeavor not to fall since the dizziness made her world swaying.

The peculiar book on her left side watching her in the silent. It observed how her legs were trembling as she moved to the kitchen, or how her hands were shivering when she prepared the water. She turned on the radio in the kitchen, listening to the news while waiting for the water to boil. 

Again, it was the same news over and over. The death of oracle, the longer night, the spreading of starscourge, and the proposal to take refuge in Lestallum since the Exineris could guarantee them with everlasting light. Gladly, the lighthouse in Cape Caem was still bright enough to scare the daemons, but how long it would last, no one knew. They would consider moving out from that place too, going to Lestallum, and staying there. But perhaps, they would do it after waiting the prince and their retainer to come back from their journey in Gralea, the capital city of Niflheim—the last one message that was sent by Gladio to Cor a week ago, with no further explanation about their intention, only stating that they would destroy the cause of the starscourge. Since then, there was no more news from them, even calling their phone was futile.

Eira sighed, looking at the fourth finger on her left hand, caressing the place where her engagement ring was supposed to encircle her finger. She kept it inside its box before she slept, and she sighed again, staring at the radio that told her the reasons why she postponed her marriage. Really, not an ideal situation to do the wedding, wasn't it?

She was startled when in a sudden she heard the door was being knocked. She turned off the stove before sprinting her way to the entrance. As the door sway opened, she widened her eyes when Gladiolus was standing in front of her.

“Oh the Six, you’re back. Why didn’t you inform us anything?” there was a relief when she saw him, she peeked behind the large man then frowned when she noticed two things. The prince was missing, and the dirty blonde man who stood behind them was wearing dark glasses, with visible scars on his face. She glanced at the gloomy Argentum, to the troubled face of Gladiolus, then looked back at the royal adviser. Hundreds of questions rammed into her head, wondering what exactly had happened to them. She fixated her gaze to Ignis, heart letting out a loudest thud before beating in thunderous rhythm.

“Hi… Eira…” if only Prompto didn’t open his lips and greeted her, she wouldn’t let those men enter the hideout and petrified still at the entrance.

She almost forgot how to breathe when she watched the exhausted men entering the hideout. Especially, as she watched Ignis tapping a long white cane he was clutching in his right hand which guided his steps. The man ceased to face her way, not exactly looking at her, and said, “Hello, Eira. It had been a long time.”

She was dumbfounded when seeing how the scars marred his left eye, with few others on his nose and his lips. The fright shrouded her mind, scared to know the truth from them, but her lips didn’t prevent her from blurting out her question.

“What happened? Where's Noctis? And… Ignis, you're...”

No one answered her questions, they stood there in silence, averting their gaze from her. Gladio gritted his teeth, clenched his fists, then raised his head, "Noct is inside the crystal."

"What?"

"And Ignis is…" Gladio glanced at the man whose sight had been snatched from his life before looking back at the medic, "Any chance you can heal him?"

Of course the explanation from the Amicitia was far from enough. But, seeing how he asked her to heal the royal adviser, the medic tried her best not to ask further. She was sure that eventually they would explain, and she knew clearly, that healing the dirty blonde man was indeed a priority, even though she was not sure that she was able to.

"It's okay Gladio," Ignis stated. 

"We won't know before trying, Ignis." Gladio glared at the man who was seemingly refusing to be healed.

"Yes, please give me a chance." Eira then walked toward the dirty blonde man, softly holding his upper arm before guiding him to sit on the red chair. “Even without Gladio asking me, I planned to do so.”

Zeit didn't like it when she touched the man, afraid that the world it created for her was going to crumble if she tried to heal him. It definitely didn't want it to happen, but how to prevent her?

"You can't, Eira," the peculiar grimoire stated, "It's beyond your help."

Eira glared at its broken bronze face, unable to reply since she was surrounded by the men who placed their hope on her shoulders. Even if she really couldn't heal him, at least she wouldn't refuse it without trying.

Her hands were slightly trembling as she took off his glasses and placed it on the table. The tears welled up behind her eyelids, upon seeing how he closed both of his eyes.

"How did you get these wounds, Ignis?" the brittle voice escaped from her throat as she asked. It hurt her, seeing those scars that smeared his beautiful visage. The man didn't deserve to experience this kind of pain.

"I…"

Eira waited for his answer, but Ignis never finished his statement. She needed to know the cause, but he refused to answer. Even Gladio and Prompto who were standing behind her didn't give much help to tell her the truth. Probably, they wanted Ignis to be the one who told her.

"Can you open your eyes?" she asked after he was being quiet for more than five seconds.

"I'm afraid no."

She raised her finger and carefully touched the scar on his left eyes.

"No, Eira. Don't touch him!" Zeit was late, the tip of her fingers had already met the scar. And the book could only stare at her in devastation.

“͘͡K̸̨͞i̷͝ng̨͟ ͞o̢̡͢f͢ ̷L͟u̴̧͠c͟͡i̛̛s̸, ͘͠l̡̛ę̶n̷d̵͠͝ ̸̨m̕e ̛͞y̷͟oųr̴ ̨s͜͟͟t͜͠r̢҉e͢҉̢n̕ģt̴͡h̨͝!”̷̸͢

͟҉“̴̧W͏hat͢ev̸e̢͘͘r̵̵ ͏͞i͝ţ̶ ͜t̸a͟͞k͘͢es̵.̢͢ I̡̧͞ ͘wi̛͜l̴l pr̴͠o̷͝t͞͝ęc͜͠t ͢͡h̷̢im!͝”͡

She flinched when she saw a piece of memory. Eira closed her eyes when the throbbing pain started to torment her head. The painful moan almost slipped out from her lips but she knew that it was not the time for that.

“It’s burning… You’re still hurting?” She tried to maintain her tone as calmly as possible. Even though her chest began to heave.

“N̕͡͠o͡!͡ ͢W҉h҉̷̨y ̷͝d͏o͘͜n̕͟’̸͟t y͜o̸̧ư̸ ̵̕t͘͜a̶͢͟k͝͏e m̨̕i̡͢ne̴͝ ͠͏i̸͝n̡̕͞s͟t̴e̢a͜d͞͝?͡!̕”̵͢

Ignis was struggling not to clench his fists after hearing how she asked the question. At that time, due to the fright that shrouded his chest when seeing how Noctis’s life was in danger, he was ready to lose his soul, his life, anything to save the prince, since his entire life had been devoted only for the prince. However, why would his chest now be stabbed by unknown sorrow when he knew that he could no longer see the young woman who was there in front of him?

He thought that he had already accepted his fate, having his sight to be snatched away from him for the rest of his life. But, why was all of his determination now being scattered? He wanted to see her, the alluring black eyes that reflected his figure, the sweet face of her, the long beautiful hair of her, the kind of expression she made right now. He didn't care that she had a lover, he just wanted to see her... 

“N͘͞o̵!̵ ̧͝P̶̢le̶a̴̧͘s̵̨͘e… d͢͏̢o͜͢͡n̡͟’̕t̴̷̕ t͏̛a̸ke͠ ̧͏an͡͞y̕thi͜͢n̷̵̛g f͠rơm͘ ͏͠him̕…̧͘!̕̕”͞

Eira cast a spell in front of him, hoping that she would restore his sight. A magic circled made its form in front of the man’s scarred visage, but not long after it emitted a dazzling light, the spell was scattered and disappeared into the air.

“Khh…” she couldn’t hold it anymore when the headache was getting unbearable. She heard voices, a lot of voices inside her head.

"Eira, stop it," the book raised its voice, hoping by doing so she would notice it, hear it.

“H͏o͡w͡’̡̕s ͟t̷̢h͢e̸͜ s͝u͘n̷?͟͝”̢

͟“̶T̡ḩ̷e͢ ̡s̶͢u͢n̛͢?̡̧͘”͏̸̷

̸̧͘̕͜“̵͡D҉o͢ ̵̴yo̡u̵̸ ͡s̛e̕e҉͜͏ t̛͘he̸ ̨s҉͏͢u͏̡n?̴”̢

“Eira, are you okay?” Gladio was the first one to notice how her face was turning pale. He could see that the medic showed a face of anguish, then frowning as her lips turned pale. She never showed that kind of expression when she healed the scars on his face years ago, or his forehead a few weeks ago. Probably, because the wounds on Ignis's eyes was a blood price, so it prevented her from healing him and then it hurt her?

“I… I’m fine…” Eira forced a smile and faced the royal shield, ensuring him that there was nothing to worry about. She then cast another spell to Ignis who showed his worried expression. Her chest now filled with the desire to save him, which unknowingly emerged and dominated her feelings. She wanted to save him. She wanted to restore his sight. Even though she didn't know why the urge was getting stronger in every second that passed.

The inability to see her expression was shrouding Ignis in fear. He knew that she was hurting, from the brittle voice that escaped from her mouth, and by the way she panted in an unsteady pace. But he knew that even so, she still tried to heal him, as he faintly perceived how the light was created on his face which he presumed as her magic spell. 

But for once again, the spell was shattered, it even let out a scattering sound, just like a cracking glass which was destroyed by force.

“͟͠͠I̢’̡҉m ͢şo̶r̷r̨y̸͘.͏͟...̕͢”͡͠

Her breath now was short and shallow, her chest was heavy as if being restrained by an unseen chain that made its hard for her to take a breath. Yet, she kept casting the healing spell for him, even when the book on her left side started to hover to her face and made a wall between her and the man, begging her not to heal him anymore, letting out the words of discouraging to her. 

Prompto and Gladio then asked her to stop, and so did Ignis who noticed that she was being strange. The two men could clearly see how she was panting and trying to endure a pain. Prompto even tried to pull her and bring her away from Ignis.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, biting her lower lips as the act to prevent the tears from streaming down from the corner of her eyelids.

"You don't need to apologize." Ignis then stood up from his seat, hands gripping hard to his support cane. He blamed himself for making her like this. He already knew that no matter what, no one could restore his sight, since it was the price to borrow the power from the Kings of Lucis, for a human who had no royal blood flowing in his vein, yet was dare to put the sacred ring for the Kings on his finger.

"I'm sorry…" The bursting tears had destroyed the fortress she built. She tried not to cry, but there was an unbearable sorrow that shrouded her entire being. Eira quickly wiped off the tears that streamed down to her cheeks then scurried to the entrance, didn't want them to witness her fragile state, but refused to go back to her room since she also didn't want Cor to be worried at her.

"Eira, are you okay?" Prompto grabbed her shoulder, stopping the raven-haired medic since he was worried. He never saw her crying, and he was afraid to let her go alone, especially seeing how she was engulfed in her lament like that.

"Sorry Prompto, let me calm myself."

Prompto pulled away his hand hearing her, actually reluctant to let her go, but he didn't dare to prevent her more. Eira then opened the door and left the hideout in a hurry. Unknown to her, Gladiolus dashed to her room to find Cor, hoping that her lover was in Caem and didn't go anywhere to do his mission.

“Oi, Eira! Where are you going?!” the book yelled at her, but its master was ignoring it. Not deliberately did it since actually her head was being tortured by a lot of voices that invaded her mind.

She was staggering, dragging her wobbly feet aimlessly, bringing her body away from the hideout. The pain trampled her head without mercy, and it was stronger than the pain she usually had. Her view was getting blurred, she almost couldn't see any color, and the absence of the light made it worse, leaving her world only in monochrome.

“I c̸o̷uldn͞’t͞ ̷h̡ea̷l̷ y͏o̕u. I’̷m s͟orry̨…”

“Khh…” she cried when another voice entered her head. It was clear, she was even capable of recalling every word.  _ What was that? _

She knew what was going to happen with her. It was a familiar pain after all. However, the rain of unknown memories now showered her mind, and it was the first time she experienced it. The pieces of nostalgic memories, the faces of someone she knew well, something that didn't happen in her past, but her hunch saying that it was not a mere imagination.

“Eira! Come on! It’s dangerous!”

The book kept forcing her to go back. If only it had hands, it would drag her body and stop her for going away. But what it could do was only hovering on her side, witnessing how she was tormented in excruciating pain.

_ No… Please… _

She ran, even though sometimes she would flinch when the strongest pain stabbed her. She knew that soon she couldn't hold her scream any longer and she didn’t want to be heard by the people in the hideout.

“Eira! Please! Stop it!”

“҉Ig̢nis S͝c̕i̧en̶t͜ia. ̵Ple̷a̷şed͞ to me̛e̢t ͢yo̴u.͢”

She screamed, cowering as she pulled her long hair with both of her hands. Her chest was burning in scorching pain, unbearable pain tormented all over her body. She shut her eyelids, letting the overflowing scenery enter her head while inflicting the piercing pain of agony to her head.

“Eira… No… Not again… Please…”

“I̴ d̵o̕n̨’̡t̵ mi҉nd ͝i͡f̧ ̨t҉he arra͟n̸ge͢me͞n̷t is c͟arri͟e̷d o͝ut.”̴

“No… Eira… Please stop it…”

She halted her steps then saw the grimoire that was flying on her face. It was a look the book tried to avoid, that kept making it to destroy the previous universe it created. 

It happened again.

“Wou͢ld you̴ spe͠nd the͝ ͏rest̨ ͟of y̵ou҉r ̨time ͝wit͢h ͞me̕?͢”

The line of blood started to escape from her lips. At the same time, an enormous magic circle showed its shape from nothingness then destroyed in a loud scattering sound. It was the spell that sealed her memories, and as it was being crushed by her magic power that was going uncontrollable, it would wound her body, leaving her skin to be sliced by it.

Zeit yelled at her in fear. However it was a vain, everything was pointless. The peculiar grimoire couldn’t do anything but watching her as her skin was being sliced by her own power. The blood marred her cheeks, her nose, her neck, her arms, her chest, back, legs, one by one as she destroyed hundred spells it created for her.

“E͢͜i̶r͡a̛…̶̨”̧͞

͡͠“E̴ir̷͡a̧̡͢…͝ ̢Lo̸͞ok ̢a̶t͞ ̴m͠e…”̴̧

It was unbearable to hear her shrieking in pain. She was tortured, as she let out a piercing cry from the deepest of her lungs. The young woman fell to the ground, pulling her hair in a wail of anguish.

“͢Lady̧ ̕E̛i̷ra̢. ̡Wo͝u̴l͟d̢ y͘ou͞ ̕s͞pend the re̡s̡t of y̡ou͝r ̧li͡f̛e ͡w̧i͝th͟ m͞ę?͝”

“Eira! Stop it…”

If he wasn’t being killed by the Draconian, if it was not only a useless book, if it had both hands, Zeit was surely pulling her into his embrace. If it had the same form as a human, it must be shedding his tears. He was fed up with all of this. Surely, it wasn't the first time for him seeing her like this. But everytime it happened before its eyes, it was definitely crushing its heart into pieces. Heart, even the grimoire itself didn't realize that it had a heart. 

_ “I lov͟e you, Eira.” _

“What have you done to me?!” she raised her head and glared at the book. The anger had taken the control, and she really wanted to destroy everything. She wanted to lift her hands, reaching the flying book and ripped its pages one by one. “Why would you do all of this?!”

“I’m doing this for you,” Zeit replied. It was the same. It was the same question it got whenever she remembered everything.

“Don’t say that you do this for me! I didn’t ask you to!” 

“It’s all for you!” 

Yes, it was not for the grimoire, nor for the Astral it belonged to. It was for her. So that she would not die only to save his sight. It wanted her to have an ordinary life, not spending the rest of her time drowning in misery, cursing her life, and being forgotten by the world.

“For what?! To torture me?! To torment me?!”

“I just want to save you!”

It just wanted to save her. Since for it, throwing her life for the man that even never giving any enough happiness for her, who abandoned her for a damn three years in the darkness, who was always being protected by her without knowing it, didn't even saying that he loved her until she decided to leave her world, it was definitely a pointless sacrifice.

“From what?! From the truth?! From the fact that I loved Ignis?! So you create another universe?! Repeat the time or whatever you did so I fell in love with another man?!”

“You sacrificed yourself only for that human!”

How Zeit hated that man. He was the reason she was tortured, he was the reason she died.

“You sacrificed my feelings! Cor’s feeling! You played with human’s feeling! What are you trying to achieve?! My life?! For what?!”

“Because I don’t want you to die in vain only to save Ignis Scientia’s eyes!”

“My life is not yours to decide.”

Zeit shut its mouth when it saw the line of blood started to flow down from her right eye. 

It began. The consequence when the witch used almost all of her power.

So, the thing it saw inside the tower was true after all…? There was no world where she didn't remember the first man she loved. No matter it tried to return back the time, no matter it tampered the past, the first memories of her life would never leave and kept returning to her.

The witch fell down to the ground, letting her head crash on the damp ground. Her knees had lost its power, she couldn't lift her finger, not even cowering or letting out a cry. She was almost unable to see the book in front of her, all of the scenery had started to fade. The air was getting colder for her and what she could feel was only pain, all over her body.

She wondered would she die at this exact moment, leaving the world in loneliness, dying in vain, just like that. Another line of warm liquid fell down from her eyes, but she didn't know whether it was the blood or tears. The sadness was so tormenting, knowing that she lived under the lie that was created by the cursed grimoire.

She loved Ignis Scientia.

However, that feeling from the past had emerged when she already loved another man. The one she promised to love and to protect for the rest of her life. The one who asked her to spend the rest of her entire life with him.

"Eira!"

Yes, she wanted to hear his voice for the last time. Just like that, calling her in his usual hoarse voice.

Her body was swaying when a pair of firm hands held her inside his embrace. She didn't mind it if it was only her illusion. Her head was being moved, and there she saw a hazy image of a person she yearned to see.

It was Cor Leonis, who hugged her and looked at her. He moved his lips, saying a few words but she couldn't hear it anymore. She struggled to raise her hand, touched his damp face with her frail fingers, unknown to her that she stained his face with her blood.

"I'm sorry…" she didn't know whether her words reached him or now. The sorrow was unbearable, with the guilt that gnawed her chest. She betrayed the man, and she had done it a long time before.

"I'm sorry…" she wondered what kind of expression he made right now. Would he cry? Ah… She must be hurting him right now. She knew that Cor wouldn’t wish to see her dying like this. Was he crying right now?

"I'm sorry… I can't marry you…"

She hated the cursed book… If only it didn’t do these unnecessary things. She wouldn’t hurt Cor like this, right?

“I’m sorry… Cor...”

She hated it...

"I love Ignis…"

She hated it…

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, there!
> 
> Thank you for reading this fanfic until this chapter!  
> Finally we arrived at the darkest part of this fic...  
> I know it seems... um... awkward... but, I'll be very happy to hear your thoughts about this story...  
> Do you like it? Do you hate it?  
> How's your feelings after reading this chapter? Is this frustrating? Depressing? Suffocating? Annoying?
> 
> I'll love to interact with readers and hear your opinion~
> 
> Thank you for being with this story~!
> 
> = = =
> 
> Btw, next week I'm going to post a short story about Cor and Eira in the first universe (the same universe as Reminiscence). It'll subtly explain why Zeit choose the marshal... the title is Allurin[G], will be very happy if you also want to read it... thank you!!


	12. Chapter 12

**Trample[D] - Chapter 12**

* * *

It was a story that had been untold to the mortal. About how the Goddess of Life created the planet and human, about how she was killed, and about how she was slumbering inside what people called as Crystal.

Her name was Eos, the mother of Astrals, the beginning of everything. There she created the world, the sun, the stars, the planets, and the humans to reside on a planet's fertile ground. She loved humans; the way they tried to survive, the way they tried to communicate, to live, and then when they died, she would give their souls to her sister, Etro, who would wait in the underworld, inside the planet that was created by Eos.

Her first son was the time itself, that she created before she made the planet. Her son was always there with her in the realm of eternity, and she asked him to guard the clock of the universe. As the blue eyes of him opened, the time then started to move.

Her second child was the Archaean, at the same time she created the planet. The third one was the Hydraean, at the same time she created the ocean. The Infernian for the fire and the sun, the Glacian for the ice, and the Fulgurian for the thunder; and their power was supposed to form and protect the weather and season.

However, it was far from enough, then she created hundreds more Astrals to give their blessing to humans. Between them were the Gods and Goddesses of love, art, music, chance, fortune, medicine, fertility, and war. But most of them turned out to dislike the human being, some even refused to give their blessing. Knowing that, Eos was just smiling, letting her children do as they wish as she watched all of them on her throne.

However, the Pyreburner was enchanted by the human’s strength of will. He granted unto them his flame, and the world of man flourishes. Seeing how Eos’s smiles were the brightest witnessing how her child loved the human, the Aion decided to give them his knowledge, in the form of a peculiar bronze book with the statue of a face embellished on its cover. With both of knowledge from the kind deities, the human builds their civilization. The stone tower that touched the sky, the beautiful stone mausoleum, and the training ground which manipulated time and space; were some examples of what they built. Something that couldn't be achieved with modern technology, indeed.

But there was a God of War, who couldn’t sit still in the time of peace. He ignited the greed inside those humans, making them to have a desire to kill the Gods, using the knowledge that was granted to them.

Knowing about his malevolence, Eos summoned him to her realm, angered by his act. She took her sword, raised it above her head for she was ready to slay it down to the Draconian. However, God of War was far stronger than her.

She was killed.

And the Draconian laughed, for he was doing a greatest sin.

But in that realm, Eos was never alone. There was an Astral with blue eyes and blonde long hair, witnessing how her mother was killed in front of his eyes—the Aion. He raised his hand to the clock of the universe as he tried to turn back the time and save her. And at that exact moment, the Time Keeper was being killed by the Draconian.

Yes, the Astrals were immortal deities, they would never die. They were only slumbering, one inside the Crystal, and one inside the peculiar grimoire. Even until now, the corpse of the Aion was hugging the clock, protecting it even though he lost almost all of his power. While Etro took the corpse of her beloved sister down to the underworld, beneath the world created by Eos herself.

The Draconian? He proudly told the other Astrals that he just killed the Aion, the traitor who murdered Eos. He kept the Crystal as if he was the one who had the right to own it and formed the Hexatheon, stating that they were supposed to protect the planet in Eos stead, thus naming it with the same name of its creator,  _ Eos _ .

At the same time, the Aion quietly threw a tiny fragment of his soul to the realm of mortal, inside the book he created hundred years ago which was written in Solheimian and hid his presence from the Hexatheon. 

It was the House of Lecentya, who owned the book, being handed down from generation to generation since their ancestor. They were the one who sat on the throne of Solheim, who spurned the Gods blessing and engulfed in their arrogance to kill the Astral, stating that they were superior than the Gods and Goddesses as they had great knowledge to manipulate time and space.

But there was a woman in that family, with hair as dark as the night sky, as black as the raven’s feather who refused the act to defy the Gods and stole the book from them then fled. The book began to talk to her, giving her more knowledge and saved her from the anger of the Infernian that tried to wipe out humanity when finally the humans executed their plan to kill the Gods. The grimoire guided her to protect herself from the chaos of the Astral War, and then turned her into a witch by offering her a great power, stating that she would be capable of healing people and protecting the innocents.

At that time, the Aion only had one purpose. Hoping that the witch would fall into his trap, ensnared her and her descendants to  _ play _ with the time, or only to let them die when being bound by the contract unknown to them that their soul would be the price for the power bestowed upon them. All of it to revive his own body, awakened it from the long slumber and perhaps, to save the Goddess of Dawn and to kill the Draconian. 

However, everything didn't go as he planned. For two thousand years, devouring the souls of poor witches, a peculiar thing had grown up inside his  _ heart.  _ Emotion.

Those witches destroyed the time to save people they loved. Their parents, their brothers, their sisters, their husband, and sometimes their children, to revive them or to heal them. He thought that they were foolish, erasing their existences and killing themselves as the price for their wishes, only for other people who would never remember their sacrifice. What a foolish human.

What a foolish...

Her name was Eira Lecentya Heallint. She was also foolish. Studying for ten years, to learn the spell which would let her choose the most desired fate she wanted. Guess what? Only to save her lover's eyes! The man wasn't even dead,  _ yet _ , and moreover, he was not even her husband! But she willingly sacrifices herself only to restore his sight.

What a joke.

What a joke.

The grimoire didn't accept it. The Astral didn't accept it.

The one who was supposed to protect the time, then decided to destroy it and  _ played  _ with it. But, not like the witches who could choose their desired fate, he should restart it all, from the day she was born because his desired fate was not there in the tower. The Aion should intervene fate with his very own hands.

He no longer cared with Eos. No longer care with the Draconian.

All he wanted was only to be with her, a mortal who he fell in love with.

Even though he stated that he turned back the time to save her, actually he only wanted to stay by her side. Only to be with her. Only to be with the mortal he loved, more than he loved his own mother…

He wanted to see her eyes, to hear her voice, to talk with her, to adore her laughter and smiles. He didn’t want to devour her soul since it would be trapped inside the book and never returned, not to the place where Etro was protecting, nor to the Crystal that contained the unborn soul.

More than two thousand times, he repeated the time, and he had lost count of it. The vessel he used had even been broken, which could be seen from the cracking on the bronze face of the eerie grimoire. And the same thing always happened. She would die by his curse, over and over.

That particular book was now floating inside the small and dim room, looking at the figure of a slumbering woman on the bed. Her eyes were tightly shut, and it knew that she would not open her eyes anytime sooner. There were a few lines of scars on her pale skin; on her cheeks, her nose, next to her lips, and hundred others on her entire body. It was the book’s fault, kept hurting her for a thousand times, kept seeing those scars for a thousand times, only because it wanted to see her much longer.

Its dead eyes were moving to the man who was sitting on a chair while holding her hand. He kept talking to her, stating how much he missed her, how much he wanted to hear her voice, how much he wanted to ask her a lot, a lot of questions. And for many times today, he shedded his tears, while kissing the back of her cold hand to his lips.

Cor let out a deep long sigh, as he closed his eyes while gripping the fragile hand of his lover between his trembling palms. It was not warm, not like what her hand usually was when she touched him before she closed her eyes. 

One excruciating week had passed since that hideous day, after she was dying in his embrace, when she closed her eyes, and never opened it anymore.

The beeping sound inside the room didn't make him in ease, and hearing how it was steady didn't make him calm enough, afraid that it would let out a long beep and let him know that she was gone.

He opened his eyelids, moving his darkened blue eyes to the woman in front of him. One hand moved to her face, gently stroking her cheek hoping that with this simple movement she would open her eyes, staring at him with the pair of her alluring black eyes and smiled at him. 

His fingers trailed the rough scars on her skin, caressing it one by one, wondering what would she say if she saw how those scars had marred her face. But, despite that, Cor still loved her, more, more than anything in this world.

He bit the inner side of his mouth, struggling not to let another bead of tears to stream down to his cheeks. He clenched his teeth as the endeavor to hold his mourn, but then, for once again he cried, since he was unable to withstand the erupting sadness from within.

_ "I can't marry you…" _

The last words she uttered were haunting him, and the continuation of it was always stabbing his chest in every second passed knowing that she was incapable to tell him the reason.

_ "I love Ignis…" _

What did it mean that she loved another man? What happened that day? What made her almost lose her life? Why would she say something like that?

That was the most frightening day in his life, hearing how she was screaming in pain, seeing how she was wounded all over her body, witnessing how her blood was flowing down from both of her eyes, and from her mouth. He was afraid that he would lose her, and now, even though she was breathing, sleeping with a steady heartbeat, Cor couldn't find the peace in his heart and he was sure that he would never be, unless she opened her eyes and stared at him with her beautiful eyes.

"Eira… Please wake up," he whispered as he stared at her face.

The man spent all of his night to accompany her, after he went out in the morning to help the hunters and glaives to kill the daemons and returned back in the evening. He rarely slept in his own room—which was provided by the citizens in Lestallum for the hunters and glaives—and chose to stay by her side. 

Zeit watched him as he wiped his own tears. That man always liked that, in every universe it created to revive the woman, he always became her lover, or fell in love with her. And when she remembered the buried past and slept for years, he would be the one who waited for her to wake up. Even though sometimes, she failed to wake up and dead, and the book would return the time while seeing how her lover was grieving.

But this time, it grew tired. Everything it had done was useless. All of its effort was unpaid. She kept remembering her first love, not even once she failed to remember it. Not even once.

Also, the dirty blonde man always had a crush at her. For many times, for thousands of times. Even though she had become another man’s lover. Even though she didn't fall in love with him.

It knew that what it did was too far, too cruel. It even made her fall in love with Cor Leonis, manipulated her feelings so she forgot the Scientia and only had her eyes placed on the marshal. Even though, later on, she actually fell in love with him. Yes, it was the book, who tampered with her feelings, planted the love she didn’t actually have.

It was only to separate her from the cursed Scientia.

It hated him. The Aion hated him, it even did everything to hinder the two to be together. So far it made the pitiful old man as a pawn, as a tool for it to achieve the goal, which could never happen.

...and perhaps it was the time to stop.

Cor flinched when he heard a loud thud from his left side. He turned his head to see a familiar book on the floor, with the eerie bronze face statue on its cover and small tendrils on its surrounding. He bowed down to reach it, staring at it as he remembered that sometimes Eira held it, knowing well that it was her possession.

At one time he asked her about it when he found it inside the drawer next to their bed in Cape Caem, and she said that it was a grimoire that contained thousands of magic spells. He remembered glancing at its content, yet unable to understand it since it was written in unfamiliar words. 

He knitted his brows, wondering why it was lying down on the floor. Moreover, he was sure that he heard something fall, did the book fall somewhere?

Cor stared at it for a few seconds before deciding to open it. Wonderment struck him as he didn’t find anything written on it. Only the empty pages as he skimmed through the old parchments. He was sure that he ever saw the content of the grimoire, but now all of it had disappeared?

He stared blankly at the rough parchment, didn’t understand why it was empty. But then he blinked for a few times as he caught a letter written on it, one by one until it formed a word, a sentence, a paragraph, a text.

_ For a hundred times, for a thousand times, I had repeated it over and over. Only for her, only for my selfishness.  _

_ I knew I failed again this time. I can’t prevent anyone or anything from hurting her. There’s no world where I can stop her tears. _

_ I just wanted to see her smile. I just wanted to stay by her side. And you also wish for the same, right? _

_ I begged her so she won’t try to look for the answer. I don’t want her to know. I don’t want her to remember. But she kept remembering it, for many times, for hundred times, and I ended up hurting her, over and over. _

_ I asked her to listen to me, to listen to me, since I only wish for her happiness.  _

_ I can do nothing but watching her, even though I know it’s all the same, it’s all pointless. _

_ But she hates me in the end. _

_ Because I turned back the time, created a universe where she won’t fall in love with that man. _

_ You know him well, right? She told you before she sleeps. _

_ That she loves him... _

Cor gripped the book, unconsciously digging his nails onto its cover. What he saw was beyond his understanding. Something so peculiar, strange, and slightly frightening. His mind couldn’t grasp the information that was written on it. What was it? A letter? Was the book talking to him?

He looked at the sleeping woman, searching for the answer but of course he would never get it from her. The man looked back at the book in his hands, the parchment had been emptied and again, another sentence resurfaced, with different words, and at that time Cor knew that the book was talking to him.

_ I’ll tell you a story. About her, and her lover. About how she tried to restore his sight, so far she even turned back the time, changed his fate so he would never lose his sight. _

_ I hate him, and I’m sure that you also hate him, right? _

“What nonsense.”

Perhaps, Cor was just too tired. Desperate for obtaining the answer and now imagining things that did not exist. How could a book talk to him? Moreover, the things that it told him, Cor definitely didn't want to read it. However, the text kept emerging from the empty page, right in front of his very eyes, and the curiosity itself was enough to make him stare at it.

_ She was not your lover. She only loved that man at that time.  _

_ You were only a certain marshal, who fell in love with her, without her knowing about it.  _

_ It was after thousand times I repeated the time, when finally she fell in love with you. Only after I took part in destroying the engagement between the two. You knew it too, right? Even in this universe he was her fiance. _

Cor immediately closed the book, unable to read the continuation of what was written on it. His heart was beating in clamor, thudding loudly as if it tried to destroy his chest from beneath. He really wanted to throw the book to the floor, trampled upon it and crushed it with his feet.

His head now was throbbing in pain, being pierced by ache, tortured and tormented. Somewhere in his mind, he thought that he was seeing an illusion. A book wrote a letter to him, telling a nonsense, stating that it turned back the time to change the fate of his lover, who turned out to not be his lover.

Cor stood up, harshly pulled open a drawer next to her bed and slammed the book inside. Glaring at its sleeping and broken face before hurling the drawer closed until it let out a loud thud. He used his strength since it almost destroyed the wooden drawer. If only she was not in a coma, the sound itself must have awoken her. Well, it would be great if she would be disturbed and opened her eyes right now, as the man hoped for it.

He rubbed his face, exhaling the air from his lungs roughly then looked at the face of the sleeping woman on his front. Both hands clenching on his side as he stared at her. If what was being written in that book was the truth, if indeed she originally did not belong to him, how could he face her even after she woke up? Would she disappear from his grasp? After years they spent together, after all of the affection she gave him, the love she always stated to him, all of it was only a lie? He was only a hindrance, nothing but a nuisance between her and the one who was originally her lover?

Was it the reason why Cor always hated it seeing her with that man?

Because—actually, Cor was not destined to be with her.

“Eira.” It was the only word that slipped past from his lips as he didn’t know what else to say. He bit the inside of his mouth again, this time it was hard enough until the blood escaped from his flesh. It was a struggle not to let all of his emotion to burst out.

So, she must already remember about her past life? What would she say at him when she opened those eyes? Would she really leave him? Going back to that man’s side?

A rough sigh left his lungs as he closed his eyes. The devastated man rubbed his face, going up to his brown hair, stroking it harshly and made it disheveled. He was tired.

After he gave one last look at her figure, Cor walked out from that room with heavy tread. Head trampled by a heavy headache, he scurried outside from the clinic, walking along the small dark alleyway toward a certain house where he stayed with other crownsguards and kingsglaives as long as he was in Lestallum.

_ What nonsense! _

* * *

A dirty blonde man was sitting on the small chair, facing the sleeping medic even though he was no longer capable of seeing her figure. He didn’t know what kind of face she made as she slept, or how bad her wounds were, and even if she eventually opened her eyes now, he wouldn’t know, he couldn't see her. His slightly trembling hand stretched forward as he reached her cold hand, carefully touching the soft skin of her with the tip of his fingers. His skin perceived the line of scar on the back of her hand, ghosting along each of it before finally holding her tiny hand under his palm.

Ignis took a deep breath and exhaled the air from his lungs with a long sigh, struggling not to let the emotion engulf his heart even though he wasn't capable of doing so. The only thing that accompanied him was the sound of her heartbeat through the machine inside the room, in a steady rhythm that gave him the fact that she was, indeed, still alive. 

However, it was not enough for him. He wanted to hear her voice, listen to her soft giggle just like the one she did before all of these tragedies happened. He wanted to hear how she called his name, as she greeted him with her mellifluous voice. But, more than anything, he really wanted to see her, wanted to know her condition with his sight, not only by the words he heard from his friends, or the medics outside. But he couldn't, he would never see her anymore, for the rest of his life. Not that Ignis regretted his own decision in Altissia when he borrowed the power of the kings of Lucii, there was no other way to save Noctis at that time. However, it still brought the pain in his chest, since there was a desire that lingered inside him, the desire to see the woman on his front.

He heard it from Gladio, that Eira was injured all over her body after she tried to heal him that day as if being sliced by hundred swords mercilessly. And days after, Prompto was the one who was kind enough to tell him her physical condition, saying that there were a lot of scars on her face and her hands as what he could see. 

No one knew the cause, no sign of daemon attacking her, and perhaps it was more complicated than that. Probably, Ignis was the one who wounded her, remembering how she tried to heal him for many times that day, how she acted strange afterwards and left the hideout in hurry, and also how she was screaming not long after. 

That scream was the most painful thing he heard, piercing his chest in dread, haunting him in every night that had passed since that day. There were hundreds of speculations rammed into his head about the cause of her injuries, but nothing could be answered. Not by him, and of course not by her as she was still slumbering in her long sleep. She would be the only one who knew the answer of his question, the one who could explain the tragedy that befell her. If only she would wake up soon...

With quivering lips, the royal adviser started to talk, doing as suggested by the medics who treated her, to talk to her even though it was only a small chatter. Ignis remembered when the same thing happened with the prince and he did the same, talked with him everyday, hoping that he would awaken soon.

“Good evening, Eira.”  _ Evening _ . What a weird word since the world had been shrouded in darkness. Even the brightest shade that was shown above their head was only the dim grey.

“What kind of dream are you seeing right now?”

_ Dream... _

“There’s not much that I can tell, but Marshal is waiting for you. He’s not himself these recent days… and I don’t have much bravery to face him. Perhaps, everything is my fault, isn’t it?” there was something painful in his chest as the questions slipped out from his lips. No one could deny that it might be him that hurt her. A hunch, of course, just one of hundred presumptions that he speculated inside his head that never stopped to make speculation after another speculation. Moreover, he knew that her magic power was something that peculiar, unique, and independent from the Lucis lineage. Perhaps, because his injury was caused by the blood price he should pay for the power he borrowed, it affected her power in some or other way and hurt her instead having her healed him, which was of course, remained unanswered.

There was another silence as the man tried to calm the turmoil inside his mind. Searching for another word to be stated, he ended up opening his lips with nothing escaping his mouth. 

“Eira,” and at the end he called her name in an unclear whisper. The name of someone who had a special place in his heart, “Eira…”

“I want to hear your voice…” with no one heard him, he stated his most honest feeling. “I want to see you… I want you to call my name… I...”

He didn’t even realize that he tightened his grip on her hand, as if he didn't want to let her go, as if he didn't want her to leave.. 

“I’m sorry…” as those words passed through his lips, a line of tears had fallen from one of his eyes. “I’m sorry…”

It was when everything had been snatched away from him that he realized his own feelings. There was a pain when he knew that she was with the marshal months ago, but what hurt him even more was when she almost lost her life. And when he thought that he was the cause.

“It’s all my fault…”

She was his fiance before she was the marshal's lover. If only he didn't stop seeing her even after the termination was being decided, would she be his lover? If only Ignis realized his own feelings before it was too late, would she be with him? But, more than that, if only she didn't try to heal him, if only he didn't let her heal him… She wouldn't be…

He took a long deep breath, filling every corner of his lungs with the cold air from the small room in the only clinic in Lestallum. The man tried to calm himself, begging his mind to regain his composure and stop the unnecessary thought to invade his head.

He raised one of his hands, stretched it forward to carefully reach her face. He slightly flinched when he touched the tube of her ventilator. Quickly raised his hand, he moved slowly until his fingertips met her soft skin. The frown marred his forehead as he sensed the rough scar on her skin. He stopped his movement, taking another deep breath when he knew that her scars were real, and probably, would never fade away, just like what were there on his own face.

His fingers were going north to her forehead, traveling until he reached her head. The strands of her hair met his skin, the beautiful hair of her which would never be seen anymore by him. As he knew where his hand was, he caressed her head tenderly, as soft as possible, with every gentle movement as if she was the most precious treasure in the world.

“If only I didn’t let you heal me, maybe you will never sleep like this, right?”

He loved her.

He always loved her… Even though he always avoided his feelings. 

It was not curiosity whenever he saw her.

He fell in love with her.

“I don’t know how to apologize to Marshal.”

He peeked inside the infirmary to see her figure whenever he went to the crownsguard training room. He silently stared at her whenever she was near, in the library, in a royal party, or in the crownsguard year-end party. 

He remembered one day in the autumn night when he saw her walking alone, looking down as she wiped her tears, in the far corner area of Crown City. If at that time Ignis stopped her, would they get closer?

“... I’m such a coward."

His mind brought him to his memory of the night before his departure to accompany the prince to Altissia. He met her, and it was such a great pleasure to be able to talk to her. But then he heard how casually she called the marshal at that time. And for once again, he buried his feelings, pretending that it was not love that he felt.

When he first read the newspaper about Insomnia Fall, she was the first one he thought of, not his uncle, not the king, not anyone else. However, he couldn't do anything but pray that she was safe. And that evening when he finally saw her, Ignis was very grateful, relieved knowing that she was there, living and breathing. 

There was an unexplainable urge to pull her inside his embrace when those enchanting black eyes of hers met his eyes. But he couldn't, he didn't have the right to do it.

But then in Lestallum, he saw her alone in the outlook, so he mustered up his courage to greet her. Telling her how beautiful the moon was, as it was the other way to tell 'I love you' in a certain literature he read. Even though she didn't realize it and after that she finally told him about her relationship with Cor Leonis. And once again, Ignis should bury his feelings.

But then she was hurting, crying as she was tortured by a severe headache. That night he hugged her without much thinking, didn't care whether she was another man's lover. He held her hand the entire night as she slept, praying that she was okay. Unknown to her that he kissed the back of her hand, placed it on his forehead as he waited for the morning.

He dreamt of her recently, seeing weird things that never happened in his life. In the hazy dream, he was sitting in the infirmary, reading a book in front of her desk. In the blurry dream, he kissed her in the hallway in front of the infirmary in the citadel. In the obscure dream, he gave her presents, a bouquet of flowers, and a silver necklace.

Even Ignis hated himself because he had her in his dream. Seeing the dream of a woman who was another man's lover was definitely inexcusable. He woke up in an unpleasant feeling as a pain trampled his head, and whenever he tried to recollect the memories in his head about his dream, the headache was getting stronger as if it prevented him from remembering his own dream.

Ignis gave one last stroke on her head before pulling his hand back on his lap, clenching both of his fists since he clearly knew that his own act was improper. He should not touch her, he should never.

He moved his right hand to the watch on his left hand, pressed the button to open its glass cover to touch the dotted surface beneath it. He was there for twenty minutes, and it would be wise to leave before Cor arrived. Ignis obviously didn't want to be seen here, afraid that Cor wouldn't be pleased by his presence. It was a different story if Ignis was with either Prompto or Gladio here, but he was alone, and even if it was true, Ignis didn't want Cor to think that he had special feelings toward the Heallint.

Ignis left his seat, facing his front where she was sleeping to bid a simple farewell at her. He gripped his cane, tapping the floor which then told him where to go. As his hand reached the door knob, he halted, slightly turned his head to her way and a wry smile passed over his face. If he was allowed to, he wouldn't want to leave this room.

Another heavy sigh escaped his lips as he pulled open the door and walked out from the room. Tapping the cane to the floor again, he started to make his way out from the clinic after closing the door as quietly as possible.

The sound of wooden doors made a man in his early forty flinched and averted his gaze from the ground to the clinic entrance. He was leaning his back against the wall, crossing his arms while standing there since twenty minutes ago. His sharp blue eyes moved toward the dirty blonde man who was tapping his cane as he walked away from the clinic. He wasn’t pleased, knowing that the royal adviser had visited the unconscious woman, but even so, Cor was not cruel enough to forbid anyone to visit her. Even though it was Ignis Scientia.

_ She was not your lover. _

Cor watched Ignis until he disappeared from his sight before entering the clinic in his heavy footsteps. The medic greeted him as he entered, giving the update of the Heallint’s condition which he already guessed—nothing significant.

The sadness could clearly be seen from those exhausted blue eyes when he saw his lover, lying weakly on the same bed for days without opening her eyelids even once. Not even once. 

“Eira, it’s me.” He walked slowly, approaching the woman who was in her deep slumber. Probably she didn’t want to open her eyes anymore, remembering how the grimoire told him that this whole universe was only a lie created by it so she would never fall in love with Ignis Scientia.

Cor gave a fleeting kiss on her forehead, caressed her head for a few times before pulling the chair closer and sat on it. He took her hand, kissing it and let it stay on his cheek while he gazed at the pale face of her. “I miss you.”

“Can you hear me?”

“Eira… Do you really love him?”

“I… You know? It’s fine for me if you… reject me… refuse my proposal, or if you want to be with him. It’s fine for me.”

“Just… Just open your eyes…”

“I beg you... “

“I don’t want you to leave me… Not this way…”

He closed his eyes, struggling not to cry anymore since he was too tired to shed his tears. However, when he opened his eyes, staring at the woman who didn’t end her sleep, his heart was being crushed, shattered into pieces which then stabbed him from the inside, made it bleed and killed him slowly and steadily.

The man took a deep breath, glancing to the drawer where he put the book with a bronze statue on its cover the day before. Curiosity pushed him to leave his seat, opened the drawer and picked the book from it.

_ You may hate me with all your might. _

As he opened the book, those words were engraved on the first page he saw. Cor let out a bitter chuckle, realizing that all of these weird things was not a mere illusion he created in his mind. “It’s real.”

_ Unfortunately. _

Another word was created on it, with the same handwriting as the previous ones. A sigh escaped from his throat as the man brought the book and sat on the wooden chair next to the bed. 

“A cursed book,” he muttered, glancing at the sleeping Heallint before landing his sight back on the book.

_ I am. _

Seeing how the grimoire replied to every of his words, Cor gave off a faint chuckle for once more. His mind brought him to the memory of the night before, when it told him the truth and burnt him in the anger and wrath which now emerged as he saw the book on his hand right now. Yes, he threw the book inside the drawer and left the room in exasperation, and that night he couldn’t sleep at all. His head never stopped thinking about those words it told him, and no matter he tried to close his eyes and dive into his slumber, he couldn’t do so.

That was why, as soon as he finished doing his mission, he quickly scurried to the clinic which was unfortunately not fast enough since Ignis had entered the clinic before him.

Cor gave one last look at the woman he loved the most before staring at the old parchment which was now emptied from any letter.

“What are you?” and Cor decided to dig the truth from the strange grimoire.

_ A grimoire. One that contains thousands of spells. One that is supposed to protect the time. _

Cor leaned his back against the hard wooden backrest of his chair, waiting as the book wrote the long sentences on the worn out parchment. It told him about itself, about how he was supposed to be an Astral, about how he ended up in Eos, about what he did to Eira, about what happened in the previous universes, everything.

Zeit decided to tell the man everything. The man who was not the descendant of the witches, an ordinary old man who was unfortunately being used as a pawn, who then smiled wryly when the book finished its story. 

It was weird. Why would it tell him?

“So what will you do this time? Destroy it again since it’s still far from your ideal?”

_ Yes. _

“To return back the time. Is that really what she wants?”

_ I love her. _

“What a selfish love.”

_ I’ll do anything for her. _

“So do I.”

Cor took a deep breath, shut his eyelids for a few seconds then opened it again to see the sleeping woman in front of him. He loved her. He really did.

But not this way. Certainly he knew what was best for her.

“Can you stop all of this and grant me one thing?”


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ☠🎃HappyHalloween🍭🍬
> 
> Trample[D] had became └┌(｡°з ┐ )┘三└( ┌ ε°｡)┐┘

**Trample[D] - Chapter 13**

* * *

**M.E. 758**

* * *

A man in his forty seven dashed inside a small alleyway after he leapt from the car that brought him back to the the only living city in the world. He didn’t care about his belongings as he left it in the car, he didn’t bother it when he almost stumbled along the way, or when he almost collided with fellow hunters. He was definitely tired from the endless battle he had today. Staying in Old Lestallum for a night was actually his original plan, however his phone was ringing in the midst of his sleep, and at that exact second, he left the outpost and returned back to Lestallum, despite the fact that the road was perilous.

Eira had opened her eyes.

For twenty months she was slumbering, and for that long time he thought that it was the time for him to give up, finally there was great news in this world of eternal night. He forced his exhausted legs to move in haste, stomping the ground until he reached the door of his destination then opened it roughly.

A pair of black eyes moved slowly at him because Cor made a ruckus when he slammed the door open. The medic in the room then scolded him for being too loud, which then forced the man to avert his gaze from the raven haired woman he yearned to see and apologized to the medic.

The medic left the room after explaining the situation of her patient, which unfortunately couldn’t be fully grasped by the man as he was being shrouded by impatience to see the woman who was still lying on her bed.

He wanted to place his eyes on her alluring eyes. He wanted to hear her mellifluous voice. He wanted to see her smiles and hear her laughter, since all of it was being snatched from her as she was slumbering.

Cor walked in his wide steps toward the raven-haired woman, slightly panting because of how fast he was driving and running a few minutes ago. 

“Eira…” his blue eyes were softened as he smiled unwittingly.

However, that smile was only in a fleeting moment since he caught her gazing at him in empty stares. Those eyes which color were the same color as the night sky didn’t emit the light. She only looked at him without giving off any expression, as if she didn’t recognize him.

And a wry smile passed over his face, as he remembered how the medic explained that she would be like that for a few days. 

* * *

For many times, she opened her eyes to look at the same ceiling, observing the murky white, and gazing at the paint that was peeling off. The sound of her heartbeat on her left sometimes annoyed her when she regained her consciousness, since it was the only thing that accompanied her in this room most of the time. 

Waking up was not as horrible as the first time she opened her eyes. At that time, it was terrifying since she was unable to recognize anything. She didn’t even know about herself or anyone who visited her, or the man who was caressing her cheek as he cried and called a name over and over, which then she guessed as her own name. 

She couldn’t move her body, not even lifting a finger or moving her head. The thirst tortured her and she knew that something was inside her throat, making her uncomfortable but she couldn’t do anything to complain since she was paralyzed.

And at that certain moment, she was shrouded in constant fear and dread. She was hallucinating, sometimes couldn’t differentiate the dream and the reality. It seemed that there were shadows lurking in every corner of her room. It seemed that the people who entered the room were trying to kill her. And it happened for a few first days after she left her comatose, before finally those illusion had completely disappeared and she knew that the people who visited her were humans who didn’t want to kill her.

But, another trouble started to emerge to the surface after that. She hardly remembered anything. Recollecting her memories was a struggle, even with the help of a man named Cor Leonis. She couldn’t remember who he was, he didn’t even say who he was to her, and the only time she knew his name was when the medic called him as Mr. Cor Leonis.

He always came to her room every day, showering her with lots of love, caressing her head in a gentle manner, talking with her with his soft but hoarse voice, smiling at her, and looking at her with a tender gaze. He told her a lot of stories about herself, about her name, her favorite movies, her profession, her hobbies, anything but himself. But she couldn’t ask about it, since her lips were paralyzed.

It was already two weeks after she woke up, having the tube leaving her throat a few days ago, but she was still unable to talk yet.

This time she remembered how she saw a lot of things in her long sleep, some blurry memories which she didn’t know whether it actually happened or not. Today, being awake and alone for a few hours finally gave her the time to recollect the pieces of her shattered memories. 

Her name was Eira Heallint, a witch who destroyed the time to restore the emerald eyes she loved. Her name was Eira Heallint, a witch who was being played with by the Astral who actually didn’t want her to sacrifice herself to save the luminous green eyes she wished to protect. Her name was Eira Heallint, a witch who betrayed a man who loved her in this universe.

Biting her lower lips, she was struggling to withstand the sorrow that trampled down her chest. The man she didn't recognize when she returned from her long slumber was actually the man she betrayed, the man whose feeling she stomped and crushed by her words before she was sleeping, the man who was supposed to be her husband but then being rejected by her since she had remembered all of her past.

A stifled laugh slipping out from her lips when finally she gathered those shattered memories. Her dark eyes were moving around, scanning the room to find the floating grimoire she hated the most. But it was not there, not showing its creepy face in front of her, not hovering to her front just like what it usually did whenever she opened her eyes while forgetting to lock it before sleeping. She shut her eyelids when the heat stung her eyes, but even so, the tears kept flowing slowly to her scarred cheeks, no matter she tried to suppress her sadness.

She had remembered all of her past, all of it, from more than two thousands universes the Aion created for her. The time when she was a lover of the royal adviser, when she met him for the first time, when she learnt how to cook with him, when they waited for each other at night in citadel, when they kissed in the hallway, when he proposed her before leaving to Altissia, and lastly, when he proposed her once again in the throne room after the King had brought back the light to the world. 

The flash of memories rammed into her head, changing from scene to scene which tormented her head. She remembered it when she sat in front of the marshal at the year end’s party, when they spent time together at the movie or at the dinner, when she confessed her feelings to the man, and then when he proposed to her in the hidden harbor in Cape Caem. The pain pierced her chest when she remembered the last thing she said to the man. She had betrayed Cor Leonis, just like what the cursed grimoire told her before all of these tragedies happened. 

She had betrayed Cor Leonis.

There were a lot of other memories that invaded her head. And she wasn’t sure whether it belonged to another universe or happened at this one. It was all too much and she couldn’t handle all of it at one time.

Eira couldn’t lift her hands to wipe her tears, and she was still unable to talk. And there, she cried silently even though she really wanted to scream at the top of her lungs.

There was guilt engulfing her heart. A sin, which would never be forgiven. 

She didn’t deserve to breathe, she didn’t deserve to be awakened from the slumber. 

Why should she open her eyes knowing that she lived in the world full of lies? Why would she breathe knowing that every air she inhaled only suffocated her in guilt?

She had betrayed the one that loved her the most.

She didn’t deserve to be alive.

But then what? What if she killed herself? What if she died again? The book would only need to repeat all of this again, over and over, right?

And she would betray Cor Leonis for thousands of times? Just like what she did in the previous universes? 

Yes, Cor was her lover in those universes, and she would always destroy the seal of memories from the grimoire, betraying the man because she kept remembering the first universe she lived, before slumbering for years, which resulted in her failing to wake up, or waking up only to kill herself.

The tears didn’t stop flowing from her eyes as the guilt stabbing every corner of her heart.

She hated herself.

She hated herself…

_If only I had never been born…_

* * *

Cor lifted the corner of his lips when he finished combing Eira’s long dark hair. Placing the comb on the bedside table, he tucked a few strands of her hair behind her left ear. His lustrous blue eyes met the black eyes that were staring at him, and Cor was happy only to be able to gaze at her alluring eyes.

Eira turned her head and smiled faintly at him, whispering a weak gratitude with her quivering lips before averting her gaze to look at her own hands on her lap. The corner of her eyes caught the man standing up and moving to her behind, slowly pushing her wheelchair as he helped her to leave the small room where she slept for almost two years. Cor had told her that there were no sun nor the moon outside, still, just like the way the world was before she slept. But, even so, it was still better than being imprisoned in the small clinic forever.

He didn’t ask her anything about what happened to her. He didn’t ask her why she told him that she loved another man. He only stayed by her side, comforting her, taking care of her, as if she never stated those cruel words at him.

She didn’t wear the ring he gave, he didn’t even mention anything about it. Probably, Cor was only being considerate, judging that she hadn’t recovered yet and those topics were too heavy for her. And Eira could only bite the inside of her mouth, having the guilt and sin made her suffer in every second passed she spent with him.

“Not a kind of world you wish to see when you wake up, for sure,” he stated when they left the clinic.

The raven-haired woman raised her head, looking at the vast darkness that veiled the world. It was darker than what she remembered, and she knew that it would be like this for the next eight years, until the king returned from his slumber inside the crystal and… sacrificed himself… to bring the dawn.

She looked down, silently staring at the dim ground as the man led her way. It was rather cold outside, even though the billowing steam escaped from the pipes along their way. Certainly, the absence of the sun was the cause, and probably, the people had forgotten how the golden ray cascading to the ground and spread its warmth to their body. Probably, she herself had already forgotten its heat, and probably, she wouldn’t be able to feel it anymore.

“Eira!” 

Eira raised her head when a familiar voice called her name. A teen girl with brown hair was dashing toward her way. Bowing down, she placed a bouquet of flowers to the woman on her wheelchair. Iris smiled brightly and stared at Eira with her damp brown eyes.

“I’m happy seeing you again,” Iris’s voice was a brittle one, she hugged the woman and the tears abruptly leaving her eyelids as she told Eira how much she missed her.

“Iris,” Eira chuckled in her whisper, undoubtedly happy seeing how Iris hugged her in a sudden. “You had just… visited me… yesterday…”

“But you were not leaving your bed, yet.” Iris moved her body away and wiped her own tears with the back of her fingers.

The next one who approached her was Talcott. Of course the young boy had visited her a few times in these weeks, and he was definitely more cheerful than before since Eira had been given the permission to leave the clinic today.

The people she knew were gathering there in the middle of the city, stating that they were happy seeing her open her eyes, offering their help if she needed, and wishing for her full recovery.

“So, Eira will stay in Marshal’s house, right?” Iris asked innocently, having no clue about what exactly happened between the two. “How about if we have dinner together there? I’ll cook with Monica and I’ll call my brother and others to come. How’s that sound?”

Eira definitely couldn’t answer the question. She didn’t think much when Cor asked her to go outside today. She thought that the permission to leave the clinic was only for her to stroll for a while and returned back later. However, seeing how those people congratulated her, she guessed that actually she was being discharged from the clinic. She had no clue, not at all. Perhaps, she had lost in her though she missed the information that was being told by the medics.

“That’s great,” Cor answered, which then made Eira unwittingly averted her gaze from Iris.

Shutting her eyelids for a second, Eira tried to maintain her composure. Definitely, she didn’t want Iris to notice the trace of sadness from her eyes. She lifted her head then faced the Amicitia who was jumping in excitement, trying hard to smile at the girl to hide the heaviness in her chest.

After confirming the plan, Iris suggested the marshal bring Eira home, noticing how pale her face had become. Agreeing with a nod, Cor pushed the wheelchair as Eira waved her hand to Iris, Talcott, and others.

They stopped when they arrived in front of a certain house. Cor explained that he had lived there by himself these last ten months, and he stated his offer at the woman that she was welcome to stay there since there was a vacant room on the first floor.

A vacant room. 

Eira smiled wryly, guessing from the way he carefully stated his offer, telling her that there was a vacant room meant that she wouldn’t stay with him in the same room.

Not like what they did years ago.

And that meant that they had officially broken up.

But then why did he still decide to stay by her side? Why would he take care of her like that? Why?

Why…?

Cor opened the door for her, and while he was doing so, she noticed how there was a board on the ground, he had placed it on the stairs to enter the house, so the wheelchair could pass through it.

The tears stung her eyes knowing the things he had done to her. She really didn’t deserve his kindness. After all of the cruel things she had stated to him, he deserved to be happy, and it was not with her, the woman who betrayed him.

She scanned her surroundings as they entered the house. There were two sofas and a coffee table near the entrance, and on the other end of the room, there was a wooden dining table with four tables surrounding it. There was a door on her left, soon after they entered the living room, guessing perhaps it was a bedroom. There was a small kitchen next to that room, which was connected to the dining area. And when she moved her eyes to the right side of the dining room, she saw a wooden staircase to the second floor. Perhaps, Cor’s room was there since it seemed that there was only one bedroom on the first floor.

“I’ll cook some food, if you want.”

“Thanks,” she nodded, agreeing with his offer since she didn’t know what else to do after being discharged from the clinic. 

She leant her back against the wheelchair backrest, eyes following the man who was entering the kitchen, then watching his back as he swiftly moved his hands to handle the ingredients. She used to love his figure whenever he prepared the meal for them, but now, seeing it only brought the ache in her heart.

Cor didn’t talk much, even after they started to eat. Her hands were still trembling when she held the spoon, and seeing it made Cor offer his help which was then refused by her. She said that she should do it by herself, practicing, so her hands could move as she wished. Furthermore, she didn't want to bother him more than this, remembering all the things he had done for her, even after she said that she couldn't marry him two years ago.

Cor had finished his lunch, meanwhile the raven-haired woman who was sitting next to him hadn't finished half of it yet. His blue eyes were fixated on her figure, observing every scar that marred her small face. The man tried hard not to clench his fists, holding his sorrow which pierced his heart whenever he looked at her. 

He was still angry after all, about the curse from the book, about the things that happened at her. He thought he could forgive it two years ago, but seeing her right now just reminded him with those excruciating emotions.

He really wanted to hug her, caressing her head while she leant on his chest. He wanted to kiss her forehead, inhaling her scent while telling her how much he missed her.

But he couldn't, because she did not belong to him anymore. Even though now he was actually forcing her to stay with him. 

He wanted Eira to stay with him, until she said that she wanted to leave. But he didn't ask what she wanted to do, probably afraid to hear the truth. He just didn't want to hear from her lips that she wanted to return to the royal adviser's side―who never returned to Lestallum since a few months ago.

Ignis didn’t know about anything, Cor didn’t tell him and he didn’t want to. The man mocked the grimoire stating that its love was a selfish one, however he was the one who owned that kind of love. Moreover, would Ignis accept his explanation? About how this universe was created by the Astral so the adviser wouldn’t be the witch’s lover? 

Cor was unable to do it, deciding that it was the best if he kept all the truth by himself, and also, by the witch herself. Eira didn’t even say anything, probably she was not ready to tell him anything. Besides, Cor didn’t actually need her explanation, since he was sure that she would cry while doing so, moreover, the book had told him everything, therefore, he didn’t need to hear it from her lips.

It was only a month after she opened her eyes from her two years slumber. She couldn’t talk clearly, only with a faint whisper which seemingly exhausted her. She couldn’t move her hands as she wished, it was still trembling and couldn’t grip anything properly. She couldn’t even stand, not mention walking. Cor wanted to give her all of her time to recover, supporting her even though he wasn’t her lover. He loved her, and that reason alone was enough to make him choose to stay by her side. Unless, she decided not to see him anymore.

The food tasted horrible in Eira’s tongue even though she always loved to taste the meal cooked by the marshal. But, she kept eating it until nothing left as she didn’t want to disappoint him. Sleeping for two years had changed her life, and it was not the first time for her experiencing it. She knew exactly when she would be able to talk properly, or when she could move her legs. She remembered it, almost all of the memories from the past thousand universes. The food would not give a pleasant taste for her about three weeks after having the tube leaving her throat, and it probably would take one or two months from now until she could stand up with both of her legs.

Cor led her to her room after she had finished her meal. Explaining that he had brought all of her belongings here, arranged her clothes inside the wardrobe, and all of her other things on the dressing table. She didn’t even say that she wanted to live there, but Cor did it for her. Well, she didn’t have a place to stay though, and she didn’t want to explain to anyone else if she decided to live in another place. Of course, she could stay in the Leville where the refugees mainly reside, or she could stay in Iris’s or Monica’s place. But she was too exhausted to think about it, having everyone else knowing that she would live in Cor’s place was a burden enough. Moreover, they planned to throw a _welcome party_ here, surely, she didn’t want to bring the gloom to the atmosphere.

“I’ll be in the living room, you can call me if you need something.”

The pair of her black eyes shifted to the man as he walked outside her room, leaving her to be alone there. Obviously, he had created the distance between them, and it was getting more clear after they arrived here. She wanted to end all of this, but with her judgement, she couldn’t do it today.

She loved Cor Leonis. She really did. His kindness had made her fall for him all over again. She loved it whenever his lustrous blue eyes stared at her. She loved it when he called her name. She loved it when she sensed his presence.

Eira knew that he was waiting for her these two years, despite the fact that she threw the cruel words at him. She knew it that he loved her still, even after all of the sin she commited.

But, currently she also loved another man from the faraway past. And she didn’t want it if Cor thought that she loved him out of pity because all of the kindness he granted to her.

She just thought that she didn’t deserve to be with him, and she couldn’t simply run away from this circumstance. Both of her legs were crippled, she couldn’t live by herself, she couldn’t leave this place, and now she was being a parasite, a useless human being that should be taken care of by others.

She was a burden… Yes, she should make it clear now.

Eira turned back her wheelchair, moved it toward the door but then she halted her movement as she saw the thing she hated the most, lying on the top of the dressing table. Clenching her teeth, she reached for it with her scarred and frail hand.

Her eyes were darkened as she saw the sleeping face of the broken grimoire. Both of her hands were shivering more as she gripped it. She pierced it with her nails as she clenched the thick cover of the book, trying to open it without her magic since she wanted to destroy it, ripping the pages inside it one by one, then stabbing it with the knife or anything she could find to crush it.

However it wouldn’t budge, because the only way to open it was to use her magic. Yet, she didn’t want to do it because she would hear its voice.

She hated it.

She hated it…

The tears cascading to her cheeks since she couldn’t hold the overwhelming sorrow that clawed her chest. She wailed in her whisper, screaming in a muffled voice, cursing her life and the book she held.

She used all of her energy to hurl the book to the floor until it let out a loud thud, and the next thing she did was hiding her face behind her palms, sobbing while digging her nails to her hideous face.

“Eira?” Cor opened the door in a hurry after he heard a rather loud thud from her room followed by her muffled cry.

Heart trampled by agonizing pain as he saw how she cried and hurt herself. He snatched both of her hands and prevented her from clawing her face while calling her name over and over. He lifted her body from the wheelchair, made her sit on the bed then pulled her inside his embrace.

Her scream shattered his heart, her cry tortured him, in tormenting pain, in an unbearable ache. And what he could do was only to caress her head, telling her that he was there, staying by her side, while praying she would stop her cry.

It didn't matter for him if she loved another man. It was okay if she chose that man over him. He just wanted her to be happy, and stayed by her side as long as she allowed him.

"Eira…"

Hearing how the man called her name was only adding the sorrow in her chest. Even after she said that she loved another man, Cor still gave her every drop of his love at her. She cursed herself, blaming herself and wishing that she could just disappear. Her existence only brought the sadness to him, and there was no reason for her to be alive.

"Eira… It's okay.. It's okay…" Cor clearly knew the reason why she cried. Eyes glancing to the sleeping grimoire on the floor, he guessed that Eira hated the book so much she threw it there. Gritting his teeth, Cor shutted his eyelids, building the fortress so that the tears wouldn't stream down to his cheeks.

She was wounded in her heart. Of course, having to wake up only to know that this universe was created by the Astral so she wouldn't fall in love with the man that was supposed to be her lover. Having to wake up while knowing that she had hurt him, Cor knew that Eira would blame everything on herself.

But she couldn't do anything to prevent anything from happening. The grimoire reminded her of the cruel fate befell her, so she cried, drowning herself in the lament that destroyed Cor's heart as he listened to her sobbing whisper. Cor knew he was not the one that she truly loved, but at this time, he just wanted to stay by her side, hugging her, caressing her head, calming her heart until she finally stopped her cry.

"Eira…" Cor pulled his body away slowly when he couldn't hear her crying, guessing that finally she had calmed down.

She bit her lower lips when Cor slightly pushed her body so he could see at her face. The man gently wiped her tears, lifting her chin as he wished she would look at him in the eyes.

"Eira… It's okay... I'm here for you…"

"Why?" it was hard for her to look him in the eyes. It felt like she didn't deserve to admire the beauty of his blue eyes. "I… had betrayed you… Why are… you… doing… this…?"

Another bead of sadness cascaded from her eyes. Finally she moved her eyes to see how the man looked at her in deep affection. Even without saying a thing, she could see how much he loved her, how much he was being tortured by her, how much he was being engulfed by the unbearable sorrow. She wanted to blame the book for everything that happened at him, at her, at them. However, it wouldn't deny the fact that she was also the one who trampled down his heart.

She loved Cor Leonis. The man who was now wiping her tears in a soft manner with his thumbs. The man whose alluring eyes were gazing at her in painful love.

They didn't talk, only staring at each other's eyes. 

Before the truth was being revealed to them, there was only the affection that was reflected on their eyes. Before the fact was being told to them, the love was the only thing they conveyed through the silence, as they admired each other's eyes, as they adorned each other's breathing sound. However, at this moment, there was a new thing that mingled with it. It was the sadness, heart-wrenching one, the unbearable one, the excruciating one.

There was a gravity in her eyes, the one that pulled Cor closer when she stared at him. He knew that he should withstand the urge, but his emotion had beaten his rationality. He knew what he was going to do was something unforgivable, yet, Cor couldn't resist the bursting love in his heart. 

Eira didn't understand it when he claimed her lips, devouring her as slow as possible while he wrapped his arms around her body. The strength had been robbed away from her when the man slipped his tongue into her mouth, twirling it inside when he found her tongue in ablazing desire, pulling away in a split second before sucking her lips in lust.

The heat coursed to her entire body when the man started to give the lascivious fondle on her, made her head swaying in pleasure that she thought would never be given anymore by the man she betrayed.

Wrong.

This all was wrong.

She wanted to end all of this with the man. Because she couldn't love him while loving another man. She couldn't love him like the way she did before the truth had been revealed to her.

Even, she hadn't explained anything to him, nor he asked her about anything. But why would he kiss her? Why didn't he feel any disgust toward her? 

She was disgusting. Cor shouldn't be with her.

"I love you…"

But then he stated those three words, gnawing her heart with guilt, reminding her about her betrayal. 

However, before Eira could reply to his words, Cor had planted a kiss on her neck. Nibbling it, sucking it hard in such an intimate way, he made her burn in heat through the pain he inflicted.

He still loved her, yet it added the burden in her heart. Even though she had already said that she couldn’t marry him because she loved another man, Cor still stated those beautiful words to her. 

"Cor… No…" she tried to move her trembling hands, shoving his body away with it. But she couldn't do it, even gripping a spoon had drained all of her energy, freeing herself from him was definitely impossible.

Cor heard how she pleaded at him to stop whatever he was doing right now. But, he didn't want to listen. It would be the last time he could embrace her before she decided to leave him forever. It would be the last time he tasted her warmth before she told him that she wanted to leave his side. Cor didn't want it to happen, and so this time he pretended that Eira was still his lover, just like she was years ago.

The man felt how she struggled to shove him away. But just this time, he wanted to be selfish. Just this time.

He missed her. He missed her warmth. He tried to hold his desire, but he couldn't since he missed her so much. After twenty months waiting for her to open her eyes. After the painful days he spent without hearing her voice. After the excruciating nights he spent without perceiving her warmth. Cor now let his impatience to dominate his mind.

He pushed her body to the soft mattress, caging her between his hands before he looked deeply into her eyes. Another line of tears had fallen from the corner of her left eyes, as she saw him with the gaze that was stained by the sadness. The crimson hue had painted her cheeks that were marred by dozen scars, yet, those lips were trembling slightly. 

“Eira… I wish you’d never leave me,” the brittle voice escaped from his throat as he stated those words. Bringing his fingers to her cheek, for many times today he wiped her tears. His thumb then trailing down the scars on her skin, one by one, perceiving the roughness of her scars with the tip of his finger. “But… Just this time… Just this one last time…”

“Cor…” it felt like she was choked when she called his name. The air suffocated her when those pleas reached her ears. The beautiful blue eyes of him had been smeared by sadness as he looked at her. Her heart was broken, knowing that their story should be ended this way. Not by her having his last name, not by them exchanging their vow in their wedding.

It would be their last time making love. The love that destined to be over. The love that was created by the lies from the Astral.

If all of this was only a lie, why was the pain too real?

The kiss he gave was the one of the grief. But, just for this one last time, was it okay for her to receive his love? For many times today she told herself that she didn’t deserve to be with him. However, just this one last time, she wanted to be his lover, just like the time when she didn't know the painful truth.

The soft moan escaped her lips when he started to fondle her breasts between their kisses. She didn’t want to think about anything but him right now, pretending that Cor was the only one she loved in this world. Letting his intoxicating touch fill her mind in pleasure.

She stopped struggling and let the brown-haired man unzip her dress, taking it off from her body before discarding it to the other side of the bed. His fingers were moving gently toward her undergarments, removing them while admiring her beauty. There were hundred scars all over her body, and it would always be there, not disappearing, as if they were the proof that the curse from God was real, as if they existed to remind him that she did not belong to him.

Cor glanced at her face, relieved knowing that she had stopped crying and her cheeks were getting redder in every second. Oh, he loved her. He loved the way she closed her eyes as she was shivering when his fingers trailed every curve of her body. He loved the way she wriggled and moaned in her quivering whisper when he began to make the purple traces on her skin. He loved the way she looked at him in desire when his fingers made his way to her sweet bud. He loved the way she called for his name when he put one digit into her wet entrance, curling it inside her, digging her to reach her favorite spot.

Eira weakly clutched her pillow when he assaulted her at an unbelievable pace. The throbbing in her chest was getting rowdy, telling her that she was alive in this moment. Her entire body was burning in heat, moreover when Cor stared at her in a piercing gaze.

“Cor…”

He gulped when she called his name. Delighted, because it was his name that she called. Not another man. Not the man that was originally her lover.

A louder moan escaped her voluptuous lips when he pulled his finger. She panted, begging at him with her eyes. It was the look she usually presented at him whenever they conveyed their love, whenever the passion burnt their body, whenever the heat ran inside their vein, and whenever she wanted his presence inside her.

“Fuck…” he grunted and quickly taking off his shirt, harshly discarding the pants he wore, then crawling back above her.

She closed her eyes when he devoured her lips in such ferocious manner while his fingers rubbed her drenched entrance, circling on her sensitive bud roughly before entering her with two digits. Eira couldn’t think anymore since the man had her mind busy with the pleasure he showered at her. He gave pauses between their kisses only to call her name over and over, as if he tried to let her know that she was the only one he wanted.

“I love you, Eira…”

Her body was moving roughly when Cor thrusted her with his hardened member, pounding her while he gripped both of her crippled legs, and savoring her while gazing at the expression she made. The scars didn’t stain her beauty, as for Cor, she was the most beautiful woman in this world. He didn’t want to think that it would be the last time he could feel her, didn’t want to acknowledge the fact that when he poured all of his love into her, everything would be over.

Chanting the words of love at her for many times, Cor called her name over and over as if it was the only word he knew. While the woman on his front was moaning, panting, and also, calling his name in her whisper.

He pulled out his member before spilling the warmth on her skin, as he didn’t wish the unwanted thing to happen since they would end the relationship between them now.

It was over.

Cor was no longer her lover right now.

He stood up, taking the tissue on the dressing table and proceeding to clean her body before helping her to wear her dress while she was panting still. After he finished wearing his own clothes, he sat on the edge of the bed, eyes looking at the grimoire which he hadn't taken from the floor.

“You’ll stay here until you recover.” Cor didn’t turn his head as he talked. “When you can move your legs, you’re free to go anywhere you want.”

Digging her teeth onto her lower lips, Eira closed her eyes so the stinging tears wouldn’t make their way to her cheeks. She moved her trembling hands, trying to support her body so she would sit on the bed. 

It was over.

Eira was no longer his lover anymore.

She filled her lungs with the air, trying to maintain her composure then opened her eyes to look at his wide back. “But… I don’t want… to be a burden…”

“You’ll burden me if you leave before you’re fully healed.”

“Cor…”

“It’s my last wish. Stay here until you can move your legs.” He stood up, walking to the sleeping grimoire then looked at its sleeping face.

“The book told me all of it. About you and him, and the truth that it turned back the time so you won’t be with him. You don’t need to explain it anymore.”

It was a painful throb that she perceived in her chest when the man threw those statements. Mouth agape, eyes looking at him in disbelief. Oh, so that was why Cor didn’t ask her for explanation. Because he no longer needed it, since the book had explained anything at him. She didn’t know what kind of truth was revealed by the grimoire, but from the sentences he threw at her a few seconds ago, it seemed that the book didn’t lie at him.

Cor knew everything, yet he still stayed by her side. Wasn’t it better for him to leave? Wasn’t it better if he found another woman who would never hurt him like the way she hurt him?

If only she would never wake up from her long slumber, probably, it would be easier for him to forget her, right?

“Cor… I’m sorry…” and what could she mutter was only the apology, because she dragged him to all of this mess. It was her fault after all. If only at that time she didn’t decide to change fate to restore the light into the emerald eyes she loved, probably, the Astral wouldn’t do unnecessary things like this.

Saying that everything it did was for her. But, at the end, what it did was only torturing her and the innocent man who was trapped and being used as its pawn.

Her shoulders were trembling as she sobbed. She was powerless, couldn’t do anything to fix all of this. Destroying the seal of her memories two years ago had depleted most of the pieces of her soul. She would never be capable of destroying this universe and changing fate, where everything was not broken nor stained by these kinds of sorrow.

Cor turned his head when he heard her sobbing cry, glancing at her for a swift moment before placing the grimoire on the dressing table. He clenched his fists, digging his nails to his palm, hurting himself as he tried to hold his emotion.

He closed his eyes, inhaling the damp air of the room before sighing deeply then walked back to sit on her bed.

“It’s not your fault,” Cor knew that he shouldn’t touch her anymore. But, seeing how the tears streaming down from her eyes forced his hand to reach her head, caressing it gently as a form of habit whenever he saw her weeping.

“I’m sorry…” The warmth on her head usually calmed her whenever she shed her tears. The serenity would be brought by him whenever his calloused thumb rubbed her cheeks to wipe the trace of sorrow stained her skin. And when he pulled her body into his embrace, enveloping her in his arms, she would close her eyes, inhaling his scent which would ease her pain.

But, it was not the same anymore.

Because when he hugged her right now, his warmth only added the guilt and the misery in her heart.

  
  



	14. Chapter 14

**Trample[D] - Chapter 14**

* * *

In Ignis’s dream, the vivid color painted his world, as the green leaves were swaying, as the blue adorned the sky, as the crimson hue tinged the cheeks of young woman on his front. Again, the scenery he never saw in his life was being played in his dream. The raven-haired woman who was smiling at him, with the pair of black eyes he adored, calling his name while softly giggling.

They were holding hands in a familiar city, walking in the small alleyway, under the bright golden bead that cascading its rays to their body. The heat made his shirt slightly drenched with the sweat, but he knew that the young woman next to him had it worse than him since she was wearing a long white coat under this kind of weather. They stood side by side after that, gazing at the beautiful green from above, but then he averted his gaze to his left, because her smile was more enchanting than the scenery from the lookout where they were.

But everything disappeared when he opened his right eye, tainting his world in the vast darkness because the sight had been snatched from his life as the price for the power he borrowed two years ago. If only one of the King didn’t grant his pity, certainly, he would be dead at that time.

A heavy sigh escaped from his lips as he felt the ache trampled his head. It was throbbing, and always like that every morning, more specifically, after he saw the dream of someone who was actually not his lover. It really bothered him, wondering why he kept seeing the dream about her. Was it the guilt that tortured him because he thought that he was the cause of her wound? Was it the sin that he committed because he made her try to heal him and let the curse from the King’s blessing hurt her?

He thought that probably because he couldn’t stop feeling guilty toward the woman so she kept coming to his dream. Even though, actually, the man knew the real reason why he kept seeing her in every of his dreams.

It was love.

One-sided love which he always had since years ago. Watching her whenever she was nearby, peeking into her workplace whenever he walked past in front of it through the hallway, talking to her whenever he had the chance to, and having his heart broken after knowing that she was actually the marshal’s lover.

He was never good at romance, thus, he would never make a first move. And when he noticed that he actually liked the young woman, it was already too late because it happened not long after Insomnia was destroyed, and then he learnt that she already had a lover. He somehow realized it in Lestallum, after the two of them met at that night, where he unwittingly confessed his love, using the twisted words to convey it.

But, he tried to bury his feelings, as the one she loved was none other than the marshal. Ignis admitted that they were perfect for each other, and he wouldn’t want to do something unnecessary but praying that she would always be happy. Even though, at the end, the royal shield noticed how he silently stared at her figure in Cape Caem, and also, gave his wise advice so Ignis would stop adoring her.

Yet, whenever he saw those shimmering eyes of her, he was being entrapped by her enchantment. It seemed that those eyes were always gazing at him in the far away past, so familiar, so nostalgic. And sometimes, there were blurry memories that invaded his mind when he admired it. Some fragments of peculiar memories that he knew never ever happened in his life. But, all of it felt so real, like it truly happened in his past.

And then, she was sleeping for a long time. Leaving him tormented by a strange guilt, as he kept guessing that everything was his fault. There, in front of her sleeping figure, he confessed everything, his love, his worry, his grief, and his sadness. The things that could be told by him only because she was slumbering.

He missed her…

... but he didn’t have the right to miss her.

That was why he decided to stop visiting Lestallum since twelve months ago, to stop coming to the clinic, and put an end to his one-sided love, which somehow never succeeded because he was still thinking of her.

Another long sigh leaving his throat as he rubbed his forehead, trying to brush off the thought of another man’s lover from his mind. 

Raising from the thin and hard mattress inside the tent where he was, Ignis moved his hand in the dark, tapping the surface on his right side to take his glasses, before crawling to reach his bag and taking a new set of clothes for him.

He already got used to his disability, even though he was able to aid the hunters or glaives and join them in the battlefield. Relearning his cooking skill, Ignis sometimes prepared the meal for his fellow hunters and glaives, even though the recipe he could use was still limited.

The dirty blonde man walked out from the tent after he was ready, tapping his cane to guide his way to the point where the other hunters were gathering. Listening to the briefing for today’s mission, sometimes Ignis gave his suggestion and the tactical plan to defeat the daemon they were going to take down today.

The first mission was going well as he planned, having the other hunters and glaives praised him for his tactical advice, they then returned back to the haven which was being used as their temporary outpost. Ignis offered himself to prepare the lunch, but, before he could make his way to do it, his phone was ringing. He took it from the pocket on his pants, then tapping the display twice to receive the call.

“Igg.” It was Gladio who called him. It had been quite a while for him to hear the voice of the royal shield, only one month ago when the shield told him that marshal’s woman had opened her eyes, stating that  _ probably _ Ignis needed that particular information to brighten the day.

“Gladio, it has been a while.” Ignis raised the corner of his lips unwittingly, undoubtedly happy to hear the voice of his best friend who went separate ways from him since the prince was slumbering in the crystal.

The phone began with the small talk, asking about each other’s condition before finally Gladio stated his real intention. Apparently, Iris invited everyone to return to Lestallum, because the raven-haired medic had been discharged from the clinic and his sister wanted to throw a small party to welcome the woman.

The heat gathered in his chest as Ignis heard the news. His heart fluttered in excitement, because he actually yearned to hear her voice. He was unable to return to Lestallum soon after she opened her eyes, having his hands full to slaughter the daemon and help the refugee in Leide. Moreover, he didn’t want anyone to raise suspicion as to why he would be too eager in seeing her despite the fact that she was another man’s lover. Ignis was her ex-fiance, and they were definitely not close, only a mere acquaintance, even though he had visited her in clinic almost every week before finally he left the city without returning for the past twelve months.

Right, those were the reasons he created by himself, for himself, to prevent him from visiting her. Prompto asked him to visit her together about two weeks ago,  _ once _ , because the blonde had a mission near Lestallum, and asking whether Ignis was somewhere near the location which then being refused by the adviser, stating that he couldn’t since his mission was an urgent one. And when the phone was over, Ignis regretted his decision.

Again, Ignis was just afraid, because perhaps he was the one that hurt her at that time. Remembering how she was injured right after she tried to heal him. He didn’t have the courage to show his face in front of her, and in front of the marshal.

However, Gladio offered him the chance to meet her today. Even though he wouldn’t perceive her figure with his sight, probably, he would hear her voice and, perhaps, it would be enough for him.

“I’d like to,” accepting the offer, Ignis gave his reply to the man over the phone.

“Great. I’ll come over there with Prompto to pick you up.”

Ignis stared at his phone with his sightless eyes, exhaling the heavy air from his chest before keeping the phone back into his pocket.

Gladio came with Prompto in next one hour and apparently Cindy was the one who drove them, coincidentally she should deliver some shipment there to Lestallum. Of course, sometimes she should stop the vehicle as the daemon suddenly appeared and hindered their way. And those three crownsguards would leaped out from the truck and slain those monsters before proceeding their trip to the city of light.

The smell of the familiar town entered his nostril when Ignis walked past the gate of Lestallum. The rather warm and steamy air touched his skin as he made his way to follow his two friends. His ears caught the faint murmur of people talking in the distance, and few other footsteps along the way. It had been a long time for him to feel the  _ lively _ atmosphere which he could never have tasted since leaving the only living town in the world.

“Gladdy!”

Ignis flinched when a cheerful voice called the name of the prince’s royal shield. Moving his head to face her way, he nodded and smiled when Iris greeted him and Prompto. 

She asked them to follow her, and at that exact moment, his heart started to beat in tumultuous thud. He couldn’t focus his mind to listen at their small chatter as they walked. The man went silent the entire walk, and only gave a word of gratitude when Prompto told him to be careful since Ignis almost stumbled and fell.

Iris guided those men to a certain house near the previously town main entrance, and opened the door casually as if it was her own house.

“Eira, Gladdy and others have arrived.” 

Eira was startled when the door was opened. The woman who was sitting on the sofa in the living room turned her head to the left, watching the entrance as Iris entered the house followed by her brother.

Her heart began to throb in a quicker pace when she caught the pair of amber eyes looking at her. No, not because the man himself, but because she knew that someone else probably would follow the royal shield.

“Yo, Eira! Glad to see you!” Gladio grinned widely when their eyes met. 

“Eira!” Prompto who was walking behind the biggest guy jumped forward. Eager to see the woman who was also the one who taught him in firing the gun, the tears welled up beneath his eyelids, making his blue eyes damp and glistened as the dim light of lamp was reflected on it.

“Hi,” she replied in her soft whisper. Lifting the corner of her lips, it had been a long time for her to be surrounded by the lively atmosphere. She was always alone in the clinic, having two people visiting her was already the limit for what was allowed by the medic staff.

“She couldn’t speak loudly, so please get closer to talk with her,” Iris explained, and afterwards excused herself to go back to the kitchen, helping Monica to prepare the dinner.

Ignis was frozen at the entrance. Strengthening the grip on his cane, his chest was heavy when the faint whisper of her reached his ears. It was too soft, too quiet, it was almost unheard. But, there were butterflies swarming in his chest when finally the melodious voice of her had returned to the world. He was too glad to hear her, happy because finally she was healed and alive.

“Hello, Eira. Happy to hear you.” The smile adorned his scarred yet handsome visage as Ignis greeted the woman he couldn’t see. He wondered what kind of expression she made when she looked at him now. Did she smile? Did she gaze at him with her alluring eyes?

“Hi… Ignis…” the weight burdened her chest when his name slipped out from her lips. Eyes glancing to the man who was standing in the dining room, Eira averted her gaze back to Ignis.

She really didn't know how to react in front of anyone else. It felt so awkward to meet all of them after slumbering for two years, even though it felt like a mere second for her.

Cor greeted those three and they had a small chatter for a few seconds before the marshal asked them to sit on the sofa.

Eira bit her lower lips when Ignis sat next to her. She didn't know why he would sit there, and how the things turned out to be like this. Her heart beat faster than usual, and her mind was shrouded in restlessness. Gladly, Prompto sat on the other sofa and positioned himself not far from her, thus, she could make herself busy listening to the cheerful blonde guy instead.

They told her about their journey, about the things that happened in these two years. Gladiolus told her how he got another scar on his chest, this time it was big enough and he jokingly complained how the medic who treated him couldn't use the convenience spells like what Eira was capable of. The brown-haired man also told her that Prompto stayed in Hammerhead as the attempt to make a move on Cindy Aurum, which somehow did not bear fruit. And when Gladio told the story, Prompto was blushing and yelling at him so he would stop telling her about his embarrassing attempt.

Eira laughed, for the first time in the month seeing the lively interaction between them.

A smile passed over Ignis's face as her soft giggle voice reached his ears. The warmth crept into his chest, since he was grateful to hear her laugh. Even though he couldn't see her, it was enough for him knowing that she was laughing right now.

Sitting next to her made his heart beat harshly. Even when their skin didn't meet each other, he could feel the warmth from his right side. But then somehow he could feel her gaze, and his hunch was true because the woman called his name.

"How about... you?" she asked in her whispering voice. Eira noticed how Ignis was being quiet, not talking much, not even talking about himself. Didn't mean that she was too eager to talk with him, but she couldn't act indifferent at him only because of her personal issues.

If she might, Eira would prefer that no one would come visit her. Obviously, she didn't want to see Ignis because it only reminded her of the truth that kept torturing her, and also, tormenting the man who was sitting in the dining chair while reading some documents alone.

And what could she do was pretending that… everything was okay and… she was still the marshal's lover.

"Nothing in particular," he answered. "Just like Gladio and Prompto, going around Lucis to help hunters and glaives."

"You… can… fight?" pretending that she didn't know anything, she asked that question. The memories were still clear in her mind. When Ignis could fight by himself, when he started to relearn his cooking skill, when he would begin to walk without his cane. Eira remembered every detail of those memories, from the first universe where they spent the seven years of endless nights together to travel around Lucis.

Ignis smiled, pleased to hear her voice. Moreover, this time those words were for him. He began to tell her about his attempt to regain his fighting skills, about how he could somehow sense the light and how the daemon emitted a peculiar aura which made him capable of attacking them and not mistaking his fellow friends in mission.

Cor put down his documents, eyes gazing at the raven-haired woman who was talking to the dirty blonde man on her left. It was the pain that filled his chest when he saw her laughing softly while talking to the man. Because, not even once, she laughed like that in front of him since she opened her eyes.

What she gave him was only the tears…

... and he was the one who hurt her.

* * *

Eira stretched out both of her hands to her front, staring how she moved her trembling fingers to clasp and to open. A white magic circle made its form above her hands, shimmering after it was complete then disappeared slowly in the air. Even with her magic, it needed a long time for her to be fully recovered.

It was only two weeks after she left the hospital and stayed in marshal’s house. The physical therapy went well, too well because she kept casting the healing spell on herself. She could move her legs to walk for three feet, so she didn’t need help to move from her wheelchair to her bed, to the dining chair, or to the bench where she was sitting on right now.

Eira raised her head to look at the dark endless sky. Blankly stared at it, she wondered whether if the stars and the moon had returned she would be capable to see them. 

Hearing the approaching footsteps, she moved her head, facing the man she was waiting for. A thin smile passed over her scarred face, even though the man in front of her wouldn’t see her smile.

“Hi, Ignis,” her voice was rather hoarse, but at least it was much louder than before. She didn't need any unnecessary pause because of how tired she was when she talked, and it was far clearer, so no one needed to put their ears closer when trying to hear her.

“Hello, Eira. I’m sorry to make you wait.”

Eira observed his attire as the man spoke and approached her. The dirty blonde hair of him was not being swept up on the front, letting the strands of his hair fall gently on his forehead. The grey T-shirt he wore was the same as the one he wore when they met in the lookout, and actually the one she liked most in their first universe because it fit his well-built body perfectly.

“No, you’re not late. Please have a seat,” Eira replied.

Ignis moved his feet carefully, tapping his can to his front to find the seat she mentioned. The man slightly flinched when a tiny hand gently touched his hand, and guided his way to find the bench. He sat next to her, on her right side, so close even he could inhale her sweet fragrance. The skin where she touched was now burning in heat, and even though it was no longer being touched by her, he still could feel how soft and warm her hand was.

The ache made its way to her chest as she watched the way he tapped his free hand on the wooden bench before he sat. The scene before her eyes reminded her how all of her effort to restore his sight had been tampered by the Astral. 

“So, anything I can help?” Ignis moved his head to face her, his eyes would never reach her anymore, but he let his right eye to gaze at her way.

This morning, Ignis suddenly received the call from her, asking whether he would return to Lestallum or not. Initially, he didn’t plan to, yet, he found it strange for her to call him. Ignis never gave his phone number to Eira, and he never knew why she had it. Having someone who never contacted him suddenly called him really piqued his curiosity so Ignis said that probably he would come to Lestallum. And at that time, Ignis never expected that she asked him to meet her, only the two of them.

A soft, almost unheard, sigh escaped Eira’s lips. The sadness was emitted on her eyes when she caught the white eye of him behind his dark glasses. Lidding her eyelids for a second, she turned her head away from him, staring at the fiddling hands on her laps. The weight pressed her chest, while the unease started to gnaw her heart.

“No,” she gave a slight pause before finishing her sentences. “Actually, there’s something that… I want to tell…”

There was something in her voice as she told him her intention. A gravity in her tone, with the spark of uneasiness as she spoke. Ignis couldn’t see her face, what kind of expression she made when she uttered those words. But, certainly, from her tone, it was something that weighed her down. Out of curiosity, he asked, “About?”

“Us.”

Ignis raised his eyebrows upon hearing that simple word. Facing his front, he strengthened the clutch on his cane. 

_ Us _ . 

The man didn’t understand anything. They rarely talked, there was no story between them, she was the marshal’s lover, and Ignis was sure that he hid his feelings perfectly. There was no way she would know how he admired her in silence these years. Unless, she heard all of his confession when she was slumbering. 

He wished it was not about that.

“I’m all ears,” he uttered, maintaining his composure and preparing his heart to hear anything she would tell.

Biting her lower lips, Eira took a deep breath, filling her lungs with the cold air of Lestallum, holding it for a second before exhaling it slowly and steadily. She had mustered her courage, she had decided, to spit the truth that burdened her and put an end to this misery.

At first, she didn’t want to let Ignis know, pretending that there was nothing between the man and her, so Ignis would keep on living without knowing anything. But she couldn’t. She was being imprisoned by the guilt, tortured by the nightmare she saw every night, about her failure to save the man from his lightless journey.

Perhaps, it was better if Ignis never knew. But deep down in her heart, she wanted him to know, she wanted him to forgive her. Because the sin she committed made the man trapped in the universe that was being rewinded over and over. 

Ignis had the right to know the truth.

“I want to apologize.... because I couldn’t restore your sight. Even though I promised to do so.”

Knitting his eyebrows, Ignis found himself in perplexion, “If I’m not mistaken, you never made the mentioned promise.”

Another sigh escaped her lips. "I did."

The man frowned more, absolutely had no idea when she made such a promise. Mind bringing him to the memories in Cape Caem after he and the party returned back from Zegnautus, Ignis was sure that she didn’t say anything about the promise to restore his sight. 

"You would never remember it… as… it happened more than two thousand years ago… maybe?" she let out a stifled chuckle before giving off her wry smile to her front. The man on her right side couldn’t perceive her smile, so she gave it to the whistling wind that brushed her cheeks and to the stained wall across the place where they sat.

"Two thousand years?" Ignis slightly turned his face to his left side, but stopped midway since... it was a useless act. Turning his head or not, the man would never catch her figure with his vision.

"Sorry… I mean…" she stuttered, struggling hard because the composure was almost leaving her. The tears welled up beneath her eyelids, ready to fall in any second. But, she should withstand the overwhelming emotion that is trying to dominate herself, so it wouldn’t prevent her from telling him the truth. "It didn't happen here, not in this universe but… in another one. You, probably, won't believe it, because, it's too… surreal…"

Two thousand years ago? Not in this universe? Ignis had no idea what she was talking about. Did it mean that she came from another universe? Or, did the parallel universe actually exist?

"I'm listening," obviously, the answer would never come by itself into his head. He should listen to what she was going to say.

Raising her head, Eira glanced at him. Probably Ignis wouldn’t believe her, for the story she was going to tell was beyond understanding. However, she wanted to try because she didn’t want to keep the truth from him. Not like a certain grimoire who hid everything from her. 

Because being lied to, was the worst.

"The truth is… It’s not the first time we live in this world, in this universe. We experienced all of this long before, for many times. And like those universes, this universe where we live now is created by a certain Astral… because He wanted to change a certain woman's fate that kept happening in those universes He judged as… failure."

"Certain woman?"

"Me."

Ignis bit the inner side of his mouth upon hearing her answer. The weight started to tighten his chest.

Just like what she said before reciting her story, it was indeed surreal. But even so, Ignis knew that she was not lying at him, from the seriousness in her voice, from the gravity in her tone.

He believed her, but he couldn’t shrug off the restlessness within his heart. One side of him wanted to know its continuation, but the other side of him was afraid to find out the truth.

There was a clamor in his chest, as his heart started to beat in boisterous thudding. It knocked the inside of his body roughly, even his ears could clearly hear its throbbing pulse. 

The man then clasped his hands when the woman began to tell him the next.

"... She was a witch, and so she is now. At that time, she was the fiance of a royal adviser… They were… happy as a couple, I think? And… the man proposed to her, before leaving to accompany the prince for the wedding."

_ “Wơu̴̴͞l̸͞d y͢o̢u͢ ̢̨p̢̨̛l̨e̛͞a͠s͞e ͠ą̴c҉̧͞c̢e͘͘͡p͜͞t ̸̕m̸y g̡i͝ft̕͜?͘͞”  _

Ignis slightly jolted when the prickling pain stabbed his head. There were some unknown memories that entered his mind. He saw color in the dark—the red, the white, the silver, the shimmering green, and the dazzling black. However, he should force himself not to sink in his thoughts because the woman was continuing her words.

"... then, the tragedies happened. The same just like this universe, like in every universe before this... The death of the King, the fall of Insomnia, the death of the royal chamberlain in this very city… and you know the next."

"My sight…" he guessed. 

A muffled chuckle escaped her quivering lips. Her sight was getting blurred since both of her eyes had already dampened by the piled up tears she tried to hold. Eira started to dig her nails on her palm, enduring the ache in her heart by creating the pain on her skin. She was actually afraid to open her lips, and didn't want him to notice how her voice was shaking because the sorrow tried to burst out from her chest. 

But, she needed to continue the story she wanted him to hear.

"The witch tried to bargain, so the former Kings wouldn't take his life as the price for the power they granted him. Exchanging the piece of her soul which was being planted on her lover's body. But... it was not enough so they took... his sight…"

The line of tears had fallen to her cheeks. It was impossible for her not to cry. By telling those words, the memories made their way into her head. Replaying the scene she saw at that time in her mind. Even when she didn’t shut her eyelids now, she could clearly recall how the man she loved was burning in ablazing flame, how he was screaming in unbearable pain, how she begged the former Kings to grant their mercy. And it always happened, for many times, for thousand times, throughout the entire universe that was destroyed by the grand Astral.

"And turned out… even though she didn't give him the piece of her soul, their decision was always the same. Taking his sight." Eira dug her teeth onto her lower lips, biting it hard it almost tore her flesh.

Ignis didn’t know how to react. This story was too much. Too painful for him.

Knowing that she was actually his lover, that they were loving each other, that she tried to save his life… in the far away past… was indeed a kind of story he never expected. He thought that his love for her was the one-sided love, but, perhaps, he fell in love with her in this universe because he did love her in the other universe, too.

"When they met again, the witch tried to restore his sight. But, even for hundreds of times she cast the spell… He would never get his sight back…"

Ignis almost forgot how to take a breath. As if he was drowning in the bottomless ocean. As if he was being strangled to death.

"So, she promised him to find a way to restore his sight… which actually… she did."

He clenched his fists, too strong now both of his hands were trembling as the man tried to hold the surge of emotion. He couldn’t name it one by one. They were anger, sadness, exasperation, restlessness, which intermingled in chaos.

"She used a certain spell… to destroy the time… and to change the fate… and she did."

She was sobbing in her lament, struggling to state those words, wishing that her sadness didn’t prevent her from talking.

"There she created a universe where the adviser never lost his sight… but… she should pay it with her life and the memory of her existence…"

Eira curled up her body, crumpling her dress between her trembling fingers. The tears streamed down like the rainfall. She couldn’t stop it. She couldn’t hold it.

But she forced her lips to move, forcing her throat to let her brittle voice reach the man next to her.

"But the Astral who helped her to get her wish had another plan… He didn't want her to die… Blaming everything to her lover, He thought that if she never fell in love with him, she would never sacrifice herself."

"Eira…" Ignis didn't know what to do but to call her name. It seemed like the time had stopped and he was trapped in the everlasting sorrow. The weight on her shoulders was too heavy for her. And Ignis was the one who caused it. The guilt pierced his heart, shattering it in broken pieces.

"Weird, isn't it? The Astral was the one who taught her the spell… helped her to fulfil her wish… but… he was the one who crushed it instead. Turning back the time for many times… for thousand times… so I won't fall in love with you. And if I did… and if I tried to save you again… or when I didn’t fall in love with you but remembered all of my past, all of our past... and if I decided to love you… again... He would mercilessly destroy the time and… restarted all of it from the scratch… Because, He thought that it would be the best for me if I fell in love with anyone else but you..."

Ignis part opened his lips, but nothing escaped from his dry throat. 

It hurt him. 

It hurt him when she wailed in her lament. 

It hurt him when he learnt the truth.

It hurt him when he knew that she was being tortured endlessly, for many times, for thousand times.

He didn’t know about the Astral she mentioned about. Obviously, not one of the Six. He never knew about another Astral unknown to humans.

However, it made him burning in wrath, learning that this certain Astral turned back the time only to make her not to fall in love with him. Only to separate the two...

"Saying that all of He did was for me… to save me… So I won't sacrifice myself for you…"

_ So she won’t sacrifice herself for him… _

"Eira…"

"And I remembered all of these things after…"

"After you try to heal my eyes?"

_ So that was why… _

So that was the reason why she acted strange that day, why she kept casting the healing spell on him even though her magic couldn't heal him. It was because there were shattering memories in her head, because all of this had already happened before.

...and that was why it hurt him knowing that she kept trying to heal him that time. Because, probably, he already experienced the same pain before.

She didn't answer his question. Perhaps, she responded it with a nod. The woman stopped talking, and the only thing that reached his hearing sense was her lament.

Ignis moved his body, facing the raven-haired woman he would never see anymore before raising his left hand forward. He knew that she had a lover. However, knowing that she was actually her lover before this time was created, Ignis couldn't bear it to let her suffer alone in her grief.

Eira flinched when Ignis’s trembling fingers met her damp cheek. Moving her eyes to see the man, another line of tears cascaded down to her skin. 

She missed him. She missed the way he caressed her cheek gently like this. She missed the way he brushed away her tears whenever the sorrow gnawed her heart.

She loved Ignis Scientia...

...but she was not allowed to.

“I destroyed the seal of memories… and as the consequences… my magic power hurt me… it almost… killed me…”

She let the man wrap her body with his firm hands. Hiding her face on his chest, she let the overflowing sadness erupted from within. The cursed witch didn't try to hold it anymore, didn't care if her woe would be heard by everyone else.

The sorrow tormented him when the woman was sobbing on his chest, drenching his clothes in her tears. It hurt him more than when she cried because of her headache in this city two years ago.

That time… Perhaps, was she trampled by the headache because she remembered something from the past?

Now when he thought about it, he always had the headache whenever he saw her in his dream. And sometimes, his head was also throbbing in pain when he caught her enchanting black eyes with his sight, when he admired her long beautiful raven hair, when he was mesmerised by her lips as she spoke. Was it because he tried to remember something he shouldn't have to remember?

Because the Astral prevented him from being with her.

"The truth is… I kept seeing the dream… and I saw you in there… Waiting for you in the hallway, sitting in front of you in the infirmary, giving a bouquet of flowers to you, and… holding hands in this city… gazing at the scenery from the lookout… I wonder whether all of those things actually did happen…"

Eira slowly opened her eyes when the man spoke.

So... she was not alone. 

She was not the only one who was being haunted by the fragment of their past memories. And somehow, there was a tiny bit of happiness in her heart knowing it.

Circling her arms around his body, she inhaled his scent deeply. The same fragrance he always created whenever he hugged her like this. The one that brought her to the serenity. The one that always pulled her away from uneasiness.

"It did…"

The man could perceive how she nodded slightly on his chest. Placing his cheek on her head, he pulled her body closer and let all of his emotion to burst out.

Ignis knew that she did not belong to him anymore. He didn’t even have clear memories when they were together. However, for this time, he wanted to be selfish enough to hug her, letting her warmth seep into his flesh.

He loved her. He always did. And he always tried to kill his own feelings, because he didn’t want to destroy her happiness knowing she already had a lover.

But then he remembered that he was the reason she sacrificed herself. He was the one who tortured her. He was the one who trapped them in the neverending time loop.

A line of tears fell unwittingly from his right eye, streaming down slowly until it reached his chin and fell to her head.

"I'm sorry… I failed to fulfill my promise…"

Ignis didn’t know his feelings anymore. He was absolutely angered by the Astral’s will. His mind screamed that it was not fair, that it was too cruel. 

But, in those universes, Eira sacrificed herself only to restore his sight.

Then, perhaps, actually this was the best for her. And for him.

Even if she was his lover in this universe, Ignis wouldn’t want it if she sacrificed everything only to save his sight. Losing the privilege to see was way better than losing someone he loved.

If having her as his lover would lead them to the future where she would sacrifice herself… Ignis wouldn’t want it.

"I bet Ignis in that universe wouldn't want you to restore his sight, if he knew that you'll sacrifice yourself, Eira."

His sentence brought a wry smile on her face. Yes, of course, Ignis would never want it. That was why she didn’t say anything about it to the man at that time. She remembered when the man was enraged when she hurt herself to do a certain ritual that could make her cast the spell without manually drawing any magic circle with her finger nor cast the incantation with her mouth. She absolutely knew that he wouldn’t accept it if he learnt that restoring his sight meant she would kill herself while the memories about her were being erased from the world as if she never existed.

Slowly pulling herself away from him, Eira raised her head to look at his scarred face. The sadness choked her throat as she saw the trace of sadness fell on his cheek.

Moving both of her quivering hands, Eira reached his glasses, pulling it softly to see his damaged eyes. She should accept it, the fact that she would never see the emerald eyes she loved, the truth that she would never become his lover, and also the fate that she should end their love.

"I thought that since my existence would be erased, he would never know and… everything was going to be okay."

Ignis startled when her thumb reached his cheek, wiping the line of tears that slipped out from his clouded eye. She did it tenderly, softly, as if he could perceive the love she had for him in every movement.

"Don't do that again this time," Ignis whispered.

"I can't. Don't worry." Her lips twisted into another wry smile, as the stifled laugh escaped from her throat, "That's why I would like to apologize."

"No need to…"

The smile didn’t disappear from her face, but even so, the man in front of her would never see it.

The heat stung her eyes when she placed her eyes on him. She observed every scar that marred his face. From the smaller one on his right eyebrow, the most visible one around his left eye, the one on the bridge of his nose, and lastly, the one on the right side of his lower lips.

Her black eyes reflected the white empty eye of him. Seeing how he stared at her with that stained white definitely trampled her in wretchedness.

Letting out a heavy sigh, she drew a white magic circle in front of his face. Its shine made the man frown, since he could perceive the light even though he couldn’t see anything.

“What was that?” he asked, sensing that she just cast a spell on him. He was uneasy when the faint light entered his damaged sight, afraid that Eira would do something, like hurting herself or sacrificing herself.

“Healing spell… Sometimes it hurts, right? When you sleep?”

“You know…?”

“Of course I know…” smiling faintly, she then uttered, “...but in the very first universe, you couldn’t open your right eye for four years.”

“I could only open my eye for the past one month.”

“Oh…”

The silence enveloped the atmosphere between them soon after the magic circle she created dissolved in the air. She stared at him in the quietness, while he stared at her in the darkness.

Eira took a deep breath before returning his dark glasses to cover his eyes. The misery lingered in her heart even though the tears had stopped flowing. Somehow, she felt so empty. Because, within her, there was a place that was being filled by the love for him and the love from him. And when she forced him to leave, it created a void. The opened wound, with bleeding flesh, not being covered by anything, so even the wind would bring the pain if it touched her.

It was over...

"Thanks for believing me." She smiled again, despite of him unable to see it.

There was emptiness in his heart, knowing that this conversation had reached its end. A wry smile passed over his face as the man uttered, "Thanks for telling me." 

The silence was excruciating. None of them talked. What they could hear was only the faint sound from their breath, and the throbbing heart inside their own chest.

They didn’t perceive each other’s presence by the warmth they provided when they were hugging. No one dared to touch each other. They already had created the distance, reaching the same conclusion even without telling by words.

But she wanted to make it clear, "And my story… our story ends here."

The unpleasant warmth filled his chest and stung his eyes. Their story ended here. The story that would never be remembered by him. The story that was constructed by the fragments of forgotten memories. Even though he wanted to have the memories, even though he actually wanted to hear about everything that happened in the past from the one who remembered it, he should know that it was better if he didn’t know.

For him to move on without her.

For her to move on without him.

"I see…" those were the only words he could mutter.

Another long sigh escaped her lips. She closed her eyes, mustering the courage to leave before finally said, "I should go."

She should go. Away from him to please the Astral. So that He would free them from this eternal loop of time. So that the time would move forward. So that they could put this curse to the end.

"Wish for your happiness." It was Ignis’s honest wish. Even though he couldn’t be with the one he loved the most, he wished that this decision would bring her to the everlasting happiness.

"Thanks… I pray for your happiness as well…" the smile that she made right now was still the wry one. However, she had accepted the fate. She already let her feelings whither, to die, to be trampled. And probably, this smile was the one that was mingled with a tiny bit of relief.

But, even so, she wanted to tell him the three words…

"I loved you…" 

"I loved you too, Eira."

_ I loved you. _

In the past tense because she should not love him anymore. In the past tense because he should stop loving her.

Because their love brought the tragedy, and it was better if it would not happen.

Ignis heard how she moved as she left her seat, how she walked slowly, how she made a sound when she sat on her wheelchair. The sound of the wheels that were moving away, slowly faded and disappeared.

Eira tried to hold her breath, because when she inhaled the air, he would hear how she was crying once again. She forced her weak hands to move, pushing the rim forward as fast as possible. She tried to wipe away her tears whenever it fell to her cheeks, this time she didn’t want anyone to see her crumbling state. 

It was over… Everything was over… Between her and the Scientia she loved in the past… Between her and the Leonis she loved in the present…

Everything was over... 

"Eira," he mentioned her name in his frail whisper. Wishing she would return back and say that their story was not over. Begging she would return to his side just like what he usually saw in his dream.

“Hi͘,͟͠ ͘I͝’͘m̨͟͠ ̧͡E̴͘͡i͟r͟͞a̢͘.͜͜ ͘͘E̕͟i͡r̷̡҉a ̵̧͟H͠҉e͞a̸̕l̷͘͜l̢i͢͠n͝t.̷”̸

"Eira," he called her name between his grief. Wishing she would not leave because he didn’t need his sight. If she wouldn’t restore his sight in this time, perhaps, the Astral would understand and let him be with her, right? He promised not to let her sacrifice herself. He promised.  _ So, please…  _

"҉҉̛I̷͞ ̡͡d̢o̵n̛'̵̸t̛ m͞i͏ņd͞ ̨i̢͞f ̶͢͟t̨͞h͜e͘ ̢̡͝ą͠r͘r̷̵a̡̧n̨̨͡g҉̵e̛͘͜m̨e̵n̛t ͜i͠s͜ ̵͡c̴͢a̸͘͞rr̸i͜͝ed̷͜ o̡ư̧͞t̢."͠͠

“Eira,” it was okay if he couldn't reminisce about his past, he just needed to create new memories with her from now on, right? He promised to make her smile. He promised to make her happy...

“͘͜L̛͜a͟d̸̴͝y̷͘͡ ̵͠Ęį̛͠r̸a̸̢͠.̴ ̷W̴o̵u͜ld͏ y̶҉o̶͏u ̷͟͝ş̨p̷͜ȩ̡͞nd ̵͠t̶̶̴h̴͟e̵ ͡͏r̶͟e̡s̡͢t̡ o̴̢f̶̶ ̡̛y̨̕͠o̧u͘҉r l̶̸i̶͢҉f̷̵e͡ wi̸t̷h͏ ̡m̵͝e?͢"

͏̡͟"Į̕͟…̨ ̡͟W̵̷̧-wh̵͝͠…̢͟ ͠W҉̸h̵̨a̕-̡̨͝-̵͜ ̸͢e͞h̷͢?̵͘͞"̨̕

̧҉"̢Ple͟a͘s̕ę m̡̨ar̛r͟͢y͟ ̶m̢̛͡e҉.̨̕"҉ ̕͟

“Eira… I’m sorry…” but, she was being tormented because of him. She was being cursed by the Astral because of him. She experienced the same sorrow for thousands times because of him. He was the one who gave those scars on her body for she tried to remember him this time. 

“I love you, Eira…”

“I͢͡ l̵҉o͏v͠e̢͢ y͏o̶͏ư̕ tǫ͠o̶̶,͟͡ ̴̷͠I̴͟g̶̨n͟i͡s͠͞͞. T͘ha͠ņ͝k̛s fo̧r̵̡̡ ͏̨m͘ak̢͟͞in̵͠g҉ ͡me̶͜ ̷͟͏t̡͟͜h̷e͠ ͞҉ha̸p̷̕p̧̕i̢es̶t҉ ͟w̶͟o̧m͢͝a̷͘͡n͜ ҉͘į͘n̴͝ ͝t͡h̴͘i̶̵s ̨̨t̛͢ime̷̡.̵͡͏”

“I love you…”


	15. Chapter 15

**Trample[D] - Chapter 15**

* * *

_ I wish for your happiness… _

_ I’m sorry… _

_ I’ll protect you and also the ones you love… _

_ I promise…  _

_ Just, please, forgive me... _

* * *

It was the hatred that sparked from both of her damp black eyes. It was the tears that slipped out from the pair of her eyelids. It was the pain that was being conveyed through her gaze. 

Whenever she saw the lidded eyes from the peculiar book, what reflected from her dark eyes were the wretchedness. The urge to destroy that cursed book was too strong, yet she tried hard not to let the wrath engulf her. She tried to forgive it, as everything was not completely its fault. Even though it wouldn’t erase the fact that it partook in destroying her life and the life of men she loved.

A magic circle was drawn above its broken face. It was gleaming in a red circle, letting out a gust of wind before creating a sound of the key being unlocked. Both of its empty bronze eyes were being opened soon after the magic circle had disappeared. The eerie book then floated to her front, staring at her without any expression since it was not capable to do so.

The book didn’t talk when the woman granted it the privilege to be  _ alive _ . It didn’t dare to, since it knew how much she hated it. Usually, it would sway around, tease her, make fun of her, as it tried to make her laugh. However, this time it hovered in silence, because it would be wise for it not to utter any unnecessary words than to infuriate the witch.

The Aion stared at the woman whose face had been marred by the scars. There were two scars which were longer than others on her right cheeks. There were three lines of scars on her nose; one on the bridge which almost touched her right eyes, one on the middle and the other one on the tip of her nose. There were two other scars on her left cheeks, one on the upper parts, and another one was next to her lips. There were the other two on her chin, one of it was next to her lower lips, while the other one was on the lower right of her chin. She hated how the scars marred her face, but for the book, she was always the most beautiful creature who was created by its Mother—Eos.

“I’ve told everything to the man you hate.” 

Perhaps, if the book was a human, its heart would beat in clamor when the woman stated those words. It was the guilt that shrouded the Outcast, because its selfish love had brought the tragedy to the woman it loved the most.

“I ended everything with him. Satisfied?” she smiled, asking the question with the mocking tone. Forcing herself to lift the corner of her lips, the woman actually was struggling not to let the wrath shroud her mind. Eira gritted her teeth, clenching her fists tightly because there was an overwhelming urge to reach the hovering book, rip every of its pages before burning it in ablazing flame. She tried hard not to take her dagger and stab it, or take her handgun and fire it until she spent the last bullet she had.

“I fulfilled your wish. Satisfied?” her breathing was unsteady, her heart was throbbing loudly. And even though she had asked two questions, Zeit didn’t dare to answer. 

The book had lied to her, concealing the truth even though she had asked for it many times before. It deserved her hatred, her wrath. It knew no matter it asked for forgiveness, she wouldn’t grant it, for what it did was too cruel, despite saying that everything it did was only for her.

The Aion not only tortured the witch, but also the men who were tangled in this tragedy because of their love to the cursed raven-haired witch. If she was the only victim, probably she wouldn’t be angered by her fate. However, it hurt the people she loved the most, even making one of them as its pawn, using him as the tool to prevent her from falling in love with the other. And now even though the man knew everything, he decided to stay with her. Kindly treating her all this time, giving her every drop of his kindness, the man refused to let her go.

Cor Leonis didn’t deserve to be tormented like this.

“Satisfied?” she asked in a trembling voice while the smile slowly faded away from her scarred face. Even though she tried not to let the anger engulf her mind, begging herself not to let the emotion burst out, forcing her quivering lips to form a smile, the line of tears had made its way to stream down to the scars on her cheeks.

"Answer me," she struggled not to raise her voice, obviously didn't want to disturb the man who was sleeping on the second floor. 

Staring at the dead eyes of it, she waited for its answer. But it just floated on her front, not letting out any expression since it was not capable to, not letting out any emotion from those bronze eyes since it was not able to. She didn’t know what the book thought, what was there inside its mind since she was unable to guess.

Well, perhaps, it regretted all of its act? Or not? She didn’t know. For two thousand times it turned back the time, trapped her and the other men in the same time loop for more than thousand times, she doubted that the book would feel any sort of guilt.

Eira didn't, or perhaps would never know that the book was actually being shrouded by the guilt. It had promised the Leonis, to do nothing that would torture the woman anymore. It wanted to apologize, but it knew that she wouldn't forgive it. It had destroyed her life, had separated her from the one she loved, had manipulated their heart, had concealed the truth, had lied to her. It didn't deserve her mercy, it was totally acceptable if she would hate it for the rest of her life. Because the grimoire was the one who wretched her life.

The Aion wanted to apologize, but what could the book said was nothing.

“Great. Now you went silent even though every time I told you to shut your annoying mouth up you would never listen to me.” There was a trace of resentment from her tone, even though she managed to form a smile, which of course, the contemptuous one.

Her chest heaved as the overwhelming emotion was getting hard to be controlled. She wanted to blame everything at it, at herself, at its selfish love, at her past, at its decision, at her determination. The desire to change the fate in the past had made her want to change the time in the present. She regretted everything she had done.

She just wanted to save a pair of emerald eyes she loved. She just wanted to let herself be killed and erased by the world. She just wanted to make her lover not suffer.

But everything had crumbled. She was the one who made the grimoire decide to save her life. She was the reason the book tampered with the time on its own. She was the cause of this tragedy.

Eira regretted her decision. She hated her life. Perhaps, if her mother never saved her, and let her dead in the ruin of Insomnia, she would never suffer like this. She would never torment the men she loved like this.

"I'm sorry," the book muttered, in an apologetic sound, far too soft it almost unheard. It was the only thing it managed to say since it couldn't bear to see how the woman glared at it beneath the tears that piled up behind her eyelids. Hearing how her breathing was quivering, witnessing how the tears didn't stop flowing from her damp eyes, if only the book had a heart inside a chest like a human, probably it would be pricked by the agonizing pain. Fortunately it didn't have the figure like a human, or unfortunately?

It was sure that it was the guilt that tormented its consciousness. The grimoire was certain that it was the sorrow that enveloped its mind. But, the Aion shouldn't have emotion, oh, perhaps, it was the time when it should clearly admit that  _ He _ had the emotion.

He loved her, more than he loved his mother. He wanted to see her  _ alive _ , more than he wanted to save her mother. The Aion thought that consuming the witches' soul was the reason he had the emotion.  _ No _ , he didn't want to think why and how he could have the feelings.

He just wanted her happiness. But apparently the way he thought was different from  _ humans. _ He didn't know that what he had done was unacceptable for them.

The Outcast just didn't want the woman he loved to have that kind of ending. Being forgotten. Being erased by everyone's memories.

He didn't really care about the witches before her. She was special, and he didn't even know why she was special.

Perhaps, it was actually the love.  _ Right _ , it was actually love. A twisted love.

"I'm not asking for your apologies."

It crushed him hearing her answer. He acknowledged the fact that Eira wouldn't need his apologies. He would never be forgiven.

If it was the tears that were being spilled by the human through their eyes when they were sad, the book wanted to do the same.

"I'm sorry… Eira…"

Eira gritted her teeth, hearing the way it apologized like that. The cursed grimoire, who always talked to her in jeering tone, mocking her, teasing her, now showing her the pitiful side of it.

She hated it. She hated it.

She didn't want to hear its voice anymore.

Casting a binding spell on its broken face, the book closed its eyes then hardly hit her dressing table before falling to the floor in a loud thud. 

The wail of lament escaped her lips, loudly, painfully. She had tried her best to forgive the book, because actually it was kind of it to have the feeling to save her life. But not like this. Not by manipulating people's feelings.

She tried to forgive everything but she was too weak. She was not strong enough, not wise enough, not kind enough to accept fate like this.

"Aaaa…" she muffled her own cry with both of her frail hands. Eyes glancing to the mirror, and for hundred times, what was being presented by it was the reflection of her horrendous face. The scars would leave the marks for the rest of her life, showing the world how ugly she was, how sinful she was. It would always remind her to the fault she committed, for the sin she could never atone.

Clawing her face with her weak fingers, she tried to get rid of those scars. Perhaps, it would be better to add other scars which would cover the scars she already had. Perhaps, by hurting herself until no one recognizes her face would be better.

Great, Cor would hate having her as the one he loved, right? Cor would leave soon if he saw how hideous her face was, right?

She managed to end her story with the Scientia tonight. She also needed to do the same with the Leonis.

But, he was too stubborn and seemingly didn't want to let her go. So, if she destroyed her face, he would be disgusted by her figure, right?

.

.

.

Cor was sitting on the sofa in front of her room, actually trailing her tonight, witnessing how she met with Ignis at the fountain in front of the Leville. He couldn't hear what they talked about, but when the woman started to cry and the dirty blonde man pulled her into his embrace, the man couldn't withstand the scene and decided to return to his house.

There were hundreds of speculations rammed into his head. Perhaps, after that she would return to the royal adviser’s side. Perhaps, tomorrow Eira would leave this house. Perhaps, she would say that she had become that man’s lover. They were hugging like that, and he thought that it would be impossible for the love not finding its way into their heart. She should have to be with the Scientia, and not with the Leonis.

Deciding not to think about it, Cor tried to sleep, but ended up to stare at the ceiling without any capability to sink into his dream. It was almost midnight and Eira hadn’t returned yet. He wondered whether the woman would never return, would stay with her lover for a night before bidding goodbye at Cor tomorrow. Closing his eyelids didn’t help much since the scenery he saw a few minutes ago was haunting his mind.

However, hearing the door being opened and closed, along with the moving wheels from her wheelchair made him open his eyes. Getting up from his bed, the man stared at his door before deciding to walk outside, since the desire to know about what happened to her was strong. Or, more precisely, because he preferred staying in the living room, staring at the wooden door that tightly shutted, for he wanted to stay by her side.

His footsteps were the quiet ones until the man stood in front of her door, obviously didn’t want the woman to hear him nor notice his presence. He wanted to make sure that she was okay, to wait until she slept… then seeing her sleeping face just like what he usually did since she moved into his house.

It usually took one or two hours before she slumbered, but today, he could see how the lamp was still on from the narrow gap between the door and the floor. And when he heard the faint whisper from inside, he decided to stay closer, eaves-dropping even though it was actually invading her privacy. 

She was talking with something, someone? Probably, she was talking with the book? But her voice was too soft, Cor couldn’t hear anything. The man leaned his back against the wall next to her door, crossing his arms, observing the light under her door, wondering when she would sleep.

For five minutes, for ten minutes. She didn’t turn off her light until the man eventually heard a loud thud for twice followed by the muffled cry from inside. His heart letting out a louder thump than the other before it started getting rowdy.

Cor bit the inside of his mouth when he heard how her scream was getting louder. Unable to hold it any longer, he opened the door abruptly...

...only to see the woman he loved was clawing her face.

“Eira. No, no, no, no. Stop it.” Cor hurled his body to crouch in front of her wheelchair and quickly took both of her hands. Locking them in one hand, he moved his other hand to her cheek, raising her head to find a small graze on her cheek. “God. Eira… What are you doing?”

The woman didn’t answer but kept crying. She was struggling, moving her trembling hands with force as she tried to free herself from his hand. Moving her head away, she avoided the man’s gaze, looking down to her lap and letting the strands of her long hair to cover her face.

“Ssh… ssh… It’s okay… It’s okay…” wiping her blood with his thumb, Cor moved her hair aside, tucking them behind her ears and for once again lifting her chin so she would look at him. The beads of sadness were still streaming down from her eyes.

He lifted her body, placing her on the bed before hugging her and caressing her head. Actually it reminded him of the first day he asked her to live with him. But, no, tonight he promised not to do the same thing that could bring the pain in her heart.

Her tiny body was trembling under his arms, as she wailed in her sorrow. Her woe brought the ache in his heart whenever it reached his ears.

He asked, in his mind, when would she stop crying, when would she smile, when would she stop being tortured. He hated the book for it was the one who brought the misery in her life. He hated the Astral for He was the one who hurt her over and over.

If only being the Aion’s pawn could ease her pain, preventing her from being tortured, Cor was willing to give all of his soul, his life, for her happiness. But, knowing that he always failed in every universe He created, the man could only drown in the bottomless sadness.

Even by him being His pawn and being her lover, her love for the Scientia was stronger she would always remember him over and over.

What Cor could do was only to whisper her name, comforting her, caressing her head, hoping that it would bring her into the serenity and stop the tears from flowing down to her cheeks.

.

.

.

The next thing she felt when Eira opened her eyes was not the loneliness she usually found whenever she woke up. It was the comforting warmth that enveloping her entire body, the familiar scent she loved, and the faint breathing sound that steadily tickled her head. The last thing she remembered was when she cried for a long time, and she saw the man who then hugged her and comforted her. Perhaps, she fell asleep after that, and the man was unable to leave her alone, assuming that he was afraid that she would hurt herself again. Even if they were lovers no longer, Cor was always overprotective toward her.

Inhaling deeply, Eira tried not to snuggle her head onto his broad chest before moving her head to see the sleeping face of the man she once loved, she still loved.

The one reason she couldn't return to the Scientia's side.

She was still deeply in love with Cor Leonis. Even though she thought that staying by his side would be unacceptable. It wouldn't be fair for Ignis if she was the only one who had the happy ending. Also, she thought that it would not be wise to stay with Cor while her mind was still being haunted by the love from the past.

That was why she decided to end everything with both of them. She would fulfill her promise to stay with Cor until she was fully healed. And when the time comes, she would leave Lestallum, travelling around from outpost to outpost to help the hunters and glaives, stop seeing those men and living by herself.

She didn't know how her eyes were softened when she saw the sleeping face of the man who was lying down next to her. She didn't know how she was gazing at him with the overflowing affection.

She loved how the man was always frowning in his sleep. She loved it when his lips slightly parted open when he was slumbering. She loved the soft breathing sound he made as he was seeing his dream.

The witch didn't think much when she drew a magic circle on his face, the one that prevented him from being awakened from his slumber. Bringing her frail fingers to reach his cheek, she caressed it gently, as if she was now touching the most precious treasure in the world. She trailed every curve of his face, from his forehead, to the soft brown eyebrows of him, downward to his nose, to the rough surface of his shaved moustache, to his soft and tender lips, to the stubble on his chin, to his strong jawline, moving along to his ear, before moving back to his cheek. 

He was so warm, so adorable, so charming, even when he was in his vulnerable state. Eira blinked when she noticed that there was a small graze on his upper cheek, wondering that he got injured recently.

And at that exact moment the dread haunted her. She knew the only moment he almost lost his life would be eight years later when the man carelessly used his own body as the shield to protect the King. But then, she had changed a lot of things by being his lover.

What if he didn’t manage to live until the dawn comes? What if he wouldn’t survive the night fall? What if no one could save him?

Eirat didn’t want to think anymore, because the speculation only brought the fright to her mind.

Even if she was not there by his side, even if she couldn’t give all of her soul to the man, she wanted to give a piece of its fragment, so that Cor Leonis wouldn’t die since she would protect him as long as she was alive.

It was the goodbye gift she gave to the man, for all of the love he gave her, for everything he had done for her.

Perhaps, it would be their last kiss, as the woman gave the piece of her soul to protect the mortal she loved from the death.

* * *

**  
  
**

"Are you sure?" a grey haired woman looked at the raven-haired woman who was sitting in front of her, through the mirror that reflected both of their faces.

The pair of her black eyes moved, from gazing the hands on her lap to her front, staring at the brown eyes that emitting doubt.

"Yes. Yes, definitely," smiling, Eira wanted to assure the woman to do the thing she asked for. 

"I thought he prefers it..." moving her hands, Monica began to comb Eira's long hair. 

"That's exactly why," Eira muttered, looking down to the scarred hands on her lap, because she didn't like to see the reflection of herself in the mirror. 

"Are you okay?" Monica asked, noticing the tremble in Eira's voice. 

"No. I'm not, Monica." Lifting her gaze for a second, Eira tossed a wry smile to the woman on her behind before looking elsewhere.

"I won't ask what happened if you're not comfortable to talk. But, just one last question, are you really sure?"

"Yes. Please…"

After hearing her weak answer, a soft huff escaped from Monica's lips. She didn't want Eira to regret her decision, because even though she was not too close with her, never for once she saw Eira without her long hair. Something happened, but Monica didn't dare to pry into the medic's private matter, for she could clearly see how swollen Eira's eyes were. Taking the scissor, she started to cut the long black hair in front of her, from the waist-length one to the neck-length one, just like her grey hair.

Eira took a deep breath when she saw the strands of her hair fell to the ground. It felt like her chest was too tight and she was now being suffocated. She loved her long hair, since the man she loved liked to fiddle with it, before tucking it behind her ears. She loved her long hair, for the same man said that he loved it.

Well, he actually said that he would still love it even if she cut her hair but, she just wanted to start anew. She thought that cutting hair after a breakup was weird, remembering how her best friend, Stella and Raine, always cut their hair short after a breakup. But now having actually experienced it, she finally understood the reason. 

A wry smile passed over her face, when she looked at how the figure on the mirror was someone she couldn’t recognize. A stranger. Because it was the first time for her to cut her hair as short as that. She wanted to shed her past, her thousands years worth of past, together with every strand of hair that fell to the ground. Now when she thought of it, she never did this in those past.

Perhaps, it would mark the end of this everlasting curse.

She quickly wiped the tears that escaped from the corner of her right eyes. Deeply inhaling the damp air of Lestallum to every corner of her lungs. Holding it inside her chest for a few seconds before exhaling it, she refused to let the sadness engulf her for hundreds of times today. Not, not in front of Monica.

It had been two months since the time she ended everything with both of men. Underwent the therapy, finally yesterday she could walk properly, going around the city with both of her legs, not using the wheelchair nor the cane. Iris, Talcott, and others were cheering when she finished a lap, from the northeast of Lestallum, going to the southwest until the Leville, to the north until the plant entrance, to the north-end side of the town before going back to the south and end her journey at the center of the town where Vyv then congratulated her with a picture of victory.

The laughter filled the atmosphere yesterday, accompanied by them who congratulated her. They all were smiling, but not the blue eyed man who was waiting for her to arrive there. Because, when she could walk, it meant that they would go separate ways.

Last night, Cor talked with her. In the dining room where he served her their last dinner as a  _ housemate _ . He told her that she was free to stay since Cor was the one who would go from that place, since the marshal had decided to take the mission far from Lestallum and perhaps he would rarely return to that town.

And that morning, when she opened her eyes, the man was no longer there. Leaving a small note with bad handwriting on the dining table, he told her that he had already left—not telling her where to—and was cruel enough to write three words that crushed her heart at the end of his note.

_ I love you. _

The tears streamed down to her broken face, again, for many times, like the rainfall which never drenched the world since the sun had disappeared from the world. That morning she was wailing alone, clutching that small piece of paper in her hands while curling up her body on the dining chair. 

Deep down in her heart, she didn’t want to leave, she didn’t want him to leave, she didn’t want to break up with him.

She loved Cor Leonis.

She really did. More. More than anything else. 

“Eira, are you okay?”

Monica’s voice brought her mind to the reality. Blinking for a few times, regaining her composure, Eira looked at the worried face of Monica through the mirror. “Oh, sorry. I was spacing off. What was it?”

“I’ve finished cutting your hair.”

“Ah, oh… Right,” stuttering, Eira faced the mirror, looking at how she was not the woman she knew. Surely, the short hair didn’t suit her. She turned her head slightly, to the right then to the left, observing the new haircut she got then chuckled seeing how weird she was.

“Don’t you think that it’s too short?”

A smile bloomed on her face as Eira turned her head to see Monica directly, not from the mirror. “No. I like it. Thanks Monica.”

“Surely, Dustin would do it better than me. But, you’re welcome.”

Giggling softly, Eira turned her body again to face the mirror. Observing the strange figure on her front. 

_ “What’s wrong?”  _

_ “Just realizing that your hair is getting longer…” _

_ “Should I cut it?” _

_ “No.” _

_ “You prefer it long?” _

_ “Hmm… I think so.” _

_ “Why is that?”  _

_ “I love it.” _

_ “You won’t love it if I cut it short?” _

_ “I’ll love it too. Since it was yours.”  _

_ “Cor.” “Eira.” _

_ “Yes?” _

_ “Marry me.” _

* * *

A week had passed since Cor left Lestallum for his mission. Eira didn't know where he was and she also didn't want to ask Monica about it. But, even though Cor said that she was free to go anywhere she wanted to, Eira was staying in his house, still. 

It was the void in her heart whenever she had dinner by herself, without the man who was always sitting on her front, who sometimes glanced at her when he munched. It was sadness that shrouded her heart whenever she looked at the kitchen, unable to see the broad back of the man who was cooking their meal. It was the quietness in her life when she didn’t hear his footsteps in the house, as he entered their home, as he climbed the wooden stairs, as he moved inside his room on the second floor.

But all of that was only the past, and what she could do was only reminisce it all.

This was her wish, to break the ties between the men she loved, to have a separate way from them. She always wanted Cor to forget her, to stop loving her, because she was not a woman who deserved the sincere love from him. 

Cor had moved on… and she should have to.

She spent her days treating the hunters and glaives who returned back from their mission. Helping the understaffed clinic because some of their medics were being sent to the other outposts. When she didn’t need to heal people, she would spend her time helping an old lady named Kimya to brew healing potions—which actually she did since two weeks after being discharged from the clinic. Learning that the Auburnbrie used weird magic to create her potion—which somehow, similar to the one that was used by the Heallint—attracted Eira to know more about her. She even acquired some new magic spells, and she was always eager to learn new skills from Kimya.

Sometimes Monica requested Eira to leave Lestallum, going around to heal the hunters and glaives wherever she was needed, depending on Monica’s judgement. Of course, Eira was the one who kept insisting Monica to trust her, and by the fact that Eira’s magic was very useful, Monica couldn’t help but ask the medic to support the glaives.

Her mission was mainly to assist the rescue squad, going to the location where the hunter groups reported that they aborted the mission because of the great casualties, providing treatment to those in urgent need of medical care, then transferring them to the nearest permanent outpost.

Just like what she did today, leaving to the Fallgrove, with four glaives and two other medics, being dispatched to rescue a group of hunters that were doing some expedition in Costlemark Tower. One surviving hunter reported three coeurls and two behemoths in sight, ambushing them after they left the dungeon. Unfortunately, those people had already been injured from the expedition, so they were not in great condition to fight. They were trying to flee but the rampaging monsters hindered them to reach the emergency outpost in Oathe Haven. And for the time being, the one who couldn’t fight were hiding behind the rocks, bushes, or even the dungeon entrance and unfortunately being separated from each other.

Eira and other medics stayed in the haven soon after they arrived in the designated location. Apparently there was no fight by the time they arrived, perhaps, those hunters were already hiding somewhere to avoid the raging monster.

It seemed impossible to locate those hunters without slaying those monsters first, so the glaives warped their way inside the forest and started hunting those beasts.

Eira and the other medics could only wait, watching as the glaives fighted those beasts. As far as Eira remembered, it should be three coeurls and two behemoth. However, there were only two coeurls and a behemoth. Perhaps, the hunters group that was supposed to be rescued by them had already slain them?

“Medic!” a blonde haired glaive warped to the haven, bringing a wounded hunter who had lost his consciousness. 

Eira hastily cast a healing spell while the other medics did the necessary medical treatment. The man suffered the blood loss and broken ribs, but fortunately, it was not a life-threatening injury.

The glaives didn’t return with another injured hunter, even after one hour long of battle. Obviously, it was indeed hard to search people in that situation. However, it was already past seven when they finally took down the monsters. The dark night would prevent them from finding the other hunters.

After another hour of searching. They finally found two hunters, one suffering a large amount of blood loss, but unfortunately, the other one had lost his life.

“Yeah, we found them,” a white haired glaive reported to Monica over the radio in the canopy tent, “Two had been treated immediately, but the other one had lost his life… I’m sorry.”

“How about the Marshal?”

Eira, who was cleaning her medical equipment not far from the table where the radio was being placed, stopped her movement. Frowning, she glared at the glaive named Yura who was holding the hand mic.

“Sorry… We can’t find him…” biting his lower lips, the glaive lifted his head, looking at the pair of black eyes that were staring at him in disbelief.

“What was that Yura?! You didn’t tell me that Cor is part of these hunters!” abruptly putting down the medic kit, Eira dashed forward and snatched the hand mic from the man.

“Monica. Why didn’t you tell me?!”

“The information would only make you restless, Eira. I don’t want the emotion to distract you… I’m sorry...”

Gripping the mic hand in anger, Eira tried to withstand the urge to hurl it to the table. Placing it down, she scowled at Yura and the three other glaives who looked at her in an apologetic face.

“We’ll find him tomorrow, Eira. When the sky is brighter. But we should stop it today. It’s too dark and dangerous now.”

Clenching her fists, the raven-haired woman raised her voice, “Yes. Yes, of course. I couldn’t agree more. No one leave this place until tomorrow.”

A red magic circle was drawn in front of the glaives’ face, and when it disappeared into their flesh, they fell to the ground.

“Eira?!”

The witch deliberately chose not to cast the sleeping spell on one of the glaives, a dark brown haired woman named Jenica, then said “Protect them while I’m away.”

“Wait, Eira!” The other medics hold Eira’s hand, trying to stop her from leaving.

“The medics stay. You’re needed here.” Eira halted her steps only to look at her fellow medics. Turning her head to the only glaive awake, she spoke, “The spell will last for thirty minutes, and Jenica, if you leave to chase me, no one can protect the medics and the injured hunters. You know the priority.”

“Eira, no, please, it’s dangerous.” Jenica begged, trying to convince Eira not to go by herself.

Swinging her hand to free herself from the medic’s grip, Eira leaped out from the haven in haste. Turning around to face the haven, she cast five magic spells around it. The white blinding light was glared from the circle she created, and she did it to protect them so that the daemon would not dare to come closer, at least for thirty minutes until her sleeping spell was lifted from the glaives.

She turned on the flashlight she put on her t-shirt, running into the wood to find the man.

Cor was still alive. She knew it. She was sure about it.

She planted the fragment of her soul in his body, and if he died, she should feel the unbearable pain that tormented him. Eira was so immersed in healing the hunters that she didn’t realize the faint magic presence from the piece of her soul she planted into him. And now, having her mind focused solely to find him, she could know where he was.

Scurrying to the northeast, she could feel her own soul fragment getting closer.

“Cor!” she yelled, looking around to every bushes, toward the trees, behind the rocks, only to find nothing.

She kept screaming his name, but she got no reply. Perhaps, he was unconscious. And that meant she needed to find him faster before everything was too late.

The dread surrounded her, not wanting to lose the most important one in her life. Her heart was beating in thunderous thud, creating the clamor inside her chest. The tears had poured down from both of her eyes, regretting the things she had done in the past toward the man.

If only she didn’t break up with him, she would always follow him anywhere. Protecting him, healing him as soon as possible, she was sure that Cor wouldn’t end up here, not like this.

He never died like this in the previous universes. He always survived until the dawn comes. And if he lost his life now, tonight, Eira would be the one who caused his death.

She halted her steps when she found a tree between a few big rocks. Rushing her feet forward, she scanned the area, looking down to the ground to find the figure he yearned.

“Cor!”

She crawled under the bushes to reach the brown haired man who had indeed lost his consciousness. Without much thinking, she cast dozens of spells at the same time, and didn't care whether it would hurt her body instead. She checked his pulse and his breathing, relieved that he did it normally.

There were bleeding wounds on his chest, presumably caused by the behemoth's claw. She used the potion she brought before taking the medical kit from her waist bag in a hurry while casting other magic spells on him.

“Oh, no, no, no. Cor.” her hands were trembling when she lifted his shirt, looking how the blood had smeared his chest. Biting her lower lips, she began to clean his wounds while casting few other healing spells.

She panted as she treated him, chest heaved for she was casting too many spells at the same time. But she didn’t care about anything as long as he survived. 

She healed his wounds completely without using any suture or adhesive glue, solely dependent on her own magic. And a relief sigh escaped her lips when she found that there were no other open wounds on his body.

“Mmh…”

Eira turned her head to look at his face when the man suddenly showed any sign of consciousness.

“Cor… Cor, please… Cor, can you hear me?” she reached his cheek with her trembling hand, caressing him while kept calling his name.

Cor squinted his eyes when the gleaming light from the medic’s flashlight permeated his sight. His head was too heavy, and it was a bit hard for him to even lift his body. He couldn’t recall what happened for a second, but when the familiar voice reached his ears, the man finally regained his full consciousness.

He blinked in surprise when a heavy pressure bumped his chest right after he tried to sit, along with the warmth that enveloping him. Breathing heavily, he moved his head to see someone was apparently hugging him right now.

Eira raised her head, staring at the lustrous blue that was staring at her in bewilderment. A smile passed over her face while the tears streamed down to her cheeks.

“Oh, Cor… Cor. I…” she had lost her words, didn’t know what to say for she was too happy seeing the man was alive.

“Ei…?”

The man hadn’t finished his word for the woman had latched her lips to his. Absolutely, he still didn’t understand what was happening. Was he seeing a dream? Eira was now kissing him... No, she wouldn’t possibly be here. Cor was certain that it was his dream.

“Eira?” he asked when she lifted her face, but the woman didn’t seem wanting to reply him since she planted another soft kiss on his lips.

“Eira… Why are you here?” Cor asked when she pulled her head after their kiss.

Gasping, Eira quickly moved away from him. Realizing that she had done something inappropriate to the man who had just recovered.

“I-I’m sorry…”

Moving his stiffened limbs, Cor raised to sit then frowning when he saw his ripped shirt. He remembered that he was attacked there, on his chest, but now the pain was completely gone. Raising his head in haste, the man stared at the woman on his front.

It was not dream.

“H-how’s your feeling? Can you move? ... Still hurt?” 

Cor blinked when Eira moved her slender fingers to his shoulder and showered him with the questions of concern. He parted open his lips, eyes fixated to the pair of dark eyes that were only three inches apart from his eyes. Reaching her scarred cheek with his hand, the man caressed her skin with his thumb.

Eira was still panting when the man touched her cheek. Definitely didn’t understand what she did, or what she wanted to do, the woman brought her face closer to the man when she saw how those shimmering blue eyes were staring at her in yearning.

“I’m fine… Eira…” 

His hoarse voice brought the happiness for her. Another line of tears streamed down from her eyes, falling to the thumb of him which moved to wipe her tears. 

“Cor…”

Shutting her eyelids, they were kissing for once more. Now the man pulled her body into his embrace, while the woman encircled her hands around his neck.

She missed him. She missed his warmth. She longed for his gentle kiss. She yearned for his presence. The thought of losing him forever was the most torturing one in her life. No need to conceal her honest feeling anymore, she loved Cor Leonis. She didn’t want him to leave. No, not anymore.

He missed her. He forced himself to leave even though he didn’t want it. He thought that it was impossible to feel her warmth anymore. He thought that he would die in loneliness today. But she found him, she saved him, she kissed him, and he didn’t want to let her go anymore.

Cor brought his right hand upward, to find the strands of her raven hair he usually tucked whenever they were kissing. But, being unable to find it, he pulled his face and looked at her.

“Where’s your hair?”

Knitting her eyebrows, Eira looked at the confused marshal then giggled softly. “You had just realized it, now?”

“You cut it?” pulling his body slightly away, the man staring at her face. Frowning more when he saw that she cut her hair extremely short it exposed her entire neck. 

“Yes, as you might see.”

“Why?”

“I wonder why…” refusing to answer, she locked his lips with hers. Tilting her head, she opened her mouth, giving the access for the man to slip his tongue into her.

Her heart started to pound harshly as she let the desire to take the control. Swallowing the muffled moan from the man, she moved her fingers to his short hair, tugging them softly while the man did the same toward hers. 

Oh, she loved Cor Leonis. The way his intoxicating tongue swirled inside her mouth made her hover in desire. The place where his strong fingers touched was burning in heat. Her cheeks were tickled by his warmth breathing, and she loved how he gave a pause between their kisses only to tell her, “I love you, Eira.”

“Cor… I love you… I really do…”

He devoured her soft lips right after hearing her confession, savoring it slowly and gently. There was a warmth inside her chest, and the burning heat coursed through his vein. There were fluttering butterflies in his stomach. Oh, he really loved Eira Heallint.

There was no a single night when he didn’t think about her when he was away. It was a struggle to hold himself not to call her whenever he looked at his phone. He always dreamed about her, her alluring eyes, her mellifluous voice, her voluptuous lips, her warmth, and her long beautiful raven hair—which unfortunately had been cut by her. But, of course, just like what he said to the woman two years ago, he would still love her hair even though he prefered it long. 

Cor left Lestallum to forget her because he couldn’t stand being left alone in that house. He couldn’t imagine coming back home without seeing her figure. He didn’t want it if he should eat breakfast by himself, or cook dinner without her waiting for him in front of the dining table. And hearing that the woman stated her love in her melodious whisper, Cor decided not to hold his feelings anymore.

Eira flinched when the man began to trail his fingers to her front, caressing her neck, going down to her shoulder, and downward to every curve of her body. She missed the way his calloused fingers met her skin, caressing her, fondling her under his strength.

“Nh…” gripping on his shoulders, she sank her teeth into her lower lips when the man stopped their kisses and bit her neck. “Cor…”

Licking her skin while biting her, he then sucked it hard, savored her as if she was the most delicious supper in the world. Her moan pleased his ears, and the way she mentioned his name between her moans made him want to devour her more and more.

“Cor… my hair is not long anymore... please refrain from doing this…” she complained between her shallow breathing after the man finished leaving a mark on her fair skin.

He chuckled when the woman pouted at him. Smirking, he uttered, “Let people know…”

“Cor…! Ah…” she dug her nails to his shoulders when the man bit down her neck for once again, now slightly on the front. Definitely people would notice it if they looked at her, unless she put a muffler to hide it, which unfortunately not with her this time because she left it in her room at Cor’s house,  _ their _ house.

Cor certainly didn’t think straight when he pushed her down to the ground, planting another purple mark on her shoulders. Crawling above her, he slipped his hand into her shirt, caressing her scarred skin, trailing upward to fondle her breast.

“Cor… Wait…” the woman was swaying between the logical thinking to stop him and the desire that started to envelope her mind. No matter how much she wanted to be pleased by him, it was not wise to do something beyond this. “We should go back… It’s dangerous…”

“Right… You’re right…” sighing, Cor stopped his movement, pulling his head away to stare down to the woman beneath him.

She was too enchanting, too beautiful. Even with those scars on her face, on her entire body. However, he should hold his desire, since it was  _ indeed _ not wise to stay there any longer because the lurking daemon could appear anytime.

Closing his eyes, he forced his ears to catch any sound of their surroundings. No roaring daemon, no heavy footsteps of them, no malicious presence.

“Can you sense any daemon?” he asked, knowing well that the witch was very perceptive to the evil aura emitted by those monsters.

“No… But, no, we should go back.”

“I missed you…”

Gulping, the heat swarmed inside her chest as she heard his soft whisper. Cor softly stroked her cheek, gazing at her with his enchanting blue eyes which were sparkling in affection. He brought his face closer, letting the tip of his nose meet hers. His tantalizing lips almost touched her lips, too close it tickled her with temptation.

They were staring at each other, without any words escaping their lips. They yearned for each other’s presence, after months of endeavour to hold their surging desire. She always wanted to hug him whenever he returned to their home. He always wanted to sleep next to her every night. She always wanted to kiss him before he went for his mission. He always wanted to wrap his arms around her tiny body after she had capable to walk freely. She regretted not saying that she still loved him. He regretted his decision to stop telling her how much he loved her.

“I love you…”

She moved her head, kissing the man for a split second before gazing at his alluring blue eyes.

“I love you…”

He brushed his lips to hers in a fleeting moment before planting soft kisses on her crimson cheeks, on her damp eyelids, on her scarred forehead, on her tiny nose, and returning back to her tempting lips.

The faint moan escaped her throat when the man pierced her neck with his teeth for many times tonight. The stinging sensation on her skin sent the pleasure to her entire body. She clutched on his coat, wriggling slightly when the man pulled up her shirt and undergarment to reveal her bare skin. 

“Ah…” she gasped when the man quickly moved to her breast, biting and sucking it hard she was sure that it would leave a mark on it. One of his hands fondled the other one roughly, giving her the overwhelming pleasure she always hoped to be given by him. 

Her heart was beating in tumultuous thudding, knocking the inside of her chest harshly as if it tried to break her bone and leaped out from there. She forgot the eternal night, didn’t care about the menace from the dark, the thousand past, the cursed book, the first love with bitter end, and all of the painful memories.

She just wanted to stay with the man she loved the most. The one who always stayed with her all these years, in every moment of happiness, in every moment of sadness. He was the one who accepted her for all of the good and bad in her. He was the one she couldn’t live with. He was the one who made her forget the man she previously loved.

It was not a matter of pity.

It was her true feeling.

“Cor…” she panted heavily when the man pulled away her pants and rubbed her most sensitive part through her undergarment. He didn’t touch her directly but it was enough to make her drenched completely.

Not wanting to touch her with his dirty hands, Cor pulled her undergarment and licked her entrance seductively. It was funny remembering how he almost died few hours ago, being attacked by the rampaging coeurl and behemoth after being heavily injured by the daemon inside the dungeon, and now, he was assaulting a medic who saved his life.

“Ah… Ah… Cor…” she couldn’t hold her voice any longer, letting the moan of pleasure filled the air of eerie woods. His tongue skillfully rubbed her favorite spot, making her head spinning in irresistible contentment. Obviously, the medic never expected that rescuing the hunters would cause her to be assaulted by the marshal.

“Cor…!” she curved her back when the man entered her with his hardened member. It was a bit painful for her since the man didn’t use his fingers to stretch her beforehand. Yes, she was drenched enough, and it was not the first time for her swallowing the enormous part of him. But still, she would be grateful if he prepared her before the main course. However, on the other hand she knew the reason why he was unable to do so. The man wouldn’t want to touch her with his dirty hands, because he didn’t want to harm her.

“Eira… Eira… Is it hurt?” the man grunted when she clenched him tightly, leaving no space for every crook not to be filled by him.

“N-no…” she struggled to answer, even a simple thing like catching her breath was a great endeavor for her right now. Having nothing to clutch on, she clenched her fists, stabbing her nails to her palm because she knew that she would do so soon.

“Fuck, Eira… You’re so… tempting…” he started to move his hips, pounding her inside with rapid thrust.

“Cor… Cor… Cor…” his name was the only one that managed to escape her throat, with the moan that left her lips in harmonic as the man thrusted her relentlessly.

The man bent forward, kissing her lips while kept pounding her vigorously. The fact that they did it outside, in the wild, with the risk of being killed by the daemon surely brought him to the unbearable excitement. He used all of his strength to relish her, since he couldn’t hold the bursting desire after months unable to devour her ferociously like this.

The pace was unbelievable fast when he almost reached his peak. The sound of their flesh slamming each other echoed to the entire woods, surely it would awaken the daemon. But they didn’t care, since what was in their mind was the lust and the desire to reach the immense pleasure.

Cor halted his movement for a second when he poured all of his love into her. Moving for few more times, he pumped everything out without spilling any drop to the ground.

Eira was panting hard after the man left her. Head spinning, eyes blurred, the man had sucked all of her strength and exhausted her; it almost reached her limit. Now when she thought of it, she had used a lot of her magic to revive the man. It was not weird if only one round had weakened her like this.

“I love you…” Cor kissed her forehead, smiling for a slight second before helping her to get dressed.

“Cor… you’re sick,” she muttered, not really impressed because what they did was really dangerous.

A chuckle escaped his throat while the man put his pants on. Standing up straight, he helped the woman to rise, tapping the dirt from her white coat and from her hair. “You’re too tempting Eira…”

“So dangerous,” panting still, the woman leaned against his chest, too tired to stand properly.

“I’m sorry,” he apologized, yet, he couldn’t erase the grin on his face.

Cor lifted her body, carrying her inside his sturdy arms because he knew that Eira was too tired to move. She had used almost all of her magic to heal him, and afterwards, Cor physically exhausted her.

Eira snuggled her head on his neck, shutting her eyelids and let the drowsiness shrouded her mind. He was the comfort she yearned. His fragrance never failed to envelope her in serenity. She promised that she would always protect him, stay by his side, for the rest of her life.

"I love you, Cor…"

Her body was swaying as the man carried her. Sensing that there were no monsters nor daemon around, she let herself to drown in her slumber. Smiling unwittingly, she could hear how Cor whispered the words of love at her. 

"I love you, Eira."


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy reading :3

**Trample[D] - Chapter 16**

* * *

_ I wish for your happiness… _

* * *

A warm smile passed over her face when Eira opened her eyes and she saw the handsome visage of a man she loved the most. He was always frowning in his sleep, with his usual stern look and the crooked eyebrows. It seemed like the man was always thinking about a lot of things even in his dream.

Just a few weeks ago she awoke inside his embrace, after one exhausting night from endless cry. That time she was devastated, hating everything; the cursed book, the cruel fate, and also, herself. She thought that she didn’t deserve the love from Cor Leonis, since she was still being haunted by the love from the past.

But all of those determinations had crumbled at night when she thought that the man would leave her for eternity. She knew certainly, that she didn’t want to let him go, she didn’t want to lose him, she yearned to hear his voice, and she missed his warmth, his smile, his lustrous blue eyes, all of him. That night she did everything she could to save his life, even if she exhausted herself for using most of her magic power.

“Something on my face?”

Eira blinked in surprise when the man opened his eyes then staring at her with the pair of his beautiful blue eyes. She answered him with a soft giggle, “No.”

“Hmm,” Cor moved forward, brushing his lips to the soft ones of her. “What an intense stare.”

“You’re so cute when you’re sleeping.” This time she was the one who brought her face closer to the man, giving him the longer kiss than what the man gave.

Cor closed his eyes, letting the woman slip her tongue into his mouth and savor him hungrily. In the dark, he could feel both of her tiny hands moved to his shoulders, pushing him until he lied on his back. A chuckle escaped his lips between their kisses as he caught the woman crawling above him.

Wrapping his hands around her slender body, he twirled the tongue that was invading his mouth, sucking it and biting it gently, amused that Eira was being too passionate about him. He opened his eyes while they were kissing, looking at how the woman actually was staring at him with her tantalizing eyes. He shut his eyelids again when she had closed her own eyelids, from doing so he could focus every of his sense to feel the warmth of her goluptious lips, her skillful tongue, and her soft skin on his bare body.

Of course, it was not the first time for Eira to be this… aggressive, and Cor totally enjoyed it. Especially after one month not having a chance nor reason to see each other, and also after three months not embracing each other.

They had just returned to Lestallum yesterday. Getting injured from the incident, also, losing two hunters at one time, Monica asked Cor not to take any other mission. The man was grieving upon hearing that he had just lost two hunters from his team, deeply regretting his lack of strength, and his disability to make the wise decision at that time. He didn’t expect that there were three coeurls and two behemoths soon after they exited the tower. Had already been injured by the daemons from the dungeon, Cor was not strong enough to protect his own comrades. He was only capable of defeating a coeurl and a behemoth, but unfortunately, the other behemoth clawed his chest deeply, and he had given all of his curative to his fellow hunters. Good thing he could find a few rocks that might hide his body while waiting for the rescue team from Lestallum. However, the man couldn’t withstand the pain while gradually losing his consciousness. And by that time he closed his eyes, Cor wished he could see the woman he loved for the last time before catching his last breath which was somehow being granted by… the Astral?

But, Cor didn’t believe in the Astral anymore, because they were only selfish divine beings. 

Seeing how gloomy Cor’s expression had become after returning to their home, Eira comforted him the whole night. She kissed him right after Cor closed the door, and they ended up making love in the living room, in the shower room as they cleaned their body, in the kitchen before they had the dinner, and three times more in Eira’s bedroom.

He missed her. Even those were not enough to tell her how much he missed her.

“What do you want for breakfast?” giving a smirk, he asked her with a whisper when they paused their passionate kisses for taking a breath.

Slightly panted, Eira gave soft kiss on the tip of his nose before answering, “Should we talk about it now?”

Chuckling, Cor moved his head until his lips touched the woman’s then replied, “We can postpone the conversation if you want.”

Cor loved it when she replied to him with a soft giggle. She laughed, she smiled, and Cor was happy to witness it, after months they spent together in the overwhelming sadness that seemed like eternity.

The man tilted his head when Eira kissed his jawline, went south to his neck, and planted a sensual kiss on his skin, bit it, sucked it to give a mark he usually created on her. Well, actually she should wear something to cover her neck since he had given her dozens of purple marks along her skin last night.

His fingers trailed on her body, sensing her soft skin that had been scarred by dozens of scars. He caressed those rough thin marks, appreciating every part of her that met his fingertips.

She moved down, kissing the line of huge scars on his chest, the one that was inflicted by the raging beast, and the one that brought her back to the man’s side.

"Should say our gratitude to that particular behemoth it seems," raising one corner of his lips, Cor stated his sentence after sensing how the woman halted on those particular scars.

“Silly,” she pouted, reaching his cheek with her slender fingers then pinched him softly.

The two laughed while staring at each other’s eyes, feeling blessed since their wishes had been granted. Cor brought his hand to her left cheek, caressing it tenderly, while he let his sight admire her beauty. The tip of his thumb softly stroked the scar on her skin, which undoubtedly reminded him of the tragedy that would never stop to haunt both of them.

The night before, Eira told him everything about her feelings. Confessing that she couldn’t bear the loneliness when Cor was not there next to her, she told him how much she loved him, how the pain tortured her heart in the nights without him, and how much she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. Of course, she also told him that she couldn’t forget the lover from her past, that she thought she didn’t deserve to be with him while being haunted by the sin from the past. And at that time, Cor replied to her with a kiss, and a soft whisper, stating that no matter what, he would want to be by her side.

_ “That’s not something you can forget easily… It’s okay… I’m here for you… No matter what...” _

Eira lightly panted after their long kisses. The taste of him made her mind hovered in lust. The woman began to plant dozens kisses on his skin, from his cheeks, his jawline, toward his neck, leaving traces of purple marks along the way downward to his well-build chest.

Cor gave a soft grunt for the way she pleased him. The skin where she touched with her tongue was burning in scorching heat, sipped into his flesh, to his vein, and the fiery desire was spreading inside his entire body through the coursing blood.

He sat up when her small hands reached his hardened member, watching her as she massaged him and awakened him more. Licking his lower lips, the man was amused when the woman was kneeling in front of him and began to kiss him down there.

A heavy sigh escaped his slightly parted lips because the woman spoiled him underneath. The tongue that softly licked the tip of his rod made the man take a deep breath, filling his chest with the sweet air that mingled with her tantalizing fragrance.

She licked the spilling delicious liquid, swirling her tongue on the tip where it didn't stop flowing, circling it while her hands kept the lower part of his length busy with her grip. The marshal indeed was huge, and having  _ the immortal  _ petrified under her touch was a pride for her.

“Fuck…” he groaned when the woman put the entire him inside her mouth, sucking it gently while playing her tongue on his length. Gripping the sheet beneath, the man struggled not to move his hips even though the urge to thrust into her mouth was almost unbearable. Yet, he wanted to let her taste him in her pace, absolutely didn't want to make her uncomfortable.

Leaving his wet member to take a brief rest after minutes of pleasing him, she used her small hands to caress him, with clenching pressure that surely would be loved by him. Kissing the tip of it, she moved her eyes, catching the man watching her sweet performance. A small grin was drawn on her face when the man tucked the strands of her raven hair behind her ear. Shutting her eyelids for once more, she devoured him bit by bit, in slow motion that surely would make the man impatience. She teased him while enjoying the way he tasted on her tongue, feeling satisfied when the curse was leaving his throat, along with her name that he chanted over and over.

She added speed and pressure, stretching her jaw to let his entire length enter her and hit the back of her throat. The muffled moan escaped her throat while the soft grunts escaped his lips. Surely she brought him to the edge, lewdly, lustfully, sucking the bursting hot liquid until she drained every drop of him. 

"Mmmh... Eira…" the louder moan flew from his lips as he had his release, along with heavy sighs and a few more grunts.

Raising her head to see the look of the delighted man, a line of white liquid slipping from the corner of her mouth.

“Great mouth you have there, Eira,” he whispered, slightly panted because of the way she brought him to the peak of pleasure. 

Placing his thumb on her chin, he raised her face, moving closer to have a clear look at the way she gulped the hot liquid he just released. Mouth agape, she heaved as she tried to take a breath.

"Cor," she pleaded, eyes begging for the man's touch.

"Sweetheart…"

She gasped when the man threw her body to the bed. He gave her the deep kiss, intertwined their fingers as he crawled above her. Moaned softly into his throat, she closed her eyes because she only wanted to feel his warmth.

He invited her to the peak of her pleasure with every stinging kiss and bite on her skin, with his three digits that permeating her entrance, and then ended it with a soft kiss on her forehead. She panted heavily, chest heaved after having all of her energy sucked by his skilled fingers. It was only the morning but he had made her too weak to move her limbs.

"So, finally the time to decide breakfast, my dear?"

"I find it… impossible… to think clearly… Marshal…"

The warm chuckles escaped from the man's lips, "Well, perhaps we should clean ourselves." 

She just replied to him with a weak nod and a thin smile before Cor lifted her body and carried her to the bathroom. 

Just like what she expected, cleaning their body had been delayed for half an hour because the man decided to do her once again in the bathtub. Half of their bodies submerged in the warm water, her back leaned against his chest, while his huge hands reached her breasts then fondling them roughly. He was supposed to help her clean her body, as he offered it before, but the man yearned for another round so he decided to lasciviously arouse her with his firm and strong hands. 

"Cor… Hnn… I can't…" her head was spinning while he rubbed her sensitive bud, circling it ferociously, and not giving her the mercy nor a quick moment to catch her breath.

"Eira… Turn around," he commanded. And even though she was already tired enough, her body moved deliberately under his command.

He pulled her hips down, letting her drenched entrance to swallow his enormous member.

"Ahn… Cor… Cor…!" Eira didn't know where she got her strength now that she moved her hips up and down to make his hard arousal massaged her inside until it hit the deepest part of her.

Her heart was banging the inside of her chest loudly as the excitement brought her to increase her speed. She panted heavily, moaning louder to his face while the man called her name over and over.

She screamed his name after they reached their climax. Head hurled to his shoulder, she panted heavily as she struggled to fill her lungs with the air. Shutting her eyelids, she didn't want to move anymore not even wanting to clean her body properly.

Chuckling by seeing her exhausted figure, Cor helped her to sit, rubbing the soap all over her skin and enjoying the way she wriggled slightly whenever he touched her sensitive parts. Well, of course, if he may he wanted to devour her for once more, no, for many times, as many as possible. But, he still had responsibilities to be done today, and also, the woman on his front had been too weak for more rounds.

Eira was still exhausted by the time she waited for Cor to prepare their breakfast. Her legs had lost its strength and her eyelids were so heavy. She wondered how could the marshal not be affected by the wild rounds he did since last night and two more in the morning. Definitely, he was  _ Cor the Restless _ .

Cor never enjoyed cooking these past four weeks since he always had breakfast alone or with the fellow hunters and glaives. He was always sitting alone in a certain corner, not wanting to join the chatter. and he would finish his meal in five minutes. But this time, he took his breakfast as slow as possible to match her eating pace.

Sitting in front of her, he enjoyed the melodious voice she made as she spoke. Listening about a lot of things happened in Lestallum while he was away, it reminded him with the memories of the past. Eira always told him the stories about what happened in Insomnia when he was going outside for his mission. At that time they would be sitting like this, facing each other, eating their meals, and he would smile whenever the woman let out a soft laughter between her stories.

"Should we make  _ tebasaki  _ for dinner?"

Blinking twice, her hand that was holding a spoon stopped midair. She smiled widely then giggled, "Oh! Yes! I'd love it! Oh… But I need to check whether we have the ingredients or not. They’re rare these days.”

"Eira."

"Hmm?" looking at him innocently, Eira tilted her head in confusion because the man suddenly called her name in a serious tone.

Cor placed his spoon then stood up without saying anything. He scurried to the living room, taking the coat he discarded carelessly to the sofa last night then delved his hand to its pocket.

The raven haired woman watched him in the silence, wondering what happened and what he was trying to do.

"Eira," he walked back then suddenly kneeling on the floor, facing the woman who was still sitting on her dining chair.

Her heart was throbbing loudly and quickly, for she could guess what would happen in the next few seconds.

"Y-yes?" a bit stuttering, she moved her seating position so her entire body would face the man. 

The warmth crept her cheeks, crimson hue painted her skin. There were fluttering butterflies in her stomach as she stared at the lustrous blue eyes that were staring straight at her.

"Would you marry me?" He brought forward a velvet blue box on his hand, opened it, and showed her the exact same ring he gave her two years ago. A beautiful ring embellished by a shimmering blue diamond.

The tears streamed unwittingly from both of her black eyes because of the bursting emotion that suddenly invaded her heart. Parting open her mouth, she wanted to say some words but nothing left her lips as she had lost her words.

Eira lifted the corner of her trembling lips then nodded softly. She didn’t expect that the man would propose to her again, not today. She thought that she would never marry him, after what happened between the two of them. But, for this time, was it okay for her to be selfish enough to be with him for the rest of her life? For this time, was it okay for her to forget her sin and her past, to embrace the future with the man she loved the most in her life?

It was a bliss that permeated into her heart. Not the usual prickling pain, not the usual tormenting grief. She was too happy, for finally, she could return to his side. Forever. Until death do them apart.

Both of them stood up at the same time. He took her left hand and gently put the ring on her fourth finger.

She was crying, but this time, Cor was happy to see her cry. Because it was not the one of excruciating sadness but the overwhelming happiness.

Eira hurled her body to his chest, hugging him tightly as if she didn't want to let him go anymore. Hiding her face on his chest, Eira was sobbing because the happiness finally found its way to their life.

"Yes… yes… I would..." 

* * *

_ I’m sorry for hurting the people you love the most… _

* * *

Sometimes Ignis wished the memories would never return if it only brought the pain. But sometimes he was grateful because those sweet memories painted his dream in lovely colors. There he saw her figure, smiling at him, laughing with him, staring at him with the gentleness emitted from her alluring eyes. In those broken memories, the two of them were enveloped in happiness, loving each other, exchanging the unspoken promise that they would spend the rest of their life together.

Ignis remembered the warmth she gave in his dream, when they intertwined their fingers, when she wrapped his body with her slender hands, when he pulled her body inside his embrace, and when he brushed his lips to the soft lips of her. He loved her, inside those forgotten memories that started to return back to his mind. She loved him, inside those buried memories that always haunted his dream.

But then he was trampled by the truth that all of those scenery he saw was not a mere dream but something that actually happened in the past. Faraway past that was destroyed by a certain Astral who hated him, because he was the reason she sacrificed herself.

It was a painful truth that was being told by the woman he loved. Stating that their story had met its end, even though the beginning of their story could only be recalled by him through hazy memories that came every time he slept. 

At one moment, he thought that God was being unfair to him. But what could he do? What could they do?

She had loved another man when she remembered everything. The man who spent years with her, who spent another two years for her to wake up, who spent months staying by her side even though he knew that she originally did not belong to him.

Ignis sighed, facing down to the fiddling fingers on his lap even though what could he see was only the vast darkness. He just didn’t want to show his expression to the man who was sitting in front of him. The man who had just revealed another painful truth to him.

Cor Leonis had told him that the man knew everything between the Scientia and the Heallint in the forgotten past. He knew that they were being trapped by the Astral in an eternal loop of time. Because the Aion didn’t want to see her sacrificing herself to restore Ignis's sight. Because the Aion didn’t want the witch He loved to be forgotten by the world, or to be killed by the curse.

Cor knew, and decided to end everything with the woman so she would return to Ignis’s side. But he failed, for he was still deeply in love with the woman. But he failed, for the woman said that she loved him still. But he failed, for he wanted to spend the rest of his life in this time to be with her, until death did them apart.

And that was why the marshal came and talked to him, asking for forgiveness because he couldn’t let the woman go, and apologizing for his selfishness because he wanted to be by her side.

“I’m sorry…”

Ignis clenched his fists, hearing how the marshal apologised in front of him. It was not Cor’s fault, since the marshal did nothing wrong. 

Loving someone was never a sin. Unless, it was his love to the Heallint because it brought the tragedy to the woman he loved the most. 

Because of him, she returned back the time, having her existence to be erased from the world, and then being killed only to restore his sight.

Because of him, the marshal was tortured in this kind of tragedy. 

Because of him, the woman he loved was being tormented over and over, in the thousands universes that were created to prevent her from sacrificing herself for him.

“I only wish for her happiness…” lifting the corner of his lips, the dirty blonde man gave Cor a wry smile. “Please make her happy…” 

“You can kill me if I fail to do so.”

Ignis let out a muffled chuckle hearing Cor’s answer, “I’m sure you can make her happy, Marshal. Please make her smile…”

“I will.”

“Congratulations for your engagement, Sir.”

“Thank you, Ignis. I wish for your happiness as well.”

Ignis shutted his eyelid, even though there were no differences whether he closed it or opened it. Nothing could be seen, only the unending darkness, the vast nothingness, and the colorless world.

It was the pain that made him suffer, the prickling ache that was torturing his heart.

He only gave a thin smile when Cor excused himself and apologised for one last time. Wishing for their happiness, Ignis congratulated the marshal for his marriage that would be held a week from now.

Ignis couldn’t see how Cor was staring at him for the last time with the blue eyes that was stained by the sorrow. The advisor could only hear the heavy footsteps that were getting farther until it finally disappeared from his hearing sense.

Placing both of his elbows to his knees, Ignis bent his body forward, letting his clasping hands to support his head. He bit the inner part of his mouth, struggling not to let the tears slip down from his broken eyes.

He wished for her happiness.

Even though he wouldn’t be the one who gave her the happiness.

He wished for her smile.

Even though his chest was being chained by the sadness it suffocated him.

* * *

_ Eira, do you know that your smile is the most beautiful smile in this world? _

* * *

“Oh, no, no, no, no. What if I fall down in the aisle? What if I accidentally step on your dress? Eira, are you sure that I can pull this role?”

Giggling softly, Eira turned her head to the blonde man who was walking with her on the right side. “Prompto, I believe in you.”

“Aaa… Marshal will kill me if I make a mess.”

“He won’t, Prompto,” she laughed, amused by the man who was panicking next to her.

They walked slowly to the north side of Lestallum, moving their feet toward the bridge of the power plant entrance. 

A wide smile was drawn all over her face when she observed their surroundings. The bridge had been decorated in white, with the bouquets of flowers in every place. In a certain corner, there was a string quartet and a trumpet player who was ready to play a song to accompany her entrance. 

The smell of delicious food filled the air, because the man named Weskham had offered his help to cook for this special occasion. He was very eager to be the cook for Cor’s wedding party, laughing out loud knowing that Cor finally opened his cold heart to a woman and stating that he didn’t expect that Cor would marry someone.

The guests had been seated on the chairs that were being lined up on the bridge. And at the north end, there was an altar, where Cor Leonis was waiting for her to exchange their marriage vow.

"Aaa…" Prompto was anxious when seeing the figure of the marshal. He muttered in his whisper, saying that he was afraid if everything went wrong because of him.

Eira tried hard not to laugh hearing how restless Prompto was.

"It's my wedding, Prom. Not yours. I should be the one who’s anxious," she whispered, glancing at the man who looked at her with damp eyes.

"Right… you're right…" his voice was slightly trembling as he talked.

Chuckling softly, Eira was grateful for choosing him to escort her down the aisle. His presence lifted the restlessness in her heart. Perhaps, because Prompto couldn’t stop telling her how anxious he was. The woman was busy calming him down, she even forgot how to be anxious. 

The two then arrived at the south end of the bridge, halting their steps for further instruction to enter the venue.

Gulping, Cor Leonis trying hard to maintain his composure. His heart was beating so loud and rough he was sure that everyone here could hear it. The warmth coursed through his vein as his eyes caught the beautiful figure across the bridge. She was smiling at him from afar, and soon she would move her feet, walking down the aisle to come to the altair and exchange the wedding vow with him.

Her smile was the most beautiful today, and those alluring eyes behind the veil were staring straight at him, showering him with affection through her gaze. Those scars on her face were still visible, however it never bothered the man even for a slightest second. 

Eira was so stunning in her white gown. It fit her body curve perfectly with flower accents on the bodice. The tip of her dress gently fell on the ground and it swayed softly as she walked. The gown didn't cover her shoulders and her arms, and at first, Eira was reluctant to show her skin due to the hundred of marks that marred her body. But, after being assured by him, she finally agreed to wear it. Moreover, it was Cor who chose the dress for her. And the man loved it the first time she tried it on. And he loved it more today as he saw the woman who would be his wife in a few next minutes. 

The sight of the brown-haired man in front of the altair took Eira’s breath away. His lustrous blue were gazing at her in affectionate light. His lips formed a thin smile, not too wide, but not unnoticed.

He wore a white suit, obviously the color that was rarely used by him since all he had were black. Eira couldn’t even remember when was the last time the man wore white attire. 

He was definitely charming today, more than usual, and she could only pray she didn’t fall in the aisle since she couldn’t take away her eyes from him.

She almost forgot to take a breath when she arrived in front of the man. The way he gazed down at her already made her mind swaying from the overflowing happiness. And by the time they exchanged the marriage vow, her heart was beating in a thunderous thud.

The melodious voice when she stated her vow giving the sweet traces in his ears.

The hoarse voice when he stated his vow leaving the pleasant traces in her ears. 

She would never forget how Cor’s hands were slightly trembling as he put the ring on her finger. 

And he would never forget how sweet Eira’s smile as she put the ring on his fourth finger.

Today they kissed as a wife and a husband. And from now on, she was no longer Eira Heallint. From now on, her name would be Eira Leonis.

No one ever knew that Cor Leonis could smile widely, just like what he did as he left the altair with his bride. The hunters and glaives who often had a mission with him were amazed because the marshal rarely smiled, not even slightly raised the corner of his lips to form a tiniest smile. Even Dustin and Monica, also Gladiolus who spent a long time in crownsguard with the marshal never had a chance to see his smile as wide as that. 

Cor’s bestman, Cid Sophiar, gave a content smile seeing the figure of his old friend now welcoming his new life, even though somehow he thought that it was a shame for their other two friends who were unable to attend his marriage. The old man crossed his arms over the chest, staring at the dim sky, wondering if the previous King and his Royal Shield would witness this wedding in the afterlife.

The guest cheered and congratulated them as they had the feast. Not even one of them cared about the fact that the sun was still not smiling above the world, nor the fact that the gracious moon and twinkling stars never showed their presence in the sky. The ferocious daemons were still lurking outside, but only for today, they wanted to celebrate the wedding and filled the air with laughter.

But, even though the happiness painted the atmosphere, there was a glimpse of sadness from the pair of eyes that caught a figure of the man who asked her to spend the rest of her life with him, in the faraway past. The love that was being forbidden by the Astral, that should have ended in a tragic way because their love had trapped them in an eternal loop of time.

“Congratulations for your wedding, Eira,” there was a sorrow hidden beneath his smile as Ignis uttered those words to the woman on his front. It didn’t mean that there was no honesty in those words, he truly wished for her happiness, even if it meant that she would never be with him. But, deep down in his heart, there was a place meant for her, for her presence, for his love to the woman, for the love she gave in their forgotten past which always showed its form in every one of his dreams.

However, she already had someone else in her life. She already decided that she would stay by that man’s side. She had exchanged the vow to be with that man until the death did them apart. She had already moved on. She had already stopped crying. And, even though he couldn’t perceive it through his eyes, Ignis knew well that the woman was smiling right now. It might be the most beautiful smile she ever did in her life.

“Thank you, Ignis.”

The pain would never be completely healed. The love would never be completely erased. However, they should keep living on, even with the wounds all over their body, even with the blood streaming down from their feet as they walk toward the future.

They should keep moving on.

To face the tomorrow where they were just a mere acquaintance.

To face the future where they would never be a lover.

To face the days where they would never walk down the same path.

She closed her eyes when her past lover walked away. There was a guilt in her heart whenever she looked at the dirty blonde man, for she was being reminded by the promise she failed to fulfil, for she couldn’t stay by his side and let him walk alone in his lightless path. She prayed, so he could find his happiness, even in the dimmest days that would go on for eternity. She prayed, wishing that he would find his happiness, just like how she had found her happiness. 

Eira slowly unlidded her eyes when a warm hand circled around her waist, pulling her body to the right where his husband was standing next to her. She raised her face to look at the alluring blue eyes that were staring at her in a tender gaze.

“I’m sorry,” she whispered, slightly averting her gaze as the guilt was gnawing her heart.

“No need to,” he answered, bringing his face closer to his wife then planted a soft kiss on her lips.

It was just a simple kiss from her husband that made the smile bloom on her visage. Just the soft warm lips that wiped away her misery. It was supposed to be the greatest day in their life, she shouldn’t let the sorrow from her past keep haunting her, right?

They stared at each other’s eyes, conveying the love through the gaze as they admired each other’s presence. The shimmering blue eyes that reflected a beautiful smile. The dazzling black eyes that reflected a tender smile.

“Want to dance with me?” he asked, breaking the silence between them then brought his body to her front. Hugging her with one hand on the waist, he softly lifted her right hand then looked at the band of musicians on a certain corner, giving a silent nod so that they would play a song for them.

“Yes, with pleasure.” Eira brought her left hand to Cor’s shoulder, placing her palm on his nape, then staring at his enchanting blue eyes.

The music began to play, and they moved their feet in harmony. Eyes staring at each other’s, the two then disappeared into their own world, as if there was no one else around them. Only the beautiful music and each other’s warmth.

Her captivating black eyes stared at the man on her front.

His enchanting blue eyes gazed at the woman in front of him.

No words of love escaped their lips, for it no longer needed since the love had been emitted through their gaze, with every air they exhaled as they breathed, in every step they made as they danced to the beautiful love song that accompanied them.

* * *

_ I wish that you'll always smile… _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you~!


	17. Chapter 17

**Trample[D] - Chapter 17**

* * *

_I thought that you’ll hate me forever...._

_I thought that you’ll never want to see me anymore..._

* * *

**M.E. 759**

Eira looked at the mirror in her room, smiling again for many times this morning as she looked at her belly, which was definitely bigger than four months ago. She carefully caressed it, imagining the future where she would carry her children in her arms, where her beloved husband would play with them whenever he was not going out for his mission, or where they sat together on the sofa, singing to their favorite song or teaching them how to read.

The sun was still obscured by the dark clouds, but she could imagine herself playing with her children under the blue sky with the bright golden bead. They would sit on the green grass, having a picnic while chewing the meal that was cooked by her husband. After that, one of them would climb on Cor’s shoulders, while the other sat on her lap. They laughed in happiness as the children ran around and played with each other. And then when the sun set in the west, they would return to their home together, holding hands while moving their feet slowly and admiring the beauty of the moon and the stars along the path they took.

She blinked when the door opened from the outside. The sudden movement made her being forced to return to the world and put an end to her reverie. Turning her head to the man who would be the father of her children, Mrs. Leonis gave a wide grin to her husband.

“Something funny?” Cor advanced his way into the room, hugging her from behind then looked at his wife through the mirror in front of them.

“Just remembering the story about when you crashed Regalia because the queen was suddenly entering into labour.” Well, she didn’t actually lie because she did remember about that story before she was drowning inside her reverie and imagining their future.

A soft chuckle escaped Cor’s lips upon hearing her answer. Planting a soft kiss on her head, he then tightened his embrace. Looking at her sweet visage from the mirror, he spoke, “It would be worse if it was you who entered the labour.”

She laughed then turned around to face the man taller than her. “Don’t do that with your car, or any hunter’s car.”

“Won’t go anywhere one month before the day.”

“You still need to go and protect the people.”

“You’re my priority.”

“I’m not impressed.”

The chuckle slipped out from their lips before they stared into each other’s eyes. Shutting their eyelids, the two brought their faces closer for a simple kiss on the lips.

“Daddy, hmm?”

“Weird, huh?”

* * *

_You know?_

_It's okay if you'll always hate me…_

* * *

It was a bliss when the cries of two sweet angels rammed into Cor’s ears, echoed to the entire room, and undoubtedly, to the entire clinic. It was indeed the most beautiful cries in his life and he would never forget about this night for the rest of his life.

Surely, this past twenty four hours was the most terrifying moment in his entire life, looking at how pale her wife was, staring at her face as she withstood the excruciating pain, meanwhile he couldn’t do anything but holding her hand as she fought to bring the life of their children to the world.

The man didn’t stop praying even for a second, to the Gods, the Goddesses, to the Astral, to anything. Her scream made his heart tormented by the dread. Her tears brought the pain into his heart. He was afraid of losing her. He was afraid of losing their children. And he begged, for many times, for hundred times, so that she would safely deliver those tiny beautiful twins tonight, so that his wife and his children would survive, so that she would overcome the pain and gave the sweetest smile from her lips while hugging their children inside her arms.

When the hour hand of the clock was moving past the twelve, the man heard a first cry that escaped from a tiny human which brought a hope in his heart. The overwhelming emotion enveloped him when he saw the baby girl who cried loudly inside the arms of the nurse. He wanted to take a closer look at his newborn first child, but he couldn’t do it yet. The fight was not over yet. Because, his wife should deliver another tiny human to the world.

He let the woman stab his palm with her nails as she fought for bringing another new life she had carried for nine months. Biting his lower lips, Cor could do nothing but witness the scene in front of him. He could only pray, pray, and pray until finally he heard another loud cry in the room, from a beautiful little boy who was wiggling inside the arms of a medic staff.

The man kissed his wife afterwards, telling her that she was a great mother who succeeded to deliver their children safely. He really wanted to hug her, caressing her head, and showering her with dozens kisses. But the nurses asked him to leave the room and follow them to bathe the tiny twins while the other medics treated the wounds of his wife.

Watching the twins as the nurses cleaned them, Cor was amazed at how small their bodies were. They were so fragile, so tiny, even Cor who was eager to hold them in his hands before now was afraid to touch them. Their eyes were still shutting tight, and even though he didn’t ask about it, the nurses kindly explained to him that they would surely open their eyes in the next few minutes. 

The man didn’t talk as he watched the nurses cover those tiny twins with warm clothes. He was astounded, still couldn’t believe that he had become a father from now on. Even he didn’t realize it when the nurses asked him to follow them back to the room where Eira was staying, since he was too immersed in scrutinizing the small figure of his twins.

“Oh… Cor… Look at them…” Eira smiled seeing the twins who finally were inside her arms. Feeling blessed, the woman still couldn’t believe that she had given birth to the twins. 

It was too beautiful to be true. Months before she was certain that she would never be by Cor’s side, as his wife, or even as his lover. But, today she had given birth to his children, being the mother of their children.

“They are beautiful.” Sitting on the chair next to her bed, the man caressed Eira’s head tenderly.

Cor felt so weak. Even his hands were still trembling when he moved it to gently stroke his wife’s head as if the strength had been sucked out from his limbs. He didn’t dare to say it out loud but he decided not to have another child since the dread still haunted him after witnessing the moment when the most beloved woman in his life fought to give birth to his children. She was in excruciating pain a few minutes ago, and he was sure that those pain hadn’t completely gone yet. He just didn’t want Eira to experience the same pain anymore.

After mustering his courage, Cor finally agreed to hold one of the twins when they slept. Looking at the face of a sleeping baby in his arms, he was amazed at how pure the living being in front of him was. His slightly trembling hands were heavy as he carried the tiny human in front of his chest. He was absolutely restless while holding her, didn’t dare to move his hands even for the slightest movement since he was afraid to hurt the fragile limbs of his daughter.

He didn’t smile, only slightly parted open his lips while admiring his daughter. Cor Leonis was stupefied, because even after feeling the warmth of his daughter, the man couldn’t believe that he finally became a father.

Raising his head, Cor moved his eyes to the alluring eyes that were staring at him. Eira Leonis gave a sweetest smile at him, while holding a sleeping baby boy in her arms. 

Their children were twins, a girl and a boy. Being born with only ten minutes apart, at a few minutes past midnight. Absolutely, it was the most frightening night of Cor’s life, but at the same time, it was the most beautiful night of his life.

The baby in his arms was a raven-haired girl, definitely the hair color that was inherited from her mother. And even though her eyes were too small, before she slept Cor noticed that the girl had the same eyes as him. 

The father was certain that the girl would grow up into a smart, strong, and beautiful woman just like her mother. He then wondered whether the girl would grow up as a medic, like her mother. Oh, of course, she was totally free to become anything she wanted. Cor would never force his children to do something they didn’t want to do, unless it was for their goodness.

He averted his eyes to look at the boy inside Eira’s arms, whose hair color was the same as him. Fifteen minutes after being born, he opened his small eyes, and like what Cor expected, his eyes were the same as his mother, the beautiful black eyes. 

So, because he was a boy, and he was the boy of the Leonis, Cor wondered whether he would grow up as an arrogant and stubborn boy like him, remembering how he recklessly challenged the Swordmaster in his fifteen. But the man would never allow his son to do the same reckless things as him. He would thoroughly educate him, so the boy wouldn’t need to endanger himself because of a foolish judgement.

The man in his forty eight finally raised the corner of his lips, imagining the future where they grew up, and somehow he was a bit impatient to see it. However, at the same time he wished the time wouldn’t move so fast because he wanted to savor every second he spent with them, slowly, unhurriedly, and creating a lot of memories with them. 

“You cry,” Eira chuckled weakly, looking at the line of tears which streamed down on his cheeks. 

Cor didn’t reply but staring at her with his damp eyes. Unable to wipe his own tears because there was a sleeping angel in his arms, the man let the tears flow down to his cheek and his chin.

The way he looked at her actually made Eira want to laugh more, but the pain in her body prevented her from doing so. Cor Leonis was too cute. And the sight of him holding their child was definitely a blessing.

“Eira, thank you…”

Eira didn’t stop her smile as she watched the man letting out his hoarse voice to express his gratitude. This scenery was too beautiful. She even forgot the painful memories that they experienced in the past, or in faraway past that was destroyed by the Astral. She couldn't even remember how the moon and the stars were still hiding beneath the stained clouds, or the fact that the dawn stil would not come to greet them today, and the truth that the sun would never give its warmth to their children until they were seven.

She was too happy, even the dim days could never hinder her to be happy.

“Thank you…”

* * *

_Because I deserve your hatred…_

_Because I always make you suffer..._

* * *

**M.E. 760**

“Carl! Elena! Come here! Look at me! Look at me! Look at Uncle Pom!” A blonde man crouched on the floor as he aimed his camera at the twins. Perhaps, it was the hundredth one today since the man didn’t stop taking the picture of them, not even for a minute. Prompto couldn’t help it but to fill his camera memory with their pictures because he rarely returned to Lestallum. Having the chance to see the children of his firearms teacher and the marshal was definitely the precious moment for him.

Not listening to Prompto’s request, the little girl crawled away on the carpet while laughing.

“Ah, Elena, where are you going?” Iris who sat not far from the babies quickly formed a stance, raising her hands in the air and ready to catch mini Leonis anytime in case she went too far or tried to take things the baby wasn’t supposed to take.

A smile bloomed on Eira’s face as she watched her daughter crawling around the room. Elena stopped in front of every guest who attended her and her brother's birthday party, observing their faces one by one, and sometimes she softly tapped on their feet or begged them to let her climb onto their laps.

Unlike his sister, Carl sat quietly in front of his birthday cake, staring at Prompto who kept taking the pictures of him. The little boy seemed confused, being left alone without his sister since he was always being together with her. He started to curve his lips and frowned before shutting his tiny eyelids and let out a stifled “Uu…”

“Oh, no, no, no.” Prompto put his camera away, knowing that Carl would cry soon.

“Ahaha! Prompto! You scare the mini Marshal!” 

The sudden laugh from Gladio who was actually behind him made Prompto flinched and turned his head to the bigger guy, “No! Definitely he's scared because of you!”

“But Marshal is a lot scarier than me and Carl is totally fine with him.”

“Marshal is his father!” Prompto scowled, then hastily turned his head to the tiny boy who began to wail. “Aa! He’s crying.”

Chuckling seeing the confused crownsguard, Cor sat behind his son then lifted his tiny body to put him on his lap. “Hei, hei, why are you crying, hmm? Sad because Elena leaves you?”

Gladiolus and Prompto turned their head to face the twins’ father. They were amazed seeing the way the stern marshal handled his child. Of course, it was not the first time for them to see this side of _the Immortal_ , because they sometimes returned to Lestallum and visited the twins. Yet, the view in front of them was still so peculiar, Cor Leonis was so gentle toward his children, the man even smiled a lot and spoke with the babies in a weird—slightly higher—tone.

Cor raised Carl in the air, making the tiny human look at his father from above. The boy stopped crying and started laughing, moving his limbs in excitement then slapping his father’s face. Cor chuckled, having the tiny hands of his son tapping his face and scratching his skin.

On the other side of the room, Elena halted her steps in front of the royal adviser who was sitting on the sofa. Sensing the tiny hands touching his knee, Ignis smiled then facing down even though he wouldn’t be able to look at the pair of blue eyes that were staring at him innocently. 

“Daa daaa daaaa!” blabbering some noise, she tapped the dirty blonde’s thigh with her hands. 

Elena moved her legs and her waist in excitement. It seemed that she wanted to jump but unfortunately the little human couldn’t jump yet.

“Can I hold her?” the man asked, sensing that Eira was nearby. He couldn’t see her, but somehow he knew that the woman was approaching the baby in front of him. 

“Ah, yes. Yes, of course,” blinking twice, Eira answered hastily before holding the little girl and made her stand on Ignis’s lap.

Ignis unwittingly lifted the corner of his lips when both of his hands held the one-year-old girl who was laughing and blabbering nonsense. He tried to make her sit on his lap, but the girl couldn’t stay still and stand on his thighs instead. And before Ignis could say anything else, she had already snatched his glasses away from his face.

“Ah, my glasses.”

“Elena,” Eira widened her eyes and tried to take back the glasses from Elena’s hands before she threw it to the floor—she loved throwing things. “No, do not take Ignis’s glasses.” 

“Daaaadaaadadaaa!” she moved her hand faster, refusing to give Ignis’s glasses to her mother.

“Elena, let’s return the glasses to Uncle Ignis, okay?”

“It’s okay, Eira. She may have it.”

Not annoyed even for the slightest, Ignis gave off a chuckle, amused because he didn’t expect those small hands would reach his glasses. The girl in his hands then started to dance, raising her knees up and down in excitement while laughing cheerfully.

Giving a soft sigh, Eira agreed then let her daughter play with Ignis’s spectacles, as she promised to return it back to him after Elena got bored with it. Or if she broke it, Eira promised to buy another one for him which was of course being refused by the adviser, stating that it would be an impromptu birthday present for Elena. Taking a seat on the other sofa, Eira watched the man as he began to talk with the raven-haired girl who finally wanted to sit on his lap.

The warmth of happiness filled Ignis’s chest when Elena kept talking gibberish at him. Perhaps, she tried to talk with him in her language but unfortunately the adult human couldn’t understand their unique language. 

“You like my glasses?”

“Yeaaa! Aaa daa daa daaa!!”

“You like it a lot?”

“Naaaa! Dada bbbrrrruuub.”

“How if you give it to your Mommy?”

“Nyaaaau!!” 

Ignis laughed softly whenever Elena responded at any of his questions. It felt like they actually had conversation. Ignis kept talking with her and she started to give him longer gibberish, as if the little girl tried to tell him a story.

Ignis then talked to Eira, asking her the question about Carl and Elena, about their habit, their favorite food and toy, and a lot of other things. The two had a casual chatter, sometimes laughing together and Elena would join their conversation with her gibberish talk.

However, the two would never know that a pair of blue eyes were casually glancing at them from the other side of the room. Giving a faint smile, Cor Leonis averted his gaze to the boy in his arms who was watching Prompto and Gladio, who tried to make a funny face to the boy they called as little Marshal.

* * *

_I’m sorry…_

_I couldn’t say any other words but… I’m sorry..._

* * *

**M.E. 761**

“Hi, it… has been a long time.” The raven haired witch looked at the face of a peculiar grimoire that was floating in the air. She clasped her hands in front of her chest, fiddling with her fingers as she spoke.

It had already been three years since the last time she talked with it. For those years, she asked Cor to keep it away from her since she would always cry whenever she saw its figure. For three years, she tried to make her mind busy, with her marriage, her pregnancy, and it got a lot easier when the twins were born because she would forget everything and focused her mind solely to take care of her children.

For three years, she buried the unpleasant memories, forgetting about all the things that would make her shed the tears. But, whenever she was alone with her thoughts, she couldn’t help but remember the faraway memories, the bitter truth, the heart wrenching fate, and the curse from the book.

“Eira,” the voice escaped from the shut lips of the book. He couldn’t make any expression because his face was only a dead bronze statue, but anyone who could hear his voice would know that his voice was being tainted by sorrow.

The book had been waiting for three years inside the old drawer in the room on the second floor. The book couldn’t see anything, only the darkness because without her spell it couldn’t open its bronze eyes and look at the world. Unless, it went to the blue realm where His corpse was hugging the clock of the universe. But, it avoided doing so since it didn’t want to see the Draconian and let the wicked Astral know that the Aion was still alive and had the power to turn back the time. Thus, it spent three years in the dark, alone, without any light that touched its surface, while regretting the things it had done. But, even those three years in loneliness would never be enough to atone all of its sins.

The grimoire thought that it would spend the rest of its life, in this time, drowning in the dark, silently waiting for the end of her life before being free from their blood contract. It thought that the woman would never want to see it anymore. It thought that she would never want to hear its voice anymore. But here it was, floating in front of her while hearing her mellifluous voice.

“I,” she turned her head slightly, averting her gaze to anything but the book.

She should admit that it was still uncomfortable after all. There was a trace of hatred in her heart that began to burn her in ablazing wrath, getting stronger and stronger in every second passed as she sensed its presence. 

The witch couldn’t stop her mind from traveling into the reminiscence of her past. Shutting her eyelids, the memories played the scenes she had buried these past three years, the excruciating sorrow and the agonizing misery. And all the things that happened and made her suffer was the grimoire’s fault, the grimoire with a broken bronze face that was staring at her with its dead eyes right now.

Biting her trembling lips, the witch took a deep breath as she didn’t want to lose her composure. She didn’t want to wail in sadness, to weep in sorrow, nor to scream in anguish. The twins were sleeping on the bed behind her, and she didn’t want to wake them up only to have them find their mother was drowning in the lament.

“I’m sorry…”

A muffled chuckle leaving her throat when the book suddenly uttered those two words.

“It’s… It’s okay… You don’t need to apologize,” stuttering, she raised her head to face the hovering grimoire.

“Eira…”

The guilt in the grimoire started to prick its … heart. 

Zeit didn’t know whether the pain was in its heart or its mind. It was the emotion, the sadness, the grief, the pain, something so human that was now torturing it.

It was happy to see the beautiful smile of her from the wedding picture she placed on the dressing table. And surely if it could curl its lips, the book would smile when it saw another picture next to it that showed her figure with her husband, and the newly born twins inside their arms. 

However, behind those happiness that was being captured for eternity on the piece of photographs, Zeit was the one who tortured her, her lover, and her past lover years ago. And the Outcast Astral couldn’t stop feeling the guilt, for His sin was too much and unforgivable.

“You know, I… got married… with your pawn. Not because I wanted to please you, nor because I pity him.”

The book didn’t say any words, as it wanted to let the woman talk. Also, it wanted to hear her voice, because the book really missed it. 

“I love him. I love Cor Leonis.”

The pair of her black eyes were moving to see the pictures she put on display on the wooden table. A thin smile passed over her face as she caught the sweet memories in the pictures. Taking a deep breath, she turned her head to the two sleeping children on the bed afterwards. They were hugging each other, and the warmth sipped into her chest when she saw how peaceful their sleeping faces were.

“... and look at them. They’re my children. They’re cute, aren’t they?”

The book gave a few seconds pause before finally replied, “Yes…”

A single line of tears had streamed down from her right eyes, because the woman couldn’t hold her emotion anymore. She turned her head, looking back at the grimoire then spoke with her quivering voice, “Please… let me be the last of your selfish desire. Don’t… don’t hurt my children… Like the way you hurt me.”

The book didn’t want to see her tears anymore. It only wanted to see her smile and to hear her laughter. But it was the villain in her life who trampled on her heart, and on the heart of the people she loved.

It had already made the promise with Cor Leonis years before. To stop all of this madness. To give her the happiness. To protect her and the people she loved. It just needed to make another promise to her. The same promise it made to her husband.

“I promise.”

Hearing its answer, the woman gave him a smile, pleased by the two words it said.

“Thanks… Zeit,” she whispered and looked at the broken face of the grimoire.

It was over.

The suffering was finally over. The curse of the grimoire had met its end.

The Astral wouldn’t break His promise, right?

Inhaling another deep breath, Eira wiped the tears from her cheeks. The sigh of relief slipping out from her lips as the weight had been lifted from her shoulders. 

Tapping her cheeks for a few times, the woman looked at the clock on the wall then walked out from her room without saying any other words.

“Where are you going?” the book asked, curious because the woman didn’t lock it down and let it hover on her left side.

“Cooking. Cor will come home soon.”

"You won't lock me down?"

She halted her feet then looked at the eerie grimoire. Another smile passed over her face...

...and the witch shook her head afterhand.

* * *

_Thank you for letting me stay by your side…_

_Thank you for trying to forgive me…_

* * *

**M.E. 762**

A three years old girl moved the pen in her hand to draw a circle on a piece of paper. She frowned, looking at the same circle that had been drawn beforehand by her mother on different paper. She pouted when she had finished the drawing, not impressed because she had few mistakes and the circle was a bit different from the example that was given by her mother.

“It’s okay. Here, just use mine. Do this with your finger,” moving closer to her daughter, Eira took Elena’s right hand, guiding her tiny forefinger to touch the paper. 

“Like this, slowly,” she made the girl touch the circle she drew, from the outer part, the inner part, to the words engraved inside it, one by one until nothing left untouched.

“Follow my words.” still holding her daughter's hand, Eira whispered the incantation on Elena’s ear.

Looking straight to the circle on her front, the raven-haired little girl chanted the spell, word by word. She frowned after her mother stopped whispering the words then tilted her head because the girl didn't understand what was going to happen.

Gasping, a wide smile passed over little Elena’s face when the paper started to float. She hastily turned her head to her mother and raised her voice in excitement, “Mommy!”

“Great! You can, Elena,” caressing her daughter’s head softly, Eira looked at the sparkling blue eyes of the tiny girl who grinned at her then looked back to the floating paper which then fell suddenly to the floor.

“Ah… No… It fall,” she pouted then looked back at her mother who giggled softly at her.

“We can try it again later.” 

“Mommy,” her son—who was actually hugging Eira while she taught his sister—finally opened his mouth. Carl clutched the back of Eira’s dress then snuggled on her back. The boy had stayed there for ten minutes, quietly, and perhaps he had spent all of his patience or bored because his playmate was learning the magic spell meanwhile he couldn’t.

“Yes, my dear?” Eira moved her body then gently pulled the boy to sit on her lap.

“Carl want protect Daddy… Elena can magic… Carl can magic...” Carl crooked his brown eyebrows, curling his lips while complaining to his mother.

“Of course you can protect Daddy. Not only Daddy, but you can protect Elena too…”

“But… But... Mommy no teach Carl.” 

“Carl can no magic,” Elena replied innocently.

But the boy pouted more hearing the answer from his sister. Looking at her mother with his damp eyes, Carl asked, “Mom, why Carl can no magic?” 

“Because…” rolling her eyes, Eira glanced at the floating grimoire on her left side that giggled in a playful manner. 

“No, I don’t know the answer!” the book replied then hovering away until it escaped her field of vision.

Biting her lower lips, she moved her eyes to see the curious face of her children. Sometimes, she couldn’t find a good answer to explain difficult things to them. And finally, after giving a few seconds pause, she replied, “Because… Daddy can’t use magic.”

The two looked at her in puzzlement, seemingly they didn’t quite understand her answers. She then continued, “Dad can’t use magic, but he’s strong. He can’t use magic, but Dad can protect us.”

“Then… Why Mommy said Elena should protect Daddy? Daddy can protect us. Why Daddy no protect Daddy?” Elena tilted her head, looking at her mother with the blue eyes that sparked in curiosity.

“He can’t fight alone. So, we should help him,” she answered, trying to find the simplest one to be given to them.

However, the two kept showering her with other questions one by one. Eira occasionally bit her lower lips whenever she gave a pause to find the proper answer. And at that moment, Zeit hovered to her front, observing the confused look of her, teasing her but kindly helping her to answer their questions afterwards.

Their thirst for knowledge would never be quenched, not until they were satisfied after throwing their mother with hundred questions that made her exhausted. And seeing how the witch looked at the book in confusion whenever she couldn’t answer their question was enough to amuse Zeit.

* * *

_You don’t have to forgive me..._

* * *

A little boy who was holding a twig pouted at the tall man in front of him. Raising the twig higher with his little hand, Carl hit his father’s leg with it while yelling at the man.

Cor who was talking with a hunter glanced down to the boy then apologizing after he asked Carl to be quiet. Sighing, the marshal resumed his speech even though there was a yelling boy in the background—the boy didn’t want to listen to his father.

“Thanks, Dave. Sorry for Carl,” Cor uttered after their conversation met its end.

“Ahaha. Don’t mind it. It’s great seeing how energetic he is,” Dave bowed down to pat the boy who was still hitting his father before excusing himself.

“Slay daemon! Carl protect Mommy! Carl protect Elena! Carl protect Daddy!”

Of course, Cor didn’t feel anything when Carl hit or stabbed his leg with the twig. Looking down at the brown-haired boy, Cor chuckled then crouched down. Placing his palm on Carl’s head, the boy finally stopped hitting him but glaring at Cor.

“Hei, hei. Why were you hitting me?”

The boy curled his lips, “Elena learn magic. Carl learn sword.”

_Ah, that was why he held the twig._ Cor stroked Carl’s head, chuckling because of how cute the tiny boy was. Staring at the shimmering black eyes that were glaring at him, the man then held the little Leonis boy and stood with him in his arms.

“Carl wants to learn sword fighting?” Cor asked.

“Um…” he nodded. “Like Daddy.”

Carrying his son, the marshal walked away from the city's previous entrance to a certain alleyway, advancing his way to the only clinic in Lestallum. The man took his steps as slow as possible because he wanted to talk more with his son. “Why?”

“Carl... Carl... Carl want to protect Daddy, Mommy, and Elena.” Carl moved his eyes to see the twig in his hand and fiddled with it. “Mommy say Elena shud protect Daddy. And… and we shud help Daddy because Daddy can’t fight alone.”

Cor frowned, trying to digest the information he just got from his son. He knew that Eira had started to teach Elena the magic, even though the man thought that it was still too early for Elena to learn it. But why would she tell them to protect him?

* * *

_Because in the end…_

* * *

Eira gave a thin smile when she gazed at the sleeping twins on her lap. The girl clutched on her dress while the boy hugged her right hand. They asked her to tell them the bedtime story and it only took fifteen minutes to make them sleep—they didn’t even hear half of the story.

Closing the book, she placed it on the table next to the sofa where she sat. The woman then looked down at the carpet, finding out that their father had also slept after listening to the fairytale she read. Staring at his sleeping face, the woman let out a small chuckle. The stern looks, the crooked brows, and the unrelaxed forehead, Cor was always like that when he slept. But, this time he had the rival, because their little boy also wore the same expression as his father when he slept.

She actually wanted to stay there, observing those three Leonis as they slept. However, the old man would strain his head if he slept like that. Also, his husband was in the way because Eira should put the twins to their beds. She didn’t want to jump over his body while carrying the children in her arms.

“Cor,” she whispered, as soft as possible not to wake the twins up. Bending her body forward, she stretched her free hand to touch Cor’s face and tapped it gently for a few times. “Cor.”

“Mmm,” the man frowned before opening his eyes slowly then blinking for three times. He raised his head to see the smiling figure of his wife then giving an inaudible gasp realizing that he had just slept. Who could blame him? His wife’s voice as she told them the bedtime story was so soothing he couldn’t help but sleep after listening to it.

“I need to put them on their beds,” she whispered before shushing the twins since they moved in their sleep. It would be another struggle if one of them wakes up, because the other tends to follow. They would forget how to sleep then ask her to continue the stories. Or worse, the twins would play until midnight, exhaust themself before they decided to sleep.

“Oh… Right… Sorry… I fell asleep,” the man whispered with his hoarse voice then getting up from the floor. He softly unclasped Elena’s tiny fingers from her mother’s dress then brought her to the small bed in that same room.

Freeing her hand from Carl’s arms, Eira held him, shushing him to prevent him from waking up then walked to the other bed in the room. Placing him on the soft mattress, she covered his body with a blanket, caressing his head for a few times then moving to the other bed and did the same thing to his sister.

Lifting her head to see the half-asleep man who was waiting for her, she smiled then left the room with him.

“Eira.”

She turned her head when they arrived on the first floor. Moving her sight to the lustrous blue eyes of the man, she replied, “Yes?”

“Don’t you think that it’s too early for Elena to learn the magic?”

The smile disappeared from her face upon hearing his question. Realizing that Cor saw how she flinched by it, Eira quickly smiled then averted her eyes from him. She made her way to their room while answering, “No. I learnt my first spell when I was three.”

“When you were seven, Eira.”

She halted her steps right before the door. The hand that was raised in the air stopped midway as she wanted to turn the knob. Digging her teeth onto her lower lips, she decided not to give any response to his sentence and proceeded to open the door.

“Eira,” Cor caught her hand when she entered the room. Softly closed the door, the man held her shoulders then turned her body so she faced him.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, looking at the damp eyes of her. There was a glimpse of sadness through her gaze, Cor knew that something bothered her and made her worried. He didn’t want the woman to bear the worry alone. He had promised to be by her side, to make her happy, to make her smile. He knew that she kept another secret from him, and he wished the woman wanted to share it with him.

“I… I am just worried,” the brittle voice escaped from her slightly quivering lips.

The man didn’t speak, for he wanted her to finish her sentences. He shut his lips, staring at her face as she told him the other things.

“I… I always died in those past… I often failed to wake up from those slumbers… And when I woke up… I always killed myself… or...”

Seeing the line of tears slipped down from the corner of her eyelids, the man bit the inner-side of his mouth. He didn’t expect that the woman was actually having those kinds of thoughts all this time. And she kept it alone by herself, without sharing it with him.

But he didn’t blame her, because the man also had one or two secrets he never told to the woman.

“These kinds of things are the first for me. I’m afraid… I just… I’m afraid I can’t protect them… I’m afraid I can’t protect you…” 

“Eira…”

“I… At least by teaching Elena the magic… She can heal you… She can heal Carl… She may protect herself and her brother.”

“But, she was only three…” 

“It’s for her future,” she raised her voice, even though she maintained it not to be too loud. Giving a pause for regaining her composure, another brittle voice leaving her lips, “I… I won’t force her if she says that she doesn’t want to learn magic anymore… ”

The man gave a heavy sigh, heart shrouded by the uneasiness after hearing her reason. Pulling her body inside his sturdy arms, the man caressed her back, kissing her forehead then shutting his eyelids. 

The long forgotten pain pierced his chest when she cried on his chest. The way she quivered in her lament reminded him of the promises the grimoire made to him and another truth it told him. The forgotten truth from the grimoire that was floating on her left side. From the grimoire that couldn’t be seen by him. From the grimoire that was staring at them silently.

* * *

_Everything is my fault..._

* * *

**M.E. 763**

Cor walked down the stairs after putting his children to the bed. Finding out that Eira was sitting on the dining chair with a pile of documents in front of her, the man sighed then walked to his wife. He placed both of his hands on her shoulders, massaging it gently then whispered, "You're not tired?"

"Umm… Just a little more." 

Cor moved his eyes to look at the documents containing the new recipe of potion she wanted to create with Kimya. There was a slight possibility that it would be capable of protecting the people from the starscourge which was more contagious these days, and increasing the immunity so the infection rate could be decreased. Since that day, she kept researching the potion, looking at the records of her failure attempts and writing the new formula every night which she would experiment the next day.

"Are you okay?" pulling the chair next to her, Cor took a seat then faced the raven-haired woman who didn’t lift her gaze from the documents. He took a few strands of her long hair then tucked it softly behind her ear, observing her serious expression as she wrote down on her paper.

"Yes," she smiled while glancing at him for a second before returning her gaze to the sea of words on the table.

"Monica said you fainted yesterday, in the clinic. And turned out it was the third time this month."

The hand that was clutching the pen stopped moving when Eira heard his sentences. Turning her head to her husband, she looked at him with a dumbfounded expression.

"You didn't tell me. Why?" Cor asked, crooking his eyebrows as he begged for the answer from his wife.

"I… Just don't want to make you worried."

"But knowing that you hid it from me just makes me worried more, Eira."

Giving off a long sigh, Eira looked back at her documents then continued to write. "I'm just tired that time."

"Three times, Eira?" Cor placed his hand on her right hand, stopping her from writing. "Please don't force yourself. Okay?"

She gave a slight pause before finally placed her pen down then turned her body to face her man. "I'm okay, Cor."

Sighing, Cor tucked another few strands of her hair behind her left ear. He rubbed her cheek with his thumb, observing how pale her skin was. "Taking care of the twins by yourself while I'm going on the mission, helping Kimya, helping the clinic, healing the glaives and hunters. You already did so much." 

Chuckling softly, Eira reached for the hand that gently stroked her cheek. "Don't you forget that I was overwork Heallint." 

"You're Eira Leonis now," moving his palm to the top of her head, Cor caressing her head. "Come on. Let's sleep." 

She gave a few seconds pause before finally responding to him with a simple nod. Turning back her body to face the table, she moved her hands slowly to tidy up her documents.

Cor watched the way those slender fingers moved to reach the documents and papers, and organize them into one big pile. The man didn't open his mouth even though he noticed that those hands were trembling as she moved.

...and he realized that soon their beautiful life would come to an end.

Just like what was told by the book, after it made the promise with him.

* * *

_But, even though it was only for a fleeting moment..._

* * *

The dead eyes of the broken grimoire were watching the two children not far from it. The raven-haired girl was chasing her brother. They ran around while laughing and the boy sometimes hid himself behind the people nearest from him.

“Ah! Carl! Be careful!” Vyv exclaimed when the boy suddenly jumped onto his table and pushed down a pile of magazines from there. Fortunately, Carl didn’t bump into his camera and dropped it to the ground.

The little marshal jumped over to the weapon shop and he almost bumped to the man who then yelled at the boy. But even so, the old man wasn’t angry because actually their laughter brought joy in the atmosphere. He just worried that the kids would stumble, fall, and get injured.

Under the vast murkiness without the warmth of the sun nor the beauty of the moon and stars, the people often forgot how to smile or to laugh. However, listening to the laughter of the twins, and looking at how wide their smiles were, those people unwittingly lifted the corner of their lips. Those innocent souls proved to them that even the tainted sky would never prevent those tiny angels to smile and laugh. And, even though sometimes those kids would make a mess—like jumping to the table and dropping the things from it which they did to the Vyv’s stand—, or bump onto them, they were unable to get angry at them.

Eira who was in the middle of her conversation with Monica could only apologize to those men. She called the twins and asked them to stop, yet, those little Leonis didn’t want to listen and kept playing instead.

Carl ran toward Uncle Cid, hugging his leg and used it as a hiding spot. Chasing her brother, Elena then hugged Cid’s other leg. They played peek-a-boo there while the old man laughed then yelled at them to be careful when they ran to the other spots.

When she finally finished talking with Monica, Eira scurried to her children hastily. The grimoire followed her slightly behind while silently staring at how the witch moved her trembling legs and forced them to speed up their pace.

“Ah!” 

The book looked down at the woman who suddenly fell to the hard ground. The twins stopped laughing and widened their eyes when they saw their mother. And the loud thud made the people nearby stop their activity and looked at the medic in worry.

“Mommy!!” The two ran toward their mother in a hurry, afraid because it was the first time for them to see their mother fall like that. 

“Eira, are you okay?” being closer to her position, Monica left her post and crouched beside the woman who struggled to sit up. 

Zeit didn’t talk, it was only observing the twins who crouched in front of her. 

Carl had cried seeing the small graze on Eira’s knee, while Elena tried to make a magic circle to heal her mother which of course failed to be done by the little witch.

“Mommy… Carl is sorry… Carl play too much… and Carl not protect Mommy…” 

“Mommy! It’s okay! Elena will heal the wounds!” 

Glancing to Monica who had already chuckled seeing the twins’ reaction, Eira laughed softly then patting their heads. “Mommy is fine.”

“But Mommy bleeding…”

“Elena can heal Mommy!”

The book chuckled seeing how the little marshal was such a crybaby while the little witch was such a confident one. Carl hugged his mother, hiding his face inside her arm and sobbing in his whisper. Meanwhile, Elena kept trying to make a proper magic circle while chanting a random incantation. But after failing for many times, the little witch began to cry, saddened by the fact that she couldn’t heal her mother yet.

“What troublesome kids,” the book couldn’t hold its true nature as it gave its comment. Eira didn’t scold the book for its mock, instead, the woman glanced at the broken face of the grimoire then letting out a muffled giggle.

It watched her as she patted their heads then asked them to stand up, staring at how tender her eyes had become whenever those eyes of her reflected the figure of her children. There was a happiness that enveloped its consciousness, because of the lovely scene she gave into its sight.

Of course, the book couldn’t stop feeling guilty, even after it finally being given the chance to return by her side like this, and even after the woman finally forgave it. It wished that her sweet smile would never disappear. It wished that their happiness would always go on forever. It wished that she could see them grow up.

But, the woman had lost most of her soul fragments, because it was the price she should give for breaking its curse years ago. And what was left would be destroyed one by one, crippling her body slowly, until nothing was left and the woman would sleep for eternity.

* * *

_I’m glad that you can show me your smile…_

_At the end of this time..._

* * *

A pair of her black eyes were moving as she followed the movement of two children who were playing in the dining room. The twins had moved the chairs away and were now sitting under the table. There were picture books scattered around them and they used his father’s flashlight as a lamp. The two talked endlessly, and it seemed that Elena taught something to Carl because she was speaking while pointing at one of the books. She tapped the book for many times and babbling nonsense meanwhile Carl who sat next to her could only nod, rub his chin, crook his eyebrows, and stare at the book in a serious manner.

A smile passed over her face as she caught their figures, and the pleasant warmth seeped into her chest when she heard their laughter.

Cor who was standing near the stairs and having the conversation with someone over the phone finally bid his goodbye and ended his phone call. Putting the phone into his pocket, the man crouched down to see the twins and asked them what they were doing.

“Daemon!!” Carl shouted then ran out from the table while holding his small wooden sword. The brown-haired little marshal dashed toward his father and pretended to hit him with the sword.

“Aagh!” pretending to be hurt by his son, Cor fell to the ground. The old man then smiled seeing how Carl jumped in merriment.

"Carl kill daemon!” 

Chuckling, Cor sat down and pulled Carl inside his embrace then tickling him. “Tickling attack!”

“Nooo! Ahahaha! Elena!! Help Carl! Ahaha!” laughing loudly, Carl was struggling to free himself from his father.

Elena took her empty water pistol then scurried toward her father. “Go away from Carl!”

She imitated the gun sound while pretending to shoot his father. And once again, Cor pretended to be attacked and fell again to the floor.

“Your husband,” the grimoire on Eira’s left muttered, and the witch only replied to it with a soft chuckle.

The twins then played by themselves after Cor stood up and patted their heads. He asked them to be careful as they played and made sure not to hurt each other before walking toward his wife who was sitting on the sofa in the living room. The man took a seat next to her then leaned his back against the soft backrest of the sofa.

"How's it?" she asked, knowing that Cor had just been talking with Gladiolus, discussing the plan to retrieve back the Crown City.

"They had decided to build the base inside the underground station. The other options are too vulnerable," he answered, taking out his phone from his pocket then placing it on the coffee table in front of them.

"Is it okay... for you… not to help them?" 

"I put my trust in Gladiolus. He should be capable of leading them. Also, I need to protect this city," the man was giving a thin smile as he looked at his wife, "And you… and those little twins."

Eira let out a weak chuckle then turned her head to watch their twins. Carl was still holding his wooden sword and now he pointed it at Elena. Elena aimed her small plastic pistol at her brother and they started to have a fake battle. The two ran around the dining room, hiding between the chairs and table and pretending to attack each other.

"I wonder... if you were like that… when you were… four years old." Moving her head, the woman looked at her husband. Reaching his cheek with her trembling fingers, she caressed him while a smile bloomed on her face.

"Hmm… I'm not sure. But Elena is a hundred percent your clone." The man shifted his gaze from the twins to the woman who was staring at him with her tender gaze.

"Really?" she tilted her head slightly, not believing the statement he said. 

"Physically yes, but, you were a shy kid. Like, Carl. He often hides behind you when someone he doesn’t know talks to you."

"Was I… like that?" 

"You hid behind William whenever I was nearby." 

Eira giggled hearing his answer, imagining herself hiding behind her father when seeing Cor. She was too small at that time and honestly the woman couldn't really recall it. Raising the corner of her lips, the woman thought that it was funny, remembering how her husband was her father’s best friend. The twenty-nine-years-old Cor at that time would never imagine that the five-years-old Eira would be his wife in the future, indeed.

The woman scrutinized his face, moving her eyes to the unrelaxed eyebrows of him even in his most relaxed state. Observing his face, she tried to visualize his younger visage, the young marshal in his twenties who visited his best friend’s house and met the little raven-haired girl.

"Perhaps… that was… because you're scary. Stern look… crooked eyebrows…" she tapped on his forehead, "... and you never smiled."

A man gave off a chuckle then looked at her as she leaned on his shoulder. Cor gazed at her, admiring the way she watched the twins who couldn't stop laughing and running around in their house. This kind of scenery gave a pleasant warmth in his chest, a sense of serenity and peace. 

In the deepest of his heart, the man hoped the time would stop just like this, never moving on, with him staring at her smile as she saw their children, with him feeling her warmth that enveloped him in overwhelming happiness.

Cor circled one of his arms around her shoulder, gently stroking her head then fiddled the strands of her long hair. He specifically asked her not to cut it extremely short anymore since he knew how much she loved her long hair, and also, he preferred it long. Oh, but, he didn't hate her short hair at all. Well, Cor just loved her, no matter what kind of hairstyle she chose. Perhaps, Cor only loved the sensation when he played with her long hair like this, twirling it with his fingers, fiddling with it, and tucking it behind her ears. 

"Sometimes… I'm sad... knowing that... they had… never seen… the sun…"

Blinking, the man stopped fiddling with her hair. Her words just reminded him that these pleasant moments were only temporary because when he opened the door, he would be thrown back to the harsh reality. 

The sun was not spreading its warmth to the world. The blue sky was not there when they looked up above. The twins would never see them, nor the gracious moon and twinkling stars, unless the King returned from his long slumber and brought back the light to their world.

They grew up without the warmth of the sun. They never saw the golden bead rising on the east and setting on the west. They never played under the heat. They never admired the beauty of night with the moon and the stars. 

"They will, won't they?" Cor asked.

"Yeah… Soon…"

Of course the woman knew exactly when will the dawn come. But she didn't want to tell anyone about it. She couldn't let them know the harsh truth about the future, about what would be sacrificed in exchange for the sun.

One time, Cor asked her about whether she knew about the future or not. But the woman refused to say, not only because she didn't want him to know, but also because she was afraid that if she told him, the future would be changed and she would destroy everything. Again.

Shutting her eyes, Eira tried not to think about it then opened her eyelids to stare at those tiny figures who brought laughter in the atmosphere. Somehow, there was a glimpse of sadness that tainted her mind. There was a dread, a premonition, and there was someone in her head who was whispering the things she didn't want to hear.

She was afraid of being unable to see them growing up. She was afraid that she would be unable to protect them, or to protect the man she loved the most. She knew about the future, and the knowledge itself was piercing her heart and shattered it into pieces.

There was another harsh truth that was waiting to be unveiled. And the woman always tried hard not to admit it.

But, before she sank deeper inside her dread, she felt the warmth on her head, from the large palm of the man's hand that was caressing her tenderly.

She took a deep breath, filling her aching lungs with the air that mingled with his scent. Ceasing the bad thought that permeated her mind, she brought her gaze to the twins who sat down on the chairs. They had opened a story book and read it together, perhaps, finally they had already tired and sleepy. Even, Carl rubbed his eyes a few times and was not as lively as minutes ago.

"I'm happy… to be their mother," she muttered suddenly, in her weak whisper as she smiled while capturing the moment with her eyes.

Cor slightly furrowed his eyebrows. The faint trace of sadness was emitted from his lustrous blue eyes which reflected her figure as she stated those words. He kissed her forehead and smiled when the woman glanced at him.

"I'm also happy to have you as their mother. They're the greatest gift in my life. Thank you." Cor smiled.

Eira replied to him with a thin smile from her pale lips. Moving her head, she looked back at the twins, watching them in silence while snuggling on Cor’s chest.

Cor didn’t lift his gaze from the woman inside his embrace. Her face was pale, more than usual, and even her lips were losing its pretty color. The hands on her lap were quivering slightly, and these past weeks, the woman couldn’t hold their children for a long time. 

It was already hard for her to walk, and she spent most of her days in the house. She stopped helping the people in the clinic, and she hadn’t visited Kimya to make the potion they were researching. It was getting hard for her to use her magic, even one spell could make her pants heavily and almost losing her consciousness.

Cor also stopped taking the mission far from Lestallum, focusing on patrolling around the area while training the new hunters. He didn’t want to be away from her, honestly, not even for a second. But he had duties and responsibilities, also, he needed to protect humanity's last stand from the vicious daemon.

But, the most painful thing was explaining about it to the twins. They kept asking why their mommy was sick and pale. In the morning they would ask their mother whether she was healed or not. And, when Elena promised them to study hard about the magic and healing spell, they could only tell her their gratitude while suffering because… she could never heal her mother.

Biting the inside of his mouth, the man struggled not to let the excruciating sorrow create the tears and made it fall from his dampened eyes. He always knew that nothing would go on forever, and even, the bliss he had would eventually meet its end. 

It was one of the last secrets he kept from the witch. The heart wrecking truth the grimoire gave at him after he forced it to make a promise.

_I'll fulfill your promise… to end all of this… to stop hurting her… just like what you wished…_

_But…_

_She had lost most of her power…_

_And, even if she opened her eyes at this time…_

_She wouldn't have it long…_

The bitter memories made its way into his mind as he deliberately closed his eyes. His head played the scenes from the past that tortured him until this day. The things that he wished would never happen, the scene that stabbed his heart every time he caught the figure of the woman he loved.

In these last few months, the woman sometimes cried in the middle of night. Unconsciously pulling her hair and clawing her scars, she screamed with her weak whisper, as if she was being tormented by an excruciating pain. And when it happened, Cor could only wrap her body with his arms, caressing her head and whispering the words to calm her until she stopped crying and slept inside his embrace.

The other time he found her unable to respond and staring straight in emptiness. She didn't answer him when he called her name. And at that time, Cor brought her to their room, hugging her while crying and prayed she would regain her consciousness.

The hardest part was when it happened in front of the twins. Couldn't find any other appropriate reason, Cor finally told them that their mother was sick and she needed their help. He asked them to always obey her mother and not to make her sad. And the most painful request he made to the twins was to keep it secret from their mother, because she would be sad if the twins knew that their mother was sick.

After stating his request, just like what he expected from the twins, they asked whether their mother could be healed or not. And at that time, even though he didn't want to, Cor was making a lie as he stated that her mother would be as healthy as before.

_Her soul was shattered into few pieces of fragments. Most of it was destroyed when she broke the seal of memories from the past…_

_And when it was only one left… she would be…_

Cor didn't want to believe those words, he refused to accept the truth. Even after being tortured for many times, her suffering wouldn't stop just like that. And Cor decided, to bring the smile on her face, to bring the happiness in her life, even only for a fleeting moment.

Eira was fine until one year ago, and at that time he was too naive to think that everything was going to be fine. He thought that the book was lying to him. But then he noticed how she gradually lost her health and strength, from the trembling hands, the quivering legs, and the way she lost her voice until finally she said that she couldn't use her magic anymore.

"I love you…" 

It was a faint whisper, from her lips which suddenly let out those three beautiful words. She didn't know why there was an unbearable urge to state those words. There was a feeling, a whisper in her mind which told her that probably she would never say it anymore.

The witch had lost almost all of her soul fragments. She knew that she would not be here anymore. She knew that anytime could be her last time, and it was the more reason for her to appreciate the moments.

Perhaps, when she closed her eyes tonight, she wouldn't wake up inside the man's embrace. Perhaps, tonight was the last time she could see the twins' smiles and hear their sweet laughter.

She didn't want to think about it. Wondering about the unknown future, speculating about the end of everything.

The thought of never seeing them grew up surely made the tears well up beneath her eyelids. But, for today, she didn't want the sorrow to surround her, to make her sink in the bottomless misery.

A long deep sigh escaping her throat as she tried to shove away the thought that smeared her mind. She was tired, more, more than usual. And the air gradually became colder, even though she was inside her lover's warm embrace. 

"I love you too," Cor said.

She loved how his hoarse voice gave a pleasant ring in her ears, how he gently stroked her head, how he planted another kiss on her forehead. It was so comfortable and pleasant. 

Shutting her heavy eyelids, she listened to the steady breathing of the man she loved the most and the faint laughter of their children.

"Thank you… for loving me…"

Cor stopped moving his hand, as he heard her whisper. It was too soft, and almost imperceptible. 

At that exact moment the dread shrouded his mind. The heart inside his chest began to beat in tumultuous thud. Even he couldn’t hear the laughter of his children anymore since the fright haunted him for his bad premonition.

She had closed her eyes, no longer staring at the figure of their children. He wished the woman was just sleeping, as usual, just like the night before, and she would wake up in the dark morning to greet him with her lovely smile. But, something was different today.

Glancing at the twins who were still busy with their picture book, the man looked back at her and softly called her name, "Eira…"

But the woman was not responding. She kept shutting her eyelids, even though there was a faint smile on her face. 

"Eira… Are you sleeping?" bringing his hand to her cheek, he stroked her pale skin with his thumb, hoping that she muttered or moved her body to snuggle at him. Just like what she usually did whenever she slept inside his arms.

"Eira…?"

There were a lot of things they hadn't done. The dawn hadn't come yet, and she hadn't accompanied their children to play under the sun, yet. She hadn't seen them grow up, as a teenager, as a young adult, as an adult. She wouldn't know their faces when they grew up, when they found the love of their life, when they built their own families meanwhile she grew old with him and watched them in happiness. 

But the woman just stayed there, unmoving, and not replying to his voice that called her in worry.

The man begged, in his heart, that she was only sleeping. She was only sleeping. She was only sleeping. She wouldn't leave him alone, right? She would open her eyes tomorrow, right? She was just too exhausted today and slept inside his embrace, and when tomorrow comes, she would wake up first and stare at him while waiting for the man to open his eyes, right?

Cor opened his lips to call her name for once more, but a magic circle was drawn in front of his chest. It gleamed in white light before shattering in the air and disappeared.

Cor frowned, wondering what was that and when he looked on their front, a grimoire had been floating there, facing him with its broken face.

The book stared at the woman who had shut her eyelids. She smiled, and for the book, her smile was the most beautiful one in this world. If only it could raise the corner of its lips, surely Zeit would also smile, because the book finally could make the woman happy at the end of her life in this time. It meant that even though the Aion was cruel at her, he was successfully making her happy, wasn't he?

The grimoire moved its dead bronze eyes to the man who was staring at it with his lustrous blue eyes that had been stained by the sorrow. Cor should have remembered its words. When the book appeared in front of them, it meant that their time had met its end… and Zeit would fulfill its promise.

But, perhaps the book should wait for a moment because the twins had dashed to their father who was struggling to hold his tears as his children asked him the question.

"Mommy is sleeping?" Carl who was hugging his chocobo plush walked to their parents, asking the question with his innocent tone.

"Ssshh! Carl, don't be noisy or Mommy will wake up!" Elena bumped her twin and scolded him in her whisper.

"Ah… Yes… Mommy… Mommy is sleeping," there was a quiver in his hoarse voice as Cor answered Carl's question. Giving a quick glance at the reposing woman in his hand, Cor moved his trembling free hand to pat the head of the twins. "So… Can you go to sleep by yourself?"

Carl quickly nodded while Elena frowned seeing her father. She thought that her father was being weird, but she didn't understand why.

"Good night, Daddy. Good night, Mommy." Carl whispered softly as he smiled to their parents.

Seeing it, Elena did the same and smiled at her father before staring at her mother. She wanted to ask something but her brother had tugged her hand. And even though she was reluctant, the little girl followed her brother to climb the stairs to their bedroom.

Cor clenched his fists as he waited the twins went upstairs and disappeared to their bedroom. And by the time he heard the sound of the door being closed, the line of tears streaming down from his blue eyes.

Not giving a damn care about the grimoire, Cor was hugging his wife. Weeping while calling her name, the man tightened his embrace, clenching his hands and surely if she was not shutting her eyelids she would complain that his nails were stabbing her skin.

"Eira…"

He called her name over and over, wishing that she was only pretending to be asleep, wishing that she would open her eyes and chuckle at him. 

"Eira… Don't leave me…"

The man pleaded in his cry. He had known that this day would come. He had known that she wouldn't have it long even though finally they were enveloped by the bliss. But, he wasn't ready, yet. He would never be.

He wished she would see their children grow up. He wished she would grow older with him. He wished she would see their children laughing under the warmth of the sun, calling her 'Mommy' and pulled her hands to play with them. 

But... those wishes would never be granted.

"Eira… Don't leave me… Please…"

Those frail whispers would never wake her up. Those voices would never reach her anymore.

"Eira…"

The woman would never call his name anymore, with the overflowing affection she conveyed as she stared at him.

"Eira… Please…"

She would never stare at him with her alluring eyes anymore, with the love that sparked from her enchanting eyes whenever she called his name.

"Eira…"

It was useless… no matter how loud he called her name, no matter how many times he begged, she wouldn't return to his side, she wouldn’t open her eyes anymore.

"Eira…" 

...because their fleeting moment and their sweet story had met its end.

* * *

_Eira..._

_I'm sorry…_

_Because in the end…_

_I hurt the man you loved..._

* * *

**M.E. 768**

The dazzling sun spread its warmth to the world, cascading the golden ray from the blue canvas above. The white billowing clouds were travelling with the wind, gracefully, without any black stain that smeared their purity.

The chirping birds were leaping from branch to branch as they sang a beautiful song from a distance. The green leaves were swaying as the wind breeze. And the small colorful flowers were blooming on the ground.

A pair of lustrous blue eyes were gazing at a picture he pinched between his thumb and forefinger. The tenderness was being emitted from his eyes as he caught the figure of a woman in her wedding dress, standing next to him that was being captured for eternity on a piece of paper. He loved her alluring black eyes, her short beautiful hair with the same color as the night sky, and her lips that curved into the sweetest smile.

Seeing it, his mind travelled to the reminiscence of the past, when the woman stood on his left side, stating her vow to love him until the death do them apart in front of the priest on their small wedding in the city of the light. He would never forget her smile as she held his hand, and put the ring on his left fourth finger. And he would never forget the softness of her lips as they kissed at that time, when finally she took his last name and officially became his wife.

The man raised his head, looking at the two kids who would turn nine this year. They were sitting under the canopy tent, in front of the blonde man crownsguard who told them the funny stories about his old days when he went into the journey with the King and his other retainers.

Cor Leonis was smiling as he saw them laughing and begging the Argentum to tell more stories. He gave another look at the picture, reading the words engraved on the back of it before keeping it inside an old grimoire with the broken bronze face on its cover. Keeping it in the large pocket inside his coat, he then intertwined his fingers, placed his hands on his lap and watched the twins who gave the most beautiful laughter in the world.

The book had fulfilled his wish. To stop trapping them in the eternal loop of time. To give the woman the true happiness she deserved in her life. To protect their children and let them grow up without the curse of the grimoire.

Even though the man could only be by her side in a fleeting moment.

Even though the man would never be by her side anymore.

Inside the sleeping grimoire, there was a picture of their wedding day, the happiest moment in his life, the most treasured memory in his life. Behind it, there was a small handwriting, which would always bring the smile on his face whenever he saw it. Three words that she wrote, before their story met its end. 

The three words that couldn’t be heard by him any longer...

_"I love you."_

The three words he always treasured for the rest of his life…

_Eira…_

_Thank you for the memories…_

_I love you…_

_… and I will always do._

* * *

_Eira…_

_We love you…_

_...and we will always do._

* * *

_the End : Until [D]eath do Us Apart_

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a word, two, or three? maybe? :)
> 
> = = =
> 
> Next one is epilogue.  
> Thank you for your reading!!


	18. Trampl[E]d - Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My head is spinning.

**Trampl[E]d - Epilogue**

* * *

**M.E. 766**

**  
** The lustrous bead of the sun gracefully spread its warmth to the world, illuminating the smiling faces of the people who hadn’t seen it for ten years and giving color to the monochrome that haunted them before. The vast blue sky was decorated by billowing white clouds that floated above as they were being brought by the wind to travel the world. The vivid color of green from the swaying trees was the most beautiful, as they were grey and withering years before. The singing birds were playing and jumping between branches, while the laughing children were running around. It was a peaceful scenery, which was being brought by the King of the Light for he had defeated the dark.

A man in his fifty-five frowned after hearing the story from a man in front of him. What he heard was something beyond his understanding. A woman appeared suddenly in front of the King, from a peculiar magic circle, bleeding to death, and now was being treated by the medics in citadel infirmary. If it was not the King himself who told him, he wouldn’t believe such a story.

Cor Leonis excused himself from the King of Lucis, calling few of his subordinates to accompany him to the throne room as he needed to investigate it. 

The heavy tread of his footsteps were echoing in the entire room when he arrived at the empty throne room. As he looked down to the floor, he saw the trail of blood but not the magic circle that was mentioned by the King. He frowned more, asked his men to clean the scene, and proceeded his way to the infirmary.

He was drowning in his reverie as the elevator brought him down to his destination floor. Blue eyes gazed at nowhere, arms crossed in front of his chest, and his mind travelled elsewhere. There was something peculiar when he saw the blood. And when he heard about the magic circle, it piqued his curiosity.

As his eyes wandered around, the man blinked when the trace of blood on the elevator floor entered his sight. Well, he should tell his men to clean this place too.

Cor made his way to the infirmary, glancing down whenever he spotted the blood stain on the floor along his way. He didn’t know why, but somehow this woman intrigued him to know about her. Probably just a pure curiosity. Who wouldn’t? A woman suddenly appeared in front of the King, walked toward the King’s adviser, caressing that man's cheek even though no one recognized her. He was sure there were no more imperial troops here. Invader? But she should have killed the King if she was actually an invader. Also, instead of caressing the adviser’s cheek, she would have sliced that man’s throat if she indeed had any ill intention.

“Ignis. Prompto.” The man whose all of his hair almost turned grey called the two men who were staring at a ring that was being pinched between the thumb and the forefinger of the Scientia.

“Marshal.” Prompto was the one who responded while Ignis followed the blonde’s word one second later.

The marshal frowned more seeing the face of dismay which was shown by the dirty blonde man, even his hair was slightly disheveled—not like Ignis whom he knew. There were indeed few traces of blood on Ignis’s pale face. And the things that attracted Cor’s gaze was actually a ring Ignis was holding. Judging by the attention they gave to that particular ring before Cor came, perhaps it was the witch’s belonging.

“I heard from the King. Any idea who the woman is? Is she a Nif?” Cor asked.

“N-no,” Prompto replied awkwardly, a bit stuttered as he threw his glance to the disheveled dirty blonde man on his right side who was still holding a ring. Prompto didn’t know what to say to the marshal since he was being shrouded by confusion after seeing all of the woman’s belongings.

Few moments ago, not long after the medics treated her, one of them walked out from the infirmary, giving Ignis a necklace, a ring, and a white coat that had been stained by blood. Inside the pocket of the coat, there were two pictures that surely were captured by the blonde Argentum. Those were the pictures of Ignis he took in Lestallum, and yet, he couldn’t understand how a strange woman would have those pictures inside the pocket of her coat. Yes, the woman exactly knew who Ignis was, for she called his name before she lost her consciousness. But, Prompto couldn’t remember her, even the man whose name she called didn’t know anything about her.

“Not yet,” Ignis moved his gaze from the ring to the marshal, “Perhaps, we should wait until she regains her consciousness.”

“His Highness said that she called your name before losing consciousness, is it true?” Cor gazed at Ignis who then fixed his spectacles with his trembling fingers.

Giving a slight pause before answering, Ignis nodded, “Yes. She did.”

“You know her?”

“No… I don’t know… but...” Ignis turned his head to look at the white coat on his left hand, unable to finish his words since he was being tortured by hundred questions that invaded his mind after seeing the things inside her coat.

Cor followed his gaze to the familiar coat then tilted his head, “Isn’t it the coat of crownsguard medic?”

“You knew?” Prompto asked.

Of course he knew. Cor had been in crownsguard for three decades—if the last ten years was being counted—, and, obviously, he was treated by the crownsguard medic for numerous times. Even though he was the legendary _immortal_ , Cor also got injured and few sutures would be given by them as they treated his wounds. Most of them were afraid to treat him, but somehow he remembered that there was someone who always healed him—didn’t remember who, it was an old story.

“Well… It’s been a long time since the last time I saw it,” Cor mumbled, moving his gaze to the infirmary. There was something that lured his eyes to look inside, the sense of nostalgic presence, the buried memories, about the white coat of crownsguard medic and citadel infirmary. However, the man couldn’t recall it, even though somehow the warmth crept inside his chest, coursing to his entire body, through his vein, and then unknowingly made his heart beating in tumultuous thud.

“How’s her condition?” Cor asked.

“Her injuries are… somehow healed, but she’s still unconscious,” Ignis replied.

Frowning, Cor turned his head to face the infirmary door which was being shut tightly. He was curious to see the figure of the mysterious witch who appeared suddenly from a magic circle on the floor, the kind of magic he never heard of. Moreover, in this world where the crystal had already been destroyed as the price for cleansing the scourges, magic should have been erased, unless she used the orthodox kind of magic similar to the old woman of Auburnbrie. 

Magic was never Cor’s field of expertise, but the thing he was certain of: no one should have weird magic in this world.

Oh, wait, there’s a girl whose magic was a peculiar one...

“Daddy!”

It was a girl whose hair was as dark as the night sky, whose blue eyes were similar with Cor’s own eyes. A girl who unknowingly appeared in his own house in Lestallum two years ago, sleeping on the floor with her twin brother, holding a paper with their own names inside their clutching hands.

“Elena?” Cor blinked and looked down to the left, toward a little girl who wrapped his waist with her tiny arms. Surprised seeing the girl suddenly run onto him, Cor abruptly turned his head to see another kid who was running then threw his body to Cor’s waist from the other side and hugged it tightly.

“Daddy!” the brown haired boy snuggled his face to Cor’s side, gripping on Cor’s coat tightly, just like what his sister did toward Cor’s body on the other side.

“Carl? Elena? What are you doing here? I’ve told you to wait with Iris… Wait, don’t tell me you two sneak out without her knowing?”

“Elena hear someone is sick! Elena want to heal!” 

Right, the little girl had peculiar magic skills and had an obsession in being a medic. She also used a weird magic circle whenever she cast her spell, and this particular girl was the one who saved Cor’s life a week ago when he used his own body as the shield to protect the King from the flame that was being spitted out by a dying cerberus. 

“Is it a Nif? Carl want to slain the Nif!”

Meanwhile, the boy was very eager to be a crownsguard like the marshal who adopted him. Moreover, even though the little boy was still young—perhaps, the twins were around seven years old now, Cor didn’t know their birthday—he had a great talent in handling the sword. Even the boy did slain few daemons at that time when he lived in Insomnia— _right_ , a year ago the twins sneaked inside the car which transporting the supplies from Lestallum to the glaives base in Insomnia and refused to go back to the city, and since, they lived in Insomnia.

“It’s not Nif, and the medics have treated her,” Cor replied to the twins who raised their heads and looked at him in disappointed gaze. 

Elena pouted, then pulling Cor’s coat, “Elena want to heal!”

Meanwhile, Carl yelled, “Then teach me sword!”

Mouth agape, Cor scratched his own head in confusion then squatted down to place his palms on the twins’ heads. The man persuaded the two to play elsewhere, or return to their room—Cor and his twins lived in the citadel.

However, the two didn’t want to listen to him and pouted instead. The little twins then began to talk at the same time, asking Cor to play with them or anything because they wanted to be with Cor today. He asked them to wait for some more time and return to the temporary refugee post outside the citadel where Iris and Monica stayed, but the two pouted more and kept refusing his demand.

Well, the twins were always clingy these past days since the sun had gloriously shone upon their world, following Cor everywhere and everytime. The man didn’t bother it, for what he did was not dangerous since there were no more battlefields and no more enemies to be slain. But, because he didn’t know whether the witch who suddenly appeared in the throne room was dangerous or not, the man asked the twins to stay with Iris and Monica while he checked the situation. Oh well, Cor only needed to walk them back there and returned here after that.

“Ignis, Prompto, I’m sorry, it seems that I should leave,” defeated by his kids, Cor stood up straight and turned his face toward the two men who were watching him arguing with two little humans. “Can I leave this matter to you? I’ll come back later to see whether I recognize her or not. Oh, I’ll assign one or two guards here, in case she’s really an invader.”

Knowing that their dad fulfilled their wishes, the twins cheered and jumped in excitement. They held Cor’s hands, swaying it to the front and to the back while slowly pulling him away from there.

Apologizing for the ruckus the twins created, Cor walked away from there with both hands clutching the small hands of Carl and Elena.

* * *

The moon and the stars had returned to the world, adorning the dark sky and showing their beauty from the sky which was no longer stained by the dark cloud. The eerie night had disappeared and no longer gave the threat to the restless souls. When the night came, the people now could sleep in peace, smiling on their beds while admiring the silver light from the graceful moon that seeped from the window. There were threats no longer, and nothing would disturb their night because the daemon would never return.

Cor Leonis slowly opened his eyelids to stare at the unlit ceiling inside his room in the citadel. A sigh escaped his lips as the man found it actually difficult to fall asleep tonight. It was weird because there were no more reason for him not to be able to sleep. Even, he could sleep well when he lived in glaives base camp, not bothered by the fact that his sleep sometimes should be disturbed because of the swarming daemon that suddenly spawned near the base.

He was definitely tired after a whole day working while taking care of his children who were so eager to follow him around, and of course it should be the more reason for him to quickly fall asleep. But, no matter how hard he tried to, the man couldn’t sleep even for a wink.

The old man started to let his mind be occupied by the thoughts of the twins. Being a single father was not easy, but, even though he didn't know whose children they were, Cor loved them as much as he would if they were his own children.

The twins were sleeping in the room next to his, after Cor struggled to read them a story until they departed to their dream. Seeing their peaceful faces while they slept brought the serenity to the man, and the pleasant warmth never failed to find its way to his chest as he was being blessed by the presence of innocent souls who brought the colors into his life.

He reminisced the first time he saw two sleeping kids in his house in Lestallum two years ago. One night after he returned from his mission, Cor was startled finding the twins were sleeping on the floor in his living room. The door was being locked, and he was sure that no one broke into his house. The windows were tightly sealed, and by no means they could enter his house.

Cor didn’t try to wake them up, and at that time, he decided to sit silently in front of them, clueless and speechless. He thought that it was a dream, that the kids before him were only in his imagination. However, they slowly opened their eyes, sitting and rubbing their eyes before looking at their surroundings. Few seconds after Cor’s eyes met the pair of blue and black eyes that were staring at him, the twins began to cry loudly and left the old man in confusion.

Cor didn’t know what to do and tried to calm them down. It took an effort to stop their cry and tried to talk with them. Apparently, they didn’t know anything besides their own name. They didn’t know their last name, their parents’ name, what happened to them and why they were there in his house.

He inspected their clothes, only to find a paper with a weird magic circle inside the little girl’s pocket with a foreign sentence he couldn’t understand. Turned out, it was a healing spell which could only be used by the girl, and it was the only spell she could use.

After realizing that Cor couldn’t handle this matter by himself, he called Monica and Dustin, asking them to spread the information about lost children to every single hunter and glaive. The man then talked about putting them to the orphanage in Lestallum, but the twins abruptly cried upon hearing his sentences, clutching the coat of the marshal and refusing to live in the orphanage.

And at that time, Cor didn’t understand why he himself also didn’t want to leave them in the orphanage and suddenly told Monica and Dustin that he wanted to take care of those children until they found their parents.

People kept saying that the twins resembled Cor’s look. The blue eyes of the girl were the same color as his own, while the boy had the same hair color as Cor’s. Even, Cid said that the boy was the exact copy as him. The way Carl acted, talked, and furrowed his eyebrows reminded Cid of the young Leonis, unless the twin boy was smiling a lot more than him. 

One time when Gladio visited Lestallum and had the first meet with the twins, he commented, _"Are you sure you were not playing around and accidentally created those kids, huh?"_

And Cor replied with a grunt, _"Don't joke."_

Well, even until this day, no one knew about their parents, and Cor somehow loved them more than anything else in the world. He loved them as they were actually his own blood and flesh. Their smiles brought the happiness in his chest and their laughter brought the pleasant ring in his ears. Cor wondered whether he could return them to their original parents if in the future someone who claimed as their parents appeared. The man couldn’t imagine the morning without their voice calling him, _“Daddy!”_ And the man surely couldn’t bear it if he should eat his dinner alone without listening to their loud chatter.

Another sigh escaped his throat as he blinked and put an end to his reverie. Raising from his bed, the man rubbed his face with his calloused palm. He stood up, walked slowly to the arch window in his room to stare at the alluring moon in the dark canvas above.

Blinking, the man suddenly remembered that he didn’t have the chance to return to the infirmary and take a look at the witch’s face who was probably a crownsguard medic. He might remember her, right? He was the oldest crownsguard member, he should have known about the crownsguard medic too, right?

Certainly, he could wait until tomorrow to check it. But, he couldn’t sleep anyway, and visiting the infirmary which was only a few floors below the place he stayed wouldn’t hurt. 

Changing his outfit for going out, the man moved his feet hastily toward his door. Even though he was a bit impatient, the man managed to open and close the door as softly as possible since he didn’t want the twins to wake up and realized that their dad was going to have a brisk walk in the night toward the infirmary. They surely would beg to follow and then they would create a ruckus there. 

The next thing he knew, he was in the elevator, only a few seconds left before he arrived at the ground floor where the infirmary was. He couldn’t remember the way he walked down the hallway to the elevator, or when he pressed the elevator buttons. He was walking in daze, didn’t stop thinking about the witch, he even let his own muscle memory bring himself to his destination. 

When the elevator chimed and opened, he realized that there was still a blood stain on the elevator floor. Slightly crooking his eyebrows, Cor created a reminder in his head to ask his subordinate to clean it later.

Cor moved his feet faster, getting impatience in every second that passed. He eventually scurried, beating the floor harder with his heavy steps as his heart started to beat rapidly.

He wanted to meet her.

He wanted to see her…

But, he should delay his yearning for a few more seconds because he should greet the guard he assigned in front of the infirmary.

“Marshal. Good evening,” the young crownsguard bowed down at him. “May I help you?”

“Good evening. Can I check her?”

“Yes. Please,” the young crownsguard quickly replied and opened the door for the marshal.

Giving a simple nod, Cor entered the infirmary and moved his lustrous blue eyes to the figure of a sleeping woman on one of the beds in the room. The sound of the door being closed made him flinched, and at the same time, the thudding inside his chest got louder he could even hear his own heart beating. 

It started getting hard for him to even take a breath as he saw the raven-haired woman on his front. The way his heart knocked him harshly from inside made him uncomfortable. His head began to ache, as if being trampled by an invisible weight over and over. It was heavy to lift his feet, and every step he made added the burden.

He couldn’t understand what was happening to him. The dread haunted his mind, the fright gnawed his heart. However, at the same time, he was being enveloped by the nostalgic sense, and there was a warmth in his chest as he brought his body closer to the figure he yearned to see.

And there, he saw the beautiful face of a woman in her slumber which was marred by scars. Her long hair had the same color as the night sky. Her eyes were tightly shutted, but he could hear how steady her breathing was. She was alive, but… No one knew when she would open her eyes.

The man could feel the throb in his vein as he brought his hand to touch the soft warm skin of the woman. He caressed her cheek gently, trailing his fingers to every of her scars, unwittingly moving his fingers to touch her thin eyebrows, going downward to the cheek under her eyes, and moving to the south where his skin met the soft lips of her.

He blinked when the tears streamed down from both of his eyes, and at that exact moment, the man was being shrouded by the overwhelming sadness. 

He didn’t understand why. He didn’t understand his own feelings.

She was just a stranger… but why would he cry over her?

He missed her. He missed her so much. 

And he didn’t understand why he would miss a stranger.

It hurt him as he saw her sleeping face. It hurt him when he saw the scars on her skin.

It was an unbearable sadness which now permeated his heart. It was a pain which was torturing his mind. It was the tears that he shed from both of his eyes. It was the misery that pierced his chest.

But he didn't know the reason why he had those kinds of emotions, only by seeing a raven-haired stranger in front of him.

The man stood still as his eyes were fixated on the pale face of her. His trembling hand didn't stop caressing her cheek, and at that exact moment he wished the woman would open her eyes and stare at him with her alluring black eyes.

Cor didn't even realize that he knew exactly the color of her eyes, but he knew that it would be a pair of beautiful black eyes which were hidden beneath her eyelids. Cor didn’t know anything about her, but he somehow knew that her voice was the mellifluous one and he was sure that he loved listening to her voice which called his name.

_Thud!_

A loud sound of something falling down made the man flinch. Escaping from the reverie, Cor quickly turned his head toward the source of the sound. On his right side, not far from the bed, he saw a book on the floor. He was sure he didn’t see it when he entered the infirmary, and certainly, the falling book was the cause of the thudding sound he heard.

Frowning, the old man kneeled down to take the old worn out book with his slightly trembling hand. Staring straight while bringing the book closer to his eyes, the man observed the peculiar book in his hands. It was thick and heavy, with broken tendrils on its cover as the ornament. On one side of the book, there was a broken statue from the bronze. It looked like a face, an eerie sleeping face to be exact, but half of it had been destroyed and no longer there. What was left on the cover was its right eyes and half of its mouth.

The dread haunted him as he stared at the grimoire. His heart was beating in clamour as if it tried to destroy his bones and leap out from his chest. He wanted to open the book, looking at what was written inside, what kind of story it would tell, what kind of truth it would offer. However, he couldn’t feel his fingers anymore, for it was trembling hard as he brought them to touch the old grimoire cover.

When he moved his fingers to flip open the book, he noticed a peeking hard paper from the inside. And when he opened it, what he saw was something beyond his understanding.

It was a picture, being tucked in between the half burnt parchment. It was a wedding picture, between the man he knew well and the stranger who was sleeping in front of him.

It was his wedding picture… He was sure it was him, himself, who was wearing a white suit, who was standing next to the raven-haired woman with the exact same scars on her skin. The only different thing was her hair. It was much shorter in the picture than what he saw on his front.

The throbbing pain started to pierce his head mercilessly. It was like being stabbed by hundreds of swords over and over. The world in front of him started to sway and Cor couldn’t help but to let out a muffled groan from his lips.

He bent his body forward as he tried to hold the unbearable pain which suddenly tormented him. The ache stabbed his chest, even taking a breath had become a suffering.

He took the picture with his quivering hand, trying to see it closer with his very own eyes. Making sure it was not an imagination, he stared at his own figure who looked like he was being surrounded in infinite bliss. He panted, seeing the younger figure of himself, smiling happily with the woman who also smiled widely next to him.

She was beautiful. So beautiful.

He could see how the love was being conveyed from her alluring eyes and how her smile was the most beautiful one. The scars marred her skin, from her face, to her neck, all over her body. But those scars never lessened her beauty.

Raising his head, Cor looked at the sleeping woman who didn’t show any sign to open her eyes any time sooner. The thousand questions rammed into his head, but none of them could be answered.

Until he saw the words being engraved on the broken parchment in his hand, emerging one by one until it formed a sentence.

_I've fulfilled my promise._

Right after he finished reading that sentence, dozens of magic circles made its form around his body. They gleamed in bright red color before shattering at the same time.

_“Eira…”_

The strength had escaped from both of his knees, as he fell to the ground and let the book slip out from his hand.

_“Eira, haven’t found the seat yet?”_

The rain of memories were entering his head abruptly, along with the pain that trampled his head.

_“Do you know that I love you?”_

_“Eira, there’s nothing good about loving a man like me.”_

Cor pulled the short strands of his grey hair as the attempt to hold his pain.

_“I love you, Cor.”_

_“You don’t understand the consequences of your words, Eira…”_

_“I do…”_

He bit the inside of his mouth, trying to withstand the pain that grew much stronger in every second that passed.

_“Cor… Don’t leave me…”_

Cor strengthened the grip on the picture he held. But he tried not to destroy it, since it was the only proof that their love was real.

_“I’m here… I’ll never leave you… I promise.”_

Closing his damp eyelids, Cor struggled to hold the tears flowing to his cheeks. He sobbed, calling the name of the woman he loved over and over.

_“Cor.”_

_“Eira.”_

_“Yes?”_

_“Marry me.”_

He crawled and took the frail hand of the raven-haired witch, kissing the back of her hand while trying hard not to let his wail fill the entire room.

_“Cor… I love you… I really do…”_

The man gripped her hand with his strength, surely if she was only sleeping, Eira would open her eyes and complain to the man because he hurt her right now. But, Cor knew that she would be sleeping for years…

_“Want to dance with me?”_

_“Yes, with pleasure.”_

The man called her name over and over, hoping that she would wake up and smile at him, saying that she loved him, like what she always told him in the previous universe where they exchanged the vow to love each other until death did them apart.

_"I'm happy… to be their mother…"_

And the death did them apart…

And their story had met its end.

_"Thank you… for loving me…"_

He clutched her hand with both of his hands, brought it to his face while he sobbed in his unbearable sadness.

“Eira….”

She wouldn’t hear it. She wouldn’t wake up. Perhaps, until a year, two years… He didn’t know… But he knew that it was the universe she wanted. The universe where the one she loved never lost his sight. The universe she strived to get. The universe where she belonged to. The universe she deserved to have.

Cor asked the grimoire to make a promise…

...to stop all of its madness…

...and let the woman be with the man she loved before him.

In the previous universe, Cor asked the grimoire to not tamper the time anymore if she chose to leave Cor and return to the man she originally loved. But, if she ended up with him instead, the book should promise him to destroy the time for once more and let the woman have the happiness she deserved with the Scientia, the one she truly loved, without the influence of the grimoire who created the love in the witch so that she loved another man.

She never truly loved him. All of her feelings toward Cor Leonis were fake, being planted by the Aion who stole the knowledge from the Goddess of Love so that she wouldn’t fall in love with the royal adviser, the one who should be her husband, the one who should give his last name to the witch.

But Cor pretended that she truly loved him, that all of the words she said to him was the truth, was not the one that was being influenced by the cursed Astral.

Cor didn’t know whether at the end, she really did love him or not. Cor didn’t know whether when their fleeting story met its end, she genuinely loved him or not.

He wished the words of love she stated at him were her honest feeling. He wished she did love him. But, now he would never know the truth because all of those memories and feelings had been wiped out entirely from her life.

Eira would never remember that she was the lover of the Marshal. Eira would never reminisce about the moments she spent with _the Immortal_. And when she saw her children, she would never know that she was their mother. 

“I wish you could see them grow up… as their mother…”

It was the sorrow that stained his lustrous blue eyes as he placed his eyes on her. Digging his teeth onto his lower lips, the man forced himself to lift the corner of his lips to form a wry smile. The tears didn’t stop cascading from both of his eyes, but at least, even between the tragedies that befell him there was one thing he was grateful for.

"Zeit brought Carl and Elena here… One day… when you open your eyes… I…”

The man paused his sentences, since he knew what he was going to say would never happen. She would never know about the twins… and Cor wasn’t allowed to tell her the truth.

“...I wish that… you can see them grow up… even though… you won’t remember them…”

_Right_ , he asked the Aion to protect his kids, to let them live even though the grimoire was going to destroy the time. Because when it destroyed the time, all the things that happened would be erased, the time was being moved backward, and that meant that the wedding between the Leonis and the Heallint never happened, and the twins would never be born.

It was his selfish desire.

He wanted the Astral to protect the twins and restore his own memories when He fulfilled His promise. Even though it would hurt him. Even though the woman would never remember him.

In the previous universe where they were together, the witch was indeed capable of destroying the curse from the grimoire and remember her past from the other universes. But it was only because she still had all of the pieces of her soul. Now, after using almost all of it to change the fate and prevent the royal adviser from losing his sight, she didn’t have any strength left to shatter the curse from the Astral.

And… it meant that no matter what, Eira would never remember about her bittersweet love story with Cor Leonis.

That night, Cor spent his time with her. Telling her how much he missed her, how the twins grew up into carefree and cheerful kids, how they always made him smile and blessed, and how he loved her.

He loved her…

Even though she would never love him anymore…

Even though she would never remember him anymore...

* * *

Ever since that night, Cor couldn’t prevent himself from visiting infirmary. The man would try to find hundred of reasons to go to infirmary, checking her condition by himself even though actually the daily report which was given by the guard or medic staff was enough. 

After a month, Cor decided to remove the guard from the infirmary by convincing the King and his adviser that the witch was not related to Niflheim. By doing so, the man would have the freedom to sneak into the infirmary every midnight, sitting next to the woman who was his wife in another universe, talking about their children and about the old memories she had forgotten.

Sometimes, the man couldn’t hold himself not to visit the infirmary in the day. He stood by the entrance, gazing at her from afar because he didn’t want anyone to be suspicious and wondering why the marshal would care so much about a mere stranger.

Seeing her from afar was enough to give him the happiness he yearned.

“Marshal.”

Letting out an inaudible gasp, Cor turned his head to find a dirty blonde man was already standing not far from him. The man younger than him was staring at him with his beautiful emerald eyes. The pair of green eyes which were being protected by the witch. The pair of eyes which were being loved by the witch he loved.

“Ignis,” Cor replied while trying to maintain his own composure. The adviser caught him red-handed watching the witch from afar. But, hiding his emotion should be Cor’s field of expertise. He just needed to frown like what he usually did, giving his usual serious look, and then pretending that he was only trying to investigate who the witch was.

“What a coincidence, I want to inform you that there’s an IT expert who probably can restore the data from the crownsguard server,” blurting out an excuse—which was actually a truth—, Cor hoped that Ignis wouldn’t notice that the marshal was actually staring at the witch, with the affection which was being emitted from his eyes as he placed his gaze to the raven-haired woman.

Blinking in surprise, Cor gave a thin smile as his eyes caught a bouquet of flowers inside the adviser’s hands, “White roses, eh?”

“Yes,” a smile passed over Ignis’s face as he glanced at the flowers he brought. “I know she won’t see it, but it won’t hurt to give flowers to her.”

Cor glanced at the table next to Eira’s bed, finding out that there was already a vase with flowers on it. Right, Ignis was the one who always brought it. Even though Cor actually wanted to be the one who brought the flowers and gave it to her.

But, he shouldn’t do that. Because he wanted her to be with the man who deserved to be with her.

“Already find any new information about her?” Cor asked, once again, pretending that he didn’t know anything about the woman.

“No,” shaking his head, Ignis gave a sigh then glanced at the witch for a second before looking back at the marshal. “Already asked the hunters, glaives, and crownsguards. No one knew about her.”

The two went silent after Ignis finished his sentence. Clenching his fists, Cor stabbed his own palms with his nails as he struggled not to tell the truth. He didn’t want to repeat the same tragedy as the previous universe, where she should suffer between the loves of two men. Also, this time he wanted to see her spending the rest of her life with the one she truly loved, with her first love, with the man he hurt because of his selfishness as he snatched the witch from him.

“I wish she would open her eyes soon,” Cor muttered unwittingly, but then he widened his eyes because he realized what he had just said.

“I wish the same,” Ignis replied then gave a wry smile at the marshal.

Clearing his throat, Cor added in order to avoid suspicion, “Yeah, so we’ll know who she is.”

“Yes,” Ignis nodded then raised the flowers in his hands slightly. The smile was still there on his face, but those emerald eyes of him were emitting the glimpse of sadness.

Excusing himself afterwards, Ignis entered the infirmary. Meanwhile, Cor was not moving from his position, and watched Ignis as he changed the flowers in the vase before sitting on the chair next to her bed.

If Cor said that there was no jealousy in his chest as he witnessed the scenery before him, it was absolutely a lie. He wanted to be there, sitting next to her, caressing her head and staying there as long as possible. Just like what he did when she slept for two years in the past universe which had been destroyed as per his request to the grimoire.

But he should return what he stole, what he snatched. The woman did not belong to him, but he made use of the fake love that Aion planted inside her, proposed her to be his wife, and made her become the mother of his children. 

Sighing, Cor closed his eyes before walking away from the infirmary and let the adviser have his time with the witch. However, when he began to move his feet, two noisy children ran and bumped onto his chest.

“Daddy! Daddy!”

“Hei… It’s infirmary, lower your voice.” Stopping his feet, Cor looked at the twins whose new hobby was bumping into his body and hugging him whenever they found him.

Raising his head, Carl looked at his father with his innocent look, “Because the lady is sleeping?”

“But, she sleeps a lot… Why doesn’t she wake up?” Elena also raised her head and stared at her father with deep curiosity,

“If we’re noisy, will she wake up?” Carl threw another question before Cor answered their previous questions.

“Is it bad if she wakes up?” and Elena added another question. 

Finally they stopped asking and Cor got the chance to answer, “No. It would be good if she wakes up, though…”

“Then, there’s no problem! Right, Carl?”

“No problem.” 

And soon after Carl nodded at his sister, Elena pulled away her hands from hugging her father's waist and scurried to the infirmary.

“Iggy! Uncle Iggy!” 

Mouth agape, Cor wanted to call his daughter but she had already bumped into Ignis’s left arm and leaned at him. Seeing his sister went inside, Carl followed her and stood next to her.

And Cor could only rub his face with his palm.

“Oh… Hello, Elena. Hello, Carl. What’s wrong?” Turning his head to the little twins, Ignis patted Elena’s head for a few seconds before moving his hand to pat Carl’s head afterwards.

“Who is she? You know her?” Elena then walked closer to the bed and leaned her upper body on it. Crossing her hands then placed it on the bed, Elena looked at the face of the sleeping woman.

If only she knew that it was her mother...

“Unfortunately, I don’t know her,” Ignis replied.

“Then, why are you here?” Carl raised his head to stare at Ignis who then looked at the tiny boy in puzzlement.

“It’s because…” Ignis left his sentence hanging in the air, since he didn’t actually know why he was here.

There was something that attracted Ignis to stay with the witch, to see her everyday, and to talk to her everyday. Perhaps, because at the time when she appeared in the throne room, she called his name and caressed his cheeks tenderly. Perhaps, because at that time, she gazed at him with her enchanting eyes. Or perhaps, because she was actually a witch and she had cast a spell which made him unable to stop thinking about her.

Or… Because there was another reason which he tried to hide.

“Because she’s your girlfriend?” Elena’s question pulled him back from the reverie and stopped speculating about his own feelings.

“Eh… No…” It’s funny how a kid made Ignis stuttered because of that simple question. His heart started to beat in tumultuous thud, and even though he didn’t want to admit it, Ignis felt the heat had creeped to both of his cheeks.

“Why your girlfriend sleeping?” as if he didn't want to accept Ignis’s previous answer, Carl called the witch as his girlfriend.

“Because she’s sick… But, she’s not my girlfriend…” and Ignis tried to answer the questions patiently.

“Then who is she?”

“Why she sick? Can I heal her?”

“When your girlfriend open her eyes?”

“If I heal her, will she wake up?”

But the twins didn’t stop throwing him questions one after another, they didn’t even bother to wait for Ignis to finish answering their questions before throwing another question. Being surrounded by overwhelming questions, Ignis found himself in puzzlement.

“Carl. Elena. Stop bothering Ignis.”

Good thing was Cor finally entered the infirmary and prevented the twins to shower the royal adviser with hundred more questions. The marshal dragged the twins from the infirmary, using the ice cream as the bribe so that they wanted to follow him back to their room.

Ignis watched them as they left. He lifted the corner of his lips as he found it funny to see the marshal being surrounded by the carefree children. Giving out a stifled laugh, Ignis looked back at the sleeping lady in front of him and held her hand.

“Girlfriend, huh?”

* * *

**M.E. 767**

When the sun set in the west, Cor finally finished all of his tasks for today. The old man glanced at his watch and hurriedly walked to the refugee tent not far from the citadel. 

The people set up a place for temporary school there, where the children could stay for the day and learn or play together. Monica was the one who took care of the children, with the help from Iris and other volunteers. 

The laughter reached Cor’s ears when he arrived at the tent. Scanning it to find the source of the laughter he loved, Cor found Prompto was carrying the little marshal on his shoulders. Carl was clutching on his blonde hair and laughing in amusement as Prompto dashed around. And just like the little boy, Prompto also laughed happily as he hopped around with Carl.

“Ah! Daddy!” Carl exclaimed. Hearing it, Prompto stopped his feet and looked at the marshal. Before Prompto opened his mouth to greet Cor, Carl moved abruptly to climb down from Prompto’s shoulders.

“Aaa Carl! It’s dangerous!” Carl's sudden movement made Prompto screamed in panic and quickly squatted down to let the little boy leap away from him safely.

"Daddy! I want to ride chocobo!" Soon after his little feet touched the ground, Carl ran toward his father. And like what he usually did, the little brown-haired boy hugged Cor’s waist.

"Suddenly?" Cor crooked his eyebrows. He squatted down so he could see the pair of black eyes which were staring at him in enthusiasm.

"Uncle Prompto looks like chocobo but he's not chocobo. Uncle Gladi said that if I want to ride chocobo I can use Uncle Prompto. But I want real chocobo!"

"Aaa! Carl!" Prompto was blushing after hearing the way Carl explained what happened today to the marshal.

_So that's why he climbed Prompto's shoulders, huh?_

Chuckling, Cor held Carl's little body and carried him in his arms. "Prompto, thanks for taking care of Carl.” 

"Ah… No problem." Prompto shook his head and grinned at Cor in a bit awkward manner while scratching his head—which of course was not itchy.

Looking around to find another little kid, Cor frowned when he didn’t find the raven-haired little girl anywhere. "Where's Elena?"

"Huh? She was here a few minutes ago?" Prompto furrowed his eyebrows, looking around then called Iris. "Iris, did you see Elena?"

"Eh? Elena?" Iris who was talking with another kid turned her head then gave a confused look. She then started to look around to find one of the twins.

"Elena is in infirmary," but then suddenly Carl opened his mouth and added, "Carl here because Carl wants to play with Uncle Prompto."

"You don't tell anyone that Elena went to infirmary?" Cor asked.

Seeing Carl shook his head, Cor gave a sigh then apologized to Prompto and Iris before scurrying to the citadel. He then scolded Carl for not telling anyone that Elena went to infirmary by herself and asked Carl to make the promise to not go alone without telling anyone because it could make everyone worried.

Listening to the serious tone from his father, Carl curled his lips and looked down. The boy clutched the edge of his shirt as he tried not to cry even though he wanted to. And seeing how the little boy went silent and seemingly regretted his action, Cor’s heart melted then he patted Carl’s head tenderly.

When the man walked down the hallway which connects the main lobby to the infirmary, Cor heard a soft murmur from afar. Without hearing it clearly, Cor already knew that it was Elena. 

Speeding up his pace, Cor finally arrived in front of the infirmary entrance. He then halted his feet as he caught the little girl sitting next to Eira's bed while talking to her.

"...and then… and then... Daddy makes ice cream with me and Carl. It's so delicious! One day let's eat ice cream together!"

The sadness gnawed his chest as he listened to her words. Elena was talking to her mother, without knowing the truth that the woman she was talking to was her mother.

Actually, it was not the first time he caught the little girl sneaking into the infirmary and talking to her mother. The little girl visited her almost everyday. And it hurt him, knowing that she was attracted to her mother even without knowing about it. Was it perhaps because she was her daughter so Elena was unconsciously attracted to her?

On the other hand, Carl was different. The curiosity about his mother was not as strong as his sister. Perhaps, because the little girl was blessed by the same magic power? Or, perhaps, she could sense the peculiar magic power in her mother? Well, no matter Cor speculated about it, he would never know the answer.

Seeing the scene in front of him made the sorrow torment him. The twins would never know how their dad was struggling to keep the darkest secret from them, how much he wanted to tell them loudly that she was their mother, or how much he wanted to hug the woman and tell her that their children had grown up well into the sweetest children in his world. However, this time he didn't want to snatch her from the adviser anymore. He didn’t want to see her being burdened by the previous universes where she was being tormented over and over because of the curse from the grimoire. He wanted her to have the life she deserved, the life she fought for. And he wanted her to live with someone she truly loved… before the Aion tampered with her feelings and manipulated her emotion to love somebody else.

"Daddy?" confused seeing how his father stood still in daze and not moving, Carl opened his lips and called his father.

Flinching slightly because of the sudden call from his son, Cor looked at Carl and realized that his mind was wandering elsewhere.

“Carl? Daddy?” hearing the voice of her twin brother, Elena turned her head and raised the corner of her lips in excitement. “Sleeping lady, Daddy and Carl is here!”

Biting the inside of his mouth, Cor advanced his way into the infirmary and walked closer to the girl who was smiling widely.

“Why are you here and not telling anyone?”

The smile disappeared from Elena’s face as she heard the gravity from Cor’s tone. She knew clearly that her father was not impressed by her action. Looking down to the ground and fiddling her fingers, she bit her lower lips and not saying anything.

“Elena?”

“I’m sorry,” her voice was rather a whisper, mingled with sadness and regret, and it was enough to stab Cor’s chest. He didn’t like to scold his children, since they would be sad while the tears welled up beneath their eyelids. But they sometimes made mistakes, and it was his responsibility to tell them what’s wrong and what’s right.

“I’m sad… She’s lonely… I want to be her friend…”

Cor blinked when Elena muttered other words. A wry smile passed over his face while the warmth creeped into his chest. It seemed Elena really loved her mother, even though the memories about her had been wiped off from her life.

“I know. I’m not forbidding you from going here.” Cor stated, as he brought one of his hands to Elena’s head and patted it softly. “But, please make sure to tell everyone where you go so you don’t make Daddy worried. Okay?”

The pair of teary blue eyes stared at Cor when Elena raised her head. The smile which disappeared a few seconds ago was now blooming for once again. She was happy, hearing how her father's tone as he talked was getting softer. It meant that he had forgiven her.

“Un!!” she nodded.

“Good,” seeing how the smile had returned to her face, Cor also slightly lifted the corner of his lips. And unwittingly, the man moved his lustrous blue eyes toward the face of the woman he loved the most.

In his heart, he talked to her, telling her how much he wanted to spend the future with her, how proud he was right now because he had been taking care of their children, how grateful he was for being surrounded by their lovely smiles and laughters.

_If only you'll be with us..._

“Carl also want to be friend with sleeping lady!”

For two times today, Carl pulled him from his own reverie. Shifting his gaze from the woman, Cor kissed Carl's head and replied, “Of course you can. But for today, let’s return back to our room and make dinner, okay?”

“Yeay!!” the twins exclaimed happily.

Elena jumped off from her chair then waved her hand to Eira who wouldn't reply to her words, “Bye byee sleeping lady!”

“We’ll come again tomorrow,” Carl also waved his hand and tossed a sweet smile at her.

“Bye bye!!” for the last time, after holding her father's hand, Elena turned her body and waved her hand again at her mother.

* * *

**M.E. 768**

Actually, when Cor heard the news that the witch had opened her eyes, he wanted to leap from his seat and sprint to the infirmary. He wanted to stop doing whatever he was doing right now and made his way to see the woman he yearned to see. Unable to do so, he clenched his fist with such a strength that might crush the pen he was holding.

He wanted to see the alluring black eyes which were hiding beneath her frail eyelids. He wanted to hear her mellifluous voice as she called his name. He wanted to see her smile, to see her hair swayed softly as she moved her head. But he couldn’t. He was the one who forbade himself from meeting the witch. For many times convincing himself not to destroy her life anymore. Moreover, their love story was already over in the previous universe. The death did them apart, and this time, she should return to her original love story, without the Astral who tampered her destiny, without the pawn who snatched her away from her lover.

“Marshal?” the crownsguard who gave the information regarding the witch was stunned, confused since the marshal didn’t say anything about his report.

“Ah. Right. Yes. Thank you for the information. You may return to your post,” a bit stuttered, he gave his command.

Giving a salute, the young crownsguard left the marshal’s room. And when the door had been closed from the outside, Cor leaned his back to his seat and covered his face with his palm.

The tears were cascading softly from both of his eyes. The man sobbed in silence, mourning about the truth that when she awoken from her long dream, she would not return to his side.

But it was his wish. He was the one who asked the grimoire to make this kind of promise. He was the one who wanted her to return to her first love, without remembering the past between them, without knowing the bitter truth about what happened between them. Even though it meant that she would never know that she had two sweet children. Even though it meant that their children would grow up without the figure of their mother.

Cor didn’t care about his task nor his duty anymore. The man let himself be dragged to the bottom of the sorrow, as he mourned about the painful truth, as he was being tortured by overwhelming sadness.

He wanted to see her, to wrap his arms around her slender body. He wanted to call her name and kiss her forehead tenderly. He wanted to caress her hair and tell her how much he missed her. He wanted to hold her hand and walk together with their children, spending their time together, laughing and smiling as if the thing in this world was only happiness.

But he couldn’t. 

He couldn’t.

Also, even if he told her everything, she would never remember it. Because she had lost almost all of her soul.

.

.

.

That evening, when he left his office, Cor met the royal adviser in the hallway. A smile was there on his visage, and the pair of his emerald eyes were shimmering in happiness. Cor couldn’t remember when was the last time he saw Ignis smiling as wide as that.

If only the dirty blonde man didn’t tell him that the twins were in infirmary to visit their favorite sleeping lady, surely Cor wouldn’t dare to step inside that room.

“Ah! It’s our daddy!” Elena, who was talking with the witch, paused her story when she saw her father enter the infirmary with Ignis.

The weight hit his chest as he gazed at the alluring black eyes which softly moved to see him. The most beautiful pair of eyes with the same color as the night sky. The eyes with the same color as the little boy who was standing next to his sister. Oh, how much he wanted to get closer and take a deep look at those dazzling black eyes...

Her long hair was falling gently to the bed. They were neatly combed, and Cor guessed it must be Ignis who was kindly doing it for her. It was beautiful, and Cor really wanted to sit on the edge of her bed only to caress her head softly and fiddle with the strands of her hair.

When those eyes reflected his figure, she raised the corner of her lips. And Cor could only bite the inner side of his mouth while clenching his fists as the endeavor to not dash forward and pull her inside his embrace.

“She can’t talk yet,” Ignis uttered softly, almost like a whisper. He walked before the marshal and Cor watched the woman move his eyes to follow Ignis’s movement.

Cor could tell, by the way she gazed at Ignis, that she was truly in love with him. He could tell, by the way she looked at those emerald eyes of that man, the affection was being emitted from her eyes. He could tell, by the way she smiled at him, it was the sweetest one.

She loved Ignis Scientia. She really did.

Cor knew about it, and he truly wished for her happiness.

* * *

It had been two months since Eira opened her eyes and lived with Ignis. The man specifically offered to take her under his care and let her live with him in his house. No one argued with him, for everyone knew that Ignis was attracted to the woman. Of course, he was the one whose name was being called at the first time she appeared in the throne room. He was also the one whose pictures were being kept inside the pocket of her coat. And moreover, he was the one who always visited her everyday as she slept for two whole years in the citadel infirmary. Even without words that explain it, everyone was sure that Ignis also had the feelings toward the witch.

And if it was not love, no one knew what else.

The weather was particularly pleasant and warm today. The sun was cascading its ray to every curve of the world. The billowing white in the blue canvas were floating gently as they were being brought by the wind. Really, what a great day to walk out and play under the sun.

Just like what he usually did, Cor brought the twins to the temporary camp not far from the citadel. In these past two years, actually the people had built a school in a certain small building not far from there. However, after being unable to see the sun for a whole decade, some children prefer to study outside, under the simple tent which protects them from the heat, being surrounded by the green grass and flowers which had been planted around them, so that when they were bored, the teacher may asked them to go outside and play under the blue sky.

Actually, it was his day off, but Cor should manage a few urgent things regarding the supply. The school also closed on the weekend, but some children sometimes go there to meet their friends. Therefore, hoping to meet their friends, Cor brought the twins there. But, unfortunately their friends only stayed for a while before leaving with their parents. Good thing Prompto was there and he decided to take care of the twins while Cor was talking with the man in charge of supply—Cor asked the man in charge to meet him there because the twins didn’t want to be separated from their father.

He stood in the certain corner while talking with the man, while sometimes glancing at the kids who were sitting on their chairs and had some hilarious conversation with Prompto. But then Cor moved his blue eyes as he caught the figure of a woman in her wheelchair, with a dirty blonde man who was walking behind her and pushed her wheelchair gently.

The man in his fifty seven watched Ignis as he talked to Eira, caressed her cheek then walked toward Cor and the man he was talking to. Giving an apology because he was late, Ignis joined the conversation regarding the supply with them.

Cor sometimes glanced at the woman, seeing the way she watched the twins who began to draw on the papers which were given by Prompto—he took it without permission from one of the drawers. The warmth seeped into his heart as Cor saw her smile while she was looking at the interaction between the twins and their favorite Argentum.

“Carl, don’t bring your eyes too close to the paper, or you’ll wear the glasses like the guy over there.” 

Cor glanced at Ignis who was being pointed at by Prompto. The new chancellor then glared slightly at his blonde friend without talking since he was currently listening about the problem regarding the supply which was being told by the man in charge. Seeing Ignis reaction, Eira gave off a soft chuckle. She then smiled softly at the man, stared at him for a few seconds before looking back at the twins.

She didn’t know that the marshal stole a glance at her in every few seconds. She didn’t know that the pair of lustrous blue eyes of the marshal were shimmering in affection whenever they reflected her figure. She didn’t know that he slightly lifted the corner of his lips whenever he saw her beautiful face.

She didn’t know… and she would never know.

“She still can’t talk?” couldn’t hold his curiosity, Cor asked the King’s chancellor soon after the other man they were talking to had left the canopy tent.

“Oh, she can,” Ignis’s lips curved into a smile as he replied to Cor.

“She gave you her name?”

“No…” Ignis shook his head. 

“Why? She doesn’t remember her name?” crossing his arms, Cor tilted his head and glanced at the raven-haired woman who was still watching at the twins. 

“She said that she didn’t have a name and asked me to give her name instead.”

Hearing Ignis’s answer, Cor shifted his gaze back at the chancellor. He was being surrounded by the perplexion, not understanding why Eira hid her name from Ignis. Certainly, the memories about her had been erased from the world. But, wasn’t it better to give her name to the man she loved and tell everything about her? About her sacrifice? About the truth of the emerald eyes she protected?

She asked him to give her a new name. Was that mean that she didn’t need her name anymore? Did she want to throw her past and start anew?

“Then?” stopping himself from creating thousands of questions inside his head, Cor asked, for he was actually curious about his answer.

“Well, I gave her one.”

“Hmm… So, what’s her name?” Cor asked.

“Eira.”

Cor widened his eyes, didn’t really expect that Ignis would utter her real name as the answer. There was a glimpse of happiness in his chest as he heard her name slipped out from Ignis’s lips. Even though he was sure that the sadness mingled in between.

Ignis really loved her.

Even though the memories would never return, those feelings had never disappeared.

Right, they had spent thousands of universes before this one. They always fell in love with each other. If only the grimoire didn’t manipulate the witch’s feelings, surely there would never be a slightest chance for Cor Leonis to be her lover.

“Well... It's... a beautiful name.”

Ignis would never know that the man in front of him was struggling to hold his tears. Cor should be happy to know about the fact that Ignis remembered her name. But, it meant that Cor should completely bury his feelings. 

“Right? I don’t know why, but I think it suits her.”

For Cor, it was the most beautiful name in the world. He always loved it whenever that name escaped from his lips. And when the owner of that name heard it, she would call his name tenderly with the smile that was blooming on her sweet visage.

“It really does.”

The two men smiled. One was the smile of happiness. While the other one was the smile of sorrow.

They went silent for a few seconds, looking at the woman they loved. One of them was being loved but forgetting his lover. While one of them was loving, but being forgotten.

The fate was indeed... funny...

“Well, Ignis, sorry for disturbing your holiday.” By that apology, Cor ended their conversation. He just… was sure that he couldn’t handle seeing the two much longer than this. The longer he saw the woman he loved, the longer he wanted to bring her into his embrace, telling her how much he loved her, how much he missed her. 

No.

But the man had no right to do so.

“Not a problem. It’s my duty.”

“Ignis.” Soon after Ignis excused himself and made a few steps away from the marshal, Cor suddenly opened his lips. Halting his steps, Ignis turned his head and looked at the marshal without any preparation to hear the question from him.

“Do you love her?”

It was too sudden, and Ignis didn’t expect the marshal called him only to ask that question. Cor was not a man who liked to pry into anyone’s private life. He rarely asked Ignis regarding the matter outside their job. Therefore, having the marshal asking about Ignis’s feelings was so unusual.

The dirty blonde man almost lost his composure. Fixing his glasses, he felt the loud throbbing in his chest, knocking him from the inside while telling him that he was being flustered. The strange warmth filled his chest, and the heat creeped into both of his cheeks.

Ignis never thought about it before. 

_Love_ , something was so foreign, moreover, if what he meant was a deep affection to someone in a romantic way. Indeed, she attracted him in a peculiar way, and Ignis was strangely attached to the woman even without knowing her name. 

It was a different kind of affection from what he felt toward the King or his other friends. It was too intense, without any logical explanation that could help him to define what it was. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with her, he wanted to pour all of his emotion at her, and he wanted to have her to stay by his side for eternity.

They lived together, and it was not odd if the people thought of them as a couple. He stayed by her side these past two years, waiting for her to open her eyes, not even a single day he stopped visiting her in infirmary. If it was not a particular emotion Cor asked him about, then, what was it?

Ignis loved her, and he should admit his own feelings.

“Yes, I do.”

Seeing Ignis’s lips curve into a smile, Cor sensed a prickling pain in his chest. It was his wish, to see Eira have her happiness with Ignis. It was his wish, to make everything go as it should be. He should be happy to see her being with the man she truly loved. But, the man couldn’t deny the pain in his heart as he knew that she would never be his lover anymore.

But, even with the tormenting pain in his chest, Cor managed to lift the corner of his lips and stated, “Take care of her.”

“I will,” Ignis nodded, with a smile which was still there on his face. The new chancellor then excused himself for once again before making his way to the woman who was patiently waiting for him.

Cor watched them in silence, observing how Eira was giving her beautiful smile at Ignis with the affection which was sparked from both of her eyes as she stared at the man. Then, when Ignis moved to her behind, she shifted her gaze from him to the marshal. Cor blinked when their eyes met, and he was stunned when she gave a sweet smile at him.

_If only she knows..._

Before Cor could react, Carl and Elena who was playing with Prompto ran closer to Eira and waved their hands while bidding a sweet goodbye as Ignis pushed her wheelchair.

_If only they know..._

Cor stared at her as she waved her hand at her children, being trampled by the bitter truth that he should keep by himself. Eira would never remember anything, because it was needed to stop all of the madness that was created by the Aion. Because it was better to pretend that all of those universes never existed in the first place. Because it was needed to make her happy, without any weight of the curse she experienced in the past. Because Cor knew, if Eira remembered everything, she wouldn’t want to spend the rest of her life with the man she truly loved since she would be chained by the guilt that tormented her.

When he could no longer see her figure, Cor gave off a deep sigh. He reached the pocket inside the coat he wore and took a heavy grimoire he always brought. Moving his finger to its cover, he then slowly opened it and took a piece of photograph from the inside.

The picture of their wedding day, with the sweet words that were engraved on its behind.

The three words that couldn’t be heard by him any longer…

_“I love you.”_

The three words he always treasured for the rest of his life...

* * *

**M.E. 769**

It was the happiness that was being emitted by the pair of her alluring eyes as she looked at the old man who brought his body closer to her. He kneeled in front of her before giving a bouquet of red roses and baby’s breath into her lap.

“You’re beautiful,” he said. His lustrous blue eyes were gazing at her, admiring the beauty of a woman in front of him.

“Thank you.”

She wore a white gown with a flower accent on the bodice. The tip of her dress almost touched the floor, but surely it wouldn’t hinder her when her wheelchair moved. Iris was the one who measured the dress so it would not get caught in the wheel, had not too much fabric but was not too simple for this special day.

“Are you ready to go?”

Eira nodded, “Thank you for offering your help to bring me down the aisle, Marshal.”

Cor chuckled then stood up straight before moving to the back of her wheelchair. “My pleasure, Eira.”

Grabbing the handle of her wheelchair, Cor started to walk slowly, pushing her wheelchair to enter the capel where she would exchange the vow with the man she loved the most.

Where they would make a vow to love each other until death do them apart.

Cor would never forget the time when he exchanged the same vow with her. When she stated it with her mellifluous voice. When she gave him her sweetest smile as she put the ring on his fourth finger. When they kissed for the first time as wife and husband. When they walked down the aisle to leave the altair together while holding hands. And when they danced together while being accompanied by the beautiful love song.

However, today he wouldn’t be the one who exchanged the vow with her. He brought the woman who was previously his wife and gave her to the one who would become her husband. Even though both of his legs were trembling in every step he made. Even though it seemed that the strength was being snatched from both of his hands.

When they arrived at the altair, Cor was leaving from her behind and sat on the front seat. Together with Carl and Elena who were sitting next to him.

The two whispered softly at each other, talking about how beautiful their favorite sleeping lady was. They smiled, witnessing the raven-haired woman exchange the vow with the dirty blonde man, seeing them putting the rings on each other’s fourth finger, and then gasping innocently when they kissed as wife and husband.

The twins would never know how the tears piled up beneath their father’s eyelids, or how the man struggled not to cry seeing the woman he loved found her true happiness with her lover.

It was painful…

It was painful, afterall…

However, he couldn’t do anything but witness the woman he loved leaving the aisle with her husband.

He couldn’t do anything but wish for her happiness.

He couldn’t do anything…

He couldn’t do anything, but told them, “Congratulations. I’m happy for you...”

* * *

**M.E. 774**

“Hi, Eira.”

There was a flower in his hands, a single white rose. The bouquet of it was the one that was brought by her in their wedding in the forgotten universe, the beautiful flowers she held as she walked down the aisle to exchange the vow with him.

Of course, he wanted to bring a bouquet of it and gave it to her. But, not today. Because it was the day when he knew another person would come to visit and he didn’t want that man to notice that someone had visited her before him. 

He gave off a smile as he looked at the front, to the name that was engraved on the cold grey stone.

_Eira Scientia._

“How are you?”

It had been a year since she lost the last piece of her soul. She slept beneath the ground, in peaceful eternity, would not be tortured anymore, would not be tormented anymore.

“I miss you.”

Cor knew that she wouldn’t have it long in this universe. Just like what she suffered in the previous universe, the witch gradually lost her strength, both hands trembling until she couldn’t even hold her own daughter, and eventually she lost her voice. One day, he witnessed the way she cried by herself suddenly when she accompanied her daughter to play with Carl and Elena in the citadel. And Ignis quickly scurried to caress her head and pulled her into his embrace.

“Carl and Elena still love to play with Erina, you know? They think of her as their own sister,” a stifled laugh escaped from his throat before the man continued his story. “If only they know that she’s indeed their sister.”

A line of tears cascaded from one of his eyes. Bringing his hand hastily to wipe it, he took a deep breath before telling her more stories. About how Carl had joined the crownsguard and about how Elena also joined the crownsguard medic—they were fifteen this year.

He stayed there for thirty minutes, talking non stop with the woman who would never listen to any of his story before he took the old grimoire from the pocket of his coat.

“Right… This book said it wants to stay here.” Cor walked forward and placed the book against the side of her tombstone. He also placed the flower behind it before stepping back and gazed at her tomb.

He stared at it silently, without saying anything, only looking at it with his dampened blue eyes which conveyed the yearning.

The cold wind on that morning brushed his cheeks gently, drying off the trace of tears on his skin. He listened to the sound of leaves as they danced on their branches because of the wind. He inhaled deeply, filling every corner of his lungs with the cold air of Insomnia. He lifted the corner of his lips, giving a thin smile to the slumbering woman beneath the soil.

And he uttered, “Eira… thank you for the memories… I love you… and will always do…”

After giving another silence stare at the stone in front of him, he turned his body and walked away slowly from her grave. The dry leaves made the sound whenever his feet trampled on it, and his tread was the only thing heard there.

When he reached the end of the cemetery, the man stopped his footsteps to greet a dirty blonde man who was walking while holding a little girl in his hands. As the pair of her dazzling emeralds caught his figure, she quickly greeted him in a cheerful manner and her black hair was swaying when she moved her head.

“Uncle Marshal!”

Chuckling softly, Cor replied, “Hi, Erina.”

* * *

_the End : Lies an[d] Memori[E]s_

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YO GAES, YOU CAN HATE ME BUT HATE ME GENTLY.  
>  It's over. Yes. It's over.
> 
> I don't know about you but the first time I posted this true ending on FFN I got harsh critics like "Why do you write this story?" "I hate this story." "You made this while knowing that I'm going to hate it?" "This fic is useless because at the end everything returned to Ending E Reminiscence". All from the same person. (I only had one reader there, presumably?)
> 
> Also my anxiety and depression (professionally diagnosed btw, I'm on medication again now) creating these voices in my head stating that all of my readers in here are going to hate me too, like my head said : my readers don't say anything, not giving comment, so let's assume that you are all hate this kind of story.  
>  And my head kept saying that "Ahahaha I'm sure they want to un-kudos this fic, just like my first ever reader who was my irl friend."  
>  God, it's traumatic. And it triggered my depression and anxiety and I even needed professional help. 
> 
> NO. BUT I LOVE THIS STORY. AND MY MEDS AND MY DOCTOR HELP ME AND REALIZED ME AGAIN THAT I LOVE THIS STORY.
> 
> So, it's totally okay if you want to give concrit!! But please do so gently. I have tofu mental.
> 
> = = =
> 
> AND SORRY FOR CAPSLOCK BUT I'M CURRENTLY WRITING FLUFF BETWEEN COR AND EIRA AND THIS TIME IT WILL BE TOTAL FLUFF (maybe, no, no angst, no more angst, just sad sad a bit but no tragedy angsty like this one), SUPER SLOWWWW ROMANCEEEE, SHOUJO MANGA VIBEEESSS, NO TRIANGLE LOVE, and will contain smut in the future... (I can't live without smut).  
>  TITLE : ENCHANTED  
>  will be uploaded this week after I do some beta beta beta.
> 
> SO IF YOU LOVE COR AND LOVE COR X OC AND LOVE SLOW ROMANCE PLEASE CHECK IT OUT.  
>  Oh, and it’ll stick to one POV every scene so it won’t be head-jarring like this one.
> 
> = = =
> 
> AND AGAIN 11 KUDOS. I CAN'T BELIEVE. I LOVE YOU. IDK IF YOU LOVE THIS STORY. BUT THANK YOU FOR READING THIS!  
>  OH THE SIX. I LOVE YOU!
> 
> THANK YOU
> 
>   
>    
> 


End file.
